An idea
by NancyMay
Summary: What if Jean never went to Adelaide? What if Lucien had a better idea?
1. Chapter 1

At last, I've come up with an idea where Jean doesn't have to go to Adelaide, but still gets to meet Amelia!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Really, Mattie, I can't go to Adelaide.' Jean sat, her head in her hands, at the kitchen table, a cold cup of tea in front of her.

'Why not?' Mattie couldn't understand. Christopher needed his mother to help with the baby. Ruby, his wife, wasn't coping well after a traumatic birth and he was not allowed any more leave to help her. That and he was spending rather a lot of time between Adelaide and Melbourne and sometimes Sydney.

'I have a job here.' She looked at the younger woman, 'I can't just go off and not know when I'll be coming back.'

'I'm sure Lucien will let you have the time.'

'And the surgery? It doesn't run itself, you know.' Jean sighed, heavily, 'and, honestly, Mattie. Ruby and I don't get on. I can't think of anything worse than spending all my days with her and having no one to talk to.'

'What about the baby?' Mattie was surprised, this was the perfect opportunity for Jean to meet Amelia.

'That's my problem.' Jean screwed up her nose at her cold tea, 'I want to meet my granddaughter, of course I do...'

'So, what is Ruby's problem?' Mattie fetched her a clean cup and poured her some fresh tea.

'She isn't on top of the laundry, she complains of being tired, she's struggling to feed Amelia but won't use bottles. No sleep, because Amelia is up most of the night...' Jean reeled off the list of problems Christopher had sent.

'Oh. Surely he helps though?' Mattie was surprised, Christopher spent most of his time protecting his mother from his wife and vice versa.

'He's so busy at the moment.' Jean sighed again. 'Anyway, this isn't getting dinner made and I have some ironing to do.' She stood up and Mattie knew that the subject was closed. Jean was not normally unhelpful, would do almost anything for her boys, but this was obviously one of the thing she wouldn't do. In many ways the young nurse agreed with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien couldn't help but notice Jean seemed deep in thought over dinner. She pushed her dinner around the plate, eating very little. He wondered if she were unwell, she was unlikely to admit it, the stoic Jean Beazley didn't give in to illness. He caught Mattie's eye and flicked his over to Jean with a quizzical look on his face.

'Lucien,' Mattie smiled, 'you promised me you'd show me how to match blood groups, don't suppose you'd have time after dinner, would you?'

'I suppose so,' for once Lucien recognised the sign, 'yes, come into the study after we've washed up.'

'Thank you.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie closed the door of the study and sat down.

'You don't want to know about blood groups do you?' Lucien grinned.

'You've already shown me, last week when Jean was out, but I don't remember telling her,' Mattie grinned. 'No, it's about Christopher.'

'What about him?' Lucien knew he was a new father but Jean never said much about the baby or her daughter in law, save she thought she was lazy.

'He's asked Jean to go and help, in Adelaide.'

'Oh, well she must go.' Lucien would not stand in the way, family was important.

'She doesn't want to.' Mattie told him what Jean had said, '...she does want to see Amelia, but ...'

'I see.' He sat back in his chair and put his fingertips together. Mattie watched him, something was going round in his mind, she could almost hear the cogs turning.

'This is a big house.' He mused, 'plenty of room for family to visit.'

'You think..?' Mattie leant forward, 'she mustn't know I've spoken to you.'

'Why not?'

'Because...'

'Not that, why shouldn't family come to visit?' He cleared up the point, 'There's enough room for Ruby and a baby, Christopher can visit when his work allows, much like he is doing now. Jean has her own things, her sun room when it all gets a bit much and us too. Though I'm probably not much use.' He added.

'Well, you have to put it to her, and remember,' Mattie insisted, 'you know nothing.'

'Mum's the word.'

Lucien decided to tackle Jean the following day, so it didn't look obvious Mattie had snitched on her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean took a tray of tea into the surgery. Lucien noticed she looked tired, probably not sleeping.

'Are you alright, Jean?' He asked motioning her to sit.

'Perfectly fine, doctor.' she almost snapped at him, 'sorry, I'm fine Lucien, just a little tired, I didn't sleep too well last night.'

'Anything I can help you with?'

'No, I'll be alright.' She made to leave the surgery.

'Wait,' He stopped her, 'you've had your annual leave, haven't you?'

'Yes, last month.' She agreed, 'I went to see my sister in Melbourne, why?'

'It's just that you haven't had the chance to go and see your granddaughter; Amelia, isn't it?' He blew across his teacup.

'Yes, Amelia.' She confirmed, 'no I haven't, but Adelaide is quite a distance.'

'Mmm...' he sipped, 'well, if you like, you could invite them to stay here.'

'What!?' She gasped, 'here. Oh no Lucien, a baby would drive you mad. Amelia doesn't sleep very well.'

'Neither do I, perhaps we could count the stars together.' He smiled, he'd done that with Li when she woke in the night. 'I know, it would probably be a lot of work for you, so maybe you're right. But think on it, before you discount it completely. The house is plenty big enough.'

Jean stood up, 'Thank you, Lucien, for the thought.'

She took the tray out and went into the kitchen. Ruby and Amelia here? At least she would have Mattie to talk to, and Lucien. She smiled to herself and the image of Lucien counting stars with a fretful baby. It was a rather sweet image, she thought. She washed the tea things almost absent-mindedly. Then leaned against the sink, still thinking.

The guest room was a reasonable size, she thought she could fit a bassinet in one corner. She would have to ask around, to see if she could borrow one. The more she thought about it the more she thought it was a good idea. But, and it was a big but, would Christopher and Ruby like it. She could point out that there were medical staff living in the house, plenty of room. She could even suggest that Ruby could fully recover from the birth, sit in the garden, relax. That bit irked her, she knew it would annoy her greatly to have the lazy madam around, but she would be able to see her granddaughter. She decided to agree to Lucien's idea, and ring Christopher that night, sure he would say that the journey would be too much. She would encourage him to use the train, slightly quicker.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Go to Ballarat?' Christopher gasped on the other end of the phone. 'but why can't you come here?'

'Because the surgery is getting busy, the business is growing.' Jean knew she was going to have a battle on her hands, one she was determined to win, 'there's plenty of room and if Ruby is unwell, as you keep telling me, well there is a doctor and a nurse on hand.'

'It's a hell of a journey.' Christopher noted, 'with a small baby.'

'The train would be quicker and you don't need to worry about a bassinet or pram, I am sure I can borrow what we need.' Jean crossed her fingers and looked upward, as if invoking the help of the almighty. 'You won't have to worry while you're at work, they'll be well looked after.'

'What about the extra work for you?'

'I have Mattie to help and Lucien is not clueless in the house.' Jean sighed, 'and it would probably be less work for me here than if I have to do things the way Ruby wants them done.' Or not, she didn't add!

'I'll talk to Ruby.' Christopher had to give it a least a thought.

'Christopher,' Jean stopped him signing off, 'you seem to be more in Melbourne and Sydney at the moment, and we are closer, here in Ballarat.'

'I suppose that's one thing, I hadn't thought of that.' Jean thought she detected a faint hint of positivity in his voice. 'I'll call you tomorrow.'

'Please.' Jean put the phone down and leaned against the table.

'Well?' Lucien peered round the hatch.

'He's going to talk to Ruby.' She smiled, he looked almost eager, hopeful.

'Good,' He smiled, 'I'll keep my fingers crossed.' He headed to the study,

'Lucien!' she ran to catch up with him, 'thank you.'

'My pleasure,' and, most out of character, she tiptoed up and kissed his cheek, then hurried back to the kitchen, embarrassed by her bold behaviour.

Lucien smiled and touched the spot that bore a faint trace of her lipstick.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following day passed much as usual. Lucien was down in the morgue with Alice, trying to work out how a man had died after a night out with his mates. Then he had surgery. He discussed the idea of Ruby and Amelia coming to stay with them.

'Well, at least Jean won't be on her own.' Alice weighed the liver, 'probably her fear.' She noted the reading.

'True.' Lucien peered at the stomach, 'she and Ruby are not, shall we say, close.'

'So I believe.' Alice smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Dr Blake's surgery.' Jean answered the phone, noting she must get on with dinner. 'Oh, Christopher, I didn't expect you to call 'til later.'

She had to admit she was worried that he called so early.

'Oh, well I'm home at the moment,' he huffed, 'so I thought you'd want to know that Ruby agrees it would be a good idea for her to come to you.'

'Good,' Jean smiled, just. 'When would you like to come?'

'Well I'm in Melbourne on Friday, so,' she heard him take a breath, 'would it be ok if she came the day before? I can get the time to come with her and settle her in.'

'Yes, that would be alright,' Jean mentally counted the things she had to do, including getting a bassinet from somewhere.

'We'll come by train so don't worry about a pram.' He began to sound quite energised about the whole thing, Jean just hoped that Ruby was too!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Lucien,' Jean took tea into the surgery, can I use the car, tomorrow?'

'Of course,' he looked at her, 'Ruby and Amelia are coming to stay, aren't they?'

'Yes, Ruby has agreed to come.' Jean sat down and poured tea for them both, 'I need to find a bassinet for Amelia and a couple of other things for me to deal with the extra laundry.'

'Er...'

'A nappy bucket,' she smiled, 'they need soaking before boiling.' She laughed at his obvious confusion.

'I'll leave it to you Jean,' He smiled, happy to see her with a grin on her face for a change, 'I'm not much of a baby minder.'

'You are a father.' She teased.

'I know, but Mei Lin wanted a nanny, so,' he sighed, 'I only got to cuddle Li and take her for a walk. The other parts I wasn't allowed to be involved with.'

'You'll learn.' She smiled at him.

But she began to wonder what kind of a marriage he had. There again, her Christopher managed to avoid the mucky end of childrearing, and most of the other bits to be fair. Oh, hell, she mused, I did it all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Jean! Jean!' Lucien called through the house, 'Jean!'

'Lucien, I'm not deaf,' Jean peered round the corner of the hall, 'what's so urgent? Do you need the car?'

'No, sorry.' He took her arm, 'sorry. I just thought, Mrs Taylor, she's got a bassinet spare. She told me at her appointment the other day. She wondered if I knew of a new mother who could use it. If it's still available...'

'That's a very good idea, ' She smiled, she knew and liked Jane Taylor. 'I'll nip round before I go into town.'

'If you're getting laundry stuff and whatnot, get it through the household account.' He smiled.

'Oh, Lucien...' she reddened slightly.

'I'm sure you'll find a use for it when they go home.' He disappeared back to his study.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean was delighted to find Mrs Taylor in and more than happy that she would let her have the bassinet _and_ the linen for her granddaughter. Jean offered to pay for it, but Mrs Taylor would have none of it. Dr Blake and Mrs Beazley had always treated her with kindness, this was her way of repaying them.

Jean headed into town and picked up the things she needed for the extra laundry, and, thinking how useless Ruby was; went to get more nappies, bottles and formula. If Ruby was having trouble feeding the baby Jean wanted to be sure she had a backup plan.

She arrived back at the house just in time to make a quick lunch before surgery.

'Would you like me to unload the car, Jean?' Lucien appeared at her shoulder, 'while you do that.' He indicated the loaf she was slicing.

'Oh, er, yes,' She looked up, 'thank you.'

She carried on making lunch, not really taking much notice of what Lucien was doing, deep in her own thoughts. As she heated up the frying pan for one of Lucien's favourite sandwiches, a 'croque monsieur' he had shown her how to make it one extremely quiet day. It hadn't taken her long to master it and as a treat, for being so helpful with her dilemma she had thought it a good idea.

She put the meal out together with some fruit and water, and realised he had been gone sometime.

'Lucien?' She called up the hall, 'lunch is on the table.'

'Just coming.' His voice came from the guest room and she wondered what he was doing. She went to see and as she looked into the room she smiled, he was just finishing making up the bassinet that he had assembled for her and put in what she had originally thought would be the best place for it.

'Oh, Lucien,' she gasped, 'thank you, but you didn't have to.' She choked a tear back.

'Rubbish,' he smiled, 'you do a lot for me, for us, it's the least I could do.'

He left her standing taking in what he had done, and smiling.

He really was a dear, she thought, such a sweet thing to do for her family. She was so glad she had not had to find another job. Life with Lucien Blake had become really rather lovely over the past year.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know it's rather a short chapter but there will be at least one more chapter if not more. No changes there then!


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter alludes to the murder of Genevieve, but assumes that Lucien went 'walkabout', instead of following Jean to Adelaide as in the series.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean spent the next few days before Ruby arrived making sure she was on top of everything in the house, Lucien said she was like a cyclone blowing through the house and more than once he made her a cuppa and sat her down, to take a breath.

'Jean, slow down.' He smiled one afternoon, 'the house is perfect, as always. You'll be too tired to appreciate Amelia at this rate.'

'I just need to...'

'What?' Lucien threw his hands in the air, 'you've vacuumed and dusted the house from top to bottom and then from bottom to top. The place gleams. I daren't stand still in case you dust me!'

'Just one or two more meals to go in the freezer.' She gulped the tea down and made to get up.

'Oh no you don't.' He teased, putting his hand on her shoulder and holding her down, 'you stay there and have a break. Doctor's orders!'

She giggled at his serious face. It was nice to have him back she thought. Now he had dealt with the manner of his mother's death; which would always haunt him, and seen Clement off to prison for a very long time, if he wasn't hanged; the doctor had changed. He'd disappeared for a week, probably Melbourne, certainly not far, and come back, relaxed and a lot happier. She didn't ask him where he had been or what he had done, that was for his own conscience, and really, she didn't want to know.

He sat next to her, 'Thank you, Jean.' He lifted her hand and kissed the fingers. 'For not asking questions I can't answer,' he seemed to know what she was thinking, 'but you have nothing to worry about, I haven't brought the family name into disrepute.'

'I know.' She whispered, a little embarrassed at his touch, 'I think I knew as soon as you came home. I'm glad you did come home, though,' she looked down, 'I missed you.'

'I missed you too,' he grinned at her shyness, 'nobody to tell me when I've had enough whisky, or when I've overstepped the mark.'

She looked into his eyes, she thought she saw tears there, and smiled.

'I really must get on, Lucien.' She pulled her hands away, aware something was happening she never thought would, and wasn't sure about, 'or you won't get any dinner tonight.'

He watched her take the tray into the kitchen, noting she had a particularly sway to her hips, that was rather fetching.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'So, Ruby and Christopher arrive tomorrow,' Mattie noted, 'well, you've done everything to make them comfortable.'

'After what Christopher has told me I...I, oh damn!' Jean slapped down her cutlery, 'Ruby is a spoiled brat, nothing I do will be right, but I'm damned if I will be accused of being inhospitable!' She stood up and took her plate to the sink.

Those round the table gasped at Jean's outburst. Lucien stood up and went to her. He put his arms round her, something he had never done before,

'Jean,' He whispered.

She fought his hold, 'Lucien,' she hissed.

'Stop!' He commanded, 'Ruby will be fine, and any slight on your welcome will be dealt with.' He turned her round, 'Stop worrying.'

'I can't help it.' Jean looked into his eyes and sighed.

'You weren't this bad when dad came to stay,' Mattie told her, 'think of it that way, she's nowhere near as 'important' as him. She's your daughter in law, family, she will have to take us as she finds us.'

Jean looked round at her housemates, always happy to muck in, grateful for all she did for them, they would support her.

'I suppose so.'

'Good,' Lucien kissed her forehead, 'now scoot, me and Charlie will wash up, you ladies can go and have your sherry.'

For the first time since Christopher had accepted the invitation, she laughed, more at being told to 'scoot' out of her kitchen, than anything else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean and Lucien sat together in the living room. She had picked up her knitting but seemed distracted. This was probably the last evening for a while that they would have the time to themselves. She always liked the quiet, before they retired. A drink, maybe a talk, go through the day's issues or not, but always the peace between them.

'Jean?' Lucien looked over his newspaper.

'Hm?' She looked up, a small smile.

He got up and went to sit next to her, 'you seem, I dunno, lost.'

'Oh.' She sighed, 'I'm alright. Just wondering.'

'About..?'

'Whether it was the right idea.' She put the knitting down.

'Oh Jean.' He smiled at her, 'you think too much, sometimes. Everything will be fine.'

'But, Ruby...'

'You're not usually this indecisive,' he was beginning to worry about her.

'I know, it's just,' She heaved a big sigh and stood up. She stared out of the window, 'well...'

He went and stood behind her and put his hands on her upper arms. Usually this contact would have her stiffen but not this time, she seemed to relax into him. He slid his hands down her arms and drew her to him in a soft embrace. Usually it was her giving him the comfort, the strength, now it seemed roles were reversed.

She turned round in his arms and lay her head against his chest, the steady rhythm of his heart soothing her. He rested his chin on her head and smiled to himself, he could stand like that forever, if she'd let him. He felt her arms circle round him and he enveloped her in a gentle but firm hold, closing his eyes and breathing in her own scent, clean soap, fresh shampoo, all uniquely her.

They stood there for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes, until she lifted her head to look at him. She knew she should pull away, but didn't want to, improper as it seemed.

'I should go up,' she whispered.

'Of course,' but he didn't release his hold on her.

'Lucien,' she brought her hands to his chest, 'I, er...'

He bent down, knowing he was taking his life in his hands, and very gently pressed his lips to hers. He did not expect her to respond the way she did, he expected a slap to the face, instead she pushed her arms round his neck and parted her lips. The kiss became deep, passionate and long. When they finally parted she leant her head against him and looked down, suddenly embarrassed at being so forward.

He stroked her back, wondering what had just happened. He liked it, but he wasn't sure if she would want it to happen again. That wasn't up for discussion, yet, now he had to let her go and retire for the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean lay in her bed thinking about what had just happened. It was difficult to wipe the smile off her face, it was so long since she had been kissed, and never as passionately as that, she had enjoyed it. She turned over. Their relationship was definitely changing and for the better she hoped. She wasn't sure if it was love, infatuation or just simply that they were gradually becoming a special kind of partnership. She drifted off to sleep and dreamt of his arms round her, strong and safe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien smiled as she watched her go up the stairs. He was still reeling from her acceptance of his kiss, his arms round her. Jean had a lot of something special to give, under that sometimes, rigid front she put on. He supposed, like him, she had no reason to jump headlong into a relationship and she had standards of behaviour that didn't cover passionately kissing one's employer.

He had come to rely on her like no one else, Mei Lin had relied on him for a particular standard of living, comfort in troubled times and to keep her safe. He'd managed two of those but failed in the last one. If there was any chance he could make anything of something between him and his housekeeper, he hoped it would be more of an equal partnership, she was too strong to allow him to lead her all the time, and too clever to be ignored. How many times had she given him the answer to a problem with a case, or shown him how to deal with a particular patient beyond the medical side of things. As he sat on his bed thinking, he decided that perhaps, indeed, he did love Jean, for all the things Mei Lin wasn't.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean was confused, Lucien was up and out before breakfast and she hadn't heard the phone ring. She continued with her routine and after everyone had had breakfast she went round the house with a quick flick of the duster. Lucien and Mattie were right, there was nothing left to do. Her son and his family were due mid to late afternoon. She would put a casserole in the oven for the evening meal and there was enough in the fridge for lunch. She thought she might spend some time in the garden, dead heading and pruning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien pulled the car onto the drive. He'd had a successful morning. He'd finished his paperwork in the morgue and told Alice he was unavailable for the rest of the day, he had something to do before surgery. Then he'd gone to the club to collect something from Cec, always happy to oblige and always discreet.

Now, where was Jean? The house was quiet, she wasn't in the kitchen or the living room so he checked the sun room. Through the window he could see her, a handful of stalks and her pruning shears, brushing her hair off her forehead with the back of her hand.

He wandered up to her, nonchalantly.

'There you are.' He smiled, 'come on.' He took the stalks and shears out of her hands, 'go and wash up, get your coat or jacket or whatever. I'm taking you to lunch.'

'Lucien,' she gasped, 'you can't take your housekeeper to lunch!'

'I know,' He grinned, 'picnic, Invermay. Now go and do whatever.'

She stood staring at him, she didn't have time to make up a picnic, and she told him so.

'Sorted, Cec.' He pushed his hands into his pockets, 'go on.' He nodded in the direction of the house. She felt hijacked, in a rather nice way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They found a shady spot under a tree and Lucien shook out a rug for them to sit on.

'I wondered where you had gone,' she leant against the tree, 'when you weren't at breakfast.'

'Thought about all you've done this week,' He opened the basket Cec had provided, 'and decided you needed a break.' He pulled out cold meat and sandwiches, salad, fruit and a bottle of lemonade and two glasses. 'I knew you wouldn't let me take you to lunch in town, so I thought maybe you'd let me bring you out here for a picnic.'

'It's a lovely idea,' She smiled and wondered when he had become so thoughtful. The food was lovely and it was very pleasant to sit in the sunshine with someone and chat about nothing in particular.

They put the things back in the basket and sat sipping their drinks in companionable silence. He watched her sigh and close her eyes against the sun. When she relaxed like that he felt at peace. He shifted over and kissed her cheek, gently. She smiled, but didn't open her eyes, then turned her head towards him. They were the only ones in the park. He took the glass out of her hands, knowing he was very likely to get the slap he didn't get last night, but was prepared to risk it, that and the stony silence on the way home; and drew her to him to kiss those soft lips. Her hands slip up his arms and round his neck and she gave in to the wanton behaviour she would never have allowed a month ago. The kiss was every bit as passionate as the kiss the previous night, his arms as strong, until they pulled away, breathless and giggling.

'We'd better go home,' she whispered, 'surgery.'

'Ever my practical Jean.' He kissed her ear.

'Lucien?' She asked, shyly.

'Yes, Jean.'

'Can we do this again, the picnic, I mean?' She blushed.

'We can do whatever you want,' he smiled, 'and wherever you want to do it.'

They walked arm in arm to the car where Lucien put the basket on the back seat. He opened the door for her. She was about to get in when she turned to him again and reached up to kiss his cheek,

'Thank you.' She breathed.

'My pleasure.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They pulled up on the drive and both sighed, then laughed.

'I'll just take this basket back to Cec.' He leant over and opened the door for her.

'Thank him, for me,' she smiled, 'I know he's the soul of discretion.'

'I will.'

'...and, Lucien,' she put her hand on his arm and indicated he should wipe his mouth, clean off the lipstick still evident.

He watched her go into the house, swinging her hips, just for him. Life, he thought was getting interesting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While he was out she checked everything was ready for surgery. The waiting room was tidy, his consulting room was ready, files on his desk. In the mirror she checked her hair was neat and her lipstick in place, a quick touch up and all present and correct. She smiled at herself. She had time to put the casserole in the oven and prepare the vegetables before the first patient arrived.

The rest of the day went as it should, surgery was busy and so kept her mind off the coming visitation. Charlie and Mattie were going to come home a little later than usual, in time for dinner, but they wanted to give Jean time to greet her son without having to introduce extra people. Lucien would greet them with her, it was his house after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was nothing left for Jean to do, except wait. Lucien suggested they have some tea, or perhaps sit in the garden, or both. She smiled, such a simple pleasure but actually all she wanted to do was curl up in his arms on the couch and let the world go away. But that wasn't possible so she agreed to tea in the garden.

As they washed the pots she smiled again. Tea in the garden had been pleasant, relaxing.

'You know we'll have to be careful, with Christopher and Ruby around, never mind Mattie and Charlie'. She tipped the water away.

'You're right. No more picnics at Invermay for a while,' he murmured.

'Or kisses in the evening.' She blushed at the very thought.

'We'll think of something.' He folded the tea towel and placed it over the chair, kissing her cheek as he did so.

'...and none of that.' She teased, 'well not when there's anyone about.'

'Except the lodgers.' He grinned, 'I think they've got the idea by now.'

Jean giggled, and the giggle turned into a laugh as she realised he had kissed her on the cheek or the forehead often, especially recently.

A knock on the door interrupted their mood. Jean took off her apron and smoothed down her skirt. She tiptoed up and kissed his cheek then sashayed up the hall. As he watched her he wiped the faint trace of lipstick off his face and then followed her.

'Coming!' She called, lightly. He watched her open the door, every move was poetry to him now, and there stood Christopher and Ruby, and from the pram there came the thin wail of the baby.

'Christopher, Ruby,' she greeted them sweetly and cheerfully, 'so lovely to see you.' She turned to Lucien, 'doctor, could you help with the pram, please?'

'Of course, Jean.' He went to do her bidding and noted that they had used the tray under the pram to carry most of the luggage.

The pram manhandled in, Lucien remarked the baby sounded hungry.

'She's just been fed,' Ruby snapped, as if he were commenting on her parenting skills.

'Right, of course.' He backed off, but he was a doctor and that was the cry of a hungry baby. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Jean biting her lip.

'You're in the guest room, Christopher, I've borrowed a bassinet for Amelia.' Jean turned her attention to the adult guests.

'Thanks mum.' He smiled, but he looked tired, fraught even.

'Why don't you two un pack and freshen up, I'll take Amelia,' She looked at Ruby's sullen face, 'if that's alright with you?'

'Fine.' Ruby headed into the room without a backward glance at the pram, or Jean.

'Sorry,' Christopher mouthed.

Jean picked the child out of the pram. She was so tiny, pale and drawn. She turned to Lucien, worry on her face. He propelled her to the kitchen.

'Did you get any formula?' He hissed in her ear.

'Yes.'

'Right, get a bottle on the go, I'll make tea.' He told her, 'make it half strength, she's dehydrated as well as hungry.'

'But Ruby...' Jean whispered.

'...will need a check up after such a long journey.' He set the kettle to boil, 'I'm a doctor...'

She smiled, 'Thank you.'

He kissed her cheek and they set about to their respective tasks, both wondering what they had brought into their home.

Lucien took the tea into the living room leaving Jean in the kitchen, rapidly cooling to bottle of formula for Amelia. He'd done a cursory check of the baby, finding her fontanel sunken and her nappy dry.

'Definitely dehydrated.' He proclaimed. 'Give her as much as she will take of the milk then, water.'

'Yes, doctor.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christopher and Ruby left their room, after he had told her to take note of what the doctor told her, and to be polite to his mother.

'You are lucky the doctor offered to let you come and stay.' He gripped her arm, 'and he's a good doctor, while yours in Adelaide are nothing to write home about. Mum will help you with Amelia and you can get some rest.'

'She'll take over,' Ruby hissed.

'Yeah, well maybe.' Christopher snarled back, 'but at least she'll take advice and knows how to look after a baby. You have ignored everything the nurses and doctors have told you about Amelia, and we can both see she is not thriving.'

Ruby stormed out of the room then remembered she was not at home so stopped. She inhaled and headed to the living room where Lucien was sitting.

'Where's Jean?' She demanded.

'Oh, she's taken Amelia out into the garden.' Lucien smiled, 'come and sit down you must be gasping for a cuppa.' He was all geniality and warmth as he poured the refreshment.

'How are you?' He asked, a perfectly reasonable question.

'Fine.' She grumbled back.

'Good,' He mused, 'a long trip. I'll give you a check up.' He smiled his most disarming smile, 'just to make sure there are no ill effects, you know. I believe it was a difficult birth.'

'Bloody awful.' She muttered.

'Well, in that case...' Lucien smiled again. 'Can't be too careful.'

'Er...yes.' She was completely taken in by his sweet and gentle persona, 'thank you.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Out in the garden Jean had finished giving Amelia the vital fluids and was taking her round showing her the flowers in the beds and the blossom on the tree.

'She's asleep mum.' A voice over her shoulder, 'how did you do it?'

'Oh, hello Christopher.' She smiled, 'just gave her what she needed.'

'Right.' He sat down on the bench, 'and that would be?'

'Milk,' Jean sat next to him, 'and an extra drink of water.'

'Oh.'

Jean sighed, 'Really, Christopher, even you must have been able to see she was hungry.'

'Ruby is feeding herself.' He told her.

'She's not giving enough,' Jean was cross and let him know it, 'her doctor should have told her to give formula or at least suggest ways she could produce more. For heaven's sake, Christopher, it doesn't take an idiot to see she has nothing to give!'

Christopher looked at her, he knew she was right, he had noticed Amelia did not seem to be growing.

'Is she concerned about getting her figure back?' Jean looked at him, rather glad they had come to her instead of her going to them. At least here she could have Lucien to back her up.

'She always moaned about how she didn't like having a big belly.' He admitted.

Jean just rolled her eyes.

'We'd best go in.' He held his hand out to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien and Ruby were nowhere in sight, Jean assumed he'd managed to persuade her to have a check up and they were in the surgery. She put Amelia in the pram and she and Christopher cleared up the tea things.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'So you see, my dear.' Lucien was saying as he and Ruby came out of the surgery, 'bottle feeding is perfectly fine, if you can't quite manage to feed your baby yourself.'

'Thank you, Dr Blake,' Ruby answered, 'it's just my midwife was so insistent that I should feed her myself.'

Jean smiled to herself as she busied about at the stove. She wondered how Lucien had persuaded Ruby to give up and do the best for her baby.

'Ah, Jean.' He went up to her, 'how did Amelia take to a bottle?'

'Very well, Lucien,' Jean smiled, 'the bottle of half strength milk and half a bottle of water. She's sleeping in her pram.'

'Marvellous,' he grinned, fighting the urge to kiss her, and winning, just, 'well, Ruby has agreed to put her on the bottle.'

'The doctor says I don't have enough to feed her myself, ' Ruby smiled, but the smile didn't reach her eyes, 'and that my midwife may have been a bit too strict.'

Jean looked at her, she could see Lucien had a point. Ruby was almost flat-chested, yet she remembered her having curves when she married Christopher.

'I'll make some bottles up and they can go in the fridge.' Jean put the casserole back in the oven, 'they don't take long to warm up. Full strength, Lucien?'

'Half I think, until tomorrow.' Lucien stood with his hands in his pockets. 'Then I think she should be alright with full strength and perhaps some cooled water if she's still thirsty.'

'Right.' Jean wondered where he had got the knowledge to determine the strength of baby milk, even though he was a doctor, this advice was more that of an experienced father.

He could see her thinking about this, 'Li was a thirsty baby. If she'd had every bottle at full strength, she'd have been a little roly poly.' He laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So will Ruby settle down and be a pleasant addition to the household or will she revert to type when Christopher goes to Melbourne?


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner was a more pleasant affair than Jean expected. The conversation centred on Amelia and how, now that Ruby had accepted the advice of Dr Blake, she would settle and thrive. Charlie had had a quiet day at the station so, for a change there was no blood and guts to discuss, Jean thought that would revolt Ruby.

Mattie and Charlie washed up to let the family chat and Lucien get to know his house guests a little better.

'Ruby didn't eat much.' Charlie muttered as the clattering of the dishes in the sink covered his voice.

'No, and only had half a glass of wine.' Mattie confirmed. 'No wonder she couldn't feed the baby.'

Charlie looked at her and she smiled. 'You have to put it in to put it out.'

'Oh right.' Charlie smiled, but he remembered making his mother endless cups of tea when she was feeding his brothers. 'But surely she's not doing herself any good.'

'None at all.' Mattie agreed, 'she's far too thin.'

'Perhaps Jean's cooking will help.' Charlie put the last of the dishes away, 'it's not easy to resist.'

Mattie smiled and batted his arm, 'Come on, I hear the call of a sherry.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Just put the bottle in the kitchen, when she's finished, Ruby.' Jean left her daughter in law to feed the baby, which, for some strange reason she insisted on doing in private, 'I'll boil it later.'

There was no reply, but Jean was under no illusion that Ruby's nicer side was either reserved for Lucien or was just because it was easier to agree with the doctor than not. She was sure that when Christopher headed to Melbourne the next morning the girl would revert to her usually caustic self.

She went to finish her drink in the living room. Mattie looked at her, a knowing look. Jean nodded in the direction of the sun room, they could talk there, Mattie obviously wanted a word.

'Jean, are you ok?' Mattie watched her friend start to check her plants for water.

'Yes, thank you , Mattie.' She nipped a dying head off a begonia, 'I just worry about the baby. She's so tiny.'

'Now she's getting a bottle she should pick up.' Mattie went closer and touched her shoulder. 'At least you and Lucien can keep an eye on her. Ruby's too thin, though.'

'You noticed,' Jean looked at her, 'I think she's trying too hard to get her figure back and has overdone it.'

'Possibly, I have a patient like that.' Mattie sat in the chair where Jean liked to knit or read on sunny days.

'Really.'

'Yes, but she's getting better, slowly.' Mattie picked at an imaginary thread on her dress, 'Dr King threatened to have the baby taken off her unless she looked after herself better. If she can't look after herself she can't look after a baby.'

'True, but to threaten to take the baby away...'

'I know, I thought it was a bit harsh.' Mattie agreed. 'Did you have trouble, losing the baby weight. I mean you are so trim.'

'Thank you, Mattie,' Jean took the compliment for what it was, 'and no, but then I worked on a farm, no chance to get fat.'

'...and you're never still here.'

They both laughed and headed back inside.

'Oh, there you are, mum.' Christopher stood, 'I have an early start so I'm going to head off to bed.'

'Alright, dear.' Jean tipped her head for a kiss, 'I'll see you in the morning, anyway.'

'You don't have to get up,' Christopher muttered.

'You're not going off on an empty stomach,' she told him. 'No arguments.'

'Yes, mum.' He kissed her cheek and left, watched by all who were trying not to laugh.

'I think I'll head off too,' Charlie stood, 'early shift tomorrow.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the younger members of the household making excuses to leave, Jean and Lucien found themselves alone in the living room. Lucien watched Jean sit down and visibly relax. He took her sherry over to her and sat next to her.

'Oh, thank you.' She seemed to realise he was there, and smiled.

'You alright?'

'Yes, I think so.' She sipped the drink, 'for now.'

'It will all work out, you know.' He put his arm round her shoulders and she put her head on his, hoping nobody would come down for a drink of water.

'Do you think so?' She sighed, not looking at him. 'Mattie noticed Ruby didn't eat or drink much.'

'Mm..that's a worry of mine too.' Lucien agreed, 'I think I'll see if I can get her notes from her GP, after all,' he kissed the top of her head, 'if she's going to stay for a while I could do with her medical history.'

'I'll ask Christopher for his name, in the morning.' She smiled up at him. 'Thank you, Lucien.'

'No worries.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean lay in bed thinking about all she had discovered that day. That her daughter in law was starving herself and, up to now, the baby too. She decided she would leave the biscuit tin in evidence, and put biscuits out with tea. She felt her son was weak when it came to dealing with his wife, she only had to turn her baby blue eyes to him and he was putty in her hands. He'd always been easy to handle, much more so than Jack, but she liked the arguments she had with Jack. On the whole they were good natured and he had a ready smile that lit up his whole face, whereas Christopher rarely smiled, so it was difficult to tell if he was happy.

The other thing she had discovered that day was that she was in love with Lucien, and she was fairly sure he was in love with her. In spite of everything he would not intentionally hurt her and he would be her support through the coming weeks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean put a plate of bacon and egg out for Christopher and a packed lunch for the journey.

'You don't have to mum, but thanks.' He drank his tea, and looked at her. She obviously had something she wanted to say, he waited.

'Before you go, Christopher,' she set her own cup down, 'Lucien wondered who Ruby's doctor in Adelaide is, only of she is to be here then her medical history...'

'Oh right, yeah.' He had no reason to believe anything other than Blake was caring for his wife, who he had concerns about anyway. 'It's Dr Carr, I'll write his number down for you.'

'Thank you, dear.' Jean smiled and took his plate to the sink.

'She's lost a lot of weight.' Christopher passed the comment as if he were talking about an acquaintance, not his wife.

'Well, I didn't want to say,' Jean kept her back to him, maybe that way he'd open up a bit more, 'I noticed she didn't eat much last night.'

'No, she doesn't.' He sat back and watched his mother, 'she said she put on too much weight when she was expecting.'

'Well,' Jean finally turned round, 'I'm sure she'll be fine. We'll look after her for you.'

'Thanks, mum.' He stood up, 'I appreciate it.' He wrote down his doctor's number on the pad by the phone, 'he's a good bloke but I don't think he's particularly good with highly strung women.'

'I'll pass that to Dr Blake,' Jean smiled, 'now, much as I don't want to throw you out, you have a train to catch.'

Christopher picked up his lunch and kissed her cheek, 'Right, I'll be off then, just go and say goodbye to Ruby and Amelia.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean closed the door and mentally prepared herself for what was to come, now that Christopher was gone. She heard the baby start to cry and waited to hear Ruby get up and see to her. Instead the baby's cries got louder. Jean knocked on the door but received no reply, so pushed the door open. Ruby had her head under the pillow trying to block out the wailing.

'I'll see to her,' Jean said, with forced brightness, 'you have a lie in.'

Ruby just grunted.

Jean picked up her granddaughter, some clean clothes for her and left the room, her mouth set in a thin line. Then she looked at the scrawny little thing and her face softened,

'Come on, sweetheart,' she whispered, 'let's get you fed.'

While she warmed up the bottle she bathed Amelia in the kitchen sink, just as she had done so often with her boys. She didn't notice Lucien watch her from the doorway. He smiled at her swift, efficient dealing with the baby, at the same time, tender. She wrapped Amelia in a towel and turned.

'Lucien,' she gasped.

'Sorry, Jean.' He went to her, 'I didn't want to make you jump. Can I do anything?'

'Er...could you bring the bottles through to the living room,' she smiled, 'while I dress her.'

'Of course.'

He watched her dress and feed the child. She seemed completely at ease and the baby was content, taking the bottle easily. She put the baby up to her shoulder and patted her back smiling at the delicate noise she made. Jean offered her some water and she took a little then pushed the teat out.

'Well, I suppose that's told you.' Lucien laughed.

'Do you think she'll be alright?' Jean turned her worried face to him.

'Don't rush her,' Lucien sat next to her and put his hand gently on her back, 'she's already looking less dehydrated.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby dragged herself out of bed just as Jean was washing up the breakfast pots.

'There's some bacon and eggs on the stove for you,' Jean remarked, pleasantly, 'I'll make some more tea.'

Ruby took the plate and put it in front of her. She looked at it and started to pick at the food. Jean put the tea in front of her and went to hang the laundry out, sure that the girl was not going to eat, but she could give her space to try.

Back in the kitchen Ruby looked round to see if she could locate the waste bin before her mother in law came back. The tea she would drink, it was almost all she lived on these days, she really couldn't face much else. She looked under the sink, but there didn't seem to be anything that resembled a bin. The previous day's paper was on the side. She took a couple of sheets and wrapped the food in it and put the empty plate in the sink. She took the parcel to her room, hoping to find a time when she could put it in the garbage outside, for now, under her side of the bed would do.

Jean returned and saw the empty plate in the sink. The tell tale scrape marks worried her, she would have to speak to Lucien, Ruby, it appeared to her, was deliberately starving herself. It would upset Lucien, after all he had gone through, trying to find enough to eat in the camp, and she would have to be sensitive when she spoke to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'I'm going into town, Ruby.' Jean poked her head into the bedroom, 'would you like to walk with me?'

'I don't think I'm quite up to it,' Ruby was lying on the bed.

'Shall I take Amelia?' Jean smiled, 'the fresh air will do her good.'

'Yeah, if you want.' Ruby muttered.

'Help yourself to tea, and there's biscuits in the tin.' Jean told her, cheerfully, then went to let Lucien know where she was going, and also to keep his hands out of the biscuit tin.

'I know how many are there and I want to know if she will at least eat a biscuit.' Jean closed the study door behind her, 'she scraped her breakfast away.'

'I think we may have a problem on our hands.' He sighed. 'I'll talk to you later, and Mattie too. For now, act as if nothing is out of the ordinary.'

'Right.' Jean folded her arms. 'You've spoken to Dr Carr, haven't you?'

Lucien stood up and went to put his arms round her, 'Yes.' He kissed the top of her, 'now, go and enjoy your walk with your granddaughter.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everybody who looked in the pram remarked how dainty she was. Jean smiled and said she was a small baby. She did the shopping she needed to do and then sat in the park to feed her. The day was warm, with a slight breeze and being away from the house, from Ruby calmed her. She was worried sick about the girl, not because she had any deep love for her, but she was a human being, her son's chosen partner, and if she was in trouble, mentally, then she needed to set her personal feelings aside and do all she could to help her, for Amelia's sake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien sat thinking about Ruby, about what Dr Carr had told him. He was sending Ruby's notes to him, but, briefly; Ruby had had a bad time giving birth to Amelia, she was a mess, physically, after the birth and had spent a lot of time in theatre while they stopped the excessive bleeding. It was all in the notes.

He had also told him she seemed to resent the baby, for all the pain she had been through.

Christopher had told his mother none of this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean strolled back to the house, Amelia had taken the bottle well, again and the fresh air had put some colour in her cheeks. If she and Lucien could get Ruby to eat something she'd be happier.

'I'm back!' She called down the hall, 'some help here, please.'

Lucien appeared round the corner and went to help her lift the pram over the threshold. She looked, he thought, relaxed.

'Everything alright?' He reached down for the basket while she took her coat off. Amelia was sleeping so she left her in the pram.

'Yes, thank you.' She smiled, 'lots of admiring eyes. I fed her in the park, she took it all.'

'Good, good.' He smiled then bent round to kiss her lightly.

'Lucien.' Barely a whisper, 'careful.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Ruby,' Jean knocked on the door, 'come and have some lunch. It's not much, just a light salad and cold meat.'

The dark circles under the girl's eyes were awful, but Jean managed not to show her concern. She thought that rather than put out a sandwich, or something solid, salad might appeal to her desperate need to keep her weight down.

'Ok.' She dragged herself off the bed, 'thanks. Amelia ok?'

'Yes she's fine.' Jean smiled, 'she's asleep so you don't need to worry about her. Fed and changed.'

'Thank you.' Ruby had had time to think about what was happening. Even though she found Jean daunting, a morning not having to think about feeding the baby or sorting out the laundry had, indeed, been a blessing. Perhaps Christopher had been right, that his mother only cared,

'Meet her half way, Rube, ' he'd said.

She barely looked in the pram as she went to the kitchen where Lucien was just putting out a pot of tea.

'There you are,' he smiled, his voice soft as he pulled out a chair, first for the guest then for Jean.

'Help yourself, dear.' Jean passed the salad bowl over. Everything was crisp and fresh. She took a small portion and a slice of Jean's boiled ham that the doctor offered her.

'Is this your homemade dressing, Jean?' Lucien asked, peering into the little jug. 'The honey and mustard one.'

'Just for you, doctor.' Jean smiled. 'I know how much you like it.'

'You must try it Ruby.' Lucien offered her the jug, 'I don't know how she comes up with some of her ideas, but I'm very glad she does.'

Jean blushed, 'You're too kind, doctor.'

Ruby put a tiny bit of the dressing on the side of her plate, it sounded a strange combination but she felt that she would offend the doctor, rather than Jean, if she didn't.

Jean was pleased to see Ruby did eat a reasonable lunch and she even tried the dressing, which she found, actually, rather tasty.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby sat in the garden while surgery was on, it was a rare treat. Jean had pushed the pram round and set it under a tree and told Ruby that if she fancied a cup of tea and a biscuit she was to help herself.

She thought more about the situation she was in. She had expected Jean to be rather tight lipped and scathing about her parenting skills, instead she just seemed to accept that Ruby was not coping very well and, although one of her fears was that Jean would take over, it seemed she just did the granny thing. Ruby thought she could cope with that. The doctor too, was kind and gentle. He hadn't told her off for failing to provide enough milk for her daughter, or insisted she continue trying to breast feed, as her midwife had done. He had just suggested that perhaps Amelia might feel better if she were bottle fed, like his own daughter, and that not all women can feed their babies themselves.

Perhaps tomorrow she could offer to help, and perhaps she would try to eat a little more, especially if it was light, like the salad today.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her daughter's cry. She inhaled and decided she would have to give the bottle feeding a go, again. Perhaps, now that Amelia had been fed by her grandmother she wouldn't focus on trying to feed off her mother. She left the crying infant in the garden while she went to get the bottle. Maybe that wasn't her wisest move. As she waited for the kettle to boil Amelia really got into her stride. She left it and went out to pick up the child before the whole of the neighbourhood heard and passed mean comments about Jean, she had enough to contend with, that she did understand.

'Where did you get those lungs from?' She teased her daughter, 'has grandmother Jean been giving you lessons?' She smiled at Amelia, for the first time, properly. The cry wasn't thin and reedy like it had been.

'I'll settle for Grandma,' a soft voice behind her said, 'if that's acceptable.'

Ruby turned round, 'It is.' She almost smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean took tea into the doctor, a lull if the proceedings meant she could speak to him. She told him what she had just observed,

'...but, it could just be the once.'

'I don't know.' Lucien smiled, 'maybe she's had time to think. You've looked after Amelia for the morning, she's had time to think and she ate at lunch. Ok, it wasn't a lot, and it was very light, and delicious, may I add, but this might be what she needs. Not being chided for her failings.'

Jean sat back in the chair, 'Maybe,' she mused, 'so, you think if I just carry on like this, effectively taking no notice of, what to me are, her laziness and lack of love.'

'Mmm...' Lucien blew across his cup, as he did when in thought, 'because I think she's just been totally overwhelmed and the midwife and doctor really are rather tough.'

'Right.' Jean looked at him, 'and...'

'She had a hell of a time.' Lucien put his cup down and told her all the doctor in Adelaide had said. She paled and was embarrassed.

'Poor girl.' She hummed, 'if Christopher had told me the whole story I'd have gone to Adelaide. But he just said she couldn't cope and I assumed that she was...'

'...putting it on?' He finished for her.

She reddened. 'Well...'

He stood up and went round to her. 'Don't let her know that's what you thought, although...'

'She probably does.'

He bent over her and kissed her head. 'Well no need to speak of it, is there?'

Jean looked up and smiled, 'No.' But her voice was a breath, sexy and low. She stood up, ready to take the tray out but he caught her and held her, and kissed her passionately.

'Lucien!' She wanted to admonish him but instead found herself falling back into his arms and letting him kiss her again as deeply if not more. When they pulled apart, breathless and pink, she giggled. 'Really, what if we're caught?'

'Well, I shall have to declare my intentions, totally dishonourable of course.' He winked and she laughed, covering her mouth to quieten the sound.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, what's going to happen now. I don't usually redeem Ruby, but for a change I might!


	4. Chapter 4

Jean looked at the clock, just past two. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, waiting.

'Yes, it was a one off.' She got up and grabbed her robe rather forcefully. There was a ripping sound. 'Damn!' Examining the robe, the hanging loop had caught on the hook and ripped the neck edge under the collar.

She put it on, nothing could be done about it now: now the baby needed feeding, how anyone could sleep through that..?

She found Lucien in the kitchen putting the kettle on, but the baby was still in the guest room with her mother. She understood why he hadn't gone to pick her up, so she went up the hall. Without knocking she went into the room and picked up the wailing child. Looking at the bed she saw Ruby still asleep with an eye mask and ear plugs. She felt her blood pressure rise, how bloody stupid, she thought. She stormed out of the room and into the kitchen.

'Jean?' Lucien looked at her furious face, 'what's the matter?'

'She's wearing an eye mask and using ear plugs.' Jean hissed, angrily.

'Oh,' He sat down, nonplussed. 'Bugger.'

Jean offered Amelia her finger but it was rejected. Lucien pushed the warming bottle over to her. 'Try that.'

She tested the heat, just about, she thought. Whatever the temperature, it would appear Amelia would take it and sucked desperately on the milk.

Lucien watched her gradually calm down as the baby took the bottle. He pulled his chair next to her and stroked her back. The silence was broken only by the sound of the kitchen clock and Amelia. He felt Jean begin to relax, but knew that with everything else his housekeeper had to do, she would end up exhausted. So what to do? His musing was interrupted by him catching his fingers in the tear in her robe. Maybe she'd get rid of it, pink candlewick was not alluring and she deserved 'alluring', he thought. She turned her head, embarrassed.

'I pulled it off the hook.' She whispered.

'Will it repair?' He thought that was more likely than her going out and buying a new one.

'Not sure,' she sighed, 'I've had it years. Maybe I should treat myself to a new one.'

'That's up to you,' he smiled.

'It's a bit, well...' she searched for the word, '...sensible?'

Lucien wanted to suggest she ditch the hairnet too, but reckoned that was a step too far, if he wanted to keep his head!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They sat round the breakfast table sipping tea. Mattie could see that Jean was not as cheerful as she had been the night before. She was giving Amelia her feed and not looking at anyone else.

'Ruby awake?' Lucien came through.

'How can I tell?' Jean asked, acidly.

'Still wearing the eye mask?'

Jean looked up at him, her expression told him all he needed to know.

'She what?!' Mattie and Charlie exclaimed together.

'...and ear plugs, apparently.' Lucien poured some tea for himself, checking that Jean had a cup.

'Oh, now that's just ridiculous.' Mattie snapped. '...and I thought she had got the idea.' She stood up, 'well I'm not standing for that.'

Lucien caught her arm as she headed for the door. 'Leave it, Mattie.' He looked at her and his face told her she wasn't to do anything about it.

'Jean,' Lucien stood up and went to her, 'now is the time to speak to her, it's been three nights, you are bordering on exhaustion.'

'I have spoken to her.' Jean was almost in tears. 'She insists that Amelia has to learn to sleep through the night.'

'Why didn't you tell me?' He put his arms round her, 'you can't do this and everything else, not even you can do that.'

'I did it with the boys,' she grumbled, stubbornly.

'That's as maybe,' he smiled, 'but, dear Jean, I expect you slept between feeds at night, then. You did tell me you couldn't go back to sleep after the two o'clock feed the first night. That means you are getting, at the most, three hours sleep.'

She leant her head against his arm, she knew he was right, but it was just easier this way.

'Now,' he helped her up out of the chair, 'Amelia can go into her pram, you are going up to your bed, for a nap.'

She gave him a horrified look, Jean Beazley did not nap during the day!

'I'm not taking 'no' for an answer,' he looked over at Mattie who came and took the baby off her grandmother, 'come on.' He propelled her gently towards and up the stairs, where he took her into her bedroom and sat her on the bed. For her it happened as if in a dream. He knelt down and removed her shoes, then lifted her feet up and lay her down, covering her with a light blanket. As he kissed her forehead, her eyes closed and she drifted into blessed sleep.

He turned and smiled at the sight, then drew the curtains across the window and quietly closed the door leaving her to her dreams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie finished washing up and put the pots away. Ruby's breakfast, as usual, was left on the stove. They had all believed that she was getting up in the night to her daughter and had reasoned that she could be forgiven for being a late riser. Now both he and Mattie were furious. They knew Jean adored her granddaughter and would not leave her to scream with hunger or discomfort, but this was not acceptable.

'I'll take Amelia out in the pram and do the shopping.' Mattie picked up the list off the side, 'if I take a bottle with me I can take her out for longer.'

'Right,' Charlie smiled, 'I'll do the laundry.'

Mattie coughed, 'The laundry?!'

'I am capable, you know.' He grinned, 'I did stuff for mum when my brothers were small. I think I can run a boil wash through, at the very least.'

'I'm sure Jean will be very grateful to you, Charlie,' Lucien had returned, 'to both of you.'

'Well, she,' and Mattie nodded in the direction of the guest room, 'isn't going to do it, is she?'

'I'm going to talk to her.' Lucien straightened his waistcoat, not looking forward to the interview. 'Jean is asleep, so leave her for at least an hour, if not longer.'

'Ok.' Both agreed and went to their tasks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien stood outside the guest room door and took a deep breath. He knocked and entered without being invited. Ruby was lying on her back, mouth a little open, so he knew she was still asleep. He pulled off the eye mask, took out the ear plugs and flung open the curtains with a cheery,

'Morning!'

She sat bolt upright, and blinked in the bright light.

'Wha...!'

'Morning!' Lucien grinned. 'Breakfast is in the kitchen, Amelia is out with Mattie, Charlie is doing the laundry and Jean is asleep.'

'Asleep!?' She rubbed her eyes, 'Jean?!'

'Asleep.' The doctor confirmed, 'overdone it. When you're washed and dressed I believe she was going to vacuum and dust today. You can do that for her, can't you?' He turned on his heel and left her, open mouthed, clutching her bed sheets as if he had threatened to ravish her.

Outside the door he exhaled as if he had been holding his breath, then strode through to the kitchen.

'Did you hear that, Charlie?' He asked the young sergeant.

'Erm...' Charlie wondered if he should admit he'd listened.

'Good.' Lucien took that to mean 'yes'. 'Now, just carry on as if it is quite normal for you to do laundry for Jean.'

'Ok.' Charlie thought about it then grinned, 'can I tell her if she doesn't do a good enough job?'

'Don't push it.' Lucien shook his head, 'I'm going to mow the lawn, it needs doing and I want her ladyship to see that here we are a team.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby staggered into the kitchen and took her breakfast ungraciously off the stove. There was no tea in the pot so she did with a glass of orange juice. She ate the bacon but left the congealed egg. Charlie said nothing, just carried on with his task.

'That plate goes over there when you've washed it.' He nodded in the direction of the cupboard, quite sure she was just going to leave it in the sink.

She hummed crossly but did as directed.

'Vacuum's in the hall cupboard, duster's under the sink.' Charlie took a basket of nappies out to the garden to hang on the line.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean vaguely noticed the vacuum running but just turned over and continued to sleep. She dreamed of Lucien's arms round her in the park, holding her as he had done after the picnic. She brushed her hand over her cheek as she felt a cool breeze move a curl over her face.

'Jean.' A voice, soft and low called her name. 'Jean, I've brought you some tea.'

'Hm..?' She turned over again, 'lovely,' she murmured, but didn't open her eyes immediately. Then she felt the soft touch of beard and lips on her forehead and she smiled. 'Lucien,' she breathed. 'hello,' her eyes opened and looked directly into his.

'Hello, sleepyhead.' He smiled so lovingly at her. She smiled back at him and pulled herself up to lean against the bed head.

'How long?' She leant forward and allowed him to arrange the pillows for her comfort.

'Couple of hours.' He sat on the edge of the bed, in the room he so rarely entered.

'Oh dear.' She pushed her hair off her face, he thought she looked so beautiful, 'I have so much to catch up on.'

Lucien stopped her attempting to get up, 'Mattie has gone to do the shopping, taking Amelia, Charlie has done the nappies, I've mowed the grass and Ruby has vacuumed and dusted.'

'Oh.' She accepted the cup of tea, 'Oh, right.' She wrapped her hands round the cup and sipped the hot drink.

'We're fairly sure we've got it right, but...'

'Right, well, thank you, for whatever you've done.' She leant back against the pillows.

'Well...'

'I must thank everybody...'

'Mmm...'

She put her cup down, 'First you,' she put her arms round his neck and kissed him, 'for mowing the grass,' she kissed him again, this time inviting him to deepen the kiss, an invitation he gladly accepted, 'for doing whatever you did to make me feel better.'

'Thank you, but..,' he grinned, 'I hope you're not going to thank the others like that.'

'Silly boy,' she pushed her forehead against his chest and sighed, then inhaled his particular scent as he pulled her close and let her rest there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean wandered downstairs, hair brushed and makeup refreshed.

In the kitchen she checked the appointment's diary and then went into the surgery to see if Ruby had cleaned in there. She hadn't; but even if she had Jean knew she would have done it again, they were more on view there than anywhere else in the house.

She found Ruby in the living room, reading a magazine from the waiting room.

'Thank you for vacuuming for me.' She said softly. 'I didn't realise how tired I was.'

Ruby just shrugged her shoulders.

'Perhaps if you did the two o'clock feed?' She suggested.

'She should sleep through the night.' Ruby didn't look up.

'She's not ready to.' Jean sat down, 'she is still trying to catch up.'

'I need my sleep.'

'I know you had a bad time.' Jean was getting angry, 'I know you were invited here to recuperate but I am running and home and a surgery, I don't have the luxury of a lie in, or to put my feet up during the afternoon. You are Amelia's mother, certain responsibilities come with that territory. Your laundry is done for you, she is taken out of the way during the day, the least you could do is the night feed. You must have been doing it when you were trying to feed yourself. The eye mask and ear plugs go!'

She got up and went to get the surgery ready for the afternoon, unaware that Lucien was watching her from the doorway. He hid as she stormed off, smiling.

Ruby just sat there in shock, what a way to treat your guests, she thought, dreadfully rude!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean put out lunch when Mattie came back with the shopping and the baby.

'Thank you, Mattie.' Jean smiled, 'it's a great help.'

'No worries, Jean.' Mattie put the groceries away, 'I hope you don't mind, I added some plums to the order, they looked so nice.'

'You just want me to make a cobbler for desert.' Jean smiled.

'Well...' Mattie did her little girl lost look, '...but I could help.'

'You can halve and stone the fruit.' She handed her the knife and colander.

'Right.' Mattie sat down at the table and set to work. Jean watched her, they were nice fruit, plump and juicy.

It was unusual to have everybody at home during the day, Mattie and Charlie's rest days rarely fell together and when they did they were usually out of Jean's way, today she was glad they had stayed home. Even if she hadn't had to have a nap it would have been pleasant to have them around.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby had to look after her daughter that afternoon, everybody else seemed to be busy. Jean was greeting patients and sitting in the waiting room, doing paperwork, Mattie was in the surgery with Lucien and Charlie was in the kitchen apparently getting things ready for the evening meal. She found it strange that the lodgers did things like housework and cooking, and why didn't they employ a gardener to cut the grass, why did the doctor do it?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean saw the last patient out and closed the door. Really, Agnes Clasby could talk the hind leg off a donkey!

She returned to the surgery to pick up any receipts or papers that the doctor had generated, passing Ruby in the living room on the way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Everything ok, Jean?' Lucien watched her sort the financial paperwork and file the notes.

'Fine.' She avoided his eyes, but felt him move over to her.

'Jean?' He put his arm on her shoulder. She looked up and tried a small smile.

His head bent to hers and he kissed her lips very gently. They parted and she looked at him. He lips parted and he bent to her again and she accepted his kiss, his tongue, her breathing quickened, her heart felt as if it would leap out of her chest. Their arms were round each other gripping firmly, lost in their desire, which they would have to curb or there would be trouble.

'Oh,' she gasped, 'Lucien.' She blushed.

'I feel the need for another picnic,' he smiled, 'just you and me.'

Really he felt the need for a hotel room, but not in Ballarat!

'I'd like that,' she smiled.

'Dinner in half an hour!' Charlie's cheerful voice broke the mood. Jean giggled,

'That's my line!' she called through, kissing the doctor on the cheek and squeezing his arm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby settled Amelia in the bassinet and joined the rest of the household in the kitchen. She noticed there were still faint traces of dark circles round Jean's eyes, and, while she recognised it was probably her fault, she also tended to blame the baby. Nobody had told her that she would be up in the night, that babies were hard work. She had only seen the romanticised side of motherhood, not the broken sleep, the endless nappies the interruption to 'normal' life.

Charlie had done a tasty roast and it went down well. Mattie had followed Jean's instructions and finished off the cobbler. Jean pronounced it an excellent job, and Lucien scraped the sweet crispy sides off the dish. Ruby did not eat any of it, claiming she did not eat deserts.

'Shame,' Lucien mused, 'best bit of dinner.'

Jean slapped his hand gently with her spoon. 'Doctor, behave.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peace at last, Jean leant back into the couch, and sipped her sherry. The others had gone to their rooms so it was just her and Lucien. He went and sat next to her.

'You alright?' He kissed her head.

'I think so,' she leaned against him, 'until two o'clock ish.'

Lucien raised his hand, from which dangled an eye mask, and in his palm two ear plugs.

She laughed, ''How..?'

'Waited for her to be in the bathroom...' He grinned. 'But...'

'...no guarantee.' She smiled.

'About that picnic.' He shifted his position so they where comfortably nestled against each other. 'How do you feel about Lerderberg Park?'

'Lerderberg?' She looked at him, 'why Lerderberg?'

'I have a cabin there.' He stated, as if she should know. 'Spent 'that week' making it nice for hiding in.'

'Oh, so you didn't...'

'Hole up in a pub?' He squeezed her, 'no. Somehow it wasn't what mother would have wanted me to do. It's not much, but there's a couch, a small camping stove a bedroom area and a bathroom, a bit rudimentary but...'

'It sounds lovely.' She stopped him, touching his mouth with her finger. 'I'd love to see it.'

'Then we shall run away together.' He laughed and kissed her.

'Oh, Lucien,' she returned the kiss, 'you are silly, sometimes.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean heaved the pram into the hall in time to hear the phone ring. If only Ruby would answer it, but no, and Jean had to run and lean in through the hatch to catch it on the last ring.

'Dr Blake's surgery,' she gasped.

'Mum?' Christopher's voice came down the line, 'you ok?'

'Yes,' she took a deeper breath, 'sorry, had to run to catch it.'

'I'm on my way back today,' he told her, 'is that ok? Thought maybe Ruby would be ready to go home.'

'Well, you'll have to ask her that.' Jean tried not to sound too uppity, 'Amelia isn't sleeping through yet, but she feeds a lot better.'

'Right.' He sounded unsure. 'Well, I should be with you in time for dinner.'

'Good, we'll see you then.' She put the phone down and turned to go and bring the groceries off the pram. Amelia was awake and ready for a feed.

'Ruby!' She called, 'Amelia needs feeding!' She took the shopping to the kitchen but there was no sign of her daughter in law.

'Ruby!' she called louder and put the kettle on to warm the bottle and make tea. Still nothing.

Jean put the bottle to warm, changed her granddaughter while she waited, then, after pouring herself some tea, sat down and fed the baby, all the while wondering where on earth the ungrateful, selfish girl could have got to. Until surgery that day she was on her own. Mattie and Charlie were at work, Lucien was out on a case, she expected Ruby to be somewhere in the house or garden.

Amelia over her shoulder, Jean started to wander about the house. She went, first to the guest room, no, no sign of her, upstairs nothing; no indication there was another being in the house. The garden was similarly deserted. Now Jean was worried, Ruby rarely strayed far from the house unless she accompanied Jean into town, now she was nowhere in sight.

She called the station and asked to speak to Lucien. He could hear the worry in her voice as she told him she couldn't find Ruby.

He reassured her there was probably nothing to worry about, but he would get the lads out and he would head home to 'hold her hand'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So where has Ruby gone? Will Jean and Lucien ever get to Lerderberg Park?


	5. Chapter 5

Jean was pacing the living room when Lucien arrived back. Amelia was unsettled and she couldn't soothe her.

'Jean,' he put his arms round her, 'sit down. Give Amelia to me, she's feeding off your worry.' He took the baby gently out of her grandmother's arms and quickly soothed her, singing a lullaby. Jean sat on the couch, her head in her hands.

Lucien settled Amelia in her pram then went to sit with Jean.

'What happened?' He stroked her back.

'I don't know.' She turned to look at him, 'I took Amelia with me while I did the shopping. I left Ruby getting washed and dressed, we hadn't argued, for once. Well, not really. I asked her if she would do the shopping for me, a bit of fresh air and a change of scenery, but she just said she'd only get it wrong, even though she's been with me before, only once, but... Anyway I just went. I suppose I was a bit cross, but I didn't say anything.'

'Has she taken her bag?' Lucien asked.

'I don't know.' Jean sighed, 'her coat is still on the peg in the hall.'

'Right,' he stood up, 'I'm going to take a look round, see if I can find any clues.'

She stood up too, and they both went round the house. In the guest room the bed was unmade, but then it always was. Ruby didn't bother and Jean refused to make it for her, though she did tidy the bassinet. Ruby's handbag was on the dresser, so she hadn't planned to go walkabout. They checked every room in the house, even the surgery, no sign of her. It was as if she had just vanished, not even a cloud of smoke!

They went to the kitchen where Lucien suggested tea, but Jean just shook her head so, in spite of the early hour, he poured her a small whisky and made her drink it. She coughed and grimaced as it went down. Then he made her some tea, smiling at her expression.

'Christopher's coming today.' Jean muttered, 'and I've lost his wife.' She bit her lip to stop the tears.

'She can't have gone far.' Lucien felt sorry for her. Having Ruby here had been hard for her, hard work and hard on her emotionally. He could see why they didn't get on, Ruby really was difficult, lazy, unhelpful and still seemed to resent her baby. They say opposites attract, not in this case, in this case they repelled. Part of him wished he had never suggested they come to stay, but then he would have had to insist she go to Adelaide and then what would have happened? He shuddered to think.

'Is it my fault?' Jean was asking, as the thoughts ran through his head. 'That she's gone.'

'No, of course not.' He pulled her close, 'she is not taking to motherhood. I wonder if Amelia was an accident.' He looked at her face, drawn with worry, 'you haven't asked much of her. The night feed; obviously she wasn't doing it when she was feeding herself, which contributed to Amelia's slow growth and dehydration; to make her bed, even I do mine, daily, perhaps a little round the house. Nowhere near as much as she would have to do if she was at home. You do everything else, the nappies, the day feeds, plus your usual work. Personally I think she's a rather ungrateful little madam, and don't ask Mattie and Charlie what they think!'

'Oh.' She opened her eyes in surprise at his candid opinion of her daughter in law. 'Is she still suffering from the birth?'

'Not from what I saw at her examination this week.' He kissed the top of her head, 'she's healing well, her weight is improving, though I would prefer her to put a little more on. It's not a physical problem, more a mental one. You know her better than me, what did she look like when they married?'

'Pretty, slim but with a shape, I would have said she was the right weight for her height.' Jean tipped her head to one side as she recalled the wedding ceremony.

'And personality?'

'Hmm...' she thought, 'I don't know how to describe her, really. I thought she was demanding, 'Christopher get me this, Christopher do that, Christopher I want..'.that kind of thing. When I went to the house that once after they married, he seemed to do everything. He'd taken a week's leave, so we went out for a lot meals, he made the breakfast, which she had in bed. I suppose his behaviour was that of one besotted.'

'Right.' Lucien had nothing to say to that, well nothing complimentary, anyway. 'So I suppose that's part of why you didn't want to go to Adelaide this time?'

'That and we're busy here.' She admitted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie, Ned and Bill were scouring Ballarat for the missing girl. For Jean they would do anything, and the superintendant had told them not to come back until they had some news. He was going to run up to the house and see if Jean had a photograph they could use to help in the search.

Jean found the latest photograph of Ruby, one taken before Amelia was born. It was the last one Christopher had sent her, and she had to admit it made her look pretty and happy. She gave it Matthew who said he would make some copies in the office and ensure that she would get it back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Right, here's a photo of the girl.' Matthew passed the copies out, 'I want her found, if she's alive and just sitting somewhere, you can tell Mrs Beazley, if she's hurt or, god forbid, dead, you tell Blake, and no one, I repeat NO ONE ELSE! Got that?'

'Boss!' Everyone chorused and headed out to look all over the town, some headed out to Lake Wendouree, some to the railway station and some to the bus station.

None of the shop keepers had seen her, they even tried the pubs, but no, no one had seen her.

Back at the station they had to re think their search. Paths that led through uninhabited parts of the town, back lanes where only children played.

The phone rang, Matthew was all ready to tell Blake there was no news yet, but it was Ned, still out in a more residential area,

'Boss.' He was calling from a telephone box, 'some kids think they saw her going down to the wooded part of Lake Wendouree. I'm heading down there now, any chance..?'

'They'll meet you there, get going.'

'Boss.'

Matthew turned to the others waiting for his instructions.

'Right, she may have been spotted going down to the Lake. Take all the routes.' Matthew thought, should he alert Blake now, or wait, wait: he thought was the best way. He'd only come down and fuss, he needed to stay with Jean. 'As soon as anyone sees her, approach carefully, we don't know why she's gone walkabout...' He left the ideas hanging.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a lovely place to sit, she thought. So peaceful and the air was so fresh. She wasn't sure where she was, but it didn't matter, she liked it. She closed her eyes and breathed in the air. A gentle cough alerted her to the presence of another person. She turned and opened her eyes. The man wore a uniform, he was smart and was smiling.

'Hello.' She smiled back.

'Miss,' Ned spoke quietly and gently, 'are you alright?'

'Yes, I think so, thank you.' She replied sweetly. 'It's so lovely here, what's the name of the Lake?'

'Wendouree,' he answered, 'it is nice isn't it.' He sat down and watched her.

'Oh, an unusual name.' Was her only comment.

'It means 'go away', in abo.' Ned informed her.

'Oh, should we?'

'What?' He was confused for a moment, 'oh, no. It's just the name, long story.'

'Good, I'm quite happy here.' She leant back against the bench and tipped her head up to the bright sun.

'What's your name?' Ned thought he'd better check if he was talking to Ruby Beazley.

'Oh,' she looked thoughtful for a moment, 'do you know, I've quite forgotten, how silly of me.'

'It's just you look like someone I'm trying to find,' Ned smiled. 'Ruby Beazley, don't suppose you know her?'

'No,' Ruby pursed her lips and shook her head, 'I don't believe I do.'

Charlie watched Ned from a short distance. He knew it was Ruby, he had to face her sour look over the dinner table most nights. But she looked happy, relaxed. He could just hear the conversation and headed back to the car.

'Boss,' he called over the radio. 'She's here, on the bench, the one dedicated to Thomas Blake. Ned's talking to her, but she says she's forgotten her name.'

'Bloody hell!' Matthew cursed, 'I'll ring Blake. Do you think Ned can keep her there until he gets there? An ambo might scare her.'

'Hope so, but I daren't speak to him.' Charlie didn't like the idea she might take fright and run, ''We'll follow her if she decides to move off.'

'Right.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Blake!' Lucien barked down the phone, 'sorry, hello Matthew.'

'What?'

'Right, I'm on my way.' Lucien grabbed his jacket from the chair.

'Jean, they've found her, but she seems to have lost her memory.' He went into the living room and kissed her. 'I'll call you as soon as I can.'

'Can't I come with you?' She stood up, waiting was hard.

'No, love.' He smiled, 'best not.'

She watched him go, then turned to Amelia who had been disturbed by the sound of the door.

'Come on sweetie,' She soothed, more relaxed now, 'I expect you want feeding and changing.'

Jean set to with the usual chores. Lucien had moved all his appointments, telling his patients he was dreadfully sorry but they had a bit of a family problem.

She fed and changed Amelia, prepared the dinner, something that would stand and not spoil. She even went and made Ruby's bed up with clean linen.

The ring of the phone stopped her mid pillow case. She dropped it on the bed and ran to the kitchen.

'Dr Blake's...oh, Lucien,' she let out a breath, 'what's happened?'

'Calm down, Jean.' Lucien's calm, measured tone comforted her, 'she's not hurt, injured in anyway, but...I think she's had some kind of seizure. She has no memory of Ballarat, us, Christopher, being married, or, I'm afraid, Amelia.' He stopped to let that sink in.

'So,' Jean thought for a moment, 'a blank?'

'Something like that. When Ned found her she admitted she'd forgotten her own name, but, Ned says she didn't seem worried about it, just thought it was silly.' Lucien told her all he knew. 'Jean, Christopher...'

'...is coming home today.' Jean bit her lip as tears threatened again. 'I told him I'd keep her safe, and I haven't.'

'Jean, Jean!' Lucien stopped her, hard, 'even if she hadn't wandered off this would have happened, of that I'm sure. It's nothing to do with what you, or any of us have done or not done.'

'But...'

'No buts, dear Jean,'

She blushed as he spoke, hoping no one was nearby to hear him address her so.

'I'll have Charlie meet him at the station, usual time?'

'Yes, he said he'd be here for dinner.' Jean confirmed. 'Can I come down? Would seeing Amelia help?'

'No idea, but, yes, come on down.'

'I'll put Amelia in the pram and we'll head on down.' Jean put the phone down and collected all she needed, including a couple of spare bottles for the baby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien met her at the front of the hospital.

'She's fine, in herself, quite happy.' He smiled and touched her shoulder. 'In fact quite unlike herself.' He admitted, a much nicer person, he thought. He helped Jean get the pram up the steps and took her through to Ruby's room.

Outside the room Jean picked Amelia up and cradled her gently in her arms and nodded to Lucien that she was ready to see Ruby.

She was surprised at the sight that met her eyes. Ruby was sitting up in bed, her hair was brushed and she was wearing a clean gown. She smiled as Jean entered.

'Hello, Dr Blake,' she greeted him, 'have you brought me a visitor?'

'I have, Ruby.' Lucien smiled, 'this is Jean, my housekeeper.'

'Hello, Jean, how nice to meet you.' She held out her hand, and Jean took it, strange though it felt. 'Oh, a baby. How sweet.'

Jean thought she was lucky not to drop Amelia with shock, 'Her name is Amelia.' Jean showed her to her mother.

'What a nice name.' Ruby was almost too polite, and Jean wondered if it was all a game she was playing, 'can I hold her?'

'Of course.' Jean handed Amelia over, and watched. Ruby was not that good an actress, she thought, she really had lost any idea of who she was or how she had been feeling.

'You are lucky to have such a pretty daughter,' Ruby told Jean.

'She's my granddaughter.' Jean informed her, 'her mother is...'

' not very well,' Lucien filled for her, 'so Jean is looking after her.'

'How kind of you.' Ruby offered the baby back.

'Thank you,' Jean took the baby and kissed her forehead.

'I'm feeling a little tired now, doctor,' Ruby started to slide down the bed, 'would it be alright if I had a nap?'

'That would be fine, Ruby.' Lucien smiled. 'I'll be back later.' He escorted Jean out of the room, his arm round her shoulder.

'That's no act, is it, Lucien?' Jean asked as she settled Amelia back in the pram.

'No, Jean, it isn't.' He agreed, sadly. He looked up, Charlie was coming towards him, accompanied by Christopher. Lucien sighed heavily, he'd have to take Christopher in and see if she recognised him.

'Mum!' Christopher hurried to her, 'what happened?'

'I'm sorry Christopher, I don't know.' She couldn't keep the tears at bay now, 'I went shopping, I've done it before, when I came back she wasn't at home.'

'I thought she was getting better.'

'So did I,' Jean sobbed, 'she was eating a little better and doing the night feed.'

Lucien put his arms round her and handed her his handkerchief,

'Jean, it's not your fault.' He looked up a Christopher, 'I need to talk to you before I take you in to see her.'

'Yes, of course.' Christopher squeezed his mother's elbow and followed the doctor.

Charlie took Jean to sit down and got a nurse to find her a cup of tea, which he insisted she drink. It made her smile through her tears, to hear a man, who could be her son, boss her about.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien explained that as far as he could tell Ruby had had some kind of seizure that had led to her losing her memory. She accepted being called 'Ruby', because they had told her that was her name. She was happy, comfortable, and content to stay where she was.

'I don't know what the morning will bring.' Lucien said, with all sincerity, 'it could be that she remembers everything or she could be as she is, or, there is a chance she goes back to how Constable Simmons saw her.'

'Right.' Christopher ran his fingers through his hair, 'and if she doesn't come back, then what? The seizure, could it happen again?'

'Christopher, I really don't know, I wish I did.' Lucien tugged his beard, 'did she have any episodes of vacancy while she was pregnant? Forgetfulness.'

'Er,' Christopher tried to think, 'possibly. She left the iron on and burnt a shirt, forgot to boil the kettle for tea, but other people said it happens, during pregnancy.'

'Hm, sometimes,' Lucien agreed, 'but it's usually little things, not burning shirts though, or making tea with cold water.'

'Can I see her, now?' Christopher asked.

'Wel,l I'll take you in,' Lucien started to escort him to the room, 'she was tired and wanted a nap. She may not recognise you as her husband if she knows you at all. Don't go to her, wait for her to speak your name, or indicate she knows you, from somewhere.'

'Ok' Christopher tugged the bottom of his jacket and followed Lucien. Desperately worried about what he would find.

Lucien knocked on the door, and pushed it open. Ruby was lying down, but she was awake.

'Hello doctor.' She smiled, and Christopher saw it was not his wife as she usually was. She never woke so sweetly.

'Hello Ruby.' Lucien went to the end of the bed, 'I hope I didn't wake you.'

'Oh, no, that's alright.' She pushed herself up in the bed, 'I had a lovely nap.'

That worried Lucien, he had only left her ten or so minutes ago, she barely had time to nap.

'Good.' He picked up her wrist and checked her pulse, a ruse, an excuse to be there. 'Oh sorry, I must apologise, this is my friend Christopher.' He pointed at the young lieutenant.

'Nice to meet you, Christopher,' Ruby extended her hand as she had to Jean, 'do you help the doctor?'

'Er, hello.' He stuttered, 'sometimes. How are you?'

'I think I'm well.' Ruby smiled, 'I don't hurt anywhere, but the doctor says I am not quite myself.'

'Well, I'm sure he knows.'

'Oh yes,' Ruby smiled again, 'he's a very nice doctor.'

'Why thank you, Miss Ruby.' Lucien chuckled, 'that's very kind of you to say so.' He put her wrist down, 'now, the nurses will bring you some dinner, which I would like you to eat as much as you can, then I will see you in the morning.'

'Thank you, doctor.' She relaxed against the pillows, 'I'll do my best.'

'Good bye, Ruby.'

He ushered Christopher out before he folded, and took him to sit with his mother, while he spoke to the sister in charge of the ward.

Jean was feeding Amelia when he sat down. She was not too absorbed in her task but didn't want to look at him, still feeling she had failed him.

'Mum?' He murmured.

'Christopher, I'm sorry.' She still didn't look at him, she knew the tears would start again.

'From what the doc says, it could have happened at any time.' He sat back in the rather uncomfortable hospital chair, 'I guess we were lucky she was here, where there were people who knew her. In Adelaide...'

'There's hope yet, Lucien says.' Jean whispered.

'We'll find out tomorrow,' the doctor appeared, 'for now, we need to go home, eat and sleep. None of us are any good to Ruby if we let ourselves get tired and ill.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner was a sombre affair. Nobody ate much or talked. Mattie and Charlie washed up so Jean, Lucien and Christopher could be together.

They sat in silence, grateful for the nurse and police officer giving them room to breathe. Lucien sat next to Jean on the couch, a habit of late, but one she needed now.

'What will happen if she doesn't come back?' Christopher asked, gazing into his whisky.

'Well, if she remains as she is now, I would suggest a secure place.' Lucien swirled his glass around and swallowed the last mouthful. 'Not an asylum, she's not insane, not really sick, just lost. But she will need care, she has no idea how to take care of herself.'

'Can we think about that when we need to?' Jean asked, looking up at the doctor's saddened face.

'Of course.' He put his arm round her, and, in spite of the fact that her son was in the room, she relaxed into him. Their thoughts were disturbed by Amelia waking to be fed. Jean moved and went to see to her.

While she was busy Christopher decided to tackle Lucien on that very topic.

'Amelia...'

'We'll sort something out.' Lucien said, gently. 'She'll be taken care of, by family.'

'Thank you, Dr Blake.' Christopher stood up.

'It's Lucien, Christopher, please.' Blake stood up to face him, and held out his hand. 'Family.'

'Goodnight, Lucien.' Christopher shook his hand and headed to the guest room. Jean was just leaving the kitchen where she had fed Amelia, hoping that the two men in her life at the moment, could talk. She heard the doctor insist Christopher call him by his given name and include him in 'family'.

'Mum.' He bent and kissed his daughter, 'I'll do the night feed.'

'I'll do it.' Lucien caught them, 'I don't sleep well.'

Christopher looked astonished.

'It's alright, he knows what he's doing.' Jean smiled and kissed Christopher's cheek. 'Good night.'

Lucien followed the lieutenant and pulled the bassinet out of the room, 'Good night, Christopher.'

'Night, Lucien.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean couldn't sleep, again. She had settled Amelia in the bassinet in Lucien's room then they had sat on the couch and he had kissed her. She had responded, relishing the love he had to give. She saw the picnic at Lerderberg Park disappear, which she felt was selfish, but she was tired. Tired of doing everything, tired of being the one everyone turned to, tired of smiling when all she wanted to do was scream, too tired to sleep.

She heard Lucien get up to feed Amelia, so glad he had taken that task off her, even though she felt guilty about that, too. She heard the murmur of the lullaby he sang then the kitchen door open. Reasoning that the kettle would be warm, hot even, she decided to go down and make a cup of tea. Why not, she was only lying awake in her bed, she might as well see if a warm drink would help.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'See that up there, Amelia.' Lucien pointed, 'that's Ursa Major, the great bear.'

'I think she's a little young to appreciate astronomy, doctor.' Jean whispered behind him.

'You're supposed to be asleep.' He pulled her to him with his free arm.

'I can't sleep.' She leaned against him, 'but I'm so tired.'

'Come on, inside.' He guided her into the house and into his bedroom. He settled Amelia in the bassinet then put his arms round the loveliest woman he knew and pulled her close.

'Don't leave me, Lucien,' she started to cry, 'I don't want to be alone.'

He pulled the covers on his bed back and helped her out of her robe. Settling her into his bed he closed the room door and went and got in beside her, however inappropriate it seemed to be it also seemed so right to do so. Jean never complained; unless she was cross with him; she got on with everything, and this time her stoicism had got the better of her. He should have seen how tired she was, but she hid it so well. He pulled her close.

'It's all my fault,' she sobbed, 'I've let them down.'

'Jean, don't be silly,' he stroked her head, 'you've done everything you should have. Nobody could have seen this coming, I didn't and I'm a doctor.'

'But I should have been nicer to her.'

'Why?' Lucien tipped her head with his finger and looked at her, 'she wasn't nice to you. I was impressed at how pleasant you were, to her.'

'Lucien.' She gasped.

'It's true, and there's no use in saying anything else.' He kissed her forehead, 'Now, you are going to go to sleep and I am going to stay right here and hold you, all night.'

'In your bed?'

'Where else.' He settled down on his back and looked up at the ceiling, 'nobody is going to think anything bad about me comforting you, because nobody, outside of the house will know.'

She snuggled down against him and closed her eyes, sleep finally claiming her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien stirred. There was something warm next to him, then he smiled as he remembered he had put Jean in his bed and held her. He knew he should get up, she would need tea, Amelia would need a bottle and the day would have to start. He wondered what Mattie's shift was like today. He could use her at home if she was free. Jean would need help and he had to do a surgery today, the patients numbers would be nearly double, as he had postponed yesterday's.

She stirred and turned over, leaving him the room to get out of bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie was in the kitchen, bleary eyed as she always was on the morning, making tea and boiling the bottles. Lucien smiled, bless her, he thought.

'Morning,' he whispered in her ear.

'Oh, Lucien,' she turned and smiled, 'I didn't hear you come in. Good morning.'

'Must have had the same idea as me.' He nodded towards the kettle.

'Yes, but...' she looked at him, suspiciously, 'Jean isn't in her room.'

'I know,' he collected cups and saucers, 'but don't worry, we haven't done anything inappropriate, she couldn't sleep and came down when I was showing Amelia the stars.' He sat down and she sat with him.

'She's exhausted, Mattie.' He looked at the young nurse, 'I need your help, she...needs your help. Until we know how Ruby is going to progress she will wand Amelia to stay here, and probably Christopher when he can.'

'Of course, I'll do anything I can. I've already asked to change my shifts with another nurse today.' She reached over and squeezed his hands, 'it won't be easy for you.'

'Never mind me,' he smiled, 'it's Jean I'm worried about.'

'Lucien, I'm not stupid,' She laughed at him, 'I know very well you are trying to court Jean, it couldn't be more obvious how much you two are in love.'

'Mattie...' he thought they had been subtle, obviously not!

'Don't worry,' she got up to make the tea, 'I approve, if that's what you want to hear, so does Charlie. I can take Amelia for a walk if you two want some time together, alone.'

Lucien had the good grace to blush, a little. 'Thank you. Now...'

He picked up the tray and smiled as Mattie added a bottle warming in a jug of hot water to the tea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean was just picking her granddaughter out of the bassinet when he returned with the tea and milk.

'Oh, Lucien, thank you.' She smiled, she looked so much better. Her curls were messed up; when had she stopped wearing the hairnet?

'Thank Mattie.' He put the try down, 'she was already boiling the kettle and the bottles, made the milk up and has changed her shift for today.'

Jean sat down on the bed, the sudden realisation that Mattie would know where she slept last night, hit her and she blushed furiously.

'It's alright.' He kissed her head, 'we've been rumbled anyway and we have their approval,' he laughed, 'cheeky madam. She understands how tired you are and how difficult you are finding it, to sleep and stay cheerful.'

Jean offered the bottle to Amelia and smiled. She thought she could cope with Mattie and Charlie knowing she and Lucien were 'courting', and truthfully, she needed all the support she could get, at the moment.

'I'm going to get dressed while you do that,' he squeezed her shoulder, 'I'm going over to the hospital to see Ruby after breakfast, then I'll ring and let you and Christopher know how she is.'

'Do you expect improvement?' She asked.

'Not sure, even a little,' he stopped and looked at her, 'will give me hope, but if there isn't any then I'll leave it another day before I start to talk to Christopher about her future care.'

'Thank you, Lucien.' Jean sighed, 'for everything.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, has Ruby really gone into her own little world? Will she come back again? How will Christopher cope?

This story was not supposed to be so long, but...


	6. Chapter 6

Lucien parked up in the hospital grounds and thought for a moment. What would they do if Ruby really had lost herself? What would Christopher do? He sighed and got out of the car, drew himself up and went to the ward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Good morning, Sister.' He greeted the senior nurse at the desk, 'how is Miss Ruby this morning?'

'She is well, doctor.' Sister indicated he sit with her. 'She ate the meal we gave her last night, nearly all of it. She slept well and woke perfectly pleasantly. She has eaten breakfast and been helped to bathe and change her gown. It's a bit like having a young child around. She's no trouble.'

'Well, that's not the Ruby we know.' Blake sat back, 'usually she eats little, if anything, she is acerbic, rude and unhelpful. Doesn't seem keen on the baby, yet yesterday she pronounced Amelia pretty and was happy to hold her. Did she recognise you from yesterday?'

'Yes, that she did.' Sister smiled, 'I asked her about her family, but she didn't have anything to say about them, said she wasn't sure she had anyone. Yet again, it didn't seem to bother her.'

'I noticed she wasn't wearing her wedding ring,' Lucien pointed out, 'did she have it on her? I would have thought she would have some idea she was married if she did.'

'It's not in her belongings. I did look and asked the nurse who settled her in bed, but apparently she didn't have it.' Sister too had noted this and wondered.

'I'll ask Jean to check at home,' Lucien made a mental note, 'I've never noticed her take it off, and I know Jean only takes hers off to apply hand cream.'

Sister wondered at this intimate insight into Mrs Beazley, but then she supposed the doctor was an observant sort and it was probably just something he had noticed in passing.

'Well, I'd better go and see her,' he stood up, 'thank you Sister.' He smiled as he left her.

Sister followed him into the room, she was interested in the case.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby was sitting up against the pillows, staring into space.

'Good morning, Miss Ruby.' Lucien greeted her, pleasantly. There was no reaction, she just stared ahead. 'Miss Ruby?' He moved in front of her then went and waved his hand across her face. 'Ruby?' He called a little louder, but didn't shout.

She blinked and shook her head, as if clearing a foggy mind. 'Oh, hello.' She smiled, 'It's Dr Blake, isn't it?'

'It is.' He smiled, that looked like a petit mal seizure to him, 'how are you today?'

'I am much as I was yesterday, I believe.' She opened her eyes wide.

'What do you remember about yesterday?' Lucien sat on the side of the bed and checked her pulse.

'I remember sitting by a lake and a young man in uniform.' She tipped her head to one side, 'I remember you, bringing me here. You said I was unwell. I met your housekeeper, and your friend.'

He noticed she did not name Jean or Christopher.

'Can you remember my housekeeper's name?'

'Um...' she thought, 'Jane or Jean, something like that.' She paused, 'Oh, didn't she have a baby with her?' She added brightly, looking pleased that she had remembered something.

'She did, Amelia.' Lucien smiled, 'It's Jean, my housekeeper. Do you recall my friend's name?'

'Oh, now,' she thought, hard, 'I'm sorry, I don't. He seemed very nice though. Wasn't he a soldier?'

'Yes he is. His name is Christopher.' Lucien patted her hand. 'Now, my dear, I would like to call somebody to come and see you. He is a specialist in memory problems. How do you feel about that?'

'Whatever you say, doctor.' She smiled at him. 'I'm sure you know what's best.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the room Lucien's shoulders sagged.

'Well, doctor,' Sister watched him, 'a puzzle, don't you think?'

'I do, Sister.' Lucien sighed, 'it looked like she was in the middle of a petit mal seizure, when we went in.'

'Oh, perhaps.' Sister nodded, 'but how do we confirm that?'

'Observation.' Lucien wasn't going to use any of the methods of brain imaging available, they carried too much risk. 'I'm sorry, Sister, would it be possible to have a nurse in the room, almost constantly. Perhaps someone to keep her company, read to her, in fact see if she had retained that skill. Not a newspaper, a novel or some poetry. Suggest she may find it boring sitting in a room all alone all day.'

'I think perhaps one of the junior nurses.' The Sister decided she know of one pleasant girl. 'Nurse Richards is a gentle soul, and works well with children. I'll find someone else to change with her.'

'Thank you,' Lucien smiled, 'I'm going to call in a specialist from Melbourne if I can get him, but it's entirely possible she had a bigger seizure that caused the memory loss and is now having little seizures. Every time she 'drifts' or daydreams, it needs to be logged. Time and duration and any other little features, twitching, trembling, vocalising, that kind of thing. Also, anything she does that could be considered out of the ordinary.'

'Right, doctor.' They went their separate ways to find the people they needed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien sat in the car on the drive. He wasn't looking forward to telling Jean and Christopher what was happening, how much Ruby had remembered from the previous day.

He took a deep breath and opened the door.

'Christopher!' Jean was shouting, 'surely you can get compassionate leave?'

'I've had too much time off for her,' he shouted back, 'I can't keep taking leave!'

'She's your wife!' Jean shouted back, 'are you telling me you're giving up on her, already?'

'Mum,' he was pleading. 'It's not like that.'

'For god's sake, Christopher, I can't keep picking up the messes you boys make!'

'It's him, isn't it?' Christopher shouted, 'Blake. Oh yes, I've noticed, his arm round you, the kisses. What else, eh? Rather be with him than help your...' he didn't finish the accusation as the sting of her hand on his cheek stopped him.

'How dare you!' She practically screamed at him, at which point Lucien thought he had better make his presence known.

'Jean, Christopher,' he raised his hands in submission, 'please. Let's sit down and sort this out, quietly.'

Jean turned her face to him, angry tears streamed down her cheeks and much as he knew the argument was partly about him, he held out his arms to her and she stepped towards him, and the comfort of his arms.

'Mine and your mother's relationship is not up for discussion,' He glared at Christopher, 'I do wonder, however about yours with Ruby and Amelia.'

'I don't know what you mean?' Christopher glowered.

'Well, you've only once offered to do the night feed, last night, and you didn't argue when I said I'd do it. I don't think I've seen you pick Amelia up and cuddle her, you seem distant from Ruby, until yesterday, when you suddenly realised you may have to raise Amelia on your own.' Lucien looked at him, 'Was Amelia an accident? Did you plan to have a child?'

'Eventually, yes.'

'But not yet.' Lucien pulled Jean to sit with him on the couch, 'so who made the mistake, you or Ruby?'

'She said she was using something.' Christopher sulked, 'then, all of a sudden she's pregnant.'

'It takes two, Christopher,' Lucien pointed out, 'perhaps you should have taken responsibility for that. How was she when she told you?'

'Bloody ecstatic. Happy as Larry.'

'But you said she was having a bad time of it.' Jean accused, 'you told me she was struggling.'

'She was,' Christopher muttered, 'but said it would all be worth it in the end. Then, a difficult birth, and a fretful baby, she went off the idea. Not the romantic ideal she thought it would be.'

'So you bury yourself in your work as soon as is decent, then ask your mother to come and help.' Blake snapped. 'Even in times of war soldiers get compassionate leave, but you don't want to, do you?' He stood up and held out his hand to Jean, 'would you come to the study, please, Jean? I'd like to talk to you, alone.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He sat down and pulled her onto his knee. She felt it completely inappropriate at this time, but his arms were so strong and she was too tired to fight him.

'Now, my dear Jean,' He looked at her, 'Ruby is not doing too well. She is like a child, could not recall your name, properly, and not Christopher's at all. She remembered being at the lake and Ned. Being brought to the hospital by me, and being told she was unwell. She ate last night, and this morning, but when I went into the room she was, it seemed to me, in the middle of a small seizure. What is known as a petit mal. I'm going to send for a neurologist but I'm not hopeful she will recover enough to take care of herself, never mind a baby.'

'Christopher doesn't care.' She muttered and leaned against him, 'he obviously doesn't want the bother of a baby, and Ruby is hard work. It's down to me, again, isn't it?'

'It's down to _us_.' Lucien stated, firmly, 'you're not in this alone.'

'Lucien, she's my granddaughter.'

'And you are my housekeeper, and I was hoping you would become more.' He kissed her cheek, 'Mattie said it was blatantly obvious we are courting. Now, I don't want to rush you, but, perhaps, in the not too distant future, you might feel you could become Mrs Blake?' He screwed up his face, waiting for the onslaught, either physical or verbal.

'Lucien?' She whispered.

'Well, why not?' He squeezed her, 'I mean, not just because of Amelia, and giving her a stable home, but...' he inhaled deeply, 'I love you, Jean.' There, he'd finally admitted it, simply and honestly.

'Oh, Lucien.' She sighed, 'I love you too, but do you realise what you're taking on?'

'We'll find that out, together.' He whispered then kissed her, gently on the lips.

'As you've just, in a way, proposed to me,' she smiled, 'perhaps we could do better than that.' She parted her lips a little and he accepted the invitation to kiss her, more passionately than any of the stolen kisses so far.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christopher watched them go into the study. He'd wanted some fun before children, then Ruby has to go a pull a fast one. He thought he could handle it, but when it came to broken nights, a whining wife he couldn't. What was he going to do? He couldn't raise a child, he didn't want to, that was women's work. He hadn't unpacked anymore than his pyjamas and toothbrush last night, he could bolt, now. The doctor had contacts, they'd soon find him, damn and blast!

He watched them return, hand in hand. What did she think she was doing? There was enough talk about them. If she'd gone to Adelaide it would have worked out fine, she could have stayed and raised Amelia, looked after his 'baby' wife, it would have been so much easier.

'Right, Christopher,' the doctor spoke, sharply, 'Jean and I have agreed we will have Amelia here. I'll find appropriate accommodation for Ruby.'

'Cant' she stay here?' Jean asked.

'Not a good idea, Jean' He turned and smiled at her. 'You have enough to do and there is the chance she may go walkabout again. That and she might do something that would endanger herself if not others in the house.' He turned back to Christopher. 'I will let you know what contribution you will have to make for her keep. You will be free to see Amelia whenever you want, and we will tell her the truth about her mother when we feel she is old enough to understand.'

'Don't I get a say in this?'

'Frankly, no.' Lucien said, 'she may be your wife but you have turned your back on her at every opportunity so, in the absence of any other family, Jean and I will make all decisions about her future. As you are not so keen on being a father then perhaps it is for the best.'

'Right.' Christopher could see that it had all been sorted out. 'I might as well go then.'

'You can say good bye to your daughter,' Jean went to get the baby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They watched him walk down the drive, no backwards glance, no wave. Amelia grizzled and Jean turned back to go and see to her feed and change her.

Lucien watched her sit with the baby in her arms, absorbed. He knew he would have to see to some legal areas, Amelia, he felt they should formally adopt her, and send copies of papers for Christopher to sign, giving permission for Dr Blake to oversee his wife's care and any treatment she may need. And he was going to make him pay towards her upkeep.

'What will you do with Ruby?' Jean broke into his thoughts.

'Oh, yes,' he smiled, 'well, not the asylum, that's for sure. There's a place for those of limited intelligence, near Mount Clear, very pleasant, homely. She might be happy there, they may even be able to make her feel useful, I think she'd like that.'

'Will you take me to see it, first?' Jean asked quietly, 'I think I need to be sure.'

'Of course.'

'And can I take Amelia to see her?' Jean stood up, 'until it becomes difficult, you know, when she starts to ask questions I'm not ready to answer.'

'If that's what you want, yes.' He put his arm round her and placed his finger in the palm of Amelia's tiny hand. The baby grasped it firmly. He smiled and bent down to kiss the little fingers, then Jean's lips.

'Alright?' He asked.

'Not really, not yet, anyway.'

'You know I suggested a trip up to the cabin, at Lerderberg Park?' He kissed her temple and breathed in the scent of her shampoo.

'That was in an altogether simpler time.' She sighed.

'Nothing to stop us going up,' He smiled, 'I know it means we will have to take madam here, but, she's too young to tell.' He grinned cheekily.

'Lucien!' She gasped, 'you naughty boy.'

'Care to be a naughty girl with me.'

She giggled, blushed then laughed. 'Honestly.' She kissed him.

'I'll take that as a 'yes', then.' He patted her bottom as he sauntered up to the surgery, hands in pockets, whistling a jaunty tune.

She watched him go, realising she had just accepted his proposition for some hanky panky, and she blushed even harder!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie arrived home to find Jean cleaning the guest room. Peering in she could see that the bassinet was still absent, had they gone home?

'Jean?' She went in to help remove the pillow cases. 'Have they gone home?'

'Mattie,' Jean smiled and sat on the bed, patting it to indicate she should sit with her. 'No, and yes. I had a blazing row with Christopher, turns out he was the one who didn't want a baby, yet, Ruby fell out with the idea when the birth was traumatic and Amelia didn't sleep. Christopher has left, gone back to work, Ruby; well Lucien is looking into her going to a place in Mount Clear, home for...for those with intelligence issues.'

'I know the place,' Mattie smiled and touched Jean's hand, 'there are three houses with house mothers, former nurses. The occupants are mainly those with less severe issues, some mongols, and some who are just, well, not all there. It's really quite nice, and everyone is well care for.'

'Oh, good. We may not have seen eye to eye, but I don't want her to be ill used.' Jean smiled with relief, 'anyway, we're going to raise Amelia and,' she took a huge breath, 'Lucien has asked me to marry him.'

'Jean!' Mattie flung her arms round the woman, 'you have said yes, haven't you?'

'Of course.'

'That's wonderful, I'm so please for you.' Then she looked at Jean, 'it's not just because of Amelia, is it?'

'No, Mattie, I wouldn't do that to him, nor him to me.' Jean stood up, 'now this room needs cleaning, dinner needs sorting and Amelia will need feeding.'

'Ok, would you like some help?'

'That would be lovely, thank you.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Life settled down in the Blake household. The engagement was only talked about in the house, Jean knew there would be all kinds of tittle-tattle if they made it public, so they decided that their wedding would be a quiet affair, probably in Melbourne, one weekend. For now she kept house as usual, looked after Amelia and organised the surgery.

The consultant Lucien asked to see Ruby confirmed Lucien's suspicions, that Ruby was not going to recover. The petit mal seizures continued and sometimes affected the little memory she had. There were changes in her behaviour, all to the good, as Jean said, she was a nice little girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Doctor Blake,' Sister caught him before his daily visit to Ruby, 'glad I saw you before you went in.'

'Oh, problem, Sister?

'No, actually.' Sister sat and indicated he should too, 'yesterday, she was reading a book, a children's story book with bright pictures. She said she would like to draw like that.'

'Oh, really?'

'Yes, so nurse got her a piece of paper and a pencil and suggested she have a go.' Sister smiled, 'turns out, she's rather good. Did a pencil sketch of Nurse Richards.' Sister passed him the paper. On it was a lovely, sympathetic drawing of a nurse. Lifelike, quite beautiful, Lucien thought.

'It's amazing.' He breathed, as memories of his mother flooded his brain.

'She asked if she could have some colours, crayons, we thought would be best, then perhaps paints, but for now...'

'An excellent idea, Sister.' Lucien stood up, 'I'll see what I can find for her.'

'Thank you, doctor.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arrangements were made for Ruby to move to the house at Mount Clear. She just accepted that Dr Blake thought it was for the best.

'There will be lots of new faces for you to draw, Ruby,' he smiled. 'You will make friends, and perhaps learn some new skills.'

'Do you think it's for the best, doctor?' She asked, with the innocence of a small child.

'I do, my dear.' He squeezed her hand, 'I will come and see you, about once a week, and perhaps Jean and Amelia will visit, if you'd like them to.'

'Oh, I would, doctor.' She smiled, 'Jean is so kind, finding me these clothes and Amelia is so sweet.'

Lucien smiled sadly, the clothes were hers but she had no recollection of them, nor the ones she had been wearing the day she had walked off. Her wedding ring had been found, on the sink in the bathroom. She must have left it there after washing her hands. They gave it to her on a chain, to wear round her neck, telling her it belonged to another Ruby they once knew.

'I will drive you out, tomorrow.' Lucien told her, 'with all your painting things as well. They have given you a room on the ground floor with plenty of room for your easel and sketchbooks. If you need more supplies just ask your house mother, she will give me a call and I'll arrange it.'

'That's very kind of you, doctor.' Ruby smiled.

'My mother was an artist.'

'Oh.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, this time it's Christopher who's the problem, really, the selfish one. I think I might continue this story, after all, we have to get to Lerderberg, don't we!


	7. Chapter 7

Sister had helped Ruby pack her art things in a box, kindly supplied by the doctor, after reminding her it was the day she was moving to a new house.

Dr Blake was to drive her out to her new home and introduce her to new people who would look after her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Mattie, are you sure?' Jean washed the dishes, 'it's your day off, surely you want to be out with your friends?'

Mattie had offered to look after Amelia so Jean could go with Lucien and Ruby.

'Jean,' Mattie stood and looked at her, 'I can care for a baby for half a day.'

'I know...'

'Jean, just go, please.' Mattie sighed, 'settle her in, look around. You'll feel so much more at ease when you have done so.'

'Alright. Thank you Mattie.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Oh, hello Jean.' Ruby smiled when she saw the doctor had brought his housekeeper. 'Are you coming too?'

'I thought I could help you sort your things out, at your new home,' Jean smiled back, 'if you'd like me to.'

'That's very kind of you.' Ruby was sitting on the bed, swinging her legs like a little girl.

Lucien came back into the room, 'That's everything in the car.' He grinned, 'Coat on, Ruby, and your shoes.'

Ruby needed prompting to do even the most ordinary of tasks. The nurses had found they had to lay her clothes out each morning, in the order they should be put on, stand with her as she washed and supervise her bathing. It was all terribly sad, Jean and Lucien both thought.

'Good bye, Ruby,' Sister smiled at her, 'be a good girl, but most of all, be happy.'

'I will, Sister.' Ruby held out her hand, 'thank you for looking after me.' She handed her a piece of paper. Sister turned it over, it was a perfect pencil sketch of her, with a little note written in childish printing, 'Thank you, from Ruby.'

'Ruby, it's lovely,' Sister kissed her cheek, 'thank you.'

'You're welcome.'

Sister watched them leave, with a little tear on her cheek, so sad and so sweet. She was going to miss her. Perhaps she'd visit, on her day off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby stared out of the window on the way to Mount Clear. She pointed out things excitedly, like the child she was. Jean explained what she was seeing and several times had to tell her to sit nicely, as she bounced across the back seat from side to side, when something caught her eye.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien pulled up a drive and parked in the small parking area. A cheerful, motherly woman came out, smiling in welcome.

'Dr Blake!' She called, 'lovely to see you.'

'Hello Mrs Arthur,' He shook hands with her, 'here we are with your latest charge.' He opened the door for Jean, 'this is my housekeeper, Mrs Beazley and this,' he opened the back door, 'is Ruby. Out you get my dear.'

'Please to meet you Mrs Beazley,' Mrs Arthur shook hands, 'and hello Ruby, how lovely to see you. Dr Blake has told me so much about you.' She smiled warmly at the girl who responded in kind.

'Now, Ruby,' Mrs Arthur held out her hand to her, 'we don't stand on ceremony here, you can call me 'mother', everybody else does. Now let me show you your room and you can put your things away.'

'I thought Mrs Beazley could help her, while I talk to you, Mrs Arthur.' Lucien picked up Ruby's suitcase.

'A splendid idea.' Mrs Arthur agreed, 'this way.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The room was spacious and bright. There was a bed with a cabinet next to it, which had a lamp and a clock on it. A chest of drawers and a wardrobe, a chair and a washbasin.

'This is nice, isn't it Ruby?' Jean smiled.

'Yes, I think it will be just lovely.' She had wandered over to the window, 'I can sit and look out of the window.'

'I'm sure there will be other things for you to do,' Jean smiled. 'Now, let's organise your things.'

Lucien had told her everything had to be put in an order she could follow. There were five other girls in the house with mother and she would have to develop some degree of independence. To that end, Jean had made labels for the days of the week, Ruby could read, so each day a set of clothes needed to be put ready. Jean labelled the drawers, and in each put a set of underwear. The bottom drawer was labelled as 'pyjamas', and her nightwear was placed in there. In the wardrobe she put an outfit on the hangers, each labelled with a day.

'Now, how does that suit you, dear?' Jean said, as she hung her robe on the back of the door.

'It looks lovely,' Ruby looked round, 'thank you, Jean.'

'Mother will help you, until you get used to it,' Jean smiled at her, 'shall we go and find the doctor and your artist's things?'

'Oh, yes please.' Ruby stood up and waited for Jean to join her at the door. She had got used to being escorted around the hospital for a walk each day and just expected that this would be the same. Jean opened the door and ushered her out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'...so you see, Mrs Arthur,' Lucien finished off, 'Ruby is really just a little girl, but a rather forgetful one at that.'

'We'll look after her, doctor.' Mrs Arthur smiled, 'if Mrs Beazley has organised her room as you say, then we find repetition of activities embeds them. Everything is run on routine here.'

'I have said I will visit her once a week,' Lucien sat back, 'she may forget who I am in between times, but that's ok. Mrs Beazley would like to visit on occasion too, bringing Amelia. Not to remind her, but because she has seen the baby and seems to like her. We haven't told her she is the 'other Ruby' who wore the ring on the chain as we feel it may overload and upset her.'

'Do I expect any visits from her husband?'

'Unlikely,' Lucien pursed his lips, 'he is paying towards her keep, but that comes via me. If he does decide to visit I will let you know and will, in all likelihood, drive him over.'

'Good,' Mrs Arthur thought, from what she had been told, that Christopher was uncaring, she didn't look forward to dealing with him. The other girls had regular visits from their families and she was glad that Ruby would have the same.

'What is happening to the baby?'

'Erm...' Lucien coloured, 'Mrs Beazley and I are to be married, and we will adopt her, she is Jean's granddaughter.'

'Right, well, congratulations.' She smiled, there had been something she noticed between the doctor and his housekeeper, but hadn't liked to assume.

Jean and Ruby found them and Ruby said she liked her bedroom,

'Thank you,' she smiled sweetly. 'mother?'

'Well done, Ruby, dear,' Jean touched her arm, 'you remembered.'

'I did, didn't I?' Ruby grinned. 'Doctor, where are my painting things?'

'Still in the car, Ruby.' Lucien smiled, 'first a tour of the house then mother will show you where they can go. You can have a sketchbook in your room.'

'Oh.' She looked puzzled.

'Don't worry, my dear,' Mrs Arthur smiled, 'we have a special room for doing art and crafts, you can have a space there.'

'Oh, alright.' Ruby brightened, happy with the explanation.

Ruby was shown where she would eat and where the bathrooms were.

It appeared they all ate together in the kitchen, round a big, scrubbed pine table. Ruby would take her turn with the washing up, she would be shown how, and some of the household tasks.

They went out of the house and Lucien collected the box of artist's materials from the car. They headed to the middle of the three houses set in the grounds and Ruby was taken inside by Mrs Arthur.

'Now, Ruby,' She stopped in the hallway and waited for the other two to join them, 'this house is where we do all our activities, art, sewing, reading, music. Let me show you round.'

She took Ruby into a room where two girls were sitting reading. The walls were lined with books of all types, and there were comfortable chairs and side tables.

'This is Anna and Katie.' Mrs Arthur introduced the two girls, 'girls, this is Ruby, she is coming to join us.'

Anna smiled her greeting, Katie leapt up with a grin on her face,

'Ooh, goody! A new friend.' She grabbed Ruby's hand, which made her jump and pull back a little.

'Now Katie,' Mrs Arthur remonstrated gently, 'we don't make people jump like that, do we?'

'Sorry, mother.' Katie smiled again.

'Katie is a bit lively, it's unusual to see her in the reading room.' Mrs Arthur smiled.

In another room a young man was playing the piano, and a young girl was joining in on the flute.

'This is James and Marnie,' Mrs Arthur said quietly. She turned to Lucien,

'They don't speak and don't like looking at people, but, boy, can they play.'

Lucien smiled, 'Indeed they can, it's really quite beautiful.' He looked at Jean who was also smiling at the music.

'Ruby,' Mrs Arthur turned to her, 'you are welcome to play an instrument, or learn to.'

'Thank you, mother.' Ruby smiled. 'It looks fun.'

The next room was much fuller, the remaining two men at the home were painting at easels, and two girls were drawing.

'You can have this place for your easel, Ruby.' Mrs Arthur showed her a place by the window, if you'd like that.'

'I think that will be just lovely,' Ruby smiled. Lucien helped her set her things out while Mrs Arthur showed Jean the rest of the house. The sewing room was empty but there were a couple of machines and haberdashery available. If anyone wanted to make some clothes they were taken into Ballarat to choose their material.

'The men sleep in the other, small house.' Mrs Arthur told her, 'with the ages of our residents we don't think it appropriate they share a house. They still have the urges young adults have.'

'Of course.' Jean smiled, 'but you're not on your own here, are you?'

'No, come and meet my fellow house parents.' She escorted Jean to another room, a sitting room with easy chairs, magazines, and a radiogram. 'This is Mr Stephens, he looks after the men and this is Sally, who does most of the cooking, with help from the boys and girls.' She introduced the two people having a quiet cuppa. 'Sally, Joe, this is Mrs Beazley. She has come with Dr Blake to settle our newest resident in, Ruby.'

'Pleased to meet you,' hands were shaken. 'The tea's fresh, would you like a cup?' Sally offered.

'I'd love one, thank you.' Jean smiled and took the seat offered.

'I'll leave you to chat, perhaps you could tell Sally and Joe something about Ruby?' Mrs Arthur left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean was just finishing telling the two house parents about Ruby when Lucien found her.

'Ah there you are,' He smiled and bent to kiss her cheek. 'Ruby seems quite happy now she has her art things.'

'I suppose we'd better go and say good bye.' Jean sighed, this was not going to be easy.

'We agreed, Jean, she will be happy and safe here,' He put his arm round her, 'you can come and see her whenever you want, just be prepared for her to forget who you are, from time to time.'

'We'll look after her for you,' Sally smiled.

'Thank you.' Lucien took Jean out of the room, quite prepared for tears and recriminations, again. He thought Lerderberg Park would be a good idea for the next day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean cried part of the way home, until Lucien pulled over.

'Now, Jean.' He gave her his handkerchief, 'you saw how happy she is. Quite content with her room and her materials.'

'I'm sorry, Lucien, really.' She sniffed, 'I still feel I let her down, I should have been kinder.'

'Twaddle!' He kissed her, 'nothing you could have done would have stopped this, and as for being kinder, well, that was impossible. If Christopher had been more supportive it might have helped but what happened would have happened either way. He said she had absences during her pregnancy, that was an indication. Now we need to focus on Amelia, and us.'

'I'll try.' She smiled a little and leant her head against his shoulder. He turned the engine off,

'Now, as there's no one about...' He put his arms around her and pulled her into a passionate kiss, that left her breathless and giggling,

'You are so naughty, Dr Blake.' She teased.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not only had Mattie looked after Amelia, she had prepared the vegetables for dinner and Charlie had put a roast on.

Jean and Lucien had called in at a cafe for a light lunch and it was there he suggested they go up to the cabin with Amelia the following day. He could ask Alice to take his duties for him and they had no surgery so, essentially they were free for the day.

'What about Mattie and Charlie?' Jean worried.

'Both out of the house,' he smiled. 'don't worry, you deserve a break, you've had it tough recently, nobody would begrudge you a few hours off.'

'I know,' she leaned across the table, 'but not with my employer.' She hissed.

'Aren't I allowed to give you a lift somewhere?' He raised his eyebrows.

'I can see why they had you in intelligence,' she laughed, 'you're a sneaky so and so.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'So, how did Ruby take it?' Mattie asked as she and Jean washed up that evening.

'Quite well.' Jean admitted, 'she has a lovely room, she can paint and draw to her heart's content. I think she'll be ok.'

'I'm sure she will,' Mattie smiled, 'I've never heard a bad word said about that place.'

'Good,' Jean cleaned the sink and draped her rubber gloves over the tap. 'Now, I don't know about you, but I could do with a sherry.'

'Now, I agree with you there.' Mattie grinned.

Lucien came out of the study and joined them. He sat next to Jean and put his arm round her. She leant against him and sighed,

'Alright?' He asked.

'Yes, yes I am.' She decided she was alright, she had seen Ruby settled and happy and she could go and see her if she wanted to.

'Good,' he leant back and smiled. 'Amelia settled?'

'For now.' Jean smiled, 'are you on the two o'clock shift?'

'Yes.' He smiled, 'we can count stars together, again.'

'Well, I think I'll go up,' Mattie stretched and stood. She looked at Charlie.

'Yeah, me too,' he got the message, 'long day, today.'

There were calls of 'goodnight', and the two lodgers headed up to bed, leaving Jean and Lucien relaxing on the couch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien kissed the top of her head. He'd phoned Alice while she was washing up and asked her to be on call for him, similarly, Matthew. Just saying he had some personal business to take care of.

Jean finished her sherry and he took the glass of her and put it down. She tipped her head and smiled at him, a smile full of invitation. He bent down and kissed that smile, gently at first then deeper as she responded, putting her arms round his neck, twirling the curls at the nape. His hands slid down her sides and round her waist, pulling her close until she was on his knee. She pulled away from him and nestled against his chest. She felt she could sleep just where she was but if Mattie or Charlie came down that would be embarrassing.

'I'd better go up,' she whispered.

'You don't have to,' he didn't let go, 'you can stay down here.'

'Lucien,' she looked at him, 'I think it would be asking for trouble.'

'I won't do anything you don't want me to.'

She slid off his knee. 'Goodnight, dearest boy.' She kissed his head. It wasn't Lucien she didn't trust!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'That everything!?' Lucien called through into the kitchen.

'Think so!' Jean poked her head round the door, 'I'll just get Amelia.'

She appeared seconds later with the baby in her arms and he held the car door open for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The road was quiet as Lucien drove them away from town, and the further away they got the more she relaxed. The early morning sun was bright and it promised to be a pleasant and warm day. She gave Amelia a bottle in the car as Lucien turned onto a small road through the forest. He seemed to be following the course of the river. The sunlight flickered between the trees making stripes of light and dark across the road. Lucien had told her a little more about the cabin as they drove. It was small and was divided into a sleeping and a living area with a wood burning stove. The rudimentary bathroom had a basin and a toilet, which was dry. All that had to be done was sawdust put down it. There was a bucket of sawdust. As he said it wasn't really for long term use, just the odd night. She said she didn't expect five star luxury, and, as a farmer's widow she was quite prepared for 'rudimentary'.

He pulled up at a clearing, in front of a log cabin. He'd obviously worked hard that week. There were a few leaves on the veranda, but she could see evidence of curtains at the small windows, which were clean. He got out of the car and held the door open for her, then went to the door of the cabin. She watched him take a deep, hesitant breath. It was important to him that she liked the place, found it acceptable, because he thought they could run away for the odd night or even weekend when they were married, or even before!

'It's alright, Lucien.' She touched his arm and smiled up at him.

'Ok then,' he pushed the door open and let her enter first.

She stopped just inside and smiled. He hadn't done it justice. Yes it was dusty, but he hadn't been there recently, and a quick wipe over would soon sort that out. Everything was covered in dust sheets, except for the stove. There was a basket of wood and kindling, a kettle sitting ready to be filled and boiled. She lifted the dust sheet off, what she assumed was a couch, it was. It looked fairly comfortable. A table and a couple of chairs just about completed the living area. She walked further in, to the back of the cabin. There was a bed, old iron framed, that probably creaked. She pulled the dust sheet off it, just a mattress and a couple of pillows, not that she expected sheets and blankets, but she hadn't thought to bring any. The mattress was new, so were the pillows, he had obviously thought this through, to some extent. She decided she'd investigate the 'bathroom' when she needed to.

'Lucien, it's lovely.' She smiled, 'everything we do need and nothing we don't.'

'Really, it's ok?' In three strides he was there, his arms around her, kissing her over the head of Amelia, who didn't seem to mind the extra tight hug.

Lucien started to bring things in from the car. First the bassinet basket for Amelia so Jean could put her down.

'Lucien,' she called out to him, 'what do we do for water?'

'I'll get some from the stream,' he poked his head into the cabin, 'it needs to be boiled but it's perfectly fine after that.'

He brought the last box in, 'First I'll light the stove so it can start to heat up.' He started to put a twist of paper in, lit it, then added light kindling. 'You ok with this?'

'Yes,' she smiled, 'when it gets going I'll add more kindling.'

'Be careful,' he kissed her then picked up a jerry can from beside the stove and left her to go through the boxes he had packed. One was food and drink, including the bottles for Amelia he had told her they would need. The other was bed linen, 'Hm,' she murmured to herself, 'you're expecting something, doctor.' Then she grinned, and who was going to know, she thought; a couple of towels and Amelia's spare nappies. He hadn't forgotten anything, as far as she could see.

There was a small cupboard to the side of one window. In it she found a frying pan, saucepan, two tin plates, two mugs, a tea pot and some cutlery. None of it matched, the frying pan had a dent in the side and the teapot had a chip in the spout. She smiled, who cares, she mused.

The stove was warming up nicely when Lucien got back with the jerry can, full of fresh, clear spring water. He filled the kettle, spilling water on the floor, but it soaked away through the floorboards.

'Found everything?' He asked, sitting next to her on the couch where she was feeding Amelia.

'I don't think you've forgotten anything, Lucien.' She smiled and lifted her head to kiss him.

'Good.' He put his arm round her and they sat waiting for the kettle to boil, so they could have some tea.

'Did you really live here that week?' She asked, feeling she was learning more and more about her future husband.

'I did.' He nodded, 'bought all I needed in Darley and chucked out all the old rubbish, scrubbed and cleaned.'

'You did an excellent job.'

'Thank you.' He kissed her again. 'Dad and I used to come up here for weekends, I was surprised the bed was still usable, though, as I'm sure you've noticed I did buy a new mattress.'

'I did,' she laughed. 'and that you brought linen with us.'

He had the good grace to blush, 'I thought you might need a nap.'

'Really?' She teased, 'a nap, Dr Blake...'

He cleared his throat then noticed the kettle was boiling and set to, to make tea for her, while she finished off with Amelia.

Amelia settled they cuddled on the couch and drank their tea. Jean sighed, somehow it tasted different, nicer perhaps. He took the empty mug off her and set them both on the table.

He took her in his arms and kissed her slowly and thoroughly, nibbled her ears, nipped her throat. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders as he opened the buttons on her blouse, and kissed the top of her breasts.

'Lucien,' she gasped, trying to get to the buttons on his shirt. He moved just enough to give her room to open his shirt, 'I made the bed.' She managed to breathe as he covered her mouth with his, and tasted her sweet mouth again. He reached round her back and unzipped her skirt, pushing it down so when he lifted her up she was only in her underwear and slip.

He carried her to the bed where they continued undressing each other then touching what had been hidden for so long until he entered her and took her to a release that only the trees could hear. He rolled over, keeping her with him, holding her tight and stroking the soft skin on her back. She kissed his chest, tasting the saltiness of his sweat. Making love with him, in a little log cabin, she felt freer than she had ever felt in her life.

'I love you,' she whispered, closing her eyes and letting sleep wash over her. He pulled the covers over them and joined her in blissful dreams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia started to grizzle, then cry. Jean and Lucien both stirred.

'My turn,' he whispered, rolling her gently off his chest, watching her curl up again. He slipped out of the bed and pulled on his shorts before going to see to the baby. His watch told him they had slept for nearly four hours, so she had done well. It all pointed to her sleeping through soon. There was enough warm water in the kettle to heat her milk, but he filled it up to boil it, should Jean want to wash as he thought she surely would.

Amelia was quite happy to take her bottle from a half naked man, her blue eyes stared up at him and he smiled. He and Jean were unlikely to have any children of their own, so he could give his fatherly love and guidance to this little one. While he was musing on this he heard Jean get up and go to the bathroom.

'Hot water in the kettle, love!' He called through, and smiled at the sight of her wrapped in the sheet from the bed, curls all messed up, utterly, utterly gorgeous and totally desirable. But, they would have to get back.

'Thank you,' she smiled shyly, silly really, after what they had done.

He settled Amelia and started to tidy up the things they would have to take back with them. Most of it, he knew, it wasn't difficult to pack a couple of boxes with what they needed.

Jean came through, dressed and her hair combed, a little bit of lipstick re applied. She was carrying the bed linen.

'Amelia alright?' She asked, dropping her load on the floor.

'Fine, want some help?' He smiled and picked up the edge of a sheet.

'Please.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They pulled up on the drive and sighed, together, then laughed. There were no lights on, so Jean surmised that the lodgers were out for the evening.

They had settled Amelia back in Lucien's room, Jean had put the linen in the basket for the next wash, Lucien had gone out for fish and chips and everything looked as usual in the house when Charlie and Mattie returned.

'Oh, you're back.' Mattie smiled, 'good day?'

'Lovely thank you.' Jean smiled back, 'have you two eaten?'

'Charlie took me to the club,' Mattie grinned, 'well it was that or cook for me.'

'Mattie, you can whip up a meal when I'm not here.' Jean teased her.

'I know, but he offered.' Mattie laughed, 'where's Lucien?'

'Gone for fish and chips for us.' Jean got up to get plates and cutlery.

'Oh, Amelia?'

'Tucked up in her bassinet.' Jean replied. She was waiting for the questions she knew Mattie was dying, but too shy, to ask.

Lucien chose that moment to return with their supper, much to Jean's relief.

'Oh, hello, you two.' He grinned putting the parcel on the table.

'Hello, Lucien.' Mattie smiled. Then reckoning she wasn't going to get anything out of them, headed to the living room for her sherry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Ok?' Lucien whispered as they ate.

'Yes,' Jean smiled, conspiratorially, 'Mattie knows fine well what we've been up to, just not where.' She giggled

He looked at her in astonishment, surely...

'No, I haven't said anything, nor has she, I just know she knows.'

'Are you alright?' He wondered, 'I mean...'

'Let me see,' she tipped her head to one side, 'put it this way, do you mind me helping you with Amelia tonight?'

'Er...Oh, right.' He grinned, 'yes, I might need some help.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Really must get Jean a new robe, don't you think?


	8. Chapter 8

Christopher sat on the train and thought about his situation. All he had told his mother and the doctor was true, he was not yet ready to be a father and blamed Ruby for tricking him into it. She had denied it at the time, in fact every time he mentioned it. Said it was not fool proof. He had reconciled himself to it, and coped with her mood swings, forgetfulness and sickness, by burying himself in his work and in the garden at home. Her cooking seemed to suffer so he did a lot more of that but from what some of his mates said he got off lightly. Some of their wives had used it as an excuse to be pampered and looked after constantly.

When Amelia was born and she had suffered she had turned away from him and the baby. The doctors told him it was a reaction and she would settle down eventually. She had trouble starting to feed the baby and got irritated with herself, the midwife was hard and her friends had said it was about time she lost some weight. He should have seen her descend into complete despair.

He supposed he blamed the baby for everything, maybe he shouldn't but he did. His mother was disappointed and left to pick up the pieces. He still didn't like the idea of her marrying that drunken fool, Blake, but he needed her to look after his daughter so he couldn't fight her on that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The house was still a mess when he got in. He would have to tidy up and get it cleaned, ready to be handed over to the army. He would move into a flat on base.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Coming!' Jean tripped up the hall. It had been a week since Christopher had left her with Amelia, since Ruby had gone to Mount Clear. She and Lucien hadn't had time to go up to the cabin since, but they slept in the same bed, made love and loved each other. Mattie and Charlie made no comment and life seemed to go on as if nothing was different.

She opened the door to the postman,

'Mrs Beazley?' He had quite a large box in his hands.

'Yes?' She smiled.

'Good.' He handed the box to her, 'parcel from Adelaide.'

'Oh, thank you.' She looked at it. It was from Christopher. She brought her brows together, wondering what on earth he had sent her. It wasn't heavy so she took it into the kitchen and placed it on the table.

She cut the string and tape and opened it up. On the top was an envelope addressed to her in his distinctive print. She decided she'd read that later and put it to one side. She started to lift out the contents. They were all Amelia's things, nappies, little nightgowns and dresses Ruby must have bought in lucid moments, a little teddy bear, a shawl, the little cardigans and matinee jackets Jean had knitted when she had been told she was to be a grandmother. She wiped a tear away and smiled. The shawl brought her back to the thought that she would have to have her baptised at some point. She laughed to herself, perhaps they could combine it with their wedding.

Everything was clean and pressed so she took the clothes and put them away in the little chest in her bedroom. She had begun to sleep longer and they had put her in the little room next to Lucien's. It had been his when he was a child so seemed fitting, that, and it was close to them if she did wake.

Jean made herself some tea and took a deep breath before opening the envelope.

'Dear mum,' She read.

'Well, here I am back in Adelaide. The house was as we had left it, so glad you didn't see it! Anyway I've had to give it back to the army so I am on base now. This box is all Amelia's things. I will send Ruby's things on separately, I don't know if you want to give them to her, I'll leave that to you and Blake to decide.'

She didn't like him referring to Lucien by his surname like that.

'I know you are disappointed in me, and I have had a lot of time to think. I said things I shouldn't have said.'

He had been given hell by his mates on base and their wives for the way he treated his wife. His commanding officer had had him in the office and expressed his sorrow at Ruby's plight, then told him only a heartless monster would abandon her like he had. He had got all the details out of him, how Ruby was now being cared for in a home for people with mental difficulties, his daughter being taken care of by his mother, even how much Blake expected him to contribute towards Ruby's keep. That money was to be taken directly out of his pay and sent to Dr Blake.

'I did love Ruby,' the letter continued, 'I just don't know how to take care of her or Amelia. I still think we should have waited to have children, but I don't know if that would have made any difference, except that I would have been older and maybe a little wiser and able to look further than my own comfort. You are stronger than I am, always have been and neither of us boys have been much for you to be proud of. I abandon my wife and child and Jack gets into trouble with the police. (He's doing ok, by the way).

I think what I'm trying to say is, sorry, for everything, for leaving you to pick up the pieces, as you said, for being a complete jerk. I'd be a rotten father to Amelia.

I'd like to visit, one day, even if Ruby doesn't know me. Please keep me informed of her progress and Amelia's.

I hope that whatever you decide to do with your life, it turns out better than mine.

Love

Christopher.'

She found the last sentence the most saddening and shed tears over the whole thing. At least he seemed to be thinking straighter now. Maybe he would come to love his daughter, or was that a step too far? She would show Lucien the letter later but now, somebody wanted feeding if the noise from the pram in the garden was anything to go by.

She smiled as the baby sucked on the bottle, she was growing as expected, everyday Jean saw new things in her. She was a placid baby, nothing like her father or uncle, perhaps she was like Ruby, but she wouldn't be spoiled. She would be taught right from wrong, to pick up her toys and work hard at her studies, but more than anything she would be loved and cherished.

She heard the door go and Lucien come down the hall. He had been up at Mount Clear to see Ruby.

'Jean!' He called, then turned into the living room and smiled. 'Hello, sweethearts,' he greeted her and Amelia. 'What have we been up to so far?'

He put his finger into Amelia's palm and felt her grip it. He kissed Jean's temple.

'Oh, not much.' Jean smiled, 'usual housework, and I received a parcel, from Adelaide.'

'Oh?'

'Christopher sent Amelia's things over, clothes and a teddy bear.' She nodded in the direction of the bedroom. 'he wrote, too.'

'Did he?' Lucien looked more closely at her, maybe that was the remnant of a tear on her cheek.

'It's on the table, read it, please.' She put Amelia over her shoulder and rubbed her back gently.

Lucien picked up the letter and read through it, twice.

'Do you think he's had a good talking to.' She asked, 'you know, from his married friends, his commanding officer?'

'Probably,' he resumed his seat next to her on the couch, 'I had a call from his CO yesterday saying he would dock his pay and sent the required amount straight to me for Ruby's care.'

'Oh, right.' Jean thought about that, it almost sounded as if the CO didn't trust him. She put the thought out of her mind, it didn't matter, he was paying towards the fees and that was that. 'How's Ruby?'

'She's well and happy.' He smiled, 'she had to think a little before she remembered me, but I expected that. Well, I expected her to have forgotten me.'

'I doubt that will happen, dear.' Jean smiled, 'you're not very forgettable.'

'Well, she seems to be settling in well, still painting and drawing, and is able to follow the rules.' Lucien thought back to what Mrs Arthur had told him and what he had seen. 'She's eating properly, because she is told to, can wash up with Anna. Oh, she did leave the tap running in her washbasin the other day, but Sally caught it just before it overflowed. So there is a notice on the mirror reminding her to turn it off when she has filled it to the line Joe has painted on the basin.'

'May I go with you, next week?' Jean asked, 'with Amelia.'

'You can, but be prepared...'

'I will, you can just say I'm a friend, if that works.'

'Alright.'

'Good. Now you can entertain Amelia while I make lunch.' She passed the baby to him and went into the kitchen.

She could hear him playing the piano with Amelia on his lap, he did that more often these days, or he would take her into the garden and talk to her. They really should get on with organising a wedding, a quiet one, just them, their closest friends and Amelia. She didn't know if her boys would attend, if they would want to.

Jean called him through for lunch, and decided to tackle him about the issues on her mind.

'Lucien,' she smiled as he ate while still holding the baby, 'we need to think about her christening.' That was a good start she thought, don't start with the wedding.

'I suppose we do,' kissed Amelia's forehead, 'we also need to think about our wedding.'

'That too.' She agreed, 'maybe we could have them at the same time.'

She watched him think about this. Up to this point they hadn't decided if they were going to marry in church or in the registry office.

'Well, it would kill two birds with one stone, and that means you get the church wedding I know you would prefer.' He smiled at her.

'Well...' she reddened a little, 'it would be nice, but I know...'

'...that I don't believe. I will do what you want, my dear. I want you to be happy.'

'Thank you, Lucien,' she smiled at him, 'I suppose you want me to organise it?'

'When do you think we'd get married if I did it?' He teased.

'Somewhere around the year two thousand, if then.' She laughed. He lifted her hand and planted a kiss on the palm. 'She can go in her pram, now. You have surgery in an hour.'

'Not enough time for a little...' he winked.

'Lucien Blake! Really, I don't know what you mean!' She laughed out loud. 'Shall we clear next week and go to the cabin after seeing Ruby?'

'Mrs Beazley, what a suggestion!' He laughed back, 'let's.' He whispered, as if someone could hear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean made an appointment to see the priest where she explained the situation.

'I see,' Father Emery was very pious, 'so the baby isn't yours, by Dr Blake.'

'Heavens, no!' Jean flushed, 'she's my granddaughter, but we plan to adopt her, given my daughter in law's position. My son has signed all responsibilities for Amelia's upbringing over to myself and Lucien.' Given the choice she would rather have had another priest, she was never very sure about Father Emery, but he was the priest at Sacred Heart and she had been going there all her life.

He finally agreed they could have the double service a month from then.

'It will be a very quiet wedding, Father,' she told him, 'the witnesses will be Amelia's godparents. We have both been married before, and widowed, so we don't want a fuss.'

'As you wish,' he nodded solemnly.

Jean left the priest feeling as if she had done something wrong. And really, she thought as she pushed the pram home, would I have taken my illegitimate child to a meeting with a priest. She chose to ignore that she was sleeping with her fiancé, because that didn't feel wrong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had asked Mattie and Alice to be Amelia's godparents and Charlie and Matthew would support Lucien. She could now go and tell Cec what they wanted and when.

He was more than happy to host a small gathering, in one of the rooms. Just something light, Jean said, not a sit down meal. They wanted the men from the station to join them at some point, as their shifts allowed, and others in the town, as well as Lucien's colleagues from the hospital.

When she told Lucien the date and time he started thinking. He needed to take her away, without Amelia but how was he to work it?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean was out and Lucien was babysitting. Mattie wandered in, her shift over, and flopped down on the couch.

'Mattie?' Lucien smiled, 'bad day?'

'Oh, boy, are some of my patients demanding?' She sighed.

'Here, have some love therapy,' he stood up and took Amelia to her.

'Love therapy,' she laughed softly so as not to wake the sleeping child, 'I like that.'

'So, who's got your goat this time?'

'Mrs Draper.' She sat back cradling Amelia, 'she has diabetes but she won't leave off the chocolate.'

'Not good,' Lucien mused, 'do you want me to call?'

'She's Dr King's.' Mattie kissed Amelia's head. 'I've booked a house call for tomorrow and confiscated her chocolate. Well, all I could find.'

'Bravo!' He grinned. 'Tea?'

'Please,' she was considerably cheered by his positive reaction to her treatment of the woman, who was really the bane of her life.

Lucien brought a tray of tea in and they sat for a while in silence. Then Lucien spoke,

'Mattie, I have a problem,' he put his cup down, 'that I think you may be able to help me with.'

'Really?' She looked surprised and interested.

'Yes,' He took a deep breath and leant forward in his chair. 'I want to take Jean away for a short honeymoon, but...' he indicated the sleeping baby.

'You don't want a small child interrupting you.' She smiled. 'I don't blame you.'

'I love the little sweetheart but..'

'...she'll cramp your style.' Mattie grinned. 'So you want to know if I will babysit while you are away?'

'Well..?'

'Of course I will.' She smiled, 'Tell me when and I'll book some leave.'

'Mattie, you're wonderful.' He leant over and kissed her cheek. 'Of course I have to get this past Jean.'

'Get what past me?' Jean called from the kitchen, where she had arrived unseen and unheard.

'Tell you later.' He hurried into the study to finalise his arrangements.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie and Charlie washed up while Jean fed Amelia. Lucien picked that time to talk to her about a short honeymoon. He reckoned she couldn't hit him if she was feeding the baby.

'I've booked us a short honeymoon,' he waited, 'only to Melbourne. Just us.'

'And what,' she teased, 'am I supposed to do with Amelia?' Having a feeling this is what he had to get past her.

'Mattie is going to take some leave and babysit.' He smiled, but still...would she approve?

'So that is what you had to get past me?'

'Er, yes.'

'Well, I suppose that's alright then.' She smiled and reached up to kiss him, 'thank you.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They pulled up outside the house in Mount Clear. Jean took a deep breath and took Lucien's hand as he helped her out of the car. She reached into the bassinet basket on the back seat and lifted Amelia out.

'Dr Blake!' Mrs Arthur came out of the house, 'and Mrs Beazley, how lovely to see you.'

'Mrs Arthur,' Lucien beamed and extended his hand, 'how are you?'

'Well, doctor, very well.' She smiled and turned her attention to the baby in Jean's arms. 'She's growing, such a pretty baby.'

'Hello, Mrs Arthur,' Jean smiled.

'Come along in and we'll have our little chat, then I'll take you to see Ruby.'

In Mrs Arthur's little sitting room they sat and listened as she said how well Ruby had settled. She followed daily routine, but still needed supervising when she bathed. She seemed happy and content.

'Now, we have told her it is your day to visit Dr Blake and she seems to have some recollection of you, but I'm afraid Mrs Beazley, she doesn't seem to remember you. Perhaps when she sees you, but I didn't want you to go in and then be upset if she didn't.'

'I expected that, Mrs Arthur.' Jean smiled sadly, 'I think, really it is really for my own conscience rather than to be remembered.'

They walked over to the activity house and to the art room where Ruby spent most, but not all, of her time. She was painting the view out of the window, the ducks on the pond.

'Hello, Ruby.' Lucien went over to her and spoke quietly. She turned and smiled,

'Hello, er...' she thought, 'Dr Blake!' She looked so please with herself.

'It is.' He smiled, 'do you remember my housekeeper, Jean?'

Jean stepped forward and smiled.

'Hello, Ruby,' she said, 'how nice to see you.'

'Hello.' Ruby smiled, she smiled at most people. Jean could see she was thinking, 'I think I've met you before.'

'You have,' Jean smiled, gently, 'it was a while ago.'

'Is that your baby?' She pointed to Amelia.

'Er, yes.' Jean decided that was better than trying to explain, 'her name is Amelia.'

'She's so sweet.' Ruby stroked the baby's cheek and watched her stir. 'Can I hold her?'

'Um, alright.' Jean looked round, 'perhaps if you sit down, first.'

'Alright.'

'Why don't we go through to the sitting room?' Lucien suggested.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean watched her gently hold the baby and stroke her cheek, then kiss her forehead. 'She's beautiful.' Ruby breathed, 'so small.'

'She's growing.' Lucien said quietly.

Jean took the baby back but did not look up, the tears threatened, and they hadn't for days.

'Ruby,' Lucien stood up and help out his hand, 'come on, I need to do your check up.'

'Ok.' She took his hand and went with him.

Jean watched them go and let the tears fall silently. She shouldn't have come, Ruby didn't remember her, or her daughter. She didn't notice Mrs Arthur come into the room, bearing a tray of tea. Lucien had mentioned Jean might need a friendly ear.

'It's Jean, isn't it?' The woman said softly.

'Ah ha.' Jean sniffed, and pulled her handkerchief out of her sleeve. 'Sorry. I suppose I hoped she might remember me a little better.'

'She seems stable at the moment, even though we have to remind her of the doctor's visits.' Mrs Arthur poured tea and put a cup down for Jean. 'She's happy, Jean, she has, what some may call, a sunny disposition. No trouble, always smiling, does as she is asked.'

'Thank you for looking after her, I still wish we had got on better.'

'You probably always will,' Mrs Arthur stroked Amelia's head, 'but you can't look back, only forward. You have the baby to look after, and the doctor to look after you. Don't feel obliged to come and see Ruby, not if it upsets you.'

'I'll still come, once a fortnight, with the doctor.' Jean insisted, 'I need to bring some of her things when Christopher sends them over.'

'And how is that going?'

'He's written, had time to think and probably a good drubbing down by his mates and CO. He seems sorry, in his letter, but, we shall see, I suppose.' She sipped the tea and relaxed. 'Thank you, you have been very kind to me.'

'You need to be kinder to yourself,' Mrs Arthur smiled.

Lucien entered,

'Well, she seems in fine health, Mrs Arthur.' He smiled, sitting next to Jean, 'I'm very pleased with her weight, much better. I see from her notes she still has the little absences.'

'Yes, at meal times, mainly, when it's a bit noisy.' Mrs Arthur had taken note of this peculiarity, 'I wonder if it is a way of shutting out the noise.'

'Possibly. Would you keep a record for the next week?' He sipped the tea she gave him.

'Of course.' She smiled and stood up, 'I'll leave you to talk.'

'Are you alright, Jean?' He asked after Mrs Arthur had left.

'Yes,' she leant her head on his shoulder, 'sorry. I knew it would be hard, just not how hard.'

'You don't have to come, you know.' He kissed her.

'Once a fortnight,' Jean smiled, 'she may come to remember me, she may not, but I can see her and I will know she is happy.'

'On one condition.' He pulled her close.

That would be..?'

'We go home via the cabin.'

She giggled, 'even with Amelia?'

'With Amelia.'

'As you wish, dear.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They left the house, waving goodbye to Mrs Arthur and headed out to the cabin. Amelia demanded to be fed so they stopped at a small cafe and while Jean gave her a bottle, Lucien ordered them a light lunch. He watched her. He could sit and watch her like this for hours, days, even. She always seemed so relaxed, soft, beautiful. Amelia looked as if she would have Jean's colouring, not the blond hair of her mother. He hoped she would have Jean's temperament, just the right amount of feisty.

Jean took the baby to change her while Lucien paid for their lunch and then they continued on their journey to the cabin. Amelia gurgled happily in the basket, meaning she would sleep while they were at the cabin, giving them their 'time' together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien lit the stove while Jean made the bed, then he went to fill the jerry can with water. When he got back she had put more wood in the stove and was sitting on the couch. He filled the kettle and set it to heat up, for tea, or a wash or to heat a bottle. He was so glad she wanted to come here, it was so quiet, she said she felt free when she was there, freer than she ever had done.

He sat next to her and put his arm round her, letting her melt against his chest. He had taken his tie off when they left Mount Clear and he felt her fingers trace tiny circles between his collarbones. He let her, waiting to see what she did next. She moved the fingers down, and started to undo his shirt buttons.

'So that's your little game, Mrs Beazley,' he murmured, putting his finger under her chin and tipping her face up so he could kiss her, at first gently then more deeply as they started to taste each other, tongues playing and hands wandering under clothes and over flesh. She pushed away and stood up, holding out her hand to him. A brief look at Amelia she was satisfied she would sleep, she took Lucien to the bed and let him take her in his arms again. Unlike the last visit to the cabin they took their time, undressing each other and kissing usually hidden parts until Lucien pushed her down onto the bed and made love to her, taking her over the edge to bliss and then holding her as she drifted into sleep, warm and sparkling with perspiration and her unique scent. He slept peacefully, no nightmares to trouble him when he had his Jean next to him.

Amelia woke them, as she had done the last time and he went to see to her while Jean dozed again. He wondered if they could extend the cabin, enough to give Amelia her own room, there would come a time when they would not be able to do this with her around, but they could come up for the day, or even a couple of days, as a family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean woke and stretched. She could hear Lucien singing to the baby and smiled. She should get up, wash and dress. They were going to pick up fish and chips on the way home so she wasn't cooking. She wrapped herself in the sheet and went to get the kettle.

Washed and dressed she made some tea while Lucien did the same. Amelia lay in her basket, waving her little hands in the air and gurgling. Jean smiled as she watched her.

Lucien brought the bed linen through and they folded it together. She gave him his tea and started to put the things away, ready to take home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He locked the door and they set off.

'I think I'll look at getting someone to come and perhaps extend.' He mused as he pulled away, 'you know, another room, for Amelia, make the bathroom a bit more...'

'Oh, really?' Jean liked it as it was. Rudimentary though it may be.

'Well, as she grows,' he pursued the idea, 'we could stay for a couple of days, perhaps I could teach her to fish.'

'I suppose we could.' Jean thought about it, 'perhaps close the surgery for alternate weekends.'

'Now you've got the idea.' He grinned.

She smiled back, it was a good idea, yes, she liked it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I plan to take this at least as far as a wedding and christening, but not sure if it will run like Simple Times.


	9. Chapter 9

Jean needed a new outfit for her wedding but knew she didn't have time to make anything, and didn't really want to go all the way to Melbourne before the day. She talked the problem through with Mattie while Lucien was out.

'Why not Melbourne?' Mattie asked, surprised at her apparent defeatism.

'Well, there's Amelia, the surgery, the house...' Jean started to reel off all she could think of to stop her going shopping for a dress.

'If I come with you, we can take Amelia,' she reasoned, 'the boys can look after themselves for one day, they're not totally useless.'

Jean looked at her. It was true, she didn't want to shop on her own, she would like a second opinion on her choice, but Amelia as well?

'Do you think we could?' She looked a little more hopeful.

'Of course.' Mattie grinned, 'just us two in Melbourne, well, with Amelia, but we wouldn't have to rush.'

'True,' Jean smiled, 'I bet you know the best places for me to shop, too.'

'I might know a few rather good places.' Mattie winked, she knew exactly where to take her.

They decided that they would arrange it for Mattie's next free day, which was a good ten days before the wedding. Lucien was more than happy for her to go shopping with Mattie and even offered to look after Amelia.

'Now Lucien,' she teased, 'I don't doubt your child minding abilities but what if a case comes up? Or surgery gets busy, hm?'

'I suppose you're right, dearest.' He kissed her, 'can I give you some money, to treat yourself?'

'Oh, that's kind of you, but I think I'll be alright.' She blushed, it never occurred to her he would give her some money.

'Call it a wedding present.' He looked at her, he didn't want to offend her but he did know how much she earned. 'Please.' He took her hands in his, 'Jean?'

She looked down. He bent down to look at her face.

'Erm...'

He wrapped his arms around her.

'So far, dearest Jean,' he whispered, 'I haven't given you anything. We haven't even got round to an engagement ring. Let me at least pay for your wedding outfit, please.'

'Alright,' she whispered into his chest, 'if you must.'

'Indeed I must.' He tipped her head up and kissed her, slowly and passionately.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien dropped Jean and Mattie off at the station with Amelia and the pram.

'Got everything?' He held her hand and looked at her.

'Yes, I think so.' she smiled. 'Thank you.' She tiptoed up and kissed him, feeling very bold, she never kissed him in public, even though it was common knowledge they were engaged.

'Right, I'll pick you up later, have a lovely day.' He kissed her cheek and watched them go to catch the train.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the help of a guard they managed to find a quiet compartment that would accommodate the pram, and sat to discuss where Mattie was going to take her.

'Right, Jean.' She took charge. 'This is the time for you to splash out. How much has Lucien given you?'

Jean showed Mattie the envelope, plenty for a really nice dress and anything else she saw. He'd been very generous.

'Ooh! So let's see if we can replace your robe,' Mattie's eyes positively gleamed, 'as well.'

Jean blushed, she still had her pink robe with the tear at the neck, not having had the time to buy a new one.

'Perhaps.' she smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The guard helped them off the train, and tipped his hat when they rewarded him with a generous tip.

'Ladies,' he smiled, 'enjoy your day.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien sat in the car and thought for a moment. It was true, Jean didn't have an engagement ring, and they needed wedding rings. He decided he'd wear one this time, just to prove how much he loved her. He drove home, wondering how he could work this one, without her being with him.

He wandered round the house, so quiet, no radio on, no crying baby. He didn't like it, much. He turned the kitchen radio on, just for company and sat for a while with a cup of tea. The it hit him, Jean no longer wore her wedding ring. When they had decided not to hide their involvement she had taken it off, bravely. He wondered...she had probably put it in her jewellery box, still in her bedroom. Would the jewellers have anything in, in the right size? He could even sort out the wedding rings at the same time, but what he really wanted was to get her an engagement ring.

He bounded up the stairs and into her room, no longer sacrosanct, and opened up the casket. There it was. He picked it up and turned it round in his hand. He also noticed the box with the engagement ring Christopher had given her. He'd never seen it on her finger. Opening the little box he saw a rather nice ring, so at least he knew what _not_ to get, design-wise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The jeweller was surprised to see the police surgeon enter his premises, he hoped he wasn't looking for stolen goods again. But Lucien was all smiles this time and when he told Sam what he was looking for he was only too happy to show him a selection of rings that were the right size. Lucien's eye was caught with an square cut emerald, surrounded by diamonds, on white gold. It was not too big, Jean had small hands, but he thought it would be just right.

'I'd like to get the wedding rings, as well, please, Sam.' Lucien smiled.

'Rings?' Sam queried, how many women was the doctor marrying?

'Yes, I would like one for me, too.' Lucien confirmed.

'Well, doctor.' Sam mused, 'it's unusual, not a request I get often, not many men want to wear a wedding ring. I do have a nice signet ring, though, that might suit you.'

Lucien thought about this, perhaps that would be more suitable. His father had not worn a ring, and he hadn't noticed any of his married colleagues with rings on either, not wedding rings anyway.

'Let's have a look then, shall we?' He agreed, 'first a ring for Jean. White gold, to match the engagement ring.'

'Right, sir.' Sam pulled out a tray of various designs. 'If there isn't one in the right size I can have it resized for you, in time.'

'Lovely,' Lucien's fingers swept over the tray until he found one he liked. A lattice design, different, he thought, he didn't want an ordinary plain band for his Jean, she needed something special. 'This is rather nice.' He picked it up and turned it round in his hand, 'unusual.'

'Yes, doctor.' Sam smiled, it was one of his favourites. 'You have an eye.'

'Thank you.' He smiled back and put it to one side. 'Now, about my ring.'

'Yes,' Sam pulled a single ring from under the counter. It was yellow gold, fashioned to look like a belt, Lucien slipped it on. 'Perfect, if you don't mind me saying so, doctor.'

'You know, I think you're right.' Lucien slipped it off, 'hope Jean agrees with you.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie took Jean to the one shop she was certain they could find exactly the right outfit for Jean. They stood outside, looking in the window.

'Do you think so, Mattie.' Jean had a sudden attack of shyness. She would never have dared even looking in such a high end store before agreeing to marry Lucien.

'I most certainly do.' Mattie was enjoying 'bossing' her friend about.

'Well...' Amelia decided at that moment to wake and demand to be fed. 'typical.' Jean huffed.

'Come on,' Mattie pulled her arm, 'there's a cafe round the corner, we can have a cuppa and she can have her bottle.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they sat with their tea, Mattie took over Amelia, said she needed the practise, they talked about what Jean would like, style and colour-wise.

'Well, Lucien likes me in greens and blues.' Jean thought about the dresses she wore and which ones Lucien smiled the broadest at. 'Nothing too young, I am a grandmother, after all,' she smiled.

'Ok, fitted?'

'...and flared.' Jean declared.

'That should make your waist look nice and slim,' Mattie agreed.

'Should stop some of the rumours.' Jean snipped.

'You mean..?' Mattie was astounded that it was thought she had to get married. 'Phew.'

'Oh yes.' Jean frowned, 'you should see some of the looks I get.'

'Bloody cheek, as if...'

Jean blushed.

'You are careful, aren't you?' Mattie whispered, Jean just blushed even harder.

Mattie thought she'd better change the subject.

'Right, I'll go and change madam,' she stood up and grinned, 'you wicked woman,' she hissed.

Jean laughed, she'd never been thought of as 'wicked' before, she thought she quite liked it. She knew she didn't have to get married, but Mattie was right, they were not being careful.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they were about to step into the shop Jean caught Mattie's arm.

'As we have a baby with us, and I don't wish to discuss my family life with all and sundry,' Jean warned her, 'can we just say I'm looking for something for a special occasion?'

'Alright,' Mattie smiled, 'it's the truth, anyway.'

'Exactly.' Jean nodded and smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The store assistant looked them up and down, not sure what type of people had just entered her establishment. Two women, one possibly the mother of the other and pushing a pram. Jean was rather glad she had her gloves on, as she wore no ring. Neither did Mattie, but she wasn't wearing gloves.

'Can I help you ladies,' she peered over the top of her half moon glasses at them.

'I certainly hope so,' Mattie had the lie of the land almost immediately, 'my mother has suggested you may have just the thing for my friend here, for a special occasion.'

Jean looked at her, this was not the casual young lady she knew, Mattie had acquired a snooty tone.

'Your mother?' The woman looked down her nose at her.

'Yes, Maureen O'Brien,' She smiled, 'Minister O'Brien's wife.'

'Oh of course,' the attitude changed immediately, Mrs O'Brien was a good customer, it wouldn't do for an unfavourable report to get back to her. 'Please, come this way.' She escorted them through to where there were a number of smart, elegant costumes, and a changing room where Jean could try on whatever she wanted.

Jean tried to hide her smile, Mattie had completely blindsided the woman, she must tell Lucien later.

Mattie and Jean started to look through the selection and chose three outfits they thought fitted the bill, taking them into the changing room to try on.

The first was an elegant suit, pale blue satin, fitted jacket and straight skirt.

'Hm...' Jean turned this way and that, 'nice, but...'

'Nope, it won't do.' Mattie started to undo the buttons, 'too sober.'

The next was much more what Jean was looking for: a dress. Fitted bodice, round neck, short sleeves, and a flared skirt that, when she put it on, fell to just below her knees. The style was plain but the fabric was a lightly embossed silk, the pattern being small sprigs of flowers and leaves. There was a jacket that went over the top. Full length sleeves, reveres that did not take over the front, fitted to the waist, double breasted, fastened with four self covered buttons and a pleated peplum that was longer at the back than the front, but about half as long as the dress. It was in a lovely aquamarine colour.

'Bingo!' Mattie shouted, 'that's perfect!'

'Do you think so?' Jean whispered, 'it is rather lovely isn't it?'

'You look fabulous,' Mattie smiled, then, lowering her voice, 'Lucien won't be able to keep his eyes off you.'

'Well in that case,' Jean grinned, 'I'd better have this one then, don't want his eyes straying on that particular day, do I?'

'Precisely.' Mattie helped her change. 'Shall I go and pay, while you get dressed?'

'Please,' Jean handed over the envelope with a smile.

Mattie took the outfit and the envelope and found the assistant.

'This will do perfectly,' she smiled. 'Now do you have any robes? My friend needs a new one.'

'Oh, yes,' the assistant took the dress and jacket and folded it into a box.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'No,' Mattie was saying as Jean came out of the changing room, pushing the pram, 'too, er, granny-fied.' Jean smirked, she was a granny, after all. Mattie looked around, 'Ooh, what about that one.' She pointed to a grey satin with an embroidered shawl collar and deep cuffs.

'Mattie?' Jean touched her shoulder, 'what..?'

'You said you need a new robe,' Mattie grinned, 'I think that one will suit.'

'It's very nice, Mattie but I am...'

Mattie put her finger on Jean's lips before she told the assistant she was a grandmother.

'...of course, it's lovely.' Jean smiled, 'well spotted. We'll take it.' She sounded more confident that she felt.

They left the shop and walked back to the cafe. Jean needed a cup of tea, desperately.

'Mattie,' Jean cradled Amelia, 'the robe...'

'Oh come on Jean, that old pink thing.' Mattie teased, 'you've been saying for ages you ought to replace it.'

'I know, but with something more...'

'...what? The same?' Mattie put her cup down, 'Jean you're getting married, not going into an old folk's home. Live a little.'

Jean laughed, she was right, at least she didn't comment on the rest of her nightwear that she didn't wear, much!

'So,' Mattie changed the subject, 'what next?'

'Lunch?' Jean suggested, 'then I'd like to get a tie for Lucien, that matches my dress.'

'Lovely idea,' Mattie agreed, 'what about Amelia? Doesn't she need something special?'

'I've got the christening robe out.' Jean smiled, with a faraway look in her eyes, 'I kept it for when I became a grandmother, hopeful, wasn't I?' She grinned.

'Oh, how lovely.' Mattie breathed, 'did you have it for Christopher?'

'It was made for us children,' Jean told her, 'by my mother. It's rather lovely, very long and lacy, hand embroidered.'

'I look forward to seeing it.'

They ate their lunch and Mattie again took over Amelia. Jean smiled, one day Mattie would make a lovely mother.

'So, what are you doing about a ring?' Mattie asked, 'Will you go to Sam?'

'I'll drag Lucien out at some point,' Jean grinned, 'it's probably not occurred to him that he can't just buy one and hope it will fit.'

'True,' Mattie laughed.

They left the cafe, and Mattie took her to the tailor her father used. Again she took over and dropped the family name. The tailor couldn't be more helpful. He laid out a selection of ties for Jean to examine and she chose one that was a near perfect match.

'Right,' Jean sighed as they left that shop, 'now, I need to find something for Lucien, out of my own funds.'

'You bought his tie.' Mattie pointed out.

'I know, but I'd like his to have some cufflinks and maybe a tie pin,' Jean smiled, 'a wedding present, but also especially for the day. He does wear cufflinks with his dress shirt, but he's had those sometime, I'd like him to have something...'

'...new.' Mattie supplied.

'Yes.'

'Right, this way.' Mattie turned the pram round and they headed back towards the station. 'We should be in time for the next train after that.'

'Good.' Jean fell into step, 'my feet are beginning to hurt.'

Mattie laughed and took her to a jewellers she knew. They looked in the window and Jean saw two or three sets she could afford and that were smart, just what she was looking for.

The assistant was most helpful, Mattie really did know the best places to go and Jean was so very glad she had agreed to the trip. She chose a set that had an aquamarine stone at the head of the tie pin and in the centre of the oval cufflinks. They were quite expensive and the normally careful Jean took a deep breath before she paid. She knew that she would never have to worry about money again, when she became Mrs Blake, Lucien was taking her on as a partner and her duties would extend beyond the administration of the practice to doing basic checks on new patients and any other tasks well within her capabilities, even some counselling of young wives and mothers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Thank you, Mattie,' Jean said as the guard helped them off the train, again. 'I couldn't have done it without you.'

'Tosh, of course you could.' Mattie grinned and waved at Lucien waiting by the gate.

'No, really,' Jean insisted, 'you knew exactly where to go, and put that assistant in her place. Does your mother really go there?'

'All the time.' Mattie nodded, 'that's why I took you there, I knew there would be something just right.'

'Ladies,' Lucien kissed Jean's cheek, 'good day?'

'Hello, darling,' Jean sighed, 'yes thank you. Did you?'

'Well, I'll find out when we get home.' He started to put the pram in the car, 'Charlie's put dinner in. Did Amelia behave herself?'

Jean had a feeling he wanted to avoid too many questions, 'Yes she did.' She looked at him, he was avoiding her eyes, what had he been up to. 'Lucien?'

'Yes dear?' He opened the car doors for the ladies.

'What have you been up to?'

'Oh, this and that.' He answered blithely. 'Come on, before her little ladyship decides she needs attention.'

Jean's feet were sore and she didn't want an argument in front of Mattie, so she just let him carry on. When he was evasive like this she never knew what to expect, good or bad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie heard the door open as he finished laying the table. Nice timing, he thought.

'Something smells good, Charlie!' Jean called through.

'You're back then.' He looked round the door and grinned.

Mattie took Jean's outfit up to her room and hung it in the wardrobe, Lucien never went in there, she thought. Just in case she would tell him he was not allowed to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien and Charlie washed up while Jean fed, bathed and put Amelia to bed.

'I'm going to have a bath, Lucien.' She called through to the kitchen, 'I'd love a sherry when I come down.'

'Right ho,' he smiled to himself, once Mattie and Charlie had gone up he could give her the engagement ring and show her the wedding rings. He hoped she would approve. 'Want your back scrubbing?'

'Lucien!' she screamed, trying to sound horrified, 'really!'

Mattie could barely silence her laughter as Jean huffed and hurried upstairs, hiding the enormous smile on her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean lay in the bath thinking how soothing it would be to have him massage her back, but, until they were married she couldn't accept that offer. It was bad enough she shared his bed with the two lodgers in the house, to do more would only embarrass them.

She dried herself off and put her pyjamas and new robe on. She had thought of saving it for their honeymoon but decided not to, that old pink thing had to go! Lucien had threatened to go and get her a new one, himself, if she didn't do so, soon. He had held it over the garbage bin one morning, heaven only knew what the neighbours must have thought as they screamed and laughed together, she trying to grab it back and he holding too high for her. She smiled and then giggled at the memory.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie and Mattie made themselves scarce when Jean came down from the bathroom, Lucien had been pacing up and down while he waited for his lady love to re appear. Mattie complained that Jean had walked her off her feet in Melbourne and Charlie said he had an early shift in the morning, to make up for swapping with Bill that day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was standing looking out of the window when she went into the living room. She smoothed down the unfamiliar fabric of her new robe and coughed quietly, not wanting to break his musings.

'Lucien.' Almost a whisper, he turned and smiled,

'At last,' he opened his arms, 'I approve, lovely.' He kissed her softly. 'As is the woman wearing it.'

'Thank you,' she lay her head against his chest, 'you must thank Mattie, she chose it.'

'She has good taste.' He took her to the couch and passed her her sherry. 'I missed you.'

'I was only gone for the day,' she nestled against him, 'so what did you do, to keep yourself occupied?'

'Well, I thought I'd better go and organise an essential part of the proceedings.'

She looked up at him with a shocked and quizzical expression.

He reached into his trouser pocket, 'You know I said I hadn't given you anything, when I gave you the money, well, I hope I've gone someway to remedy that.' He held out his clenched fist and opened it. 'I hope you like it.'

She saw a small ring box, and opened her eyes in surprise. 'Lucien...'

'Open it.' He urged. 'Please.'

She took it and inhaled as she opened it, determined that whatever he had chosen she would love it. She was not prepared for how much she would love the ring.

'Oh, Lucien,' she breathed, barely able to control the tears of happiness that sprang to her eyes, 'it's beautiful.'

'I'm so glad you like it, put it on.' He took the ring and slipped it onto her finger, a perfect fit. 'I used your wedding ring to size it, and...' He pulled out the other box. '...I hope you approve of these, too.'

She opened the box, more confident that his choices were good ones, and gasped again.

'The white gold one is yours.' He held it up and, I wanted to show, not just you, but everyone, that I am spoken for, so...' he held up the ring he had chosen to wear.

She flung her arms round him and kissed him, 'Oh Lucien Blake,' she choked on her tears, 'I do love you.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A bit domestic and sloppy but...

The design of the wedding rings - my mother's is lattice work white gold, dad's was a yellow gold belt design.


	10. Chapter 10

Jean gently swirled the gown in the warm water. The fabric was so fine she daren't give it too vigorous a clean. She smiled as she remembered the last time it had been worn. Jack had looked so angelic gazing up at her, big blue eyes and fine dark hair. She gently squeezed the lightly soaped water out and rinsed it in cool water.

Lucien watched her from the sun room, hanging the christening robe on the line, dripping wet. He briefly wondered what the infant Jean had looked like at her christening. Something like Amelia, perhaps. Three days from now they would be Dr and Mrs Blake. Not all the gossip would stop, they both knew, but they could handle it. It's not as if business suffered, though he did wonder if new patients registered just to catch him in flagrante delicto with his housekeeper!

As she walked back into the kitchen she saw him and smiled. He opened the door to the sun room and kissed her as she walked in.

'It's lovely,' he commented, 'she'll look beautiful.'

She just smiled, remembering her boys. 'I never thought to ask if you have one, hidden in a box somewhere.'

'Honestly,' he walked with her, 'I don't know. Probably. Mother would have insisted.'

'I'm sure you looked angelic.'

He laughed at that, the thought that he was ever angelic, 'Looks can be deceiving, my dear Jean.'

'Even you must have been, once.' She laughed and kissed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'It's only one night, Lucien.' Jean smiled, 'from tomorrow night, never again will we sleep alone.'

'I know,' he sighed, 'it's just it seems a bit...'

'...silly.' She kissed him, 'perhaps, but it's tradition, and one I would like to stick to.'

'Alright,' he kissed her forehead, 'but, if you have trouble sleeping, you know where I am.'

She kissed him softly on the lips and headed upstairs, smiling gently to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She looked round the room, strangely unfamiliar now, so much had happened in such a short space of time. Her wedding outfit hung in the wardrobe, she had brought her makeup from Lucien's room, her hairbrush and the jewellery she was going to wear, and there it sat on the vanity unit she used to sit at every morning and every evening.

She slipped into bed and opened her book, thinking it might help her sleep. She read for about half an hour, then closed the book and lay down, closing her eyes hoping that she would be able to sleep. Arriving at one's wedding with dark circles under one's eyes was not going to be a good look; her last thought as she drifted off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien decided a dull medical text would send him off to sleep, having promised not to use liberal amounts of whisky. He needed to keep his mind off Jean, upstairs in bed, not wanting to have to strip the bed the next morning, like a teenager. He fell asleep over a chapter on blood diseases he had read countless times before.

He woke to Amelia crying, and went to pick her up. Most nights she slept through, and four o'clock wasn't early, for someone whose sleep pattern had been notoriously poor for many years. He went to get her a drink and sat in the sun room, watching the sunrise and singing softly to her.

He and Jean were going to try and avoid each other until he went to the church to wait for her. Matthew was going to take him and Charlie down, leaving Jean to follow at a respectable distance with Alice and Mattie and, of course, Amelia.

He heard noises in the kitchen, Charlie and Mattie making tea. He hoped he was allowed in there and took a chance.

'Morning, doc,' Charlie grinned as he crept in from the sun room.

'Ah Charlie, Mattie,' Lucien smiled and sighed. 'Amelia was hungry, about four. We've watched the sunrise together.'

'I'll take her, Lucien,' Mattie held out her arms for the baby. 'I'm going to take Jean some tea, while you have your breakfast. Did you get any sleep?'

'Some, yes.' He grinned, 'boring medical chapters on blood diseases always does the trick.' He sat down as Charlie put a plate of bacon, eggs and tomatoes down for him.

'Gotta keep your strength up, doc.' He laughed.

'Thanks, Charlie.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie pushed Jean's bedroom door open with her foot, having managed to carry a cup of tea and the baby up the stairs.

'Morning, Jean,' she smiled. 'Tea.'

Jean sat up and smiled, 'Thank you Mattie.' She took the cup and Mattie sat on the edge of the bed. 'Amelia had a bottle about four, Lucien says. They watched the sunrise together.'

'How is he this morning?' She sipped the tea, it was odd, being there in her old room, and she was glad she wouldn't sleep there again.

'Seems ok, no sign of whisky.' Mattie grinned, 'Charlie is giving him his breakfast. '

'Good.' Jean sighed, 'when I've had this I'm going to have a bath then the bathroom's free for everybody else.'

'Shall I bath Amelia?' Mattie asked.

'She can come in with me,' Jean replied, 'if you don't mind taking her off me when she's done.'

'No, as long as you don't mind.' Mattie was surprised at the suggestion.

'You're a nurse.' Was Jean's reasoning. 'You've bathed patients before.'

'Oh, ok then.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie wrapped Amelia in a towel and took her to part-dress her. Jean said just a vest and a nappy until it was time to put her in the gown. She had been embarrassed at going into the bathroom while Jean was in the bath and had deliberately not looked down at her landlady. Jean had smiled as the young nurse had hurried out of the room with her charge.

'Bathroom's free!' Jean called down the stairs then closed the door of her bedroom behind her. She dried and dressed as far as her underwear the put her robe back on and listened for Lucien heading to bathe. As she heard him close the bathroom door she went down for her breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somehow Jean and Lucien managed to miss each other during the hours before they were due to be married.

'Mattie,' Jean passed her a packet, prettily wrapped, 'would you give this to Lucien for me, please. Tell him he needs it today.'

'Oh, right, it's the tie and stuff isn't it?'

'Yes.' She smiled.

'Ok, then do you want me to help you?' Mattie paused at the door.

'I'm just going to do my makeup,' Jean sat at the vanity, 'could you bring Amelia and the gown through, please, then yes, if you're ready.'

'I'll bring my things in to you, then we can get ready together.' Mattie smiled, 'would you put my hair up, please?'

'Of course, then you can tidy mine up, the steam got at it a bit.' Jean smiled and watched her leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien was sitting on the bed when Mattie knocked.

'Yes?'

'Only me, Lucien.' Mattie poked her nose in the room. 'Jean sent this down for you.' She passed the packet in. 'It's your wedding present from her, you need it today.'

'Oh, thank you.' He smiled as he took it.

'I hope you're going to make the bed.' Mattie did her best to sound Jean-like.

'Just thinking about it.' He winked, and set to.

Mattie left, grinning.

Lucien made the bed then sat back down, turning the packet over in his hands. He undid the ribbon and opened out the paper. There was a small envelope on top of a jeweller's box, on top of a tie.

'So this is the colour you're wearing, my dear, he mused, 'I approve.' He opened the box, 'Lovely,' he whispered and put it on the bed with the tie. He had left the envelope 'til last, wondering what little remark she had written inside it.

'Lucien,

My love, always.

Jean'

A simple message finished off with a lipstick kiss, but enough for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie watched Matthew and Charlie take Lucien down to the church. Lucien had looked hesitant, leaving Jean in the house.

'Off you go, doctor,' she teased, 'we'll be there shortly.'

She went back into the house to find Jean in the living room, giving Amelia a bottle. Amelia was dressed in the christening robe and Jean had covered her with a clean nappy to prevent any spills spoiling the effect. Mattie thought she should be doing that, but Jean looked so relaxed it was probably taking her mind off the double ceremony to come.

'Just about finished,' Jean looked up and smiled, can't have her screaming during the wedding, can I?'

'No, you can't.' Mattie grinned, 'shall I take that?' She held out her hand for the empty bottle.

'Thank you.'

Mattie took the baby and they got into Alice's car.

'Ready, ladies?' Alice looked over at Jean.

'Ready.' Jean confirmed.

'You look lovely, Jean.' Alice remarked as she pulled out of the drive, 'Lucien will be the envy of the town.'

Jean smiled and reddened, 'Thank you Alice, that's the plan.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien found he felt calmer that he thought he would, standing before the altar at Sacred Heart. The sun streamed through the stained glass windows leaving coloured patterns on the floor.

Father Emery was waiting at the door for Jean to appear and when he saw her alight from the car he headed to the front of the church to assure the groom that his bride had arrived.

Matthew wouldn't let the doctor turn round. He thought Lucien would rush to her side, with Alice and Mattie behind her she looked surprisingly lonely and beautifully serene at the same time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The combined services were short and sweet. When Father Emery pronounced them man and wife, Lucien could hardly believe it. He could kiss Jean, in public, freely, whenever he wanted. Mattie and Charlie would not feel they had to make themselves scarce every evening, and with Amelia they would be a family. He kissed her slowly and gently before they began the christening of Amelia Jean.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia Jean squealed as she was anointed with the holy water and waved her little arms about. Jean and Lucien grinned at each other as the priest passed her back to them and Jean used her finger to pacify the distressed infant. She kissed and soothed the baby while Lucien thanked Father Emery for his patience and understanding.

'Father,' Lucien smiled graciously, 'we are having a small celebration at the Colonist's Club, if you'd care to join us.'

Jean managed not to drop Amelia when she heard his offer to the priest. It was uncharacteristic of him to be so genial to the church, usually barely cordial to a priest, especially one who he had thought capable of murder.

'Thank you, doctor.' Father Emery took his hand, 'I am sorry. Much as I would like to accept your invitation, I have another baptism in an hour.' He walked with them to the entrance to Sacred Heart and wished them a happy life, all of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'That was sweet of you,' Jean whispered as they stood for Charlie and Matthew to take photographs.

'Well,' he leaned close, 'it was a nice service, and he didn't upset Amelia too much..'

'All the same,' she smiled, 'thank you.'

Lucien kissed her, just as Charlie clicked the shutter. Charlie smiled, 'That's one for the family album!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'To the Blake Family,' Matthew raised his glass, ' long life and true happiness.'

'The Blake Family,' the assembled chorused, as Jean blushed and Lucien put his arm round her and beamed.

'Thank you,' he returned the toast. 'Thank you all. I've nothing really nothing I could add to that, Matthew, except to say that, when I came back to Ballarat, most of you will agree I was a bit broken, this amazing woman put me back together again, and, well, I don't know what I'd do without her. We've suddenly become a family, with Amelia joining us. So I'd like to propose a toast: to Jean and Amelia, my family.'

Jean blushed and just managed to control the tears, as the guests raised their glasses to her and the baby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'We'll be absolutely fine,' Mattie smiled as she settled Amelia into her bassinet. Jean was a little nervous about leaving her granddaughter with the young nurse while she and Lucien had a short honeymoon in Melbourne. She didn't know why but there it was, she was.

'Come on, Jean.' Lucien crept up behind her in the nursery. 'We need to get a move on, as we're driving.'

'Alright,' she stroked the baby's head and turned to leave. 'Thank you, Mattie.'

'Go on.' Mattie pushed her out of the room, 'go and enjoy yourself.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A slightly shorter chapter than usual, but strangely not the easiest to write, how many ways can I write their wedding? Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and maybe I'll add some more.


	11. Chapter 11

Jean sighed and relaxed as the miles flew by. She knew Amelia would be safe with Mattie and Mattie would be safe with Charlie. A few days away, just her and her new husband would be lovely, even if she did feel she was being a little selfish. They stopped off for fuel and to stretch their legs. Jean offered to take over the driving for a while, but he insisted on continuing.

'Well, don't tire yourself out,' she said, mischievously, 'tonight is our wedding night.'

He reached over and squeezed the top of her thigh, grinning cheekily. 'Oh, I haven't forgotten.' He winked. She giggled in reply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien had booked them into a suite at the Windsor Hotel. They were shown up by a rather sweet bell boy. He was nervous, confiding in them it was his first job and he hoped he got it right. Jean smiled sweetly at him and told him that as long as he didn't drop anything and remembered to wait until he was called into a room, he should do just fine. Lucien tipped him, rather well for a first go, but he was feeling very generous.

He closed the door and watched her investigate the rooms. The bed was so big he feared he may need a map to find her, at which she laughed and said she'd meet him half way.

She found the bathroom and smiled to herself, now he could scrub her back. In fact all sorts of wicked thoughts went through her head.

'I've ordered a light supper up here, if that's all right with you.' He wrapped his arms round her and nipped the nape of her neck.

'That sounds lovely,' she turned and put her arms round his neck, pulling him down to kiss her just the way she liked it. 'Do I have time for a bath, first?'

'I said I would ring down when we were ready, as I didn't know quite when we would arrive.' He smiled. 'so you can do whatever you want.'

She opened a suitcase and pulled out a robe, looked at him coyly, from beneath her lashes and headed for the bathroom.

He watched her swing her hips and go into the bathroom. He wasn't sure they'd get round to supper. He heard the tap stop running and grinned. Taking off his clothes and donning his own robe he knocked on the bathroom door.

'Jean?' He called softly. 'Do you want your back massaging?'

'Oh,' in the bath she was wondering what had kept him, 'that would be lovely.'

He slipped into the room and saw her lying under a sea of foam. She looked up and sat up, leaning forward to allow him to rub her back. He rolled up his sleeve and started to massage her shoulders and then down her back. His sleeve slipped down into the water.

'Damn.' he hissed, 'I'll have to take it off.'

'There's room for two.' She breathed, sexily.

'Is there now,' he whispered back, 'well then...' He slipped his robe off his shoulders and stepped into the bath, letting Jean see all he had to offer.

They started to massage each other, kiss and touch until Jean was able to move over him and set up her own rhythm, the water moving round them, the foam clinging to their bodies until she arched in release and fell onto him, kissing his soapy chest and sighing with satisfaction. He kept her there, touching her to make her gasp again.

She looked up at him with surprise, it was not something she expected. She thought she was going to learn a lot over the next few days.

He scooped handfuls of the now cooling water over her back and she shivered.

'Come on,' he murmured into her hair, 'out you get.'

She moved off him and he got out first, wrapping a towel around his waist. He held up a larger towel for her and she stepped out, to be wrapped in the towel and his loving arms.

'I love you, Lucien.' She hummed against his chest.

He kissed her, passionately, but gently. 'Supper?'

'Mmm...' she agreed, she was a little peckish.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dried, and in their robes, they were curled up together on the couch when there was a knock at the door. Lucien went to open it and it was the same young bell boy that had shown them their room.

'Your supper, sir.' He said, quietly.

'Thank you, young man,' Lucien tipped him again and pulled the trolley into the room and closing the door again. He wheeled the trolley over to the couch, hoping he had got the order right. Although they were both used to a full cooked meal at night, unless it was very hot, he had asked for a light meal, cold cuts and nibbles really. He lifted the covers off the dishes to find miniature versions of pies and rolls, prawns and cold chicken, salads and a bowl of fresh fruit. Sauces and whipped cream. A bottle of champagne and a jug of iced water completed the meal.

'Oh, Lucien,' she smiled, 'this looks lovely.'

'I hoped you'd like something like this, instead of a hot meal.' He was pleased.

'No, this is ideal.' She picked up a piece of chicken and offered it to him. He managed to take the meat in his mouth and kiss her fingers at the same time. She grinned and they continued to take it in turns to feed each other and kiss in between mouthfuls. He toasted the 'most beautiful woman in the world' in champagne and she giggled as the bubbles tickled her nose,

'To us.' she whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He pushed the trolley out of the room, secreting the small dish of whipped cream in his hand. He sat down next to her and pulled her close. She nestled against his chest and sighed.

'Happy?' He asked.

'Very.' She replied, looking up and him and smiling.

They sat in silence for a while, until Lucien reckoned she had sufficiently digested her meal. He checked she was still awake, she was. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her robe open. She grinned and waited for his soft touch. His hand slipped over her breast and she shrieked. He had smeared cream on her and proceeded to lick it off.

'Lucien!' She gasped, 'oh, oh...' she gave in to him anointing her and cleaning her in his inimitable fashion. If she could have reached the bowl she would have done the same to him, but she couldn't and anyway she found herself incapable of any reason as he picked her now naked self up and carried her to the bed.

He cleaned the remaining cream off her with his mouth as she writhed with pure pleasure under his ministrations. They made love again, until satisfied, panting with exertion, they lay in a tangle of limbs and sheets and slept, deep and dreamless sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean woke slowly as the sun broke through the curtains. She stretched and smiled at the memories of the previous night. Lucien opened one eye and looked at her. The sheet had slipped down and left her breasts exposed. At home she would have pulled the covers up, almost shy, but not this morning. But then, they weren't at home and they were now husband and wife, so perhaps... He watched her slide off the bed and head to the bathroom, without putting on her robe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the bathroom she looked in the mirror. Her body was covered in marks from his mouth, scratches from his beard. Christopher had never left such evidence behind, she smiled, naughty girl! She would have to dress carefully, to hide some of the marks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hearing the door to the bathroom open, Lucien gave up all pretence of being asleep and grinned at her from the bed. He had the sheet over him but she was in no doubt what his intentions were and she blushed. Not at the sight before her, but at her own wicked thoughts, and the fact that she had no objection to making love before breakfast.

He lifted the sheet and she slipped under it and snuggled close to him. He kissed her and stroked her shoulder. She invited him to deepen the kiss and ran her hands down his side and over his buttocks, pulling him close. She took charge again and set her own pace. His hands gently touched all the parts he had marked, he kissed them lightly until she was ready. She set up the rhythm this time, slowly at first then more urgently as she saw stars at the release and fell onto him, kissing his chest and murmuring his name over and over again, as his fingers stroked her spine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They made the dining room just in time for the end of breakfast, Jean a little embarrassed at how obvious it was they were late.

They decided that they would just wander around the city that morning, perhaps sit in a park. Lucien had told her he was taking her to the theatre that evening so a relaxing day was called for, perhaps back to the hotel for an afternoon nap. She looked at him when he suggested the nap, but his face told her he meant a nap, and not more bedroom antics. They would then have a light supper, again in their room, before heading to a performance of 'The Pirates of Penzance.' Jean was surprised at his choice, certain that given his taste in music he would have chosen something a bit heavier.

'I like G and S just as much as other more classical opera, my dear wife.' He smiled at her, 'and who wants something heavy on their honeymoon?'

'Thank you, anyway.' She leaned over on the park bench and kissed him, which still felt daring to her.

They had lunch in a small cafe before wandering through the market and back to the hotel.

They snuck up to their room where Lucien closed the curtains as Jean stripped down to her slip. Wrapped in his arms she found it easy to doze and then sleep, in spite of her not ever napping during the day. Lucien smiled at her. He didn't sleep, he knew he wouldn't but he was happy to lie there and watch her. He was looking forward to the rest of his life with this amazing woman and their adopted daughter. Perhaps they could adopt a sibling for Amelia, so she wouldn't grow up an only child, but that wasn't a conversation for their honeymoon.

She murmured and turned over, he adjusted his hold on her and buried his nose in her hair, breathing in her unique scent of citrus and flowers, shampoo and perfume.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Zip me up, darling,' Jean backed towards him, holding her hair out of the way. She had started to pin it up but Lucien had stopped her, telling her he preferred it down, that and she had a mark at the nape of her neck from the previous nights love making. She blushed but was grateful he hadn't let her go out with it on show.

After he had zipped up the dress he draped a strand of pearls round her neck and kissed her.

'Lucien,' she smiled, 'how lovely, thank you.'

'My pleasure,' he held out his closed fist, 'want to complete the set?' He uncurled his fingers to reveal a pair of matching earrings, drop pearls.

'Oh.' She gasped, 'they're beautiful.'

'So are you.'

She was wearing his favourite colour for her, green. A fitted satin dress with a neckline that was cut so it went from shoulder to shoulder and three quarter length sleeves. The skirt wrapped over in folds from her hip to just below her knee.

She pulled on her evening gloves and picked up her evening bag and they headed out to the theatre, her arm through his.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The performance was excellent and they came out with smiles on their faces. Jean still giggling at the antics of the policemen's chorus. Lucien had enjoyed the performance, but more he had enjoyed her delight at the music and singing.

'Thank you, Lucien,' she grinned up at him, 'that was an excellent performance.'

'Glad you liked it.' He kissed her hand.

'You did too, didn't you?' Instantly concerned he had only booked it for her.

'I did, of course.' He smiled at her, 'lovely voices.'

At that she was happy, but she must let him take her to something that was alien to her.

They wandered hand in hand back to the hotel and he seemed to sense her thoughts.

'Tomorrow, Jean.' He opened the door to the hotel, 'would you like to come to a jazz club with me?'

'Well, I certainly wouldn't go without you, now would I?' She teased. 'I'd love to.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sliding down the zip of her dress he kissed her back and nibbled her ears. She wriggled back into him and smiled. He pushed the straps of her slip over her shoulders and unclipped her bra and everything slipped to the floor. She turned and started to undo his tie and buttons.

'My turn.' She purred.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Their lovemaking was tender, leisurely. Every time with Lucien was like the first time, a new experience. The way he touched her excited her, his kisses could be almost lazy then urgent and insistent. He found new places to touch her that left her gasping for more and when he loved her he took her beyond the universe. More than once she worried her limited experience was not enough for him, and each time he assured her she was more than enough, and even if she wanted to just cuddle up on the couch, that would be enough too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They shared the bath in the morning, and missed breakfast altogether! Lucien said,

'No matter, we can get something round the corner.' He smiled at the concierge while Jean looked at the floor, somewhat embarrassed at the reason for their tardiness. Lucien smiled,

'Come on, Jean.' He took her hand, 'let's go and see what Melbourne has to offer today.'

Outside she looked up at him, still a little pink.

'Don't worry, love,' He squeezed her hand, 'we are on our honeymoon.'

'Yes,' she smiled shyly, 'but I am a grandmother.'

'And a very young and beautiful one too.'

'Lucien.' She scolded lightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They found breakfast in a little cafe and Lucien suggested they head to the gallery. There was an exhibition of Venetian Glass he thought she might be interested in. Or they could just walk round the city and in the parks. He was just content to be with her.

'The gallery would be lovely, Lucien.' She agreed, 'then perhaps a walk in the park.'

'Whatever you wish, my love.' He paid for their breakfast and they strolled through the mid morning crowds to the gallery.

Jean was amazed at the glass in the exhibition, from the seventeenth century onwards, the fact that it had survived astounded her, such delicate work, such vivid colour, particularly blue.

'One day I'll take you to Venice,' he murmured into her ear, 'and Paris and Rome, anywhere you want.'

She turned round and put her arms round his neck, and, right there in the middle of the gallery, kissed him, thoroughly!

'I love you, Lucien.' She whispered, ignoring the scandalized expressions of some of the good ladies of Melbourne walking through the gallery. After all, they wouldn't see them again.

Lucien grinned and kept his arm round her as they continued through the exhibition, determined to keep his, rather rashly made, promise, one day.

They lunched at a small cafe again, before strolling through a park and heading back to the hotel. Lucien said they would dine there before going out to the jazz club. Jean was a little worried about what she should wear, she didn't want to wear the dress she had worn to the theatre.

'Something you can dance in,' Lucien suggested. 'Did you bring anything like that with you?'

'I have a flared skirt that's quite nice, but only ordinary blouses.' She hadn't planned on dancing anything other than an intimate waltz.

'Come on, then.' He grabbed her hand and headed back towards the city centre. 'Let me buy you an outfit.'

'Lucien!' She tripped after him.

'Why not?' He stopped and pulled her to him, 'I'm your husband now.'

'But...'

'Mrs Blake,' he teased.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien and Jean looked in various windows until Lucien saw something he'd like to see his wife in, apart from her birthday suit!

Jean tried on the dress. Outwardly it looked like a simple, fitted dress, with short sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. There was a pleat at the centre back. Lucien indicated she twirl round and declared it perfect. It was a blue silk with very dark blue polka dots.

'Are you sure?' She asked, she had never had a dress bought for her. Christopher would give her the money to buy something, but she usually made anyway.

'Absolutely.' He went to pay while she changed back into the skirt and blouse she had come in, in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The club was noisy and rather crowded. Lucien took her to the bar but she only asked for lemonade. He had a whisky, but determined he would not drink much, he had to keep her safe.

They found a small table where she could observe the goings on, and get used to the noise and the music. When he felt she was relaxed he took her onto the dance floor and they both discovered new things about each other. He knew she could dance, they had waltzed round the living room when there had been no one around and he had seen her move to music around the house when she thought he wasn't looking, but Jean Blake was quite a mover, he decided. Jean in her turn, found Lucien an excellent partner, whirling and twirling her in time to the music.

The music stopped for the pianist to have a rest, to much jeering from the crowd. Lucien laughed and called him a light-weight. Jean could see he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

'Care to give it a go?' The leader called.

He looked at Jean and she looked at him. She couldn't deny him this so she nodded and smiled.

'Don't need asking twice.' He leapt onto the raised area that served as a stage and ran his fingers over the keys, to get a sense of the weight. Then started, slowly, Amelia's favourite a version of Brahms' lullaby. The trumpeter joined in, as did the clarinettist, then Lucien started to improvise, take up the tempo. Jean was amazed as the rest of the band followed him, in time and key. The crowd started to dance around her, as she stood near the stage. A man grabbed her hand and whirled her round. Out of the corner of his eye, Lucien could see her and it made him proud, proud that she had entered his world and proud that another man would wish to dance with her.

'Your old man?' Her partner asked, tilting his head towards Lucien.

'Yes,' she grinned.

'Lucky you...' He whirled her round. '...and luck him

'Thank you.' She laughed.

When the music finished there was loud applause, not least from Jean, who was jumping up and down like a school girl fan. As he left the band, the leader caught his arm,

'Blimey, what do you do?'

'I'm a doctor.'

'Bloody hell!' The leader gasped, 'anytime you get fed up of doctoring, you've got a place here.'

'Thanks.'

He rejoined Jean whose eyes, he noticed, were shining with pride and joy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was nearly three in the morning before they left the club. Lucien had been cheered as he left, but he could see that Jean was flagging.

'Well past your bedtime,' he wrapped his jacket around her shoulders, against the cool of the night.

'Mmm..' she leant on his shoulder, 'thank you, for a lovely night.'

'Glad you enjoyed it.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien undressed Jean and put her, as god intended, into the bed, where she almost instantly fell asleep. He smiled and joined her under the covers, pulling her close and falling asleep, himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After bathing and packing they missed breakfast again. Jean giggled.

'Honestly, what will they think of us?'

'Don't care,' Lucien pulled her into a passionate kiss, 'we're leaving this morning.'

It was a short honeymoon, most people would say, but they had planned on stopping off at the cabin for their last night together without Amelia, then they would call in on Ruby before going home and back to normality, or what passed for it.

They found breakfast at the same cafe as the previous morning and then went to do a little shopping before leaving the city. A gift for Mattie for looking after Amelia and something for Charlie for looking after the both of them. Then some milk, bacon and bread for their breakfast in the cabin, and something for later. Jean had left tea there the last time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Lucien pulled up at the cabin Jean woke from her doze. He smiled, she was not used to staying up into the wee small hours, he thought, maybe he could educate her.

They unpacked and Jean made the bed while he fetched water from the river and lit the stove.

'It seems strange,' she said as she sipped her tea, 'not having Amelia in the basket there.'

'Mmm...' he put his arm round her. 'Does it bother you?'

'She's being well looked after,' Jean wriggled closer, 'so, at the moment, I suppose it doesn't.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean stirred, and smiled. The sun was setting, it was all quiet, apart from her husband snoring gently next to her. Around the bed on the floor was a pile of their clothes, hastily shed hours ago when he had taken her roughly, tenderly, quickly, slowly, all opposites, but all ways he could. The bed was a mess, only a sheet covering them, and even the bottom sheet was un-tucked from the mattress and wrinkled under her. She picked up his shirt and headed to the 'bathroom'. Looking round, perhaps he was right, a bit of an upgrade would be a good idea. She used the facilities and went back to the bed. He was lying there, grinning, but at least he had straightened the sheet.

'Hungry?' She asked, thinking they ought to eat.

'Maybe,' he winked, 'what's on offer?'

'Well...' she started but didn't finish telling him what she had picked up in Melbourne, as his mouth found hers and his hands found her breasts, then went round her and pulled her close, so she could feel his hardness against her stomach.

'Lucien!' She finally shrieked. 'Oh, Lucien,' she melted, and started to touch him and guide him and took him in until she could take no more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'The stove needs relighting,' Lucien called through.

'I'm not surprised,' she came through from the bed, wearing his shirt, again.

'I wish you wouldn't wear my shirt,' he huffed.

'Oh, well,' she smiled, 'in that case.' And she shrugged it off.

'...and that's even worse.' He stood up, 'how can I concentrate on lighting the stove when I have you to look at?'

'Make your mind up,' she smirked.

'I have.' He closed the fire door on the stove and swept her up into his arms and to the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Lucien,' she got up, again, and headed to the bathroom, cold water would have to do for a wash. 'we really do have to get going.'

'Alright, but it's all your fault.' He teased.

'Well you said you don't want me to wear your shirt.' She threw back.

'But standing there wearing nothing but a smile doesn't help, either.' He got off the bed and slapped her bare bottom.

'That will do, doctor.' She tossed her head and finally made it to the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He managed to get the water boiling for tea and made a bacon sandwich while she washed and dressed. She ate and drank while he did the same and then they both stripped the bed. Packing the car and locking the cabin, their honeymoon was over. Now onto Ruby then home and Amelia, surgery and cases. Jean sighed as she dropped the suitcase into the boot and closed it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mrs Arthur was on the porch when they pulled up and waved when she recognised the car.

'Dr Blake, Mrs Beazley...' She smiled and held out her hand.

'Mrs Blake, now,' Lucien took her hand and grinned. 'Just on our way home from our honeymoon.'

'Oh, how lovely.' She shook Jean's hand, 'congratulations.'

'Thank you,' Jean smiled. 'How's Ruby?'

'She is very well,' Mrs Arthur took them into the house. 'She's still painting and drawing, but now she can bathe alone and wash up without incident. I do believe she is learning, slowly.'

'That's marvellous,' Lucien beamed.

'We've told her it's your day to visit and she is quite happy about that.' Mrs Arthur sat at her desk, 'she has a vague recollection of Jean, but without the baby...'

'We left her at home with Nurse O'Brien,' Jean smiled, 'we didn't think taking her on our honeymoon was a good idea.'

'Of course,' Mrs Arthur laughed, 'eyebrows would be raised, no doubt.'

'Precisely,' Lucien grinned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby was quite happy to see her visitors, and she did have a 'vague recollection' of Jean.

Jean reminded her she usually had Amelia with her, but as they had been in Melbourne they had thought it a long journey for a baby, but she was being well looked after.

'Oh, I'm so glad,' Ruby smiled, 'she's such a lovely little baby.'

Lucien did her checks and was pleased to see she was doing well, eating properly and behaving herself. they didn't tell her they were now husband and wife, as it would probably confuse her.

As they pulled away Jean smiled. 'She's doing well, isn't she?'

'She'll always be a little girl, but she's healthy and happy,' he squeezed her leg, 'and that's all we can ask for.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, that's the honeymoon over. Hope I haven't strayed into M territory, it was difficult not to, but after 30 odd chapters...

This may continue.

Now I think I'll go and lie down in a darkened room.


	12. Chapter 12

Mattie was pushing the pram up the road and jumped when someone tooted their horn. She turned and waved at Lucien as he drove past her and turned onto the drive.

Jean got out of the car and waited for her granddaughter to be brought to her. Mattie thought she looked better than she had done for ages and grinned. She greeted the older woman with a hug,

'Hello, welcome home, Mrs Blake.' She kissed her cheek.

'Hello Mattie, it's good to be back, I think.' Jean returned the greeting and picked Amelia out of the pram. They'd have to behave themselves now, well almost. 'How's everything, here?'

'Fine,' Mattie accepted Lucien's hug, 'Alice hasn't scared any patients away, Amelia has slept through and nobody's murdered anyone. Matthew says Lucien must go away more often, it's been nice and quiet.'

'He'd get bored.' Lucien took the suitcases into the house while Jean and Mattie pushed the pram round to the back garden. They met in the kitchen where Mattie put the kettle on.

'I'll just go and freshen up,' Jean headed upstairs thinking she'd treat herself to a bath, on her own, later, a cold wash after the cabin wasn't enough for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien took his post into the study, Jean started to do the laundry they had brought back, and Mattie tried to get far too much detail out of her.

'Matilda O'Brien,' Jean scolded, 'what do you think I did?' Then realised that wasn't a good question to ask and blushed.

Mattie laughed at her, 'Sorry, Jean,' she cleared away the tea things, 'I thought Lucien may have taken you to the theatre or dinner.'

'We went to see 'Pirates of Penzance' and Lucien took me to a jazz club.' Jean paid attention to the washer, rather than look at Mattie.

'A jazz club?' Mattie gasped, 'I didn't think jazz was your thing.'

'Well, maybe my tastes have changed.' Jean smiled, 'it was fun. We danced and Lucien took over the piano when the pianist had a break.'

'Wow!' Mattie exclaimed, 'how did he do?'

'Very well,' Jean grinned at the memory, 'they offered him a job, if he ever gives up medicine.'

'Ha ha, like that's going to happen.' Mattie laughed.

'Exactly.' Jean agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean lay in the bath and closed her eyes. Charlie had cooked dinner and he and Mattie had washed up. All Jean had to do was see to Amelia and sort out the laundry. It was nice, she thought, to be able to relax but she would have to get back to looking after the house and the business tomorrow. Lucien had phoned Alice and thanked her for looking after the practice and contacted Matthew to tell him he was back and ready for work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She cuddled close to him on the couch and sighed.

'Welcome home, wife.' Lucien whispered and kissed her head.

'Husband,' she replied, realising she was very tired.

'Early night?'

'Lucien...' much as she loved him...

'I know, ' he murmured, 'sleep, that's what we both need.'

Jean giggled, 'Are we getting old?'

'No, well, I'm not,' he huffed, 'just need to pace myself, it's my insatiable wife.'

She shifted then stood up, 'I'm going to check on Amelia, then, I'm afraid...'

'I'll lock up.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She tucked the blanket round the sleeping baby and smiled. So beautiful. She felt Lucien's arms wrap round her waist and leant back against him.

'I love you so much, Jean.' He mumbled into her hair.

She turned in his arms and put her head against his chest, listening to the steady thump thump of his heart she sighed.

'Come on,' he shifted, 'time for bed.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean woke as the sunlight broke through the clouds outside the bedroom window. Trust Lucien to forget to close the curtains. She barely remembered getting into bed, the last thing she remembered was Lucien telling her it was time for bed and propelling her gently to the bedroom. He must have taken her robe off her and put her to bed. So much time spent in bed but not sleeping had taken its toll on her, she needed more sleep than her husband, that much was plain to see.

She stretched and turned to look at him, he was lying there grinning at her.

'Lucien!' She smiled, 'Good morning, darling.'

'Morning, sleepy-head.' He kissed her cheek, 'you must have been tired. You were literally asleep on your feet last night.'

'Sorry.' She smiled shyly.

'Don't be,' he pulled her into a hug, 'I told you, if all you want to do is cuddle up that's fine with me.'

Even though she knew she should be thinking about getting up she cuddled closer and sighed. Five minutes just for a cuddle wouldn't hurt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie heard the water running in the bathroom and smiled. Jean was up, everything was back to normal. Which meant no tea in bed, brought to her by Sergeant Charlie Davies, that was small price to pay she thought, no nappies or bottles to deal with. Not that she hadn't liked looking after a baby, but it made her realise she wasn't yet ready to be a mother herself. She waited until she could smell bacon before she got out of bed.

She smiled at the scene in the kitchen, Jean was cooking, Charlie was eating and Lucien was feeding Amelia. He looked completely at ease.

'Morning,' she yawned, taking her place at the table.

'Morning, Mattie.' Jean smiled and put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her, then sat down herself. 'Are you working today?'

'No,' Mattie mumbled through a mouthful of toast, 'I thought I'd have an extra day, give you a hand, if you want one.'

'That'd be lovely,' Jean grinned, 'I need to do some shopping and there are some bills that need paying.'

'Ok, let me know what you want me to do.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean left Mattie to do the ironing for her and took Amelia into town. This was her first trip as Mrs Blake and part of her was rather looking forward to it. Now the gossips couldn't say anything about her relationship with Dr Blake, although some would still say she had to get married and stare at her to try and determine if her waistline was growing.

She paid the rates bill and headed to the grocer's. It took longer than usual, she was stopped by friends, other housekeepers, Bill Hobart was out and about and even he had a smile for her. She saw Cec Drury, standing outside the club, smoking.

'Mrs Blake,' he nodded.

'Hello, Cec.' She smiled warmly at him, 'thank you for all your efforts for our celebration, it was lovely.'

'My pleasure, ma'am,' he smiled. '...and how is Miss Amelia this morning?'

'She's very well, thank you.' Jean stroked the baby's hand, 'growing.'

'Indeed, ma'am, indeed.' He nodded, 'and the doctor?'

'In good health and spirits, Cec,' Jean grinned, one day he'd refer to, or call, her husband by his given name.

'Excellent.' Cec wished her 'good day' and headed back inside.

Jean felt she should get a move on, Amelia would be needing a bottle very shortly so, with the pram laden with the shopping and all the bills paid she headed home, nodding to Susan Tyneman on her way past the florists.

Susan, as usual looked as if she had a bad smell under her nose, but nothing could dampen Jean's spirits as she pushed the pram. She had a loving husband, a beautiful granddaughter, who they were going to adopt, and good friends; life really was pretty good, she thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the next few days nobody conspired to annoy Jean. Nobody got murdered, surgery proceeded as normal, two new patients joined the practice, a single mother, who had been dismissed by Dr King, and a family just moved into the area, looking for a GP. She and Lucien settled in to life as husband and wife, instead of man and mistress; which nobody except Mattie and Charlie knew about; and Christopher asked if he could come over for a couple of days. This pleased Jean, she had wanted him to make the first move to mend the break in their relationship and this looked like it may be it. They also needed him to sign off some legal paperwork for Amelia's adoption, so Lucien saw the solicitor to arrange that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'For heaven's sake, Patrick!' Susan was shouting at her husband, 'what do you think you are doing?'

'Susan, please,' he tried to quieten her down, 'it's a property deal, I'm going to have it demolished and use the land for another building.'

'It was a brothel!' She was furious, 'think of the talk.'

Jean turned her back and headed in the opposite direction trying so hard not to smile. In a way she sympathised with Patrick, the building in question had fallen into disuse years ago and was a blot on the landscape. There again, she had no idea what Patrick was going to build in its place.

She related the encounter at dinner, 'I'm surprised Susan chose to have a row with Patrick in public, though,' she noted as she handed Lucien the carving knife, 'not very ladylike.'

'Patrick's planning on building a motel like affair.' Lucien informed the assembled company, 'as it's on the outskirts of town he thinks he'll make money off people shooting through. Overnight stops, a small eatery and petrol.'

'Hm...' Jean mused, 'won't the local hotels be annoyed at that?'

'I don't know.' Lucien admitted, 'possibly, overnight stops can be very profitable, especially out of holiday season.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean was right, the local hotels objected most strongly and Patrick's planning permission for a motel was refused. Now he was left with a rundown building with a shady past and no idea as to what he could do with it. He had to demolish it, repairs would be more expensive than rebuilding.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Dr Blake's surgery.' Jean answered the phone in her usually bright voice. 'Oh, Sergeant Hobart, what can I do for you?'

She listened,

'No, really?' She was visibly shaken, 'I'll send him over.'

She went into the study without knocking. The look on her face told him there was something really wrong.

'Jean, what's the matter?' He stood and went to her, taking her hands in his.

'You're needed out at Patrick's site.' She spoke quietly, 'they've found remains, more than one body.'

'Ok.' But he was sure she knew more, 'what else did Matthew tell you?'

'It was Bill,' she told him, 'apparently at least one is a child.'

Lucien was angry, Bill should not have told her that much, especially if a child was involved.

'Lucien,' she stopped him, 'I think he only wanted to warn you, don't be angry with him.'

He kissed her, 'As long as you're all right.'

'I am,' she smiled, 'it just sounds bad, more than one body and children at a brothel.'

'Hmm...' He squeezed her arm and headed out to the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'How long is this going to take?' Patrick was blustering about, harassing Matthew and Charlie as they stood by three makeshift graves, two much older than the last. The two older graves had, what appeared to be skeletons of very young children as well as possibly adult skeletons. The third was old, but more than a skeleton, some skin and hair and the remains of a red dress.

'As long as it takes.' Matthew snapped. 'Got plans?' He looked up as Lucien's car drew alongside the police cars.

'I'm losing money.' Patrick grunted.

'They,' Matthew nodded towards the graves, 'lost their lives.'

Lucien strode up, 'Matthew, Patrick.' He greeted the two men, his friend and his adversary. 'So, Bill told Jean bodies, including children.' Matthew could see he wasn't happy about the amount of information Jean had been given. 'Don't let anyone tell Jean when there are children involved, please, Matthew.'

'I'll speak to Hobart.' Matthew grunted.

'Not in so many words, 'Lucien started to pull on gloves, 'Jean was just a bit shocked, that's all.'

He walked round the graves then squatted down at one.

'Female, age...not sure. Child, very young by the size.' He looked at the next one, 'same.' He walked over to the last one, crouched down and sighed. 'I need them back at the morgue to do a proper examination.' He stood up and looked at Matthew.

'I'm afraid further work will have to wait.' He said no more, just took off his gloves and headed back to his car.

'Now, just a minute, Blake!' Patrick shouted after him, 'you can't stop the work.'

'I can.' Matthew stood in front of him. 'Until we know how these people died this is a crime scene.'

'The commissioner will hear about this.' Patrick stormed off.

Matthew shook his head, the commissioner would agree with him, he hoped. Ballarat was in his good books at the moment, good clear up rate, well regarded force, not even Patrick could get past that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The remains had been taken to the morgue and now lay on the tables in front of Drs Harvey and Blake. They stood leaning against the counter, side by side, arms folded and gazed at them.

'Where do you want to start?' Alice asked.

'Let's do a general, 'what have we got,' look first.' Lucien pushed away with his backside and wandered over to the first body. 'Hm...' he looked down for obvious pointers, 'female,' he waved his hand over the pelvic girdle, 'no older than twenty five.'

Alice noted his findings on the first clipboard, then watched him go over to the second. He noted that this, too, was female, aged over twenty five but judging by the state of the teeth, not much older.

The third body had more to it. Some hair and skin was still visible, 'This one hasn't been dead as long.' He mused, 'but still sometime.'

'Shall we start with this one then?' Alice suggested.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They gently wiped down the body, removing the remains of the dress and the underwear. The body was dried out, as if it had been left out in the open, in the sun, before it had been buried.

There were no apparent injuries, no deliberate cuts and no limbs had been broken. Lucien decided he'd go with the obvious and check the hyoid bone, had she been strangled? If so, why?

'Well, she wasn't throttled,' Lucien sighed, 'so how and why?'

'There is always natural causes, doctor.' Alice observed.

'I know, and I'd prefer that to be the case,' Lucien continued to do a full autopsy and cut through the torso. He got down to the pelvic area before he found a possible cause. The womb was in a mess, what he could see of it, anyway. 'Oh dear.' He peered closely with a magnifying glass. 'Look Alice, a perforated wall, more ripped than anything.'

'Botched abortion?' She held out a kidney dish for him to put the delicate organ in.

'Could be.' He examined the organ under a bright light. 'Then bled to death. Dreadful, and so unnecessary.'

'It is illegal, Lucien.'

'I know, but it wouldn't be the first time such a case had been dropped on the hospital steps,' he turned and looked at her, trying to gauge her feelings on this.

'Surely the women and girls take steps to prevent pregnancy at such establishments.' Alice suggested. 'I mean, the places would be overrun with children, otherwise.'

'They do,' Lucien nodded, 'there is always the odd mistake, but generally you're right, johnnies, dutch caps and the like.' He was sure his colleague knew of such things, being a doctor.

'I do know, Dr Blake,' she scowled at him, 'but they aren't a hundred percent, are they?'

'No, Alice, they aren't.' He sighed and put the dish to one side, 'so, who was she, and who were the others?'

'How do we find out?' Alice noted the findings, 'when did the brothel close?'

'Well before this lass died.' Lucien thought back, 'it wasn't open when I came back from Edinburgh.' He saw Alice's almost shocked expression, 'I didn't use it,' he smiled, 'dad did their checks. He told me he had lost a nice little earner.'

'Oh.' Alice didn't quite know how she felt about Dr Blake senior looking after the local prostitutes, or his description of it being a 'nice little earner.'

'Somebody had to, Alice.' Lucien appealed to her better nature, 'think of the diseases that could spread through the population if he didn't. I think he dropped his prices for them, though.'

'Right.' She decided she'd had enough of this conversation. 'You don't suppose it was used by some after it closed, do you? I mean, out of the way, no hotel room to pay for.'

'Oh I have no doubt about that.' Lucien agreed. 'But I bet I know someone who will know.'

'Who?'

'Jean.'

'Jean!'

'Knows everything about Ballarat.' Lucien smiled, 'she will know what was going on, when the place closed.'

'Lucien,' Alice was shocked, 'you are going to ask your wife, about the local whorehouse?! Well, I hope the couch is comfortable.'

Lucien grinned, he would have to phrase his questions just so, or he would be sleeping on the couch. But Jean did know a heck of a lot about Ballarat past and present.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, is it the couch, or will Jean take his queries with her usual sang froid?


	13. Chapter 13

'So sad,' Jean murmured when Lucien told her about the girl in the red dress. 'I mean, I know it happened, but it shouldn't have.'

Lucien tightened his hold on her. They were sitting on the couch in the studio, away from the rest of the household, who had gone to bed, anyway.

'It closed years ago, but I have a feeling this happened after then.' Lucien kissed her head. 'I suppose some men may have used it, you know for assignations after...'

Alice was right, this conversation was harder than he had envisaged it.

'Oh, heavens, yes!' Jean blurted out, 'it was common knowledge that that was where 'easy' girls went, especially if they were going with soldiers.'

Lucien coughed, from a very difficult question to an almost casual admission that she knew of such goings on,

'Really?' He turned and looked at her.

'My mother may have tried to shelter me, but she failed.' Jean grinned. 'Not that I made use of the area...' she added, going slightly pink.

'I didn't expect you to have,' He smiled, 'but nor did I expect you to be so...so...'

'Lucien,' she sighed, 'I have lived in Ballarat all my life, you get to know things, the people and places, it's impossible to ignore such goings on, especially when you're a teenager.'

'Right...' Lucien was lost for words.

'...anyway, when girls disappear then return and everybody talks about them, but not to them...' she looked sad, '...some mothers don't talk to their daughters, some girls are clueless when it comes to that sort of thing. I'm just so glad I grew up on a farm and my mother was open and honest, even if she did try to shelter me. And when I was about to get married she was truthful, a bit too truthful, to be honest, but at least I had an idea of what Christopher was going to do on our wedding night.'

'Oh.'

'I can't think of anyone who went away and didn't come back, if that's what you're looking for.'

'It is actually, and you've answered all my unasked questions that Alice thought were going to land me on the couch for the rest of our lives.' He smiled and kissed her, 'you really are wonderful, you know.'

'Flattery will get you nowhere, doctor,' she teased and returned the kiss, 'but that will.'

He pulled her into a passionate kiss, she hummed with pleasure, 'oh, Lucien.' She melted.

The firelight was most inviting, he thought and lifted her into his arms and took her down onto the rug. She started to giggle.

'Well, charming,' he huffed.

'Sorry, sweetheart,' she tightened her grip round his neck, 'it's just that I didn't think we'd have the chance to be quite so...naughty, at home.'

'Well, the others have gone to bed,' he knelt down on the rug and gently placed her in front of him, 'and the door is closed...'

She knelt up and touched the side of his face, stroking down into his beard then down onto his chest, slipping her fingers between the buttons. He took her in his arms and lay her down, the flat of his hand now sliding down her thigh and then up under her skirt. She wriggled and felt his growing desire,

'Oh...mmm...' she bit her lip and gave in.

Their lovemaking was every bit as passionate there as it had been in the cabin, as free and deeply sensual as ever. The release left her breathless and pink, and she snuggled close to his chest, tracing her fingers through the fine blond hair.

'I do love you, Lucien.' She murmured, 'but it wouldn't do for Mattie or Charlie to find us here in the morning.'

'Mmm...true.' He mumbled from where he had buried his nose in her curls, 'perhaps we should head to our room.'

She reached for his shirt, discarded on the floor and pulled it on. Standing up and holding her hand out she looked down and hoped they'd make it to the bedroom before Lucien's obvious need overtook his sensibilities, and hers, for that matter. She blushed, Christopher had only taken her once at a time, then slept like a baby until sunrise; Lucien seemed to have boundless reserves; but what surprised her even more was that she could keep up, just!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean stretched and smiled, Lucien snored gently beside her. She extricated herself from his limbs and got out of bed. She picked the clothes up off the floor and dropped them in the laundry basket as she went to take her robe off the back of the door. She turned and smiled at her, now alert, husband and blew him a kiss before heading to bathe and start the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Lucien,' the note in Alice's familiar elegant hand, lay on the mortuary table, 'had a thought after you left, gone to get soil samples from the site. A'

Lucien smiled, a good idea, but he was going to get some that day. Never mind, he'd wait for her to bring them in and they could look at them together. He decided to read the article Patrick had, in his infinite wisdom, put in the Courier. He was after information on three missing women from the brothel so he could get on with his demolition and subsequent re-build. There had been plenty of talk about it in the town, so there was no real need to put such an article on the front page.

He checked his watch, Alice was never this late, and she hadn't phoned. He went up to see if Matthew knew anything, perhaps she had found something and gone there first.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew looked surprised that Dr Harvey would have gone out, by herself to take soil samples.

'Patrick's not going to be happy,' he noted, 'her snooping about his property. Have you been giving her ideas, Blake?'

'No,' Lucien dug his hands into his pockets, 'I never even mentioned soil samples. It's her idea, honest.'

Matthew dialled Dr Harvey's number and waited; no answer; even more puzzling.

'Come on.' He grabbed his hat, 'you can drive.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The drive out to the site was quiet, until Lucien braked, hard.

'Bloody hell!' Matthew put his hand out to the dashboard, 'what...?'

'Alice's car.' Lucien reversed, stopped and leapt out.

The small car was nose down in a ditch. Handbag in the passenger foot-well, keys in the ignition but no sign of Dr Harvey. Lucien looked at the tyre tracks, weaving back to the brothel. Matthew took the handbag and checked the contents, house key, purse; empty; compact and lipstick.

They hastily got back into the car and continued, slowly, towards the site, each scanning the sides of the road for any sign of their colleague. Lucien pulled up at the temporary fence and looked around. One side had been moved, just where the graves were. That must be where Alice had got into the area.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ground had been disturbed, all three graves looked as if someone had started to fill the holes in. Lucien was more interested in the one that the girl in the red dress had been in. It looked almost full. Careful study of one end showed dark hair in amongst the soil.

'Matthew! Here!' Lucien started to brush the soil away with his hands, gently but quickly, dreading what he may find. The soil had only been tossed in lightly, not patted down and as he had flicked it away it moved. Now, more quickly, and less gently, he scraped away, uncovering Alice's face, her hands over her mouth and nose.

'Bloody hell!' Matthew helped his friend uncover enough of the woman to see she was breathing, her hands having formed enough space between her mouth and the soil to allow her access to air. Her hands were tied together, as were her feet when they uncovered the rest of her. 'She must have been tossed into the hole with no thought to actually suffocating her.'

Lucien did a cursory examination, checking her head, nasty gash to the back, back and chest.

Alice groaned and spit soil out of her mouth. Her eyes fluttered open,

'Lucien,' she gasped, then passed out again.

'Well, Alice,' he murmured softly, 'let's get you into hospital, shall we?'

'I'll carry her,' Matthew slowly slid his arms under her and lifted her up, carefully allowing her head to rest against his chest. 'You drive.'

Lucien raised his eyebrows but didn't argue. She was alive and he wanted to keep her that way. Matthew eased into the back seat of the Holden and cradled Alice as Lucien drove carefully back to Ballarat and to the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An x-ray showed she hadn't sustained a fracture, but she would have one heck of a headache, Lucien noted. She was washed by the nurses, and dressed in a gown, then tucked up in bed while they waited for her to regain consciousness. Matthew phoned the station and sent Charlie and Bill to look for anything that would tell them what happened. He refused to leave, saying he would need to question her when she awoke. Lucien wondered, but let him stay.

'Give me her house key,' he held out his hand, 'I'll get Jean to go and get her things, she'll feel more comfortable then.'

'Right, yes, of course.' Matthew absent-mindedly passed over the handbag.

'No nagging her, if she wakes before I get back.' Lucien warned, 'she'll probably feel dreadful, and not be particularly nice-natured.' He'd once encountered Alice with a cold, and she was rather snappy, as if a cold should not have the impudence to invade her person!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Poor Alice,' Jean took her coat and Amelia, who she would have to take with her, and went with Lucien to her house. Leaving Lucien to hold Amelia, Jean entered Alice's neat and un-fussy home. She soon found all she would need: pyjamas, robe, toiletries and hair brush, locked up the house and Lucien drove her to the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Matthew...' Alice's voice could be heard as Lucien let Jean into the room. '...I really don't know.'

She was pale and obviously just about holding in her emotions. She looked almost relieved to see Jean, though it was difficult to tell.

'Matthew,' Jean spoke softly, 'honestly, leave her for a while.' She sat on the side of the bed and stroked Alice's cheek as if she was a child. Alice's bottom lip trembled and Jean thought she'd better get the two men out of the room so Alice could have a little weep in private.

'Right, you two,' Jean looked sternly at them, 'I'm going to help Alice into her own things, you can go and get us both some tea, and I expect Alice could manage some toast or a biscuit, so, hop it.' She wasn't unkind, just Jean.

'Thank you, Jean.' Alice let the tears fall once the doctor and police officer had left the room. 'I know Matthew needs to know what happened but my head hurts dreadfully and I feel rather sick.'

'Probably concussion,' Jean settled Amelia in the nearby visitors chair, 'now, how about I help you wash your face, and then you can put your pyjamas on. Hope you don't mind me rummaging in your chest of drawers?' Jean was as gentle as if she was dealing with a child.

'No, thank you Jean.' Alice tried to smile, and although, normally so independent, let Jean fuss over her.

When Lucien and Matthew reappeared with tea and biscuits, apart from a blinding headache, Alice was beginning to feel a little more human. Jean had let her have a little cry then helped her wash and change. Jean had brushed her hair, round the stitches Lucien had put in to close the gash at the back of her head, and helped her put on a little make up, just enough to take the paleness from her face, made more pronounced by the dark hair that framed it.

Matthew was much more gentle in his questioning, having been given a talking to by Lucien.

'She may not know who hit her,' Lucien told him, 'it was a blow to the back of the head, after all.'

'Sorry, Lucien,' Matthew shoved his hands deep into his pockets in frustration, 'it's just that I'm angry that she did this without saying anything to anybody. Well not angry, as such, just... well it's like she's been taking lessons from you. She should have said something, to someone.' He paused, 'Bloody hell!' He shouted, 'she could have been killed!'

'But she wasn't.' Lucien soothed, although just as frustrated as his friend, 'It'll take more than a blow to the back of the head to kill off Alice Harvey.' He didn't say anything about Matthew's concern, more than that of a colleague...actually they'd make a good pair, he thought. 'Anyway, nobody would expect there to be anyone there, work has been stopped for the time being.'

'Hmm...' Matthew looked down at the floor and scuffed with his shoe, 'anyway, do you think Jean will have finished mothering her?'

Lucien laughed at the thought of his wife, just a couple few years older than his colleague, mothering Alice. 'Better get some tea and biscuits, hadn't we?'

'Those were our instructions, simple enough, even for us.' Matthew brightened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There were no sign of the tears Alice had shed when the two men re-entered the room, bearing four cups of tea and a plate of biscuits. Alice was cradling Amelia while Jean put things away and smoothed down the bed clothes.

'Well, you look better,' Lucien smiled.

'Thanks to Jean,' Alice smiled a little, 'you should prescribe her. My head hurts, though.'

'Not surprised,' Lucien put the tray he was carrying on the bedside locker, 'you've got a nasty gash at the back of your head. What time did you go out there?'

'Um...' Alice sipped the tea while she thought, 'sixish, maybe. I can't remember. I finished in the morgue then went home to get my coat before going out to the site.'

Matthew sat next to the bed, 'Can you remember what happened?'

'A little,' She lay back on the pillow, turning her head so she wasn't lying on the cut, 'I had taken samples from the first two graves, where the skeletons were found and I was looking at the other one, that's all I remember.'

'You didn't hear anything, footsteps or another car?' Matthew watched her nibble a biscuit and think.

'No, sorry.' She put the biscuit down, 'Lucien could I have something for this headache, please?' She almost pleaded and Blake could see her colour start to drain from her face.

'Of course,' He left the room and returned very soon after with some Bex and an alternative in a syringe. Given that she had obviously just been sick he opted to give her an injection.

'Now, rest.' He ordered, gently. 'I'm going to take Jean home and Matthew out to the site for a squiz round. I'll pop back later.'

Jean handed Amelia to her husband and settled Alice as gently as if she was the baby. 'Sweet dreams,' she knew Lucien had given her more than pain relief.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien dropped Jean and Amelia home and then he and Matthew headed out to the building site.

Charlie and Bill had noted footprints other than those of Dr Harvey, particularly round the third grave. 'See here,' Charlie pointed to a mix of marks, scuffle marks, as if Alice had put up a fight, which was entirely plausible, but she hadn't said so.

'Perhaps there was more than one person.' Lucien suggested, reasonably, 'she wouldn't forget a fight.'

The four stood deep in thought.

'I don't think they wanted her to die.' Lucien mused, 'the way she was tied up, not properly buried. Her hands were placed so she wouldn't get soil in her mouth or airways.'

'But the force of the blow.' Matthew argued, 'too hard to expect her to wake up and get herself free.'

'Mmm...' Lucien agreed. 'Has her car been taken back, to the station?'

'Yeah,' Bill nodded, chewing his pencil in thought, 'towed in.'

'Good.' He pulled his car keys out of his pocket, 'well, back to the station then.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice's car stood, forlornly, in the yard. She hadn't had it long but it didn't look too good. The nearside headlight was broken as was the wing, there was a dent in the passenger door and the wing mirror was off.

Lucien opened the driver's door and looked at the set of the seat. He got in and wriggled. The seat was set just right for him but Alice was about six inches shorter than him so somebody other than his colleague was the last person to drive the vehicle. He looked round the interior. Alice was particular. She had given up smoking so he was surprised to find a cigarette butt in the ash tray. He picked it up and examined it closely, a trace of lipstick, pale pink. He took a small envelope out of his inside pocket and dropped the evidence in it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a message for Dr Blake when they got back to the office. It was from the Sister in charge of the ward where Alice was being nursed and could the doctor go and see his patient, please. Lucien just raised his eyebrows and headed back to the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Dr Blake' Sister Winters looked anxious as she greeted the doctor, 'I'm sorry to have to call you over.'

'What happened?' He liked Sister Winters, 'Frosty', to all who knew her but you couldn't find a warmer nurse.

'I sent a nurse in to check on Dr Harvey, see if she wanted anything, tea or water...' they walked to the door, 'I heard Dr Harvey scream and then the nurse came running out.'

'Alice isn't given to hysterics, Sister,' Lucien put his hand on the door.

'No, I don't expect she is.' They opened the door to see Alice sitting up in bed, which, of itself, was a good sign, but, her hair was all over the place, more than if she had been asleep, there was a pillow on the floor and the covers were rucked up and half on the floor, half on the bed. The intravenous drip had been pulled out and her wrist had been bleeding. 'That was all she let me touch,' Sister Winters pointed at the bloody dressing.

Lucien was already at the bed by the time the nurse had stopped speaking, 'Alice, Alice...' he turned her face towards him, 'Alice, what happened?'

She took a moment, to blink and recognise her colleague and friend.

'Lucien,' she grabbed his hand, 'Oh, Lucien, thank god.'

'Calm down, Alice,' he checked her pulse, racing and she was breathless, 'tell me what happened. Slowly.'

She took a few deep breaths and lay back on the remaining pillow,

'I heard someone come in to the room, but she didn't speak.' Alice kept hold of Lucien's hand, 'I half opened my eyes, my head still hurts, anyway, she came over to the bed. I thought she was just checking the drip or my vital signs, but she lifted my head and pulled the pillow out and, oh Lucien, she pressed it over my face. I think she thought I was still asleep. I fought enough to scream, that's when she ran off.'

Lucien looked at her, as far as he was aware she ruffled fewer feathers than he did, the only thing she had done lately was to go to Tyneman's site, and that had only annoyed Matthew and himself. Patrick was more likely to bluster and demand her removal from Ballarat, which wouldn't happen, he wouldn't try to have her killed. Lucien, probably, but not Alice.

'Lucien,' Alice's voice was urgent, 'she was at the site. I recognised her perfume, sweet, sickly. I smelt it last night, just before the lights went out.'

Lucien looked at Frosty, 'Which nurse did you send in?'

'Nurse Sheldon, she's relatively new.' Frosty folded her arms, 'Ballarat born but left to train in Melbourne, before coming back to work here.' She looked at the mess and approached the bed, 'Let's tidy you up, shall we, and a cup of tea?'

'Thank you, Sister.' Alice was considerably calmer now, 'I'm sorry, I was rude, before.'

'Oh, I think I can forgive you, Dr Harvey.' Frosty smiled, 'you can't expect to be civil if someone's just tried to kill you.'

'I'll ask Matthew to put a guard on the door for the next twenty four hours,' Lucien squeezed her hand, 'then you can come and stay with us until I consider you fit enough to return to work.'

'Lucien,' Alice sighed, 'Jean has enough to do, I'll be fine at home.'

'Jean would want you to come and stay.' Lucien stood up, 'she'll only worry if you're on your own until this person is found. I'm not taking 'no' for an answer.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, who wants Alice dead, and why? Sorry for the delay in updating, having a few back issues.


	14. Chapter 14

Matthew sent Ned to sit outside Alice's room until he was relieved. The only persons allowed in were himself, Blake and Sister Winters, who'd agreed to personally nurse the pathologist. Lucien was fairly sure that he could discharge Alice the following morning to the care of his wife.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Is she alright?' Jean worried, 'Oh, poor Alice. Of course she must come here, there's no question of her being at home on her own until this is sorted out.'

Lucien had long ago learnt that arguing with Jean on such matters was pointless, and anyway he agreed.

'She's shaken,' Lucien consoled her, 'but she'll be fine. Matthew has put a guard on her door and Frosty Winters is looking after her.'

'Good.' Jean carried on with her cooking, all the while thinking of things Alice would need. 'When I've done this can I go up to her house and collect the things she will need?'

'I suppose so.' Lucien agreed, 'would you like to visit her again, this evening. I want to check on her, anyway.'

'If I can get Mattie to babysit, yes please.' Jean wiped her hands on her apron and put the pan on the stove ready for boiling later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew had taken Bill up to the building site to look more closely at the graves. The only history about the brothel was local gossip and a few incidents in the police archives. Generally, Matthew had observed, it was a quiet place. He knew of it, of course, much like Jean did, but he hadn't used its services either, nor used the area when he was hoping for a bit of hanky-panky with a girlfriend.

They had taken some small trowels, rakes and a spade and were going to dig a little deeper, literally.

They started on the older graves, but apart from worms and the skeleton of a dog, there was nothing. No other bodies, or odd bones.

'To be honest, boss,' Bill leant on the spade, 'I didn't expect anything, not in these two. All activity seems centred round the other one, the more recent one.'

Matthew raised his eyebrows, Bill Hobart was not the most intuitive copper, kind of a 'thump first, ask questions later', man.

'I didn't either, but best to get these two checked first.' He agreed and strode over to the other grave. He shuddered at the thought of Alice Harvey lying under the soil, the dried blood on the back of her head. He hoped there would be no lasting damage. He'd never seen her vulnerable, she wasn't the type to need smelling salts or a shoulder to cry on.

He and Bill scraped back the loose soil that had covered the pathologist to get to the layer that had housed the body of the girl in the red dress. Matthew took out his torch and played the beam across the hard packed dirt.

'Right, Bill,' He lay the light on the ground, 'the light is starting to go a bit, but we can't rush, so scrape carefully.'

'Boss.' Bill set to with his trowel at the head end, Matthew at the feet. Sleeves rolled up and streaks of dirt across their brows they were about to give up when Bill's trowel caught on something.

'Boss, here.'

Matthew trained his torch beam as Bill resorted to using his fingers and eventually prised a ragged hessian bag out of the hole.

Something small but shiny fell out of a hole.

'Bill,' Matthew pointed, 'what's that?'

Bill rested the bag in his hand, in the hope of preventing any more of the contents falling, and picked up the object.

'Bloody hell,' he blew the soil off it, 'it's a diamond, I think.' He held it out to his superior officer who took it and shone his torch at it.

'Phew!' He turned it over, 'Bill, what else is in that bag?'

Bill lay his handkerchief on the ground and tipped the bag out. A variety of jewels appeared, diamonds, sapphires and an emerald or two.

'Wonder if there's any more.' Matthew peered at the ground.

'Dunno, but it's getting dark now.' Bill grunted.

'Scared, Bill?' Matthew teased, doubting that the dark would frighten Sergeant Hobart.

'Just difficult to see.' Bill was right, but Matthew had no way to secure the site, unless he left Bill there for the night.

'Another quick squizz before we go.' Matthew piled up some soil and angled his torch, Bill copied him and they set to work, quicker this time.

A bright moon gave them more light but they found no more jewels.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the station Matthew and Bill locked the gems in the safe. Looking at the time he realised he'd left Ned sitting outside Dr Harvey's room at the hospital for the entire evening. The poor lad'd be starving. He grabbed his paperwork and headed off to the hospital. He could sit and do his written work for a while there. Sister would likely make him a cuppa, if nothing else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ned looked perfectly happy sitting outside the room.

'Alright, Simmons,' Matthew greeted him, 'hope your mum's kept your dinner hot.'

'Oh, it's ok, sir.' Ned grinned. 'Sister gave me something to eat and tea.'

'Oh, good,' Matthew breathed out, 'sorry, we found some interesting things out at the site. Off you go, I'll take over.'

'Dr and Mrs Blake have been to see Dr Harvey.' Ned informed him, 'Sister has been in a few times, with food and drink for her. That's all, though.'

'Well done, lad.' Matthew smiled, he'd make a fine copper as he went through the ranks.

'Superintendant?' Sister Winters came up behind him.

'Sister.' Matthew smiled, 'I'm sending the constable home, thanks for feeding him.'

'And you?' Sister looked at him, the knees of his trousers bore evidence of him scrabbling about in the dirt. 'Take it you haven't eaten?'

'Er...'

'Right, if you're on guard duty you need a cuppa and a sandwich.' She bustled off to see to his needs.

Matthew felt he was surrounded by rather capable women, Jean, Dr Harvey and Sister Winters; but she was right, he was gasping for a cuppa and his stomach was making growling noises.

He looked into the room, Alice was lying on her side facing him, she was awake.

'Superintendant.' She started to push herself up.

'Sorry, didn't mean to disturb you.' He whispered, 'can I come in?'

'Yes, of course.' She sat up and pulled the covers over her waist, just under her breasts. Matthew thought she looked frail. Her forthright personality made her seem bigger, physically, but, he could see now that she was actually small, slender. 'Did you find anything interesting? Lucien said you were going back out to the site, to see what was so important.'

'Yes...' he was about to start to tell her what they had found and his theories when Frosty entered the room.

'Hmm...' she frowned, 'I hope you didn't wake my patient, Superintendant?'

'I was awake, Sister.' Alice smiled weakly.

'Would you like a drink, some tea?'

'No, thank you,' Alice shook her head, then regretted it and gasped.

'Still got a headache?' Matthew asked.

'Just a bit, it doesn't help if I make sudden moves.' Alice agreed.

'Right,' Frosty put a sandwich and cup of tea down on the bed-table for Matthew, 'don't excite her, she needs to rest.'

'Ok, sister.' Matthew smiled and watched her leave.

'So...' Alice began to look more her old self, animated and interested.

'We found an old hessian bag, full of jewels.' Matthew took a mouthful of tea, hot and sweet and sighed, 'looks like the proceeds from a robbery.'

'Really?' Alice leant forward, eager now for the story, and he noticed her eyes shine in the half light.

'Relax, or you'll have sister in here and we'll both be in trouble,' he hissed, touching her hand, absent-mindedly.

'I reckon,' He took a bit of the sandwich and chewed, 'that whoever hit you thought you were looking for them and had to put you out of the way.'

'So why didn't they look for them once I was out?' Alice frowned, 'I mean, why not take what they wanted and left? Surely they weren't going to come back later?'

'So many questions.' Matthew finished his food while he thought, 'maybe, because they disturbed so much soil when they half buried you they thought they would have to come back in the daylight. For a proper look.'

'They're going to find that someone's beaten them to it.' Alice reminded him, 'then what are they going to do?'

'Hmm...good point.' He sat and watched her think.

'Do you think they'll come back, try to find out what I know?' She whispered, not relishing another bang to the head or potential suffocating.

'I don't like that idea.' Matthew muttered.

'...and you think I do?' She raised her eyebrows and her voice.

'Bloody hell, Alice!' He hissed, 'it's not happening, I won't let it.'

'So what are you going to do?' She patted his hand to show she didn't believe he would let her come to any harm. She tried not to smile, it was rare he used her first name. 'I assume they didn't go back today?'

'No, I think Sheldon wanted to get you out of the way first.'

'Sheldon?' Alice had not been told the nurse's name.

'We're pretty sure she's the one who had a go at you, here.' Matthew told her what Sister Winters had said.

'Oh.' Alice lay back on the pillows, then sat back up again as her head made slight contact with the unprotected bed head.

'Here, let me.' Matthew stood up and, as she leant forward, adjusted her pillows for her comfort. 'Try that.'

She lay back and smiled, turning her head to take pressure off the emerging bruise and cut on her head. 'Thank you.' They seemed to stare at each other before she coughed and lowered her eyes, which Matthew noticed were blue; quite a deep blue; politely reminding him he was supposed to be thinking of a way to catch Sheldon and her accomplice.

'Would it be too obvious to suggest that someone waits, in hiding, early tomorrow?' Alice eventually suggested.

'Could get Davies, I suppose.' Matthew found he was sitting on the edge of the bed, instead of the chair.

'If there's two of them...' Alice hinted that it would be unfair to send Charlie on his own.

'Will you be alright if I make a phone call?' He didn't want to leave her when there was a possible killer on the loose.

'I'll scream, if anyone I don't know comes in.' She smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the room he bumped into a tired looking Sister Winters. Aware she was on the way to a twenty four hour shift he stopped her.

'Sister, I need to make a quick phone call, then I'll stay with Dr Harvey. You go home.'

'Superintendant, suppose she needs something in the night?' Sister Winters did not desert her post if at all possible. Besides, she did not approve of a man sitting all night in the room or a female patient, whatever their relationship.

'Can you settle her, I'm sure she'll be alright for the rest of the night.' He smiled, 'but you won't be fit to work tomorrow if you don't get some rest.'

Frosty knew he was right but he was a police officer not a doctor.

'Well...'

'Good, shan't be a sec.' Matthew headed off to find a phone and ring Blake, the only one he could think of, that he could trust.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien dragged himself out of his lover's arms and headed to the phone in the study. Who the hell wanted him at this time of night, interrupting his post coital bliss? How dare they!

'What?' He grumbled down the phone. 'Huh? Oh Matthew,' he listened to Matthew's request for him and Charlie to mount a early morning watch over the building site. 'Ok,' he agreed, 'where'll you be?' He smirked when Mathew said he was night watch for Dr Harvey as he had sent Ned home.

Lucien put the phone down and headed back into the bedroom. Jean lay barely covered, her back to him. He lovely, smooth creamy skin almost shone in the moonlight sneaking between the curtains. He wondered if he had disturbed her, getting out of bed. He slipped in behind her and wrapped his arms tenderly round her and down to where he wanted them to touch her special spot!

'Mmm...' she murmured, half awake but receptive. She felt him want her and wriggled her bum against his hardness. He nibbled her ears and snuffled into her hair.

She turned over and used her hands to 'see' him. Inviting him to take her, languidly stroking him and allowing him to enter her and gently take he to a sleepy release that made her sigh with pleasure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien got up just as the sun threatened to rise. He left his wife sleeping, covering her modesty with the sheet and smiled. He slipped into the bathroom and washed quickly, then knocked on Charlie's door.

'Up 'n' at 'em, Charlie,' he hissed loudly, 'we're on stakeout at the building site.'

'Er, um, right.' Charlie grunted, in his room rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien had managed to make a flask of tea while he waited for Charlie. So they sat hidden behind a workman's hut drinking the hot liquid.

'Sorry for the early start,' Blake whispered and proceeded to tell Charlie what he had learned from Superintendant Lawson's phone call.

'Blimey, so it looks as if an old robbery needs sorting.' Charlie gulped down his last mouthful, wondering if he'd get chance to have breakfast when this was over. Lucien hadn't put milk in the tea or brought any with him. Still at least he'd thought to bring something other than whisky.

'Probably.' Lucien threw the dregs of his up away, 'but why wait until now?'

'Perhaps it was because of the girl in the red dress.' Charlie whispered, 'maybe they know who she was, why she died, who did the robbery, where the jewels came from.'

'Charlie,' Lucien grinned, 'you make it sound like a detective novel.'

'Got nothing else to think about, doc.' Charlie grinned back then his face fell and he held his hand up. 'Someone's coming.' He whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The doctor and sergeant listened to the urgent whispering from the two who got out of the car.

'She had nothing on her, when they brought her in.' A female voice.

'So you reckon she didn't find 'em?' A male voice, younger, if Lucien was any judge.

'Hope not.' The woman muttered back, 'if it hadn't been for Tyneman buying the place we could have got out and gone without anyone knowing.

'Why did they bury her here?' The man asked, 'I mean she wasn't a tart.'

'Bloody hope not.' The girl answered, 'just a thief that dad hooked up with. Mum said she was slight, could get through small spaces. They used her a lot.'

'What went wrong?'

'Dunno.'

They were at the grave now. Matthew and Bill had covered up the hole where they had found the jewels so they didn't notice that anyone else had been digging there. They started to dig, indiscriminately turning over the soil and cursing as each spadeful yielded nothing but worms and pebbles.

'I thought you said she didn't find anything!' The man hissed, angrily.

'She didn't!'

They started to argue and didn't notice they had company.

'Need a hand?' Lucien asked brightly.

The girl turned round, 'What!' She gasped at the police officer and well dressed gentleman, 'who the bloody hell are you?'

'Dr Lucien Blake,' the so named extended his hand, politely, 'this is my friend, Sergeant Davies.'

'But...'

'Now, if you'd like to come with us,' Charlie took the man's arm, firmly, 'we'd like to talk to you about an attack on our friend and colleague, Dr Alice Harvey.'

Lucien took the woman, by the arm, and they went to the car. Charlie handcuffed the man to the door handle in the back and the woman to the same in the front of the car, then sat in the back while Lucien drove to the station, keeping up an irritating banter about Alice, what a job it was to keep good staff these days, general chatter one might get on a journey in the car or down the hospital corridor. By the time they got to the station teeth were being ground and Charlie was trying his best not to laugh at the doctor's efforts to so annoy the two suspects into confessing all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Matthew heard that the two had been found and taken to the station he took his leave of Alice.

'I'll pop by the Blake's, let you know what the outcome is.' He smiled, and adjusted his uniform, which he needed to go and change, having spent the night alternately dozing and writing reports by her bed.

'Thank you,' Alice smiled, 'for staying.'

Matthew coughed, suddenly embarrassed and picked up his papers.

'Yes, well...' he allowed a small smile to play at the corner of his mouth, '...anyway, best get going.'

'Good day, Superintendant.' Alice whispered as he left the room. She sighed and relaxed onto the pillows. She had slept deeply and well for the first time for years and she knew it wasn't because she'd had any medication. It was nice to have someone keep one safe, at night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'I've put you in the guest room, Alice.' Jean said as she let her into the house. 'I hope you don't mind, I've put some of your clothes in there. You can put your toiletries in the bathroom if you want, or keep them here.'

'Thank you, Jean,' Alice smiled, 'are you sure it's no trouble? I'm sure I'd be fine at home.'

'Just because you're a doctor, Alice,' Jean smiled gently, 'doesn't mean you can look after yourself when you're not well.'

'We make lousy patients,' Alice agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nurse Sheldon and her brother bickered in the interview room. Charlie and Lucien were only waiting for Matthew to arrive before they questioned the pair. He arrived, having washed and changed his shirt, and collected the bag of jewels from the safe. He slapped down his files on the table and gently placed the gems next to them.

'Now then, what's going on?' He asked, amiably.

'Don't know what you mean?' Nurse Sheldon grumbled.

'I'm sure you do.' He continued, 'ten years ago your parents were set to prison for robbery. Of course the jewellery was never found, nor was their accomplice.' He scanned down the old file, 'blood was found on the window ledge, but nobody turned up at the hospital injured and no body was found.'

'So how were they convicted?' Charlie asked, 'with no evidence.'

'They were career criminals, Davies,' Matthew turned round and explained, 'their next job was over at the Clements' house. But they didn't have their expert housebreaker with them. They were caught trying to escape through the scullery window, but they made so much noise that they were caught by Jock Clements.'

'Blimey,' Lucien whistled, he had no love for Jock Clement who had murdered his friend and his mother.

'They asked for several other robberies to be taken into consideration, but wouldn't say where the other member of the team was.' Charlie had taken the file and carried on reading.

'That's because she was already dead.' Lucien said. 'But her body showed evidence of a botched abortion.' He thought, 'that was the blood wasn't it.' He paled, 'The poor girl, bleeding from the procedure and made to go on with a robbery.'

'She died at our house,' Nurse Sheldon whispered, 'we had to get rid of her and the best place was the old brothel. Mum and dad said when everything was cleared up, and they were out of prison we could dig up the jewellery and leave Ballarat.'

'Where are your parents now?' Lucien asked.

'Dead, both of them,' Mr Sheldon replied. 'Josie came back to Ballarat to see if she could find the gems, then we were going to get away. Live somewhere where we weren't known. But that woman was there, digging where we knew our stuff was.'

'So you hit her.' Matthew kept his voice calm, 'you hit an innocent woman who was only collecting soil samples and left her to die of the injuries.'

Matthew noticed them join hands, 'you two are brother and sister, aren't you?' He asked, suspiciously.

'What of it?' Nurse Sheldon snapped.

'Well, the last thing I would ever do with my sister would be to hold her hand, like that.' He tried not to shudder.

'We love each other,' Sheldon insisted. 'That's not a crime.'

'Love isn't, incest is.' Matthew informed them.

'Why did you try to kill Dr Harvey, Miss Sheldon?' Lucien asked. 'You knew she hadn't got the jewellery, nor knew who had attacked her, so why?'

'Because Dr Harvey is a clever woman.' Josie tipped her head defiantly, 'she recognised my scent, I could tell, she'd put two and two together and tell you, then the game would be up.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Sheldon's were locked up in, separate, cells and the jewels were put back in the safe.

'Who does the jewellery belong to, Boss?' Charlie asked as they sipped tea in the office.

'Friends of the Tyneman's who were staying for the weekend.' Matthew tried not to smirk. 'of course old man Tyneman was hugely embarrassed and replaced the jewellery, but we have an address, old, admittedly, we'll contact them and see if they would like it back.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew had accepted an invitation to dine with the Blake's and their house guest that evening and duly arrived ten minutes before Jean dished up. Alice was in the sitting room still pale and tired but Matthew thought she looked... he couldn't put his finger on it, calm, maybe. She looked up when he entered and smiled at him, holding out her hand, indicating that he should join her.

'So, superintendant,' she murmured, 'Dr Blake said you would tell me what it was all about.'

'Perhaps after dinner, Dr Harvey,' he smiled, 'we don't want to keep Mrs Blake waiting.'

'No indeed,' she smiled and took his proffered hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner over, the case not discussed, Matthew suggested he and Alice sit in the garden, and he would tell her all about it. So, armed with his whisky and her with a sherry, they sat on the bench outside. The night was warm enough, and the sky overhead was clear.

'So,' she mused as he finished telling her the story, 'I was in the wrong place at the wrong time.'

'You were.' He took her hand, 'please, Alice, if you must go searching at night, take someone with you.'

'I'll give you a call, then, shall I?'

Matthew cleared his throat, at least she had understood his meaning. 'If you like.' He leant over and kissed her cheek. 'You'd better get some rest, or Dr Blake'll have my hide, for tiring out his patient.' He stood up and extended his hand to her. They walked slowly to the door of the sun room. Just as she put her hand out he put his arm round her waist and kissed her softly, but certainly and smiled as she returned the kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, another case over, but what of Alice and Matthew?


	15. Chapter 15

Alice stayed at the Blake's for the rest of the week. Jean let her set her own pace for her recovery and Alice was surprised at how much she appreciated being looked after. It was the first time she could remember being able to be ill without being told she was weak or lazy. Since she was a child she had battled through everything from a cold to mumps, which had hit her harder than it would have if she had had loving and caring parents. Still that was in the past, a past she didn't intend revisiting anytime soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean helped Alice put her things in the small holdall and Alice helped Jean strip the bed and put the laundry in the basket ready for the next time the twin tub was going.

'Thank you, for everything, Jean.' Alice sipped her final cup of tea as a houseguest. 'I suppose Lucien was right, I needed looking after.'

'It was my pleasure, Alice.' Jean smiled, 'you are always welcome here, even when you're not ill.'

Alice smiled. 'Well I suppose I'd best get home and see if there's anything that needs doing.'

'Put everything on the pram tray.' Jean took the cups to the sink and washed them up.

'Oh no, that's alright.' Alice knew she carry her bag quite easily, it wasn't far.

'Don't be silly,' Jean didn't turn, 'I've made you a casserole and there some milk, bread and butter to go too. You can't carry everything.'

'Oh Jean, you shouldn't have!' Alice gasped at her friend's generosity.

'Don't be silly,' Jean teased, 'any milk you left in the fridge will have turned and the bread will be like a brick. Now come on, while Amelia's asleep.' She finished the washing up and put the things away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean smiled as she left Alice at her house. The milk had, indeed, turned and one or two other things were inedible, or dangerous to the pathologist's health. Although Jean did say she could always do some experiments with them! Alice just raised her eyebrows and threw the spoiled food out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day was pleasant, so instead of going straight home Jean headed into town and window shopped, idly, until Amelia began to stir in the pram. She needed to get her home and fed, as she had started to introduce the idea of solid food to her soon to be adopted daughter. Amelia was showing interest in new tastes and textures in her mouth and Jean hoped she would be as receptive as her sons had been.

Christopher was due in a couple of days and she was looking forward to seeing him, although she was a little nervous too. She and Lucien kept him apprised of Ruby's progress such as it was, whenever he rang, which she had to admit wasn't too often. The emotional distance upset Jean and more than once she had become agitated. On one occasion so much so that Lucien had spoken to Christopher about it. Reminding him that his mother was still just that, his mother, and loved him in spite of everything. There had been a heated exchange between the two men in which Christopher told the doctor that it was between him and his mother. Lucien told him he was ungrateful and thoughtless. It had been over a week before Christopher had dared phone again and it was then he had asked if he could come over and see them.

Jean had said he was welcome anytime but had, for once, confided in Lucien that she was uncertain about the visit. He had held her and kissed her and assured her that everything would be fine and if she found it too much to take Amelia for a walk or hide in the sunroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia fed, the guest room made up, again, Jean found she had some time to herself and decided she would try and finish the little cardigan she was knitting for the baby. She was growing and some of the things she had knitted when Amelia was expected were becoming a little snug.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien pulled up on the drive and sighed. The autopsy had been saddening. A young woman, beaten to a pulp by her thug of a husband out of pure jealously. He had seen her talking to a young man in town, someone he didn't know and assumed, quite wrongly, that she was having an affair. Being somewhat older than his wife he was always certain that she would run off with a man of her own age. In fact it was an old school friend she had bumped into, someone she hadn't seen since their school days. He had come from Canberra to see his parents for their wedding anniversary and stayed for the week. Seeing the case in the papers he had gone to the police station and told them he had seen her and had a short conversation with her, promising to meet up with her for a cuppa in a cafe and a longer reminisce.

'Honestly, superintendant,' he had said when interviewed, 'what idiot conducts an affair with someone so openly?'

Matthew had nodded,

'If I wanted to have an affair with Lucy, I'd have taken her out of town, not somewhere we could be seen.'

The husband had admitted he had seen the two talking and laughing and put two and two together, and made five. His temper had got the better of him and instead of talking to her about it he had hit her, repeatedly. He was taken to the cells and the case prepared for court.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The only sound in the house was the radio. Lucien assumed Amelia was having a nap and Jean would be somewhere in the house. He put his hat on the peg and his bag under the hall table and headed towards the kitchen; always the best place to start when looking for his lovely wife. He pulled up short at the empty room then turned to look into the living room. She was on the couch, her knitting in her lap, her head dropped forward. Tiptoeing over to her he saw she had fallen asleep. While she looked sweet it also concerned him, Jean did not usually take a nap in the afternoon. Had having Alice in the house been too much? With a small baby and two lodgers, he admitted to himself it could have been more than she could cope with. Unless she was unwell. He ghosted his hand over her forehead, but she was not feverish. Gently, he lifted the knitting and placed it on the coffee table before lifting her into his arms and carrying her into the bedroom, where he lay her on the bed and covered her with a light blanket. She muttered something and shifted, but did not wake. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and left her to her slumber.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien was in the study dealing with his correspondence and checking patient files when there was a gentle knock on the door.

'Jean?' He got up and went to open the door. 'Hello, darling.' He took the tea tray off her and bent to kiss her cheek.

'Lucien,' she looked shame faced, 'I'm sorry, I must have dozed off. What time did you get back?'

'Two-ish.' He smiled and took the tray to his desk where he rested it, 'are you alright?'

'Fine,' she started to smile in spite of her embarrassment, 'must be tired.'

'It's not like you to have a nap in the day, is it?' He held out his hand to her and pulled her into an embrace. 'I was a little worried, but you didn't have a temperature.'

'No, and I'm sleeping well,' she lay her head against his chest, hearing that familiar, soothing beat of his heart, 'well, most of the time,' she added with a cheeky smile.

'Perhaps we should take it a little easier, not be so...'

'...or we could start earlier.' She giggled.

'Mrs Blake!' He gasped, 'such behaviour!'

'Oh, not interested?' She pushed lightly against his chest.

'We could start now.' He smiled, tipping her face to his, his blue eyes twinkling.

Her hand snaked up to the back of his neck and pulled his face down to hers and they started to kiss, slowly, tentatively at first then deepening the connection, tasting each other, Lucien's hands starting to wander down Jean's back to her bottom pulling her against him so she could feel his growing need.

Amelia's cry interrupted then, the first time she had done so, and Jean laughed.

'Makes a change from the phone,' she kissed him lightly, and went to see to the baby, noting his sulky pout. 'Later,' she blew him a kiss and left to attend to the baby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean settled Amelia in the pram and went to start preparing the dinner. As she peeled the vegetables she wondered about the nap she had taken. She had felt a little tired while Alice was there, but she couldn't understand why. Alice was no trouble, Mattie and Charlie helped out, as usual, perhaps it was lack of sleep. Oh well, no matter, it's not as if a patient had caught her napping, just Lucien, and there was no surgery.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean excused herself early that night. She was having trouble keeping her eyes open and had dropped three stitches in her knitting. She was fast asleep when Lucien joined her. He smiled and changed into his pyjamas before getting in beside her and drawing her to him. She snuffled against his chest, something he found endearing, and he watched her for a while until sleep claimed him also and they both slept soundly until dawn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien woke first and noted the time. He slipped out of bed and out of the room. He checked Amelia, who was stirring so he picked her up before she could wake his still slumbering wife.

'Shh, miss.' He whispered, 'grandma's still sleeping.'

He took her into the kitchen and started to boil the kettle to warm her milk and make some tea. Carrying everything back to the bedroom would be tricky but he reckoned he could manage it if he used a lighter tray, they had plenty, his hands were strong, Jean had often commented on it.

Cradling the baby in one arm he carefully picked up the tray and headed to the bedroom. He pushed the door open with his backside and smiled as he saw Jean had woken and was lying staring up at the ceiling, obviously deep in thought.

'Morning, sweetheart,' he smiled, 'sleep well?'

'Mmm...very,' she turned and smiled, then seeing he was rather loaded down sat up and held her arms out for the tray.

'I didn't hear her,' she said as she placed the tray near the foot of the bed.

'I caught her before she started,' Lucien went round to the other side of the bed and picked the bottle up and began to feed her.

Jean poured tea and sat quietly drinking, watching Lucien with Amelia she wondered if they had met earlier would things have been different? Would that be their own child in his arms?

'Jean. Jean?' His questioning voice brought her back to the present.

'Hm?' She smiled, 'sorry, miles away.'

'Penny for them.' He murmured.

'It's nothing,' she leant back, 'can I leave her with you while I shower?'

'You've got time to have a bath if you want.' He put the now empty bottle down, 'there's no rush.'

'Thank you,' she leant over and kissed him and Amelia and headed to the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She tied her hair out of the way with a blue ribbon as the bath filled, and cleaned her teeth. Slipping into the warm water she hummed to herself and lay down against the end of the bath. The image of Lucien cradling the baby came back to her as she lay there with her eyes closed and she found herself wishing more than ever that Amelia was theirs by birth. It was a few minutes before she realised tears were sliding down her cheeks.

'Don't be silly, you're too old,' she told herself, 'just be grateful for what you've got.' She grabbed the sponge and soaped herself over rubbing quite vigorously to shake herself out of the emotional mess she seemed to be in. She had just splashed water over her face when she heard the distant ring of the phone.

'Drat!' She snapped, and pulled the plug as she got out of the tub and grabbed a towel. She dried quickly and put her robe on before going back into the bedroom to dress.

She could hear Lucien on the phone, but not what he was saying, as she slipped into her underwear then pulled one of her newer shift dresses over her head. He came back in as she was applying her makeup.

'Oh, you've finished.' He noted, 'that was Matthew.'

'I heard it ring,' she turned, lipstick in hand, 'leave her on the bed while you dress.'

'Sorry, I thought maybe we could have had some time together today.' He kissed the top of her head as he headed to the bathroom.

'Friday?' She asked, 'we're going to see Ruby, remember.'

'Christopher will be with us,' knowing precisely what she meant, 'we can't really stop off at the cabin with him as well.'

'Of course,' she looked really quite disappointed, 'I'd forgotten.'

He watched her, there was something bothering her, he thought.

'Jean, is something wrong?' He went back over to her, 'you look worried.'

'I'm fine, Lucien.' She smiled, but it was a half hearted smile, 'really, now go, or you'll have Matthew breaking down the door.'

He kissed her again and went back into the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Lucien autopsied the body of a forty year old woman, found in her front garden, Jean bathed and fed Amelia, did some gardening, some light housework and made lunch. It was an ordinary day, but there was still that silly thought in the back of her mind. Perhaps it was because Christopher was due that evening and would stay until they had been to see Ruby. Probably.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien arrived back for lunch and for surgery. Jean looked happier than when he had left her, but he still wanted to know if there was something bothering her. Perhaps she'd open up when they were in bed, that night.

'I managed to nip into the solicitor's,' he washed his plate up while she fed Amelia, 'Christopher needs to sign the papers while he's here.'

Jean adjusted her hold on Amelia's bottle so she could support it with one hand and picked up the official document. She started to read it. Full of ridiculous long words about the guardianship of her granddaughter. Why couldn't they just write in plain English?

'I take it we all have to sign it?' Jean asked flicking over to the second page.

'Yes,' he dried his hands and went to sit with her. 'All it means is that you and I have control or custody of Amelia. We choose her schools, her medical care is our responsibility,.'

'And Christopher?' Jean asked, her eyes beginning to fill with tears, 'does he have a say?'

'He can object to anything we do,' Lucien took her hand in his and kissed it, 'but if he does it means court. I thought he might feel he has some control, that he hasn't lost her completely if we do it this way.'

'I see,' Jean thought she saw why Lucien had done it this way, 'so we are her guardians, not her parents?'

'Really, yes. Although she will grow up knowing us as mummy and daddy or whatever she chooses to call us.'

'If Christopher doesn't agree to it?'

'I have adoption papers as well.' He took another document from under the one she was reading, 'I thought we should give him the choice. We can either be her guardians or her adoptive parents.'

'Ok.' Jean sat back and took better control of Amelia's bottle, which was nearly empty.

'Do you have a preference?' Lucien asked, sensing her concerns.

'I would prefer to adopt her, as our child.' Jean said quietly, 'does that sound selfish?'

'Not at all.' Lucien smiled gently, 'she would still see Christopher, but not know him as her father. It might be easier to explain to her when she's older. Just that we are her grandparents, and her mother was taken ill and couldn't care for her and her father was a soldier and wanted her to be safe.'

'I think that would be better.' Jean mused, 'more settled. A child needs to be secure, to _feel_ secure. We are only adopting her because we love her.'

'In that case,' Lucien picked up the guardianship papers, 'let's not give him the option. We did tell him we would adopt her, anyway.'

Jean smiled a little more widely this time. 'I think that would be best, I know what he can be like if he doesn't get his own way. He was the one I always thought would be the stronger one, but I don't think that's true. I thought he was more like me, but he isn't, I'm not sure who he's like, really.'

'He's a mix of his parents.' Lucien smiled. 'Now, I'm afraid I'll have to get ready for surgery, but is there anything else?' Hoping she'd open up about whatever was bothering her.

'No, I'll just settle madam, then I'll be ready.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Surgery passed off without incident, Agnes Clasby was the last patient and as usual she ribbed Lucien about Amelia, being a parent at his age. Jean heard her and laughed, but it was a hollow laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christopher arrived as Jean was putting the finishing touches to a roast chicken. The smell drifted up the hall way to the door, and reminded him of his childhood.

'Hello, mum.' He said quietly, bending to kiss her cheek.

'Hello, Christopher, come in.' She stood aside, 'pop your things in the guest room, it's all ready for you.'

'Thank you.'

'Come into the kitchen when you're ready.' She headed back to the kitchen to continue with her task more nervous than she had been at lunch, which, she told herself, was ridiculous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie and Mattie had decided to make themselves scarce for the evening had were going to the pictures and then to a small restaurant in town. Jean wasn't sure whether she was grateful or not, having extra people around would mean that any discussions would be restrained if held at all, but without them...

Christopher commented on how much his daughter had grown as he watched Jean give her a bottle and settle her for the evening. He didn't volunteer to do the feed, or hold her, and declined, politely, when Jean offered her to him.

Lucien could see how hurt she was but they had decided they would deal with the paperwork that evening, get it over with. He waited until Jean was in the nursery and took Christopher to his study.

'Christopher,' he indicated the young man should sit down, 'as you remember Jean and I have offered to raise Amelia as our own child.'

Christopher nodded.

'I have consulted our solicitor to put in place a formal adoption to prevent any problems with that. We do not believe that just having Amelia live with us without some form of legality put in place is in her best interests. At the same time we acknowledge that she is your daughter and you have rights too.' Lucien watched the younger man think about this.

'I honestly haven't thought about any legal implications, doctor,' Christopher said, 'I am more than happy for you and mum to raise Amelia, I know she will be safe and loved here, with you. I know she is my daughter and always will be but I have no way of looking after her, and I wouldn't know how to. So what does it actually mean? I take it I have no control over her education or medical care. And if you decide to move or leave the country you would be able to take her with you, if I allow you to adopt her as your own.'

'Exactly, though we would not take her out of the country without telling you.'

'That's nice to know,' Christopher grunted.

'Christopher, this is Amelia, your daughter.' Lucien recognised the snipe for what it was, 'we are not trying to drive you into a corner, if you don't want us to adopt her, fine, but we can still become her legal guardians.'

'What's the difference?'

'If we are her guardians you are still legally responsible for her financial support and she retains right of inheritance should either you or Ruby die without making wills, though in Ruby's case we have a problem. If we adopt her you have no financial responsibility, she has no claim on you.' Lucien had got all the information from his solicitor.

'But I can still see her, if you adopt?' Christopher asked.

'Yes, whenever you want, but you will become an uncle or a big brother,' Lucien smiled, 'it's still family, whichever way you look at it.' He sat back in his chair and waited.

'I suppose that if I agree to the adoption she will be more secure, settled.' Christopher mused, that, and the fact that he was already paying towards Ruby's keep he would at least be able to live. He wasn't sure if his mother and her husband would expect him to contribute to Amelia's keep if he kept it to guardianship.

'I leave the decision to you, Christopher, you are her father.' Lucien watched him mull over the options. He knew that adoption made financial sense though he would not ask him to contribute to Amelia's keep if he kept it to guardianship. But, if anything were to happen to him Jean may need financial help, though he had put in place such matters that would make that unnecessary.

'Adoption, doctor.' Christopher said firmly. 'Adoption would be best.'

'If you're sure.' Lucien said quietly.

'I am.'

'Well, in that case,' Lucien pulled out the documents, 'you need to sign here, I'll sign here and Jean will sign here.'

'Don't we need a witness?' Christopher asked, surprised.

'Not for adoption,' Lucien said, 'but if you want to wait for Charlie or Mattie we can ask them to countersign, if you like.'

'No, I suppose not.'

'Christopher, if you are uncomfortable it's not a problem.' Lucien leaned forward in his chair, 'I don't want you to feel coerced into anything. We can even go to the solicitor in the morning if you like.'

'No, it's ok, doctor,' Christopher felt cornered and Lucien could see it.

'Right,' he took the document away, 'I'll ring the solicitor in the morning, with luck we'll be able to get in and sign it and that will be it.'

'Doctor, I didn't mean...!' Christopher reached out for the paper.

'Christopher, stop.' Lucien stood up, 'we'll do this in the presence of the solicitor, in the morning. Now, let's join Jean and have a drink.'

Lucien's tone said the discussion was over. He wasn't angry, in fact he was a little impressed that Christopher was determined that it should be done properly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean looked up from her knitting as the two men came out of the study. She wasn't bothered that she hadn't been asked to sign anything, she could do that anytime, Lucien had said.

'Is she settled?' Lucien bent down and kissed her.

'Yes, fast asleep,' Jean smiled, 'she should go through.'

'Good.' Lucien poured whisky for himself and Christopher and sherry for Jean.

'Does she sleep through?' Christopher asked.

'Usually,' Jean smiled, 'there are occasions when she doesn't but not often.'

'...and that's normal?' He enquired.

'As normal as it gets. They're all different. You slept through almost from the start, Jack took longer, about six months longer.' She smiled and returned to her knitting.

Lucien swirled his whisky round and watched her. She was so much more guarded than usual. Alright, he couldn't expect her to sit on his knee or indulge in some passionate kissing, but she seemed distant, certainly from Christopher and maybe a little from him. She looked up and smiled at him.

'I'm sorry, gentlemen,' Jean pushed the knitting needles through the ball of wool, 'I'm afraid I'm rather tired, I think I'll head to bed.'

Christopher and Lucien both stood, politely. She kissed her son's cheek and her husband's lips and headed to the bedroom. She really did feel more tired than usual, but she put it down to stress, even though she still thought that was silly.

Christopher retired soon after without having resumed a conversation with the doctor who also retired after washing the glasses. He noticed that Jean hadn't touched her sherry so threw that down the sink.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He thought she was asleep until he noticed her shoulder shake. He stepped over to the bed and sat down gently, he was right, she was crying.

Although he had seen Jean cry, usually because he had done something stupid, and certainly over Ruby and Christopher, but he couldn't for the life of him think why she should be crying now.

He reached out and touched the shaking shoulder,

Jean, darling?' His voice was low, soft and soothing, 'what's the matter?'

She turned her tear streaked face to him and pushed herself up almost diving into his arms, burying her face in his chest and clinging to him. He wrapped his arms round her and rocked her, kissing the top of her head and telling her everything would be alright, even though he still didn't know what was wrong.

Her sobs began to subside and she began to relax, pulling away just enough to tip her face up to him.

'Sorry,' she sniffed.

'What's wrong, sweetheart?' He kissed her forehead.

'I don't really know.' She whispered, 'I'm tired, and I don't think I know my son anymore.'

'I must admit I can't get much out of him.'

'Did he sign the papers?'

'He seemed concerned that the signatures weren't going to be witnessed, so I said we'd see the solicitor tomorrow and do it there.'

'Oh.' She looked surprised, 'I thought that was what he wanted.'

'It is, I think he's worried that without a witness it could be contested, or dismissed as coercion. '

She had no answer to that.

'I'll just get changed and be right with you,' he kissed her lips, gently but with the longing for her that she recognised.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien held her close that night, and kissed her. At first he wondered just how tired she was but when she responded to his kisses and encouraged him to deepen them he felt that maybe she wasn't too tired after all.

She ran her hands over his bare chest, he hadn't bothered with his pyjama top; he rarely did these days; relishing the feel of his strong muscles beneath her palm. He pulled her close, nuzzling into her hair and feeling the raised nipples beneath her nightdress.

His hands slid down her side, over her bottom and under the silky fabric finding smooth, soft skin and raised nipples under his thumb as he cupped a breast.

She could feel his hardness against her belly and ran her hands over his hip pulling the pyjama bottoms down and grabbing handfuls of his buttocks as she tried to position herself to receive his manhood.

He pushed her nightdress up and rolled over onto his back pulling her on top of him . As he held her she guided him in with her hand and set up a steady rhythm which became more urgent until she tightened in release and arched her back in sheer pleasure.

She looked down on him still gasping for air and smiled, then fell onto his chest, satisfied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia woke them all in the morning, giving vent to her feelings that her morning bottle was not forthcoming immediately.

Jean got up and picked her out of the cot, holding her close and kissing the light curls that were appearing.

'Come on, miss,' she whispered, 'before you wake the whole street.'

She warmed the bottle, and made tea for herself and Lucien. Not being able to carry both the baby and the tray she took Amelia and the bottle into the bedroom and left her with her husband who also had woken, then returned to the kitchen for the tea tray.

They sat together and discussed what they had to do that day.

'I'll ring the solicitor as soon as possible.' Lucien said, putting Amelia's empty bottle on the tray and reaching over with his hand to stroke her back.

'Ok.' Jean still didn't know what to make of what had happened the previous night, over the papers, she was worried Christopher was having second thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien made the phone call and arranged that they would sign the papers before they went to see Ruby, then head out to Mount Clear.

As Christopher watched his mother bustle around the kitchen he felt he was a stranger, just a visitor. His mother did not stand on ceremony when he stayed there, but he still didn't feel as comfortable as he had in the past. She was different, possibly because of her marriage, she seemed faraway.

'Mum,' he asked tentatively, 'would it be alright if you dropped me off at the station after we've seen Ruby?'

'I thought you were staying another night?' Jean turned, surprised.

'I wasn't sure, and you've enough to do.' It was a lame excuse he knew, but really he wanted to be out of the place and away.

'It's not a problem, really,' Jean insisted.

'No I'll head off back.' Christopher took his plate to the sink, 'I have an early start on Saturday anyway.'

'Oh, alright then.' She was confused, if he had an early start on Saturday why hadn't he said so in the first place. She really needed to get to the cabin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien found her in the bedroom hastily putting things in the case they used for the cabin. Most things were already in it, bed linen and nappies. All Jean ever had to do was put in a change of clothes and toiletries.

'Jean?'

'Christopher wants dropping off at the station,' she didn't turn, knowing if she did she'd burst into tears, 'I thought we might as well go to the cabin afterwards, stay overnight.'

Instantly Lucien knew she was right, the cabin was where she was free from social niceties, the need to clothe herself properly at all times, and where she could cry, if she wanted to, without Charlie or Mattie becoming concerned, which he was certain was going to happen.

'Of course,' he smiled at her busy back, 'can I help you with anything?'

'Just pass me your toiletries from the bathroom, I'm almost done.' She sighed with relief, he was becoming more perceptive, more knowing of her needs as time went on.

Lucien did as he was asked and, when she closed the case, took it directly to the car. The only people who needed to know were Charlie and Mattie, who were used to their little trips by now.

While Lucien put the case in the car, together with a bag of things for Ruby, some toiletries and cosmetics and the extra art materials she had requested, Jean put some food stuffs in a new cool box they had bought for the times they went to the cabin. It kept the food fresher for longer. She left a note for Mattie, telling her to get some more bacon and eggs, and to take something out of the freezer for her and Charlie's dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The solicitor was more than happy to see them and quite un fazed about the young man's need to have the signing of the adoption papers witnessed. It was completed in seconds, to Jean's mind and Amelia was now her daughter. She found it cold and clinical, something that should be a warm moment. She buried her face in the baby's neck to ward off any tears as they left the office and headed out to Mount Clear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mrs Arthur greeted them as usual and they went into her office to talk about Ruby. She addressed herself to Christopher quite a lot, but he was monosyllabic in his responses, so she gave the doctor the updates.

'She's doing so well, Dr Blake.' She smiled, 'and you should see some of the paintings she's done, they really are very good.'

'I look forward to it.' He smiled.

'She knows you are coming today and Jean and the baby, and is looking forward to your visit. I have told her that you,' she turned to Christopher, 'are a friend of the family.'

'Right.' Was all he could say.

'Shall we go?' She stood up and opened the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby, as usual was at her easel in the painting room.

'Ruby, dear.' Mrs Arthur caught her attention, 'your visitors are here.'

Ruby turned, and Christopher saw a little girl, with blond curls, tied up with a blue ribbon out of the way. She looked better than when he had last seen her, but he supposed that was only to be expected. He felt no connection to her, she was just one of the doctor's patients.

'Dr Blake.' Ruby smiled, 'how nice to see you.'

'Hello Ruby,' Lucien held out his hand to her, 'how are you this fine day?'

'I'm very well, I believe.' She told him accepting his hand, remembering he would check her over in the living room as he always did.

'Hello, Jean.' She turned to Jean, 'and Amelia.'

'Hello Ruby,' Jean smiled, 'I like your ribbon.'

'Thank you.' Ruby put her hand to the item in her hair, 'mother says it will stop me dragging my hair in the paint.'

'A good idea.' Jean agreed. 'Can I look at your paintings while Dr Blake checks you over.'

'Oh, would you mind waiting, please?' Ruby looked worried for a moment, 'I have something special I want to show you.'

'Of course, dear.'

While they were gone, Jean explained to Christopher that this was where Ruby spent the majority of her time. She painted portraits, landscapes, animals, anything that caught her fancy really. Christopher stood with his hands in his pockets staring out of the window. It seemed to him that Ruby had the biggest space in the room, was this because of the doctor?

'I didn't know she had any ability.' Christopher spoke but didn't turn.

'Well, Lucien thinks that whatever happened to her released something,' Jean tried to explain, 'to fill the space where her memory should be.'

'Oh.'

They were disturbed by the giggling of Ruby as Lucien said something to her as they came back into the room.

'All done, dear?' Jean asked, as if she was speaking to a child.

'Yes, Dr Blake says I am doing nicely.'

'Good, I'm please to hear it.'

'Now, I said I had something to show you.' Ruby picked up her discarded artist's smock Jean had made her, to preserve her clothing while she was painting, and went over to the paintings leaning against a wall. She flicked through then and then drew one out from the middle of the stack. She held it facing herself and stood looking at them.

'This is for you, for being so nice to me and coming to see me.' She turned the painting round and they gasped. It was a picture of three heads, a painted sketch, of Jean and Amelia; Jean in the middle of the canvas looking at Amelia but close as if she was holding the baby. In the top corner was Lucien looking down at both of them, a loving look on his face. It was truly beautiful.

'Ruby,' Jean whispered, fighting back the tears, 'it's beautiful.'

'Thank you.'

Lucien just stood there, in awe at the skilful way she had handled the paint, simple muted tones of browns and ochre, highlighted with white and defined with quick flicks of black.

'Incredible.' He breathed, 'Ruby you are very talented.'

'Thank you.' She beamed under his praise. 'Now you can look at the rest of them, if you still want to.'

'We'd love to.' And they spent a happy hour or so, looking through the paintings and sketches she had done over the weeks. Some preparatory sketches for paintings she would do later, including a self portrait.

'You know, Ruby.' Lucien said, while looking at a painting of a young man, 'you should show these to other people, have an exhibition.'

'What's an exhibition?' She asked simply.

He explained, and even suggested people might like to buy her paintings.

'What would I do with the money, doctor, I don't go to the shops?'

'Well, it could be used to buy more materials,' he suggested.

'Then you wouldn't have to buy them?'

'I don't mind buying you art things, Ruby,' He smiled and touched her arm, 'I told you, anything you want for your art works, I would get for you, that's not a problem, and never will be.'

'Could I give some to Mother?' She asked, 'she buys my food.'

'You could.' He agreed, 'Shall I talk to mother about an exhibition, perhaps some of your friends could show their work too?' Lucien asked.

'I think that would be a good idea, doctor.' She turned back and started to paint, which Jean and Lucien knew meant she was asking them to leave. She could take only so much of their visits, even if she enjoyed them, but this one had been particularly long and she was a little unnerved by the silent man that had come with him.

'We'll see you again, soon, Ruby.' Jean went over and kissed her, 'and I'll see if I've got any more ribbon, for your hair.'

'Thank you, Jean.' Ruby didn't turn, but did smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the car, on the way to the station Lucien talked about possibly organising an exhibition of not only Ruby's work but some of the other things they produced. One of the men was a sculptor, a little out of the ordinary but interesting work all the same, it could be a way of raising much needed funds for the home.

'She looks...well.' Christopher muttered.

'She is, very healthy,' Lucien agreed, 'and happy.'

'Yes.' Christopher stared out of the window.

Jean didn't think he'd come again.

At the station Lucien took Christopher's bag out of the boot of the car, he noticed the bag and cool box.

'Going away, doctor?' Christopher asked.

'We quite often go up to the cabin, if we can,' Lucien closed the boot, thinking it was none of his business, 'Jean likes the peace in the park.'

'Oh,' Christopher knew they had a cabin in the woods, so it seemed reasonable, he supposed. He said good bye to his mother and kissed her cheek, and walked across the station.

As he pulled out onto the road and turned towards Lerderderg Park he could see she was barely holding her emotions in.

He carried on driving, not wanting to promote the tears he knew she needed to shed, but also worried she would break if she didn't. He risked a glance out of the corner of his eye and relaxed a little as he saw the tears begin to flow. He reached over and squeezed her arm, just to let her know he was there.

As soon as he found a suitable place to pull over he did so, and turned off the engine.

'Jean,' He reached over and turned her face to his. 'It's ok, I understand.'

'Do you?' She looked at him feeling his words were just that, words.

'When I went to see Li, in China, she rejected me, as you know.' He reminded her of the problems he had assuring Li he loved her and respected her choice of remaining in China and not coming to Australia. He also told her how he kept in touch, in spite of Munro's attempts to stop him, and, while it was hard to know they no longer had the father daughter connection he would have liked, they had at least become friends. 'Christopher may only be a friend, instead of the loving son you hoped he would remain, but people change. I'm sure that this visit has given him more to think about than he thought, including how he goes forward in his life. He's married to a woman who is no longer capable of looking after herself, or being his wife. She is living away from him for good reason, but, think Jean, he no longer has a marriage but is still married. He's young, he should be living a full life with those who love him and those he loves, but I'm sure that, at the moment he feels trapped in limbo.'

'I suppose you're right,' she sniffed and took the handkerchief he offered, 'it's just that he seems so far away, even when he stands right next to me.'

'I know, love.' He leaned over and kissed her. 'Now, I suggest we get to the cabin and I'll let you take out your feelings on the wood with an axe, eh?'

'You trust me with an axe, when I'm upset?' She smiled a small smile.

'Oh, me and Amelia will be locked in the cabin,' he laughed, 'I trust you.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

True to his word he let her take out her feelings on the wood while he dealt with Amelia and set up the cabin, made the bed, boiled the kettle with the wood they had left. He filled the bowl they used for washing with the hot water then boiled another kettleful for tea and to top up the basin. He had just finished making the tea when she came into the cabin, he'd not locked to door, pink and glowing from her exertions.

'Better?' He asked.

'Much,' she smiled, wiping the back of her hand against her forehead. 'I think I need a wash, though.'

'Bowl of warm water for you there,' he pointed at the still steaming water, 'Amelia's been fed and is sleeping, the bed's made...'

'Thank you.' Jean started to unbutton her blouse. In the cabin she didn't worry about having a strip wash in front of him, it seemed completely normal. She pulled her slip free of her skirt and took it off and stood there in her bra and skirt.

Jean wiped her face and then moved the flannel down her upper arms and under her armpits. She put the flannel back in the water and swirled it round, squeezing it ready to wash her neck. She hadn't notice Lucien slip behind her but as she put the flannel round the back of her neck he took it from her and gently started to wipe the nape of her neck, her shoulders and across her back. With his other hand he undid her bra and slipped it off her shoulders, running the flannel down her back and then round to her breasts, stroking the flannel over her nipples and feeling them harden even through the cloth. She leant back against him and felt his naked chest against her skin, warm and strong. She hummed and closed her eyes, savouring his touch. He dropped the flannel into the bowl and undid her skirt, sliding it over her hips to the floor. She turned to face him and slid her hands down to his trousers, noting his desire and looking at him from beneath her lashes. She undid the zip and clip of his trousers and they fell to the ground as they began to kiss, slowly, then passionately until Lucien picked her up and carried her to the bed, finishing his disrobing of his adorable Jean, then kissing every part of her he could, slipping his hands down and finding her ready for him.

She pulled him down and he entered her slowly, then the rhythm began, he looked down at her, into those startling blue green eyes widening, her breathing becoming harder until she arched and cried out in release, holding him with her ankles until she had to let go. She lay on her back, her head turned to him as he stroked his finger down the centre of her body and leaning over to kiss her breasts. He watched his finger circle her belly button then stopped. He traced his finger further down and smiled,

'That explains a lot.' He whispered.

'What?' She was watching his face, his eyes were filling with tears.

'This.' He ran his finger down from her belly button again. She lifted her head to see what he was talking about. She couldn't see anything different, but then his hand was in the way. 'Linea nigra.' He looked into her eyes, 'your emotions running a bit wild, crying over things you wouldn't usually, tired...darling girl, you're with child.'

'Lucien...' she was about to tell him not to be so silly, then thought, 'really?'

'Positive.' He kissed her gently.

'But...I'm forty six, a grandmother...Lucien. I thought it was the change of life.' She sat up and looked down at her stomach, and she could now see the dark line. It had appeared early with the boys too.

Lucien sat up and pulled her so she was lying on his chest, then pulled the covers over her.

'When did you last...you know?' He was holding a consultation with a naked woman in a bed in a cabin in the woods, how surreal, he thought.

'I suppose I've missed at least two cycles, but given my age I didn't think...oh, Lucien, our own child.' She tipped her head and kissed his chin, it was as far as she could reach. 'I never thought, daren't hope. We've never taken any precautions.'

'No, I suppose we're lucky I didn't get you into trouble.' He looked down at her, her eyes were shining with happiness, 'are you ok, about a baby, I mean?'

'Of course.'

'I'll have to take care of you.'

'You always do.' She smiled, 'I love you, Lucien Blake.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well... it had to happen, didn't it?


	16. Chapter 16

Jean woke and stretched, stroking her hand down her front to the line that Lucien had found two or so hours ago. She turned to Lucien and found him lying on his side, with his head propped up on his hand. He was smiling tenderly at her.

'I didn't dream it, did I?' She whispered, 'I am going to have a baby, _our_ baby?'

'It wasn't a dream, sweetheart,' he tipped his head and kissed her lips, gently, 'you _are_ pregnant.'

She put her hand up to the back of his neck and pulled him down to her and they kissed slowly and deeply. Wriggling closer and under him she traced a line down his side and round to his stomach, then down to find what she was looking for.

He raised his eyebrows at her touch, and mirrored it with his own on her delicious body. Neither needed any encouragement and hands stroked and teased, lips kissed and tongues tasted and they made love again, slowly, rhythmically until Jean arched under him and gasped as the release took her somewhere in the universe she had never been before. How did he do it? She wondered, and not for the first time, how did he make every time seem like the first time. He rolled onto his back taking her with him and held her against his chest, breathing heavily.

'Bloody hell, woman,' he laughed, 'is there no stopping you?'

'Sorry, old man,' she smiled back at him, 'can't you keep up?'

'Hey!' He slapped her naked behind, 'less of the old. Haven't I just fathered a child?'

'...and who's going to do all the hard work?' She teased.

'I'll be with you all the way, my darling,' he tightened his hold on her, 'all the way, you wonderful, beautiful woman.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean gave Amelia her milk and the food she was able to keep in the cool box, while Lucien fried some bacon and tomatoes and made sandwiches. This would be their meal for today, they didn't keep to proper meal times at the cabin, though they may have to as Amelia grew. They sat at the small table and ate the hot food then some fruit that Jean had put in the box, and drank tea. There were certain things that Jean had started leaving in the small cupboard next to the plates and cups, like tea and sugar, packets of biscuits and some tinned goods, so she didn't have to carry anything other than fresh groceries and some meat, which was usually sausages or bacon. Lucien had suggested that he have the cabin extended a little to include another bedroom for Amelia and refine the bathroom somehow. She was now wondering if they could make more of a kitchen. She put the idea to him.

'I suppose so,' he went to the door and tipped the bowl of washing up water away, 'what are you thinking of?'

'Not much, just maybe a counter with a better sink.' She looked round the room, 'I know we won't have running water, and something more to cook on.'

'Hm...' Lucien thought for a while, 'what about a two ring camping stove with a grill. They are powered with a gas canister, and they're easy to get hold of.'

'That would do, we could still boil the kettle on that stove,' she pointed to the wood burner they used usually.

'We could.' He agreed, 'it'll be a regular home from home.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They made love again later that night before sleeping soundly until the birds and sunlight woke them. Amelia woke and demanded her milk. Jean grabbed the nearest piece of clothing, Lucien's shirt, and picked up the baby. The stove had enough embers in it to be persuaded to light the fresh, light kindling she put in. The kettle boiled and she was able to warm a bottle for Amelia and make tea. Lucien appeared by her side, and took the tray through to the bedroom where Amelia was fed and they sat close together, sipping tea. Lucien put his arm round her and she lay her head on his shoulder, smiling gently.

'We'll have to go, once we're up and dressed,' Jean sighed. 'I've no more milk for Amelia, and I have things to do at home.'

'You're in charge, darling,' he kissed her temple, 'we nearly didn't come anyway.'

'True, but,' she turned to him, serious, 'can we keep this, our baby, a secret for now?'

'Of course,' he smiled, 'but you mustn't worry about anything, I intend to make sure you are both safe and well, and remain so.'

'Thank you,' she snuggled closer, 'I take it you are taking over my medical care?'

'If you'll let me.'

Jean was more than happy to let him be her doctor, at least if anything did happen he would be with her quickly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie and Charlie had just got in from shopping for groceries when Jean and Lucien arrived back.

'Good trip?' Mattie asked as she put the kettle on.

'Yes, thank you.' Jean smiled and went to pull the twin tub out.

'Let me do that, Jean.' Lucien passed Amelia to her, 'you have a cuppa first.'

She smiled, knowing why he would do such a thing, and sat down at the table. Mattie shot them a look, it wasn't like Lucien to do domestic chores, except a little bit of washing up and changing the bed. Oh well, Jean had been tired lately.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie and Jean did the housework and laundry and put another store of bottles for Amelia in the fridge.

'It won't be long before she doesn't need these,' Mattie observed.

'True,' Jean smiled, 'I have been wondering about trying to use a sippy cup, and just a bottle morning and night.'

'You could try,' Mattie agreed, 'she's sitting up and almost weaned.'

'I'll get one, next time I'm in town.' Jean finished making a light lunch of cold meat, salad and bread, knowing Lucien would want something before surgery. She hoped she wouldn't doze off on the couch that afternoon, but if she kept busy in the waiting room, and making the evening meal, perhaps she could stay awake long enough. She could use the trip to the cabin as an excuse for going to bed early. She just hoped that she wouldn't suffer from morning sickness, at least not as bad as she had with Jack, because if she did she would have to tell Mattie and Charlie, and she wasn't ready to, she wanted to keep it just between her and Lucien, for now. Jean was sure the two lodgers would be pleased for her, but for now, she wanted to keep it a secret.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The weekend passed quietly, Jean was pleased to see. She managed not to fall asleep in the middle of an afternoon, but retired to bed early, claiming it had been difficult when Christopher had been there. Lucien explained to Mattie and Charlie, that she was struggling with her relationship with her son. That he had been almost silent during their visit to Ruby and had not stayed as long as they had expected.

'If there's anything we can do, doc,' Charlie said, gently, 'let us know.'

'it can't be easy for her.' Mattie added.

'Thank you both,' Lucien smiled, swirling his whisky in his glass, 'it means a lot to Jean, to have your support. But the adoption of Amelia is sorted so hopefully she will relax a little more.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The phone rang just as Lucien was finishing his last bite of egg. Jean had made breakfast as usual and told him that as per his instructions she would ensure that her notes from Dr King would be on his desk before the end of the week and she would make an appointment to see her new doctor as soon as possible.

'Any time will be fine, Jean,' he smiled, 'but I understand if you want me to do your check-up out of hours.' She smiled and answered the phone.

'Dr Blake's residence.' Jean's voice was always light and musical when she answered the phone, instantly putting anyone on the other end at ease. 'Oh, hello Alice, what can I do for you?'

She waited,

'He's right here, I'll pass you over.' She handed the phone to Lucien and picked her daughter, her 'daughter', that sounded strange now, out of the high chair and took her to be washed and dressed.

Lucien watched her go, smiling, then turned his attention to the call from his colleague.

'What can I do for you, Alice?' He smiled down the phone, thinking she had beaten him to an autopsy, 'What? No!' he leapt up. 'I'll meet you at the hospital.' He dropped the receiver into the cradle and went to find Jean.

She was in the nursery changing Amelia's nappy.

'That was Alice.' He gasped. 'Sorry, you know that. She went to Matthew's,' Jean looked at him, 'don't ask. He was in the drive, beaten up, and his house, ransacked. I'm off to the hospital.'

Jean watched him go, as she clutched Amelia tighter than necessary. The baby squirmed and registered her displeasure, which brought Jean round. She finished dressing her and took her through to the living room where she could roll around on the rug while Jean readied the pram for a trip into town for groceries and a sippy cup.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A police car sped past her, on the way to Matthew's she assumed, and the speed made her worried. Why would someone beat up Superintendant Lawson and ransack his house? What was he working on?

She found the things she wanted in town, including a sippy cup. She needed to stock up on vegetables and fruit now that she was weaning Amelia. She bought a nice piece of pork to roast for dinner that night, big enough to feed extras, or Alice.

There were more police on the streets than usually which, while comforting was also faintly unsettling. She spotted Ned Simmons and approached him.

'Ned,' she spoke quietly, 'what's happening?'

'Oh, Mrs Blake.' He tipped his hat, 'we're not really sure.'

'I know the superintendant has been hurt, Dr Harvey phoned my husband this morning,' she reassured him she wasn't completely in the dark, 'but why?'

'Honestly, I don't know.' Ned insisted, 'his house was turned over. The paperwork he had was thrown about, it was only some reports to go to court today. A couple of robberies and a public affray. Nothing that would warrant this.'

He put his hand in the pram and stroked the baby's hand. 'Perhaps you'd better go home, Mrs Blake. Just to be on the safe side.'

Jean smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She prepared lunch for her and Amelia and tried her with the new cup. At first she was unsure, which was no more than Jean expected. So she left it on the tray while she spooned pureed vegetables into the baby's mouth, and talked to her. She told her what a big girl she was, so grown up. She took the dish to the sink and picked up a bowl of mashed banana and stewed apple and turned round to find Amelia holding the cup and drinking her milk. She smiled, typical, she thought, independent little miss. She knew what Lucien would say, 'Just like you, Jean.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien arrived with just over half an hour to spare before surgery. He was angry, slamming the door as he walked in.

'Lucien?' Jean stood by the kitchen door, 'is he alright?'

'He will be.' He sat down heavily at the table.

'What happened?' Her voice was soft, calming.

'Apparently, some men called last night,' he accepted a cup of tea from her, 'they dragged him out of the house. Two of them went inside and the others tried to beat some information out of him.'

'But what about?' She touched his arm, 'Ned said that all the papers he had at home were reports for court today, nothing too bad, petty crime.'

'And so it was.' Lucien agreed, she could charm the birds from the trees. 'They were after his statement about the Commissioner's involvement in the Munro case.'

'But Munro has been charged.' She hoped that this wasn't going to start all over again. 'I thought that case had gone through court.'

'Munro has,' he looked at her, 'but the Commissioner is more difficult. Much more evidence is needed, apparently, the photograph is not enough and Froggy Morgan isn't saying anything. So they want a detailed statement from Matthew, mainly about the time they tried to implicate him in nefarious dealings, if you remember.'

'I do.' She grimaced, 'it was awful. The only way they could get Munro here and put you on a watch list.'

Lucien looked at her, astonished. Nobody had put that slant on it. Nobody had thought that the case against Matthew was just a way of getting Munro stationed in Ballarat to investigate Lucien's connection to China.

'Bloody hell, Jean.' He grasped her hand, 'that's it. It wasn't about Matthew, it was about me and Li and Mei Lin!' He started to get up.

'Wait.' She hung on to his sleeve. 'One, you need to eat, two, you have surgery and three, who are you going to tell?'

'I, er...' impetuous as ever he hadn't thought.

'Charlie will be home later, let's see what he thinks.' She soothed, 'he found the photograph, that night Jacqueline Maddern was killed, remember. Wasn't he always acting for Matthew?'

'You're right,' he sat back down. 'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be.' She put a sandwich in front of him, ham, cheese and tomato and stood watching him while he ate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Surgery passed without incident, although Agnes noticed he was distracted. As the oldest friend of the family and the only one who had known both his parents she considered him an honoury nephew, of sorts. She was also very good at getting things out of him. Lucien invited her into the living room for a cuppa and a chat with him and Jean.

'So you think this is all to do with the file that Sergeant Davies found on the desk, that night?' She asked after Lucien had explained all that had happened that day.

'Pretty sure,' Lucien fiddled with his cup, 'it was Jean's idea...that Munro was planted to snoop on me.'

'It's extremely plausible,' Agnes agreed, watching the two. The worry was palpable, Jean was nervous as she held the baby and Lucien kept running his hand over his head. 'But why? You worked in intelligence, bound to have contacts all over the world, and as for Mei Lin, surely a product of working the way you did would bring you into contact with all sorts of people and it wouldn't be unusual for romance to grow from that.'

'I think it has more to do with the trip to China I made to reconnect with Li.' Lucien suggested. 'The fact that I have a daughter in China keeps me in contact with that country, and I speak various dialects of eastern languages.'

'Yes, Lucien, dear.' Agnes smiled, 'and I speak a little Russian, but that doesn't make me a red, does it?'

Jean shot her a shocked look, 'Russian?'

'I did spend some time there when I was young, remember?'

'Of course, sorry.' Jean relaxed and thought back to a previous conversation they had had in the surgery once.

'Don't be, dear,' Agnes smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They waved goodbye to Agnes and Lucien picked up his car keys.

'I'm going to see Matthew,' he kissed her cheek, 'I'll be back for dinner.'

'Bring Alice with you, I don't suppose she's eaten today.' Jean told him, 'and don't take no for an answer, or I'll go and fetch her!' She called after him. He waved and smiled. Dear Jean, always thinking of others.

'Right, miss,' Jean turned to the baby in her arms, 'let's get your dinner, shall we?'

Amelia looked at her and reached up to pull a curl. Jean disentangled the little fingers and kissed them, 'and we'll have none of that, thank you.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien breezed into the hospital, trying not to let the worry show. He knocked on Matthew's door and waited to be admitted.

Alice was sitting beside the bed, holding Matthew's hand, stroking the bruised knuckles, unconsciously.

Matthew had a glorious black eye, there was blood round his nose which had been broken in the attack. Lucien hoped he'd managed to align that properly. There was bruising round his neck where whoever had attacked him had tried to strangle him, and Lucien knew that hidden under the covers, were cracked ribs, footprints on his back and a broken shin.

Lucien smiled at Alice then turned to his friend,

'How are you?' He stood opposite Alice and picked up Matthew's wrist, checking his pulse.

'Oh, just brilliant.' Matthew snarled.

'Matthew!' Alice scolded, 'that's not fair.' She turned to Lucien, 'I thought doctors made the worst patients but it would appear that the superintendant can out do us all.'

'So it would seen, Alice.' Lucien nodded, 'but I'm afraid he's going to have to stay her for a while.'

'Bloody hell.' Matthew muttered.

'A few days, Matthew,' Lucien looked serious. 'You were given a good going over, those ribs'll take a while to heal as will that leg.'

'I'll be alright at home.' Matthew grumbled.

'You will stay here for a few days, or I'll set Jean on you.' Lucien repeated adding a further threat to him, '...and your house is a crime scene.'

'Why did they do this?' Alice asked, concern still on her face.

Lucien pulled up another chair. 'I think it's something to do with Munro's digging into my connections with China.' He told them what Jean had suggested and his thoughts, and his private worry that Li may become involved.

'My statement is in the safe in the station,' Matthew gasped through the pain, 'and I have a copy in...'

Alice put her finger over his mouth, 'Don't tell us.' She whispered, looking over to the door.

Lucien patted his pockets, wondering if he had a piece of paper on him.

'Ah,' he drew his hand out of his jacket pocket, a scrap of paper between his fingers. He passed it and a pen to Matthew who wrote it down. Lucien read it, then tore up the paper and soaked it in the glass of water. He took the sodden mass out and rubbed it between his hands until it was a mass of tiny, wet pellets of paper that it would be impossible to reassemble. He dropped them into the waste bag attached to the bedside locker.

'Now, Superintendant Lawson,' Lucien patted his shoulder, 'time for you to rest and time for Dr Harvey to join us for dinner.'

'I'll be fine, Lucien, thank you.' Alice said, not moving.

'You either come, willingly, with me,' Lucien smiled at her, 'or Jean will be down to collect you. Your choice.'

'Go on, Alice.' Matthew croaked, 'you need to eat. You've been here all day, and hospital tea won't keep you going.'

She stood up, 'I'll be back later.' She bent over and kissed his forehead, not bothering to hide her feelings from her colleague.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Why has this case reared its ugly head again, you may ask. Well, I never felt Lucien's involvement was completed, the file on him on Munro's desk, as well as the others as far as I can see, are still there. No, I am not actually planning this, why change the habits of a lifetime? x


	17. Chapter 17

Alice was very distracted at dinner, it was obvious to all that she was worried about Matthew which in turn made in plain they were close.

'Alice,' Jean touched her hand, 'you need to eat. If you don't you'll make yourself ill and then you will be no good to Matthew or anyone.'

'Sorry, Jean.' She returned to the roast pork and vegetables on her plate, 'I just don't see why it happened.'

'Well, we know what they were after,' Lucien reminded her, 'me and Charlie will go and retrieve said paperwork and leave a substitute, which says something similar but is not incriminating to the Commissioner, well not too incriminating, it has to be believable.'

'Can't I come?' Alice asked.

'No you can't.' Lucien said firmly.

'I could pick up some things he might need.' She suggested.

It would leave you wide open, as a target,' Lucien looked sternly at her, 'these people will stop at nothing to find a way to get to Matthew, and that could be through those that mean something to him. Which also brings me to you, Jean and Mattie.'

'Why us?' Mattie asked, eyebrows raised.

'Because you are his friends,' Lucien stated simply. 'Friends are good bargaining tools.'

'Oh,' she sighed, 'I hadn't thought of that.'

'Why would you?' Lucien smiled, 'it's not in your nature to be so scheming.'

'Doesn't it also include you, darling,' Jean asked, concern all over her lovely face, 'even the men at the station?'

'It includes all of us, sweetheart,' Lucien agreed, 'but I am particularly concerned that they will pick on the women, not...' he hastily added, 'because I don't think you can take care of yourselves, but these kinds of people are nasty, very dangerous.'

'I'll see if we can find a copper to stay while we're out, doc.' Charlie suggested.

'Won't that look suspicious?' Mattie asked.

'Yes, it would, unfortunately.' He turned to Charlie, 'what we need is a family friend to come and stay, after all that is not unusual.'

'What about one of my brothers,' Charlie suggested. 'Sam is the middle of them, and he's in the army, I'm sure he can be persuaded to spend some of his leave seeing his big brother.'

'Capital idea,' Lucien grinned. 'Can you contact him, tell him why but also that he is welcome here anyway.' He turned to Jean, it was added work for her and she was tired, although battling it well. 'Can you manage, Jean, another mouth to feed, the extra...'

'I'll be fine, Lucien.' She reached over for his hand, 'honestly. Alice, you will come and stay, won't you?' She turned to the pathologist.

Mattie flashed a look between the two, there was something they weren't telling.

'No, Jean.' Alice smiled, 'I will be at the hospital for most of the time, until he is allowed out.'

'But you need to sleep and...everything.' Jean persisted.

'Jean's right, Alice,' Lucien said gently.

'NO!' she stood up, 'I will not be hounded out of my home by a thug!'

'Alice,' Lucien stood up to face her, 'please. Matthew would never forgive us if anything happened to you.'

'I will be at the hospital, with Matthew.' She snapped, 'he has a guard on his room.'

'You still need to sleep, Alice,' Lucien grabbed her arm as she headed out of the kitchen, 'and eat.'

'I can handle it!'

'You're as stubborn as he is!' Lucien shouted at her, 'you are putting yourself in harm's way. When you are not with him you will stay here, if I have to take Charlie's handcuffs and handcuff you to the bed.'

Everyone round the table looked at him in shock, Lucien never shouted at a woman, not like that. He was usually much more reasonable.

Alice pulled away and turned her back on him, wrapping her arms round herself, trying to stop the tears that threatened to embarrass her. Lucien put his arms gently on her hands,

'I'm sorry Alice,' he said softly, 'that was uncalled for, I apologise, but it is dangerous. Please, let me take you to and from the hospital and eat and sleep here, just until he's out of hospital then you and Matthew can decide what you want to do.'

His anger had upset her, but she was used to that, it was his gentleness that broke her and her shoulders began to shake as the tears coursed down her cheeks. He took his handkerchief out of his pocket and as he turned her round offered it to her. She took it and the shoulder he offered,

'I'm sorry, too, Lucien,' she sobbed, 'it's just that, outside all night, with those injuries, he could have died, god knows why he didn't. He was hypothermic, had lost a lot of blood and had a head injury. I will do as you ask, but can I go and get some things from my house first?'

'Of course.'

'I'll get the guest room ready for you Alice,' Jean stood up, 'Mattie would you be a dear and clear the dinner things for me?'

'Of course Jean.' Mattie stood up, 'come on Sergeant, we have a job to do.'

Lucien watched as things started to happen, he and Charlie would take Alice to her house and then to the hospital, but he needed to sort out Mattie too. He didn't want her wandering around Ballarat on her own, but that was what she did, he needed her to help Jean, who would soon become exhausted. He wondered how Jean would feel if they told Mattie about the baby. The sooner they got this mess sorted the better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Right, Jean,' Lucien caught her coming out of the guest room, 'we need to talk.'

'About..?' She had a feeling she knew what was coming.

'The baby.' He pulled her close, 'I think we need to let Mattie, at least, know. I know you wanted to keep it a secret but if anything should happen...'

'I knew you'd say that,' Jean leant against him, warm and strong, 'only Mattie though. I don't want it getting around yet, it's too soon.'

'Our close friends will notice that indomitable Jean Blake is tired and I'll get the blame for giving you too much to do, but I understand.' He kissed her forehead and held her just that little bit tighter.

'Mattie!' Lucien called, 'have you got a minute?'

'Be right there,' Mattie called back from the kitchen.

'Study, please.' Lucien smiled at Jean and held her round her shoulders as they went to wait for the young nurse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie knocked and entered to study. Jean was sitting on Lucien's knee, something Mattie rarely saw unless she caught them in an unguarded moment, but there was something about their faces that bothered her. Jean didn't hastily get off her perch, in fact she made no attempt to.

'Mattie,' Lucien smiled, 'please, sit down.'

'What's going on, you two?' She asked, 'are you alright, Jean?'

'I am very well, Mattie, if a little tired.'

'You've been tired a lot lately.' Mattie stated the obvious, 'is Amelia too much for you?'

'No, it's not Amelia.' Jean said softly, 'Mattie, we weren't going to say anything, for a while, but in light of the situation,' She sighed, they had agreed she would be the one to tell, 'I may need your help, more than usual, around the house.'

'You know I'll help anyway I can, Jean.'

'Yes, well, my tiredness is because I'm going to have a baby.' Jean smiled, 'we've only just found out ourselves and wanted to keep it quiet for a while, but with a houseful and potential dangers lurking...'

Whatever she was going to say was muffled by Mattie's shoulder as the nurse wrapped her arms around them.

'Jean!' she squealed, 'that's wonderful! Congratulations!'

'Thank you, but you can see why I would like it kept quiet, can't you?' Jean grinned, 'not even Charlie must know.'

'Oh, ok.' Mattie looked at them 'so if anyone asks why you're tired..?'

'Just tell them I have had some family problems with Christopher, which isn't that far from the truth,' Jean sighed, 'say I am finding it draining, which it is.'

'Right, well, ok.' Mattie smiled, 'I'll try to wipe the smile off my face, then.'

'Should be easier than wiping it off Lucien's.' Jean quipped.

There was a knock at the door,

'Doc?' Charlie called through the door.

Jean stood up and changed places with Mattie, who took up a file off Lucien's desk,

'Come in, Charlie,' Lucien called.

'Doc, ladies,' he knew they were up to something but hadn't a clue what, 'I've phoned Sam. He was about to go on leave and see mum, but he's going to come here instead. He'll tell mum he has some special ops work to do.'

'Thank you, Charlie.' Lucien said.

'...and Dr Harvey is rather anxious to be getting off to the hospital.'

'Right.' Lucien stood up, 'I want you two to lock the doors and make sure the windows are closed while we are out. Charlie and I will be back as soon as we can be, I'll nip out to pick up Alice later. Charlie when is your brother likely to arrive?'

'Tomorrow, he's catching the next train, which means he's travelling over night. ' Charlie opened the door, 'he's got the address and will get a taxi here.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Where are you going to put Sam?' Mattie asked as she and Jean sat in the living room. Mattie was having her evening sherry, Jean insisted even though she didn't have one herself.

'It will have to be my old room,' Jean put down her knitting, she was never going to get this cardigan done at this rate, 'Alice is in the guest room.'

'Does anything need doing?' Mattie put her sherry down, 'I can make the bed up, if you want.'

'I was going to wait until Lucien came back,' Jean was nervous about being alone downstairs and she didn't want to leave Amelia either.

'Ok,' Mattie stood up, 'how about some music then?'

'Alright, but not too loud,' Jean smiled, it would take her mind off the situation.

Mattie put on a radio station with relaxing music and returned to her seat on the couch.

'When did you find out you are pregnant, Jean?'

'At the cabin,' Jean smiled as she remembered Lucien's casual announcement, 'Lucien noticed I have the dark line on my stomach.' She didn't think she needed to go into any detail as to why Lucien was looking at her belly.

'Oh, I see,' Mattie smiled, she saw perfectly.

'I'm probably about two months,' Jean continued, 'but I'm not sure.'

'Not like you, Jean.'

'I thought it was the change,' Jean sighed, 'but apparently not. Lucien said it explained why I was tired and burst into tears at the slightest provocation.'

'Christopher being that provocation?' Mattie supposed, correctly.

'Sadly, yes.' Jean sighed. 'I don't know what he's going to do now. His whole life is ahead of him but he's tied to Ruby, and she's never going to be his wife. I feel sorry for him, but I don't know what to do to help him.' Tears started, 'Oh, bugger!' She snapped, 'now look. I cry for no reason...'

'...and every reason.' Mattie went over to her and squatted in front of her. 'He's your son, Jean, it must hurt not being able to help him, but he is a grown man and he needs to sort it out himself. You and Lucien have arranged Ruby's care, and see her regularly, he can look after himself.'

'I suppose you're right.' Jean sighed. 'I wish Lucien would hurry up and come home.'

'Why don't you go to bed.' Mattie suggested, 'I can wait up, or sit with you, if you like.'

'I don't know, Mattie, I should wait.'

'Go to bed, you're shattered.' Mattie stood up and help out her hand, 'go on.'

Jean sighed and stood up, Mattie was right, she was tired and it was no use waiting for him. He would be busy trying to sort out the mess Munro had left. She headed to their bathroom and washed and changed for bed. Her last thought was for Amelia, so she went to check that the baby was settled and asleep. She was; on her back, arms thrown above her head and mouth slightly open. Jean adjusted the blanket over her and stroked her head. She checked the window was closed and locked and went into her own room where Mattie had turned down the bed and closed the curtains. A cup of hot chocolate sat on the beside cabinet and her lamp was on. She burst into tears.

Mattie wandered in to see if she was in bed and was justifiably distressed to see her surrogate mother sobbing on the bed. She rushed over and pulled her into a hug, stroking the curls that Amelia took great delight in tugging and Lucien tangled his fingers in.

'Jean,' she whispered, 'oh Jean, what on earth is wrong?'

'Nothing,' Jean hiccupped, 'thank you. Turning the bed down, the hot chocolate, curtains.'

'I wouldn't have done it if I knew it was going to make you cry.' Mattie had a smile in her voice, 'come on, in you get.'

Mattie helped her get comfortable, as if she was one of her patients, propped her up on the pillows and sat on the edge of the bed while she drank the hot, milky and soothing drink.

'Sorry Mattie,' she sniffed, 'I get horribly emotional when I'm pregnant. Christopher used to go and work extra hard in the fields, he had no idea how to deal with a weeping wife. He couldn't do anything right, if he was sweet to me, I cried, if we argued, I cried, poor man, he had nowhere to turn.'

'Had I better warn Lucien?' Mattie smiled.

'Probably.' Jean managed to smile.

'I'll sit with you until he comes back.' Mattie took the now empty cup off her and tucked her up like a small child, just managing to resist kissing her forehead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien and Charlie dropped Alice off at the hospital after she had collected her things from her home, and headed back to Matthew's.

Charlie stood outside while Lucien collected the hidden document, then he joined him in the living room. They read through what Matthew had written and then copied it out changing a few points, a couple of names and places but essentially leaving it much the same. Matthew's observations on the commissioner and his obvious connection to Froggy Morgan and evidence of money changing hands for botched court appearances or tainted evidence and the corrupt officers involved. Lucien knew that all the actual evidence was held somewhere very, very safe, this was just, in effect Matthew's concluding statement.

'I suppose that they were looking for this and the evidence the boss has locked up?' Charlie folded the original statement and tucked it in his inside pocket.

'Yes,' Lucien agreed, looking around Matthew's usually tidy sitting room. He got up and went to the sideboard. Everything had been swept off in anger. The investigating team and been in and photographed the scene, gone over everything for fingerprints and left it as they found it. It was up to the house owner to tidy up. Lucien bent down and picked up a photograph frame. The glass had been smashed and the photograph torn. He sighed, it was his friend's parents. Matthew's mother had been kind to him when he came home from school for the holidays. He dropped the things into an envelope, he'd get that repaired, it was the least he could do.

'Right, Charlie,' he returned to the young officer, 'wait outside while I put this back and then we'll head off home.'

'Ok, what time are you picking Dr Harvey up?'

'About ten.' Lucien headed into the small study as Charlie went to wait outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The house was quiet when they got back. Lucien unlocked the door, and ushered Charlie in before he stepped over the threshold and locked the door behind him.

'Perhaps they've gone to bed, doc.' Charlie whispered, noticing a look of concern on Lucien's face when all he found in the living room was Jean's knitting on the couch where she usually sat.

Lucien headed to his bedroom and carefully pushed open the door. Charlie saw his shoulders relax and he went to look over his shoulder. Jean was asleep in bed and Mattie had dozed off in the bedroom chair. Lucien pulled the door shut.

'Seems a shame to wake Mattie, but she's not going to be too comfortable if we leave her there.' Lucien grinned.

'Tell you what, doc,' Charlie whispered, 'I'll carry her up to her bed, you just open her room door for me.'

'Ok.' He opened the door again and watched Charlie gently lift the nurse into his arms. She murmured and turned her head into his chest, which made him smile.

Lucien opened the door to Mattie's room and watched Charlie gently lay her on the bed, remove her sensible nurse's shoes and cover her with a blanket.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They sat in the kitchen drinking tea.

'Doc,' Charlie had been wondering how to ask about his connections. 'Why would they put you on a watch list? I mean, with your history, with the army and stuff, surely ...'

'I don't know, Charlie.' Lucien had wondered about this. 'I know there's always worry about communism, red China and Russia, but you're right, I worked in Intelligence, so of course I would have connections overseas.'

'I've been thinking.' The younger man sat back in his chair, 'the one thing you do, apart from everything else, is try to get to the bottom of every case. Just because someone has a position of authority you don't discount them from your enquiries, so perhaps this is a way of getting you out of the loop.'

'You make it sound like I am trying to topple government for my own ends, Charlie,' Lucien almost laughed, 'but maybe you're right. With me out of the way on trumped up spying charges the commissioner and Munro would be free to do whatever they wanted.'

'There is corruption all over,' Charlie continued, 'in the force, government, all sorts, you are the least corrupt person I know, so, doc, whatever it takes I'm with you.'

'Well thank you, Charlie.' Lucien grinned, 'we'll get them, one way or another. But I wonder what is so huge that it warrants assaulting the superintendant, wrecking his house all for a statement that means nothing without the evidence that backs it up.'

'The boss kept this one close,' Charlie observed, 'I guess, to prevent any leaking of information and to protect those closest to him.'

'It's also a matter of trust, Charlie.' Lucien sighed, 'he can't trust anyone, including you and me, he daren't. He's kept this to himself ever since he was in Melbourne.'

'A heavy burden to carry, doc.'

'Indeed,' Lucien looked up at the clock on the kitchen wall, 'well, I'd better go and prize Dr Harvey from the hospital.'

'I'll wait up, doc,' Charlie took the cups to the sink, 'until you get back.'

'Thanks, Charlie.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien knocked on Matthew's door and went in. Matthew was asleep and Alice sat next to the bed with her head resting on the cover. Lucien smiled, she had obviously dozed off, exhausted from her emotional outburst earlier and the worry.

'Alice,' he whispered, touching her shoulder gently, 'come on, time to go home.'

She stirred and raised her head, blinking away the fog of unsatisfactory sleep.

'Mmm...' she looked up and pushed her hair out of the way, 'oh, I must have fallen asleep.' She turned and looked at Matthew, smiling.

Pushing herself up she bent and kissed his forehead, then turned to accept Lucien's outstretched hand. He put his arm round her shoulder,

'He'll be fine, Alice.' He whispered.

'I know,' she sighed, 'and again, thank you, for everything.'

'It's our pleasure.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone slept surprisingly well that night. Jean, because she was curled up next to Lucien, Alice, because she was exhausted, Mattie because someone had been kind enough to put her to bed with no expectations, and Charlie because he knew that Lucien would do his level best to ensure everyone was safe and the world would be rid of another rotten egg.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean woke first, well technically Amelia woke first and disturbed Jean with her cries for her milk, then Lucien.

'Here,' he held out his arms for the baby, 'you go and do whatever, and I'll have her.'

'Thank you,' Jean smiled and passed the baby over to her husband before disappearing into the bathroom, rather quickly. She came out looking considerably more comfortable and went to the kitchen to heat the baby's bottle and make tea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They sat round the breakfast table discussing what they would do that day. Alice, of course would be spending most of the day with Matthew in the hospital, Charlie and Lucien would be at the station looking at the evidence in Matthew's office. They were not going to involve any of the officers in their work. The rest of the officers would be looking into the attack on their boss. Mattie would stay with Jean until Sam arrived, then she would go to work, accompanied by Ned Simmons. The excuse he was going to be given was that Mattie had encountered some young men on her rounds who were being generally unpleasant and it was thought a police presence would deter any more inappropriate behaviour.

Sam arrived as Jean was finishing the washing up. He was a blonde version of Charlie, you could not mistake that they were brothers. He was introduced to Mattie, who Charlie had told him about, and Amelia sitting in her high chair playing with one of her mother's wooden spoons.

Mattie took him on a tour of the house and showed him to his room, she explained that Lucien wanted to keep things as normal as possible, so he would still be running surgery in the afternoon. Jean would see the patients into the waiting room and then spend some time with Amelia. She watched him take mental notes of any ways in and out of the house, and then she took him into the garden through the sun room which he also surveyed for breaks in the perimeter.

'Well, Nurse O'Brien, I think everything is secure, or as secure as a private house and business can be.' He smiled, 'I've got a good view of the front from my bedroom window, and the garden is easily viewed from various parts of the house.'

'We hope it won't be too long before the doctor and Charlie have identified those who attacked the superintendant, and then they will be rounded up.' She looked up at him, 'and it's Mattie, please.'

'As you wish, Mattie.' He smiled, just like Charlie did.

'Right, I'd better head off to work,' Mattie inhaled sharply, and they headed back into the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ned smiled as he climbed into Nurse O'Brien's car. He was under no illusions, this was not about inappropriate remarks, this was because of the boss, but he wasn't going to ask any questions, just do his job.

'Thanks for this, constable,' Mattie pulled away from the station, 'I'm sure there are more important things you could be doing.'

'Looking out for the citizens of Ballarat is my job, Nurse,' he replied, 'every bit of it is important, including escorting the district nurse on her rounds.'

'All the same, with the superintendant...'

'We'll all take a hand in dealing with that, miss.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie and Lucien sifted through the files on Matthew's desk. The file on Lucien was in the bottom drawer, Matthew hadn't really known what to do with it, but in the back of his mind he knew he would need it one day, if only to exonerate his friend. In fact there was very little in it, his service record, or what could be held in a readily available file, and Li's address in China. There were notes of the date he had gone to see her, when he had been told she had survived, and dates he had written to her and when her letters had arrived. It was that that worried Lucien more than anything else. He needed to contact her, but the phones from the station and his house could be monitored from the exchange so he would have to find another way, without worrying her.

'Public call box?' Charlie suggested.

'Could do, but I'm not sure it's much more private.' Lucien mused, also thinking he'd need a lot of change.

'There's one at the back of the hospital, why not there, before you pick Dr Harvey up tonight?'

'Mmm...' Lucien grinned, 'you'd do well in intelligence, Charlie. First, look, now how do you suppose someone would know when I sent letters to Li, or when her replies came?' He pointed to the notes in the file.

'Only the post office would know,' Charlie pursed his lips and watched Lucien's face. 'Well,' he stood up, best get over there.'

Lucien stood and clapped the young man on the shoulder as they headed out of the office carrying the file. They locked the office door and headed out to the post office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The post office was busy when they got there. Neither wanted to cause a stir, so they waited patiently in the queue.

'Doctor, officer, what can I do for you?' The man behind the counter smiled.

'We're looking for whoever sorts the incoming and outgoing mail.' Charlie replied, 'specifically international mail.'

'You want to go into the back,' he lifted the counter flap, 'they do all that. I just do stamps and information.'

'Right.' Charlie grinned, 'coming, doc?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The back of the post office could not be said to be a hive of activity, the men who were there were sitting round smoking and drinking tea.

'Tea break, fellas?' Lucien called heartily.

The men hurriedly stubbed out their cigarettes and tried to look busy. Some to the pigeon holes where mail was sorted to be delivered and some to the piles that were to be sent overseas. Charlie and Lucien wandered around, looking at letters, packages, idly turning over envelopes all the while watched by the staff, warily.

'So, tell me,' Charlie perched on the corner of a desk, 'who deals with the overseas post?' He seemed relaxed, amiable, completely unthreatening., but nobody was talking.

'Come on,' Lucien joined Charlie, 'somebody must sort it out. After all, there are hundreds of places people send mail to, Europe, the States, China...' The last word hung in the air. Nobody spoke, there was an almost eerie silence for what seemed like an hour, but was just five minutes, broken by a banging on the counter.

'Hey!' Someone shouted from the outer office, 'anybody there? Can we get some service out here?'

Lucien looked at Charlie, Charlie looked at the doctor and they both ran for the customer area. The man who had greeted them was nowhere to be seen.

'Bloody hell!' Lucien spat, running to the front door and looking up and down the street.

'I'll get the lads,' Charlie set off for the station. Lucien followed him, he needed the car and to get to Matthew first, then Jean. Or was it Jean first the Matthew. Damn!

He leapt into the car and drove to the hospital, ignoring all speed restrictions. Leaving the car at the front of the hospital he dashed in and ran straight to Matthew's room. A constable stood on guard duty.

'Anybody other than the boss and Dr Harvey in there?'

'N - n - no sir.' The constable.

'Keep it that way!' Lucien snapped, 'nobody until I come back or call. Got it?'

'Sir.' The officer straightened his back, 'not even the nurse?'

'No!' Lucien called over his shoulder.

He got back into the car and drove up to the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'She's a real sweetie,' Sam said as he watched Jean change Amelia. 'Charlie said she's your granddaughter and you adopted her.'

'That's right,' Jean picked up the now clean and more fragrant baby, 'here.' She passed Amelia over to him and was surprised to see he accepted the honour. He followed her back into the living room and sat on the couch to jiggle the baby on his knee. Amelia giggled and reached for his tie.

'What do you plan on doing with that, little lady,' he laughed.

'If it's your tie, she'll chew it.' Jean threw over her shoulder, 'tea?'

'That'd be love...' His reply was stopped by the sound of a gunshot and the door being kicked open. Jean let out an involuntary scream and turned up the hall to see a man brandishing a revolver.

'Where's Blake?!'

'Not here,' Jean replied, trying to keep the wobble out of her voice.

Sam could just see the barrel of the revolver, his own was tucked down the back of his trousers but he didn't want a gun battle with a baby around. He must keep his weapon out of sight.

Another shot and a cup on the draining board was smashed. Amelia started to cry,

'Hush, little lady,' Sam whispered holding her close.

'Shut her up!' The intruder shouted, waving the gun in Sam's direction.

'She needs her bottle.' Jean had to play for time.

'Get it!'

'It needs heating up, I need to boil the kettle.' Jean moved to the fridge. 'If it's cold she'll just refuse it and cry more.' Which wasn't true but Jean was trying to think of a way to keep the man there until Lucien or someone got there, because she knew they were on their way, deep down. That, and if she took Amelia off Sam he'd be able to use his gun, but she needed her daughter out of the way of any flying bullets, first. The gun was waved in the direction of the stove where the still slightly warm kettle sat. She filled it and set it down to boil. She got the jug she used to stand the bottle in and set it on the table, with the bottle in it.

'What do you want?' Jean asked quietly.

'Your man,..'

'My husband?'

'Whatever, he has files we need.'

'There are no files here, apart from patient files,' Jean folded her arms, Sam couldn't believe the coolness of this slightly built woman, 'but I'm afraid those are confidential.'

The kettle started to boil. Jean's actions were measured, she picked up the kettle and looked at Sam, flicking her eyes to the side, away from the gunman. He pretended to comfort the now screaming Amelia and wandered around the living room, singing to her. She poured water into the jug then turned away to put it back on the stove. Suddenly she stopped turning and whirled round sending the boiling kettle at the gunman. It knocked his hand and the gun went off. She felt a stinging, burning sensation in her right arm, between the shoulder and the elbow, and then an inconceivable pain. Sam switched Amelia to his left hip and, running over to the gunman on the floor he pulled his gun and kicked the man's weapon out of reach.

'You bit..!'

Sam kicked him in the mouth before he could finish his insult.

Pointing his gun at the intruder he asked, over his shoulder,

'Mrs Blake, are you alright?'

'Mmm...' Jean mumbled through tight lips, 'arm.' She struggled to pull herself up but managed it enough to sit on a chair. She felt faint from the pain.

Sam moved back closer to her, he could see she was bleeding quite heavily, 'I need something to tie him up with,' he muttered.

Jean removed the belt from her dress, though the movement made her feel worse.

'Can you hold Amelia?' He looked at her, she was ashen, 'just for a minute. Once he's tied up I can see to that wound.'

She nodded. He settled the baby on her knee and pulled her uninjured arm round Amelia. 'You'll be fine, trust me.'

Jean didn't even have the energy for a weak smile.

Sam skilfully and quickly tied the belt round the gunman's wrists and tied the remaining lengths to the sturdy leg of the table then went to Jean.

He looked at the wound, the bullet had gone straight through, which was a blessing but he didn't know if the bone was intact. Even though he was in a doctor's house and medical supplies were readily available he didn't know where he would actually find them, bar in the surgery. He grabbed the tea towel and bound it tight round Jean's arm, causing her to wince in pain. He was just about to suggest she let him take her to the living room when Lucien burst in,

'Jean!' He stormed down the hall, 'Oh god! Jean!'

'She took a bullet to the upper arm, doc, straight through.' Sam stood up to let the doctor examine her. Seeing she was losing her grip on consciousness he went to take the baby.

Lucien picked her up and took her to the surgery, followed by Sam.

'What happened, Sam?' Lucien gasped, as he lay the unconscious form of his wife on the examination couch.

'He shot the lock and came charging down the hall...' Sam told him everything, still jiggling Amelia. '...she was amazing, quick thinking, so brave.'

'Typical.' Lucien breathed, working quickly to clean the wound. 'No bone damage, a flesh wound, but a nasty one.

'Doc, I'll go and give this one her bottle, shall I?' Amelia's screams had subsided to sobs.

'What? Yes, please, sorry, Sam.'

'It's ok,' Sam smiled, 'we're good friends, me and Amelia.'

As Jean was unconscious Lucien was able to repair and stitch the wound. He didn't think she needed to go to hospital, he could look after her at home, with Mattie's help. He cleaned away his instruments then went to try to wake her up. It took a few minutes but as soon as she was almost conscious she managed a small smile.

'Now, sweetheart,' He held her hand, 'I'm going to put you to bed then get you a cup of tea and some pain relief, which will send you to sleep.'

'Ok,' she whispered, not wanting to argue and her arm hurt dreadfully, anyway. 'Amelia?'

'Is fine.' He bent forward and kissed her forehead, 'Sam is giving her her bottle. We'll talk when all this is over.'

Lucien was as good as his words with the tea and pain relief and soon she was in her pyjamas and sleeping soundly, her colour beginning to return.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie returned to find a carpenter repairing the front door, Sam cleaning the kitchen floor and Amelia playing on the living room rug. There was no sign of Lucien or Jean, surely not? She thought, not now!

'Hello, Sam.' She smiled tentatively.

'Oh, Mattie, hello.' He leant on the handle of the mop. 'Nearly done.'

'What happened?' She asked guardedly.

Sam smiled and sat down. 'Well, Mattie...' and again he told the tale.

'But Jean is alright?' She asked.

'The doc says she'll be fine, but sore and tired for the next couple of days.' Sam smiled. 'It's up to us to do the cooking and cleaning and look after Amelia.'

'Is Lucien making her stay in bed?'

'Yep.' Sam stood up to finish the cleaning.

'Good luck with that,' Mattie muttered then went to pick up Amelia and to see if she could do anything for Jean.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean was asleep and Lucien was nowhere to be found. Much as he would have preferred to stay with his wife he and Charlie had to take the gunman to the hospital to be attended to, he was badly scalded, and question him with regard to who else was involved. Sam would have to take care of the house, for now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Charlie,' Lucien drove faster than he should have back into the town, 'given that the post office workers were less than helpful, do you think they are involved?'

'I thought the very same thing,' Charlie watched Lucien, his jaw was set in anger that Jean had been hurt. 'Or they're being threatened.'

Could be.' Lucien agreed. He pulled up outside the hospital and he and Charlie almost frogmarched the gunman, who refused to give his name, into the emergency department. He spent the entire journey telling Lucien he needed to give his wife a good smack, throwing kettles about.

'You should be glad it was only a kettle,' Lucien replied pleasantly, 'she's pretty handing with a boning knife, her filleting skills are to be seen to be believed.'

The man blanched.

In the ED the gunman's scalds were attended to and he was deemed fit to be taken to the station for questioning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien and Charlie left their passenger seething in the cells and went to the post office to see if anyone was left. The door was still open but there was no customers. In the back they found the workers, obviously too scared to go anywhere.

'Right you lot,' Charlie stood in the doorway, 'let's have it. Who's paying you, and why?'

There was scuffling of feet and shifty looks.

'Look, lads,' Lucien put his hands in his pockets, 'your mate is in the cells, my wife threw a kettle of boiling water over him when he threatened both her and our baby daughter. He managed to put a bullet in her arm and right now, anyone who isn't going to answer questions is going to make me even angrier.'

'Um...' one man muttered, 'we were asked to sort out any letters or packets going to China.'

'Why?' Charlie was writing in his notebook.

'We were told reds were infiltrating the country.'

'That was years ago,' Lucien grunted, 'and just because I have family and connections in China that doesn't make me a communist.'

'Who paid you?' Charlie asked, 'was it your mate on the front desk?'

'Yeah, but he's paid by someone else.'

'Thought so.' They left them to think on what they had been doing.

'You know, Charlie,' Lucien mused as they headed to the station. 'I don't think it's anything to do with reds, I think it's because we started to round up some of Froggy Morgan's pals.'

'But we were never able to pin anything on them, not here anyway.'

'Exactly, evidence,' Lucien pulled into the car park, 'No evidence, except there was, wasn't there?'

'Doc?' Charlie looked at him, only stopping when Bill Hobart approached them.

'The fella in the cells,' he asked, 'what happened to him?'

'Jean threw a kettle of boiling water over him,' Lucien said, trying not to smile at his wife's ingenuity.

'Bloody hell,' Hobart whistled. 'Are we questioning him?'

'We want to know who's paying him to snoop on letters to China, specifically mine and why.'

'Ok.' Bill motioned to another copper, 'come on lad, let's go and introduce ourselves.'

'Right, Charlie, let's get this evidence.' They headed to the office.

The spread the files out, Matthew had kept everything so precise. Every time a suspected felon was released he had dug deeper, finding, in some cases, very tenuous connections to Morgan and he had detailed these. Each one led to the commissioner, and each time the commissioner had got closer to closing Ballarat station, until he could say that although it needed a station the current team would be reassigned or, in the case of Bill and Matthew, retired. Any new officers had been found to be undermining the regular team, and had been found to have links to either Morgan or the commissioner and given traffic duty, or petty crimes.

Lucien rubbed his eyes,

'Bloody hell, Charlie,' he sighed, 'Matthew uncovered quite a can of worms, didn't he?'

'Seems like it.'

They stacked the files in order, with Matthew's full and correct statement on top, and put them in a plain brown envelope.

'What are you going to do with them?' Charlie asked, 'I mean, if we leave them here...'

'I have somewhere in mind.' Lucien stood up, 'come on, let's get Dr Harvey and go home.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam had left a stew in a pan on the stove, easy to heat up, Mattie had dealt with Amelia and persuaded Jean to eat a little of the dinner, when Charlie Lucien and Alice arrived back.

Mattie put the food out for them and commanded them to eat.

'I'll be right there,' Lucien headed to the study, then came back and sat down to eat.

'Lucien?' Mattie asked.

'Mattie, everything ok?' He loaded his fork with stew and potatoes, 'I see Jean's asleep, thank you for looking after her, and Amelia, you too Sam.'

'What's going on?'

'Mattie, it's actually better you don't know, yet.' He smiled at her, 'I didn't want you to be a part of this, I didn't want anybody to be a part of this, neither did Matthew, but you are, so the least you know the better.'

'But...'

'No buts, Mattie, please.' His face showed so much sadness that she couldn't but agree to his request. 'I'll tell you everything, one day.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So will everything work out?

This chapter is longer than I usually write, I got carried away!


	18. Chapter 18

Lucien would have preferred to stay at home and look after Jean, but only he and Charlie could sort this out. The evidence had to be rock solid before they could present it, and not to the commissioner, because it was him they had to catch. This went as high as it could, to the minister of police.

Every file that Matthew had compiled was linked to a crime. From a relatively ordinary jewel theft in Melbourne to fraud, drug peddling and firearms offences. Everything led back to Froggy Morgan and the commissioner. Somehow, god only knew how, Matthew had obtained copies of some of the commissioner's bank statements! Much more than his salary went in, not regularly, but, if the dates were to be believed, and why wouldn't they, they coincided with major unsolved crimes or dismissed cases.

Matthew had made detailed notes on each case and linked them to Morgan or one of his henchmen, occasionally managing to get one committed to prison. Without Matthew's formal and first hand testimony they would get away with it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been two days since Jean had been shot. She was recovering well although being without much use of her right arm she was finding it frustrating. Sam was a great help as was Mattie, but Jean was so independent she wanted to do everything as usual. She continued to run the surgery, telling the patients she had had a fall when they asked about the sling Lucien insisted she used.

'I have to go to Melbourne with Charlie and Matthew,' he held her hands one evening, 'I'm sorry darling, I really am, but...'

'Lucien,' she sighed, 'I know.' she leant against his shoulder. 'It has to be done, and although I don't want you to go, I know you have to, but...'

'Yes?'

'When it's all over can we spend some time at the cabin, not when we've visited Ruby, but...?'

'Just us, and Amelia?' the last was a question.

'Of course..' She smiled tiredly.

'Anytime my darling, anytime.' He kissed her firmly and let her rest her head on his chest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam phoned his commanding officer and told him enough to get some extra leave. If it all went well he would be able to tell him the whole story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The meeting with the minister was enlightening. He had known there was corruption but didn't have any idea who, apart from Lawson, he could involve. He also knew it would be dangerous for whoever became involved. He was angry when he heard that Jean, innocent of all involvement, had been hurt and it furthered his resolve to help them get to the bottom of things.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Poor Sam.' Mattie sighed, 'surrounded by women who spend their time chewing their nails.'

'Speak for yourself,' Jean teased, 'I never bite my nails.'

They did their best to keep a smile on their faces, but it wasn't easy. Because she was pregnant and very emotional, Jean struggled to sleep so Mattie would go and lie on the bed until she dozed off, frequently going to sleep herself. In the mornings Alice would take a tray of tea in and they would find themselves giggling over tea while Sam, who Alice said deserved a medal, dealt with Amelia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The courtroom was stifling, the smell of worried sweat permeated through the wood panelling. Hushed voices and sidelong glances filled every sense. All Charlie, Lucien and Matthew wanted was to be back home in Ballarat with the three women who seemed to keep their world light.

The case against the defendants was overwhelming, the evidence, crushing, damning.

Lucien was first to give evidence. He was clear, concise. He did not embellish or bluster, he told the story from his point of view, answered questions succinctly and honestly, and above all, professionally.

Charlie answered his questions as a copper should. No ideas of his own, though he would have liked to add a few points, but the boss had said no, just answer the question.

Matthew, still showing the signs of his beating, took the stand. He was offered a seat, which he declined and then the questions started. And the cross questioning. Every question had a reply, a hard and honest reply. He referred to the evidence he had gathered, pointed to the defendants in the gallery, including one disgraced, and in handcuffs, William Munro, and all without a smug and satisfied expression. All the quietly obtained witness statements were brought to the fore, examined in front of the jury, countered and crossed by the defence and the prosecution.

For three days they attended court. Making frantic soothing phone calls home at the end of the day to assure their women-folk that things were progressing, if a little slowly.

Then a day waiting while the jury considered their verdict. Lucien wandered off, the waiting was interminable. Charlie made to go after him but Matthew stopped hm.

'No.' He smiled at the younger officer, 'let him go, he misses Jean and he's worried about her.'

'She'll be ok, though,' Charlie sat back down, 'won't she?'

'I'm sure she will,' Matthew smiled, 'but after losing one wife...'

'Yeah.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien wandered the streets of Melbourne, not really knowing where he was going but ending up outside a jewellery shop. He stood, not really looking, thinking of Jean. God, he missed her. Alice would look after the wound, Mattie would look after Amelia and Sam would look after them all, but it was his place to protect his wife and children. At the moment he thought he was failing, as he had done once before. He stared into the window, thinking he would like to buy her something but he didn't know what. There were rings a plenty, necklaces and earrings, but nothing that particularly caught his eye. He started to walk away when the jeweller put a cushion back in the window. A sparkle caught his eye and he stopped. It was a necklace, a chain from which hung a small key, diamonds from the tip all up the blade and round the edge of the bow which was designed to look like a wheel, the spokes of which ended up in the centre with an emerald at the hub. Perfect.

He slipped into the shop and purchased it immediately, feeling ready to go back to his colleagues and the case.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They headed back to court when Lucien returned, looking noticeably calmer. It was a hive of activity as the jury were ushered back in and everybody sat in nervous anticipation. The defendants were escorted in and lined up, to await their fate.

A hush fell over the room as the foreman was asked to give the verdict on each defendant, starting with the lowliest and ending with the commissioner. All were found guilty and there was a look of disgust on the faces of the jurors as each name was read out and each verdict was given, the worst were reserved for the police officers, supposed to protect the public from the activities of people like Froggy Morgan.

The judge would decide the sentences the following day, so everyone was discharged until then. Matthew, Lucien and Charlie, together with the minister were asked to join the judge in his chambers.

'Well, gentlemen,' he offered them whisky and indicated they sit. 'You certainly opened a can of worms.'

Matthew swirled his drink around. 'Mmm..' he mused, 'I still don't understand why they were so hell bent on removing Blake from the scene.'

'I don't think we'll ever know.' The minister leaned back in the chesterfield couch, 'I mean, just because he worked in intelligence, was like a terrier worrying sheep when it came to a case...'

'That's what his wife says.' Charlie laughed.

'Some people see things that others pay no mind to, and in order to get their own way stop at nothing to get rid of potential obstacles.' Lucien sighed, 'Munro had spoken to Major Derek Alderton about me. I had refused to re join the army and go back into Intelligence for him. I suppose if I had, I would have been out of their hair and he and the commissioner would have been free to carry on their nefarious dealings.'

'You were something of a thorn in his side.' The judge noted.

'I just didn't like him jumping to conclusions about anyone he interviewed. He never saw the person in front of him, just the crime. He interviewed my colleague, Dr Harvey, desperate to pin the murder of a surgeon on anyone who knew the man.' Lucien had been righteously angry at that.

'I take it...'

'God no!' Lucien laughed, 'Alice was phoned by the man's wife and she told the truth about his wandering hands.' He noticed Matthew's grimace.

'Some people don't like the truth.' He muttered.

'Indeed.' The judge smiled, he too had noticed Matthew's expression and wondered if there was something between the officer and the doctor. 'Anyway, gentlemen, I'm sure the minister will join me in thanking you for ridding society of such persons as these. They will all serve time in prison. The police officers will also lose their positions, of course, and their pensions.' They finished their drinks, 'I'll see you in court in the morning, I'm sure you will want to hear the sentences handed down.'

Surreptitiously looking at his watch, Lucien could see they wouldn't make it home that night so they might as well be there to see William Munro finally see how true justice worked. They'd be home for dinner tomorrow night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean handed the phone to Alice so she could speak to Matthew and left the study. Mattie looked up as she entered the nursery, Jean was smiling.

'All done?' Mattie finished tucking Amelia in.

Jean nodded as tears sprang to her eyes, she really would have to stop weeping at every turn, it was embarrassing. She took a deep breath to compose herself,

'They'll be home for dinner tomorrow.' Mattie pulled her into a hug.

'That's wonderful.' She whispered. 'I suppose we'll need to go shopping then, get something in.' They'd eaten a lot out of the freezer lately, having been warned about wandering around Ballarat while the case was on. Lucien had said it would probably be alright now, as long as she took Sam with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Funnily enough, everyone slept much better that night, both in Melbourne and in Ballarat and all woke refreshed and ready for the day.

Court would be in session from ten o'clock so Matthew decided to have a wander, strangely nervous about seeing Alice again. He too found his way to a jeweller's, gazing absent-mindedly in the window. He was struck by a simple sapphire ring. White gold band a square cut sapphire with similar cut diamond either side. He'd never really thought about marrying, much less about marrying Alice, but she had been a friend lately, even before his beating, and they had dined together, ending some evenings with a kiss, which were not always chaste!

'Grow up, Matthew.' He muttered to himself, still gazing at the ring. It would suit her, he thought, and why not? He headed into the shop, leaving very soon after with the ring in his pocket, purchased before he lost his nerve.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had, at first, amused Charlie that his two older colleagues were making phone calls home to the ladies, until the second night when it struck him that he missed a certain someone he sparred with over the dinner table. However, he wasn't going to ring her at home, that would have Jean imagining all sorts. Having a good idea about her work schedule and when she would be in the hospital he used the lunch breaks to ring her, telling his colleagues he was ringing his mother to apologise for not being able to go and see her. They had talked about the mundane, as they would at home, he had said he missed the dinners at home, being in a hotel was all well and good but when your dinner companions were work mates involved in a complicated case, well...

She in turn had said she missed him. Simply and honestly. Mattie liked Charlie, he was good fun when they decided to give Lucien and Jean some space and, of course, when they had gone to see Ruby and stayed at the cabin they had grown close staying in the house without their chaperones!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean and Sam took Amelia into town to shop, Mattie had gone to work and Alice had said she would do some of the housework for Jean, unless she got a call from the hospital or the station to go out.

Of course, Jean got some odd looks. She hadn't been out for a while and now here was Mrs Blake with her adopted daughter and a strange young man walking in town when it was known her husband was in Melbourne.

'Jean?' He noticed some whispering behind hands, 'Are we being watched?'

'I expect so,' she smiled, 'some people have minds somewhere between the gutter and the sewer. Take no notice.'

'But...'

'Sam, dear,' she patted his hand, which gave further fuel to the gossip, 'when I was Lucien's housekeeper and receptionist all sorts of things were said about us, none of which was true. I have put up with gossip and snide remarks for long enough for it not to bother me anymore. Some even think I had to get married.'

'Don't they have anything else to do?' He was appalled that someone so good and decent should have to put up with that sort of thing.

'Obviously not,' she smiled and nodded to Susan Tyneman, who, she knew, would tell Patrick and it would be all round the Colonist's Club later. Well Lucien would sort that out. Men were worse gossips than women. 'Now, lamb I think, Lucien is rather partial to lamb.'

They continued to shop for the groceries then Sam suggested they stop for a cuppa before heading home, he could see she was tired and a little pale. Still suffering the after effects of the shooting, he supposed.

'That would be lovely,' she grinned, 'nothing like teasing the locals.'

'Jean.' He hissed. Now seriously worried about her reputation.

'Don't worry, as I said,' she parked the pram outside a cafe and picked up the baby, 'they can think what they like, we know the truth.' She went into the cafe and chose a table by the window.

They spent a pleasant half hour or so drinking tea and eating cake, feeding tiny pieces to Amelia. Sam told her about Charlie as a boy, how he was always looking out for them, fighting their battles.

'Best big brother out there.' He smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'If we catch the next train we'll be home for dinner.' Lucien smiled as they headed for the station. At last it was all over and they could get back to Ballarat, simple murders, petty theft and such crime as they were used to. No corrupt officers blocking the investigations or convictions.

'I'm up for that,' Matthew grinned.

'Well, you'll be dining with us.' Lucien grinned.

'I'm sure Jean will have enough to do, and she has that bullet wound.' Matthew stopped and turned. Lucien's tendency to invite him to dine with them was lovely but he had to think of Jean.

'Sam's been doing a lot of the cooking, Alice has been helping out and looking after the wound, which she should have taken the stitches out of now.' Lucien had his orders from his wife, when he'd told her they would be back, that Matthew was to join them. 'Jean said I was to tell you, you're expected. You can argue with her if you like, I know better, now.' He grinned.

Matthew knew when he was cornered and gave in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'I'll sleep at home tonight, Jean.' Alice stripped her bed, 'you'll have Lucien back.'

'I don't want you to think I'm throwing you out,' Jean laughed, the first time for a whole week, 'but I suppose you want to get back anyway.'

'Well, yes.' Alice smiled, 'but I think it was best we were all together.'

'I couldn't have coped without you and Mattie, really.' Jean touched her arm, 'I really appreciate everything you have done for me.'

'Isn't that what friends are for?' Alice squeezed her hand, and Jean thought she was learning a lot about being a friend.

Between them, Sam, and Mattie when she returned from work, they prepared a full roast dinner with vegetables and a fruit pie and custard, especially for Charlie. Amelia was played with mainly by Sam, who Mattie said was going soft, housework was finished, everything was as if it was a normal working day.

'Right,' Alice lifted her suitcase out of the guest room, 'I'm going to take this home and I'll be back in about half an hour!' She called and headed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice unlocked her door and stepped in, smiling at the familiar decor. But it was so very quiet. Somehow she had got used to the general hum of a family home and the silence was... She put her case down and turned on the radio, tuning it to the same station Jean listened to.

She took her case and put her clothes and toiletries away, and found herself humming along to the music.

She walked back to Jean's with a light heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean was feeding Amelia in the kitchen when Alice returned, letting herself in with the key she needed to return. The smell of the roasting lamb wafted up the hall and she could hear Sam and Mattie remaking the bed in the guest room. A sense of peace had descended on the house, replacing the almost tangible worry that had filled the air over the week.

From what Matthew had told her over the phone Munro and the commissioner were destined for long terms in prison and they would not be bothered by them again.

'Is there anything that needs doing, Jean?' She stood watching Amelia blow bubbles in whatever mush Jean was spooning into her.

'Just the table setting,' Jean didn't dare take her eyes off the baby who was such a messy eater and was likely to put her fingers in her dinner and smear it in her hair.

Alice set seven places and got the crockery out of the cupboard.

'Do you want me to pick them up from the station?' Mattie called from the hall.

'Lucien said they'd get a taxi,' Jean had managed to get a decent amount of food into the baby and was wiping her face and hands, 'Sam, would you mind putting the high chair out of the way for me while I sort madam out?' She called through.

'Right ho!' He crossed into the kitchen just as the front door opened.

Jean stopped and turned and found herself and the baby enveloped in Lucien's arms and his lips on hers, then his tongue...and she only just kept hold of Amelia.

Sam saw what was happening and although Alice had headed out into the hall she wasn't stopping to grab the baby. As he rescued Amelia, Alice was being wrapped in Matthew's arms and giving herself up to the most passionate kiss they had shared...up to now. He smiled and took his charge into the living room, and watched as Mattie stood looking up to the front door. Charlie stood there looking distinctly left out. She smiled and walked calmly up to him and tiptoed up and kissed his cheek.

'Hello, Charlie,' she smiled, 'busy week?'

'Yeah, a bit.' He smiled and returned the kiss. 'Any tea going?' She batted his arm,

'Come on, I'll put the kettle on.'

Jean and Lucien, Matthew and Alice, were too busy to notice them wander into the kitchen and make tea and quietly say how much they had missed each other, with Charlie teasing her that she only missed his cooking, and she replying that Sam wasn't a bad cook.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean had ignored the dull ache from her arm until she broke for air.

'Hello,' she breathed, 'you're back then.'

'Missed you,' he bent to her and kissed her again, and felt her fingers ruffle the hair at the back of his head. If there hadn't been other people in the house she'd have let him make love to her right there and then.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice knew she had missed Matthew, and that she enjoyed his company, but this past week had shown her how much he meant to her. When he pulled her into the kiss she had no problems responding in kind and letting him run his hands down her back, only stopping him when she realised it was not going to stop there and it was going to get very, very embarrassing.

'Later,' she managed to whisper, in a brief break in their greeting.

'I'll hold you to that,' he smiled and nibbled her ear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie, Mattie and Sam were drinking tea and chatting in the living room, when the lovers, and not quite lovers final found time to be a little more sociable. Jean smiled as she noticed Mattie and Charlie sitting on the couch, her hand on his thigh, unconsciously.

Lucien smiled at his family altogether: Charlie and Mattie were like his children, Sam could join them, he had known Matthew for so long he was like the brother he never had, and Alice, he felt as protective of her as if she was his sister. Of course, Amelia, his daughter, currently being played with by Sam. He held out his arms for her and held her gently, taking the special baby smell he knew but never paid much attention to, it was just part of her, but so lovely. He laughed as she wriggled her fingers through his beard and let her pull his bottom lip down and stick her fingers in his mouth. He pulled his head back then bent into her neck and blew little raspberries, making her shriek and giggle with delight.

Jean smiled and turned to the kitchen. Dinner was nearly ready and such things had to be seen to. Sam appeared at her shoulder,

'Shall I see to that,' he murmured, 'you and the doctor see to Amelia.'

'Thank you, Sam.' She smiled and left him to finished the meal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien watched her change the baby and settle her in the cot, tucking the blankets round her and bending to kiss her forehead. In seven months, or thereabouts, she would be doing this to their own child. Would she feel any different, he doubted it, Jean had a love for all those close to her that crossed all generations.

She turned and looked at him, leaning against the door frame, arms folded. She smiled,

'She'll sleep now,' She leant against his chest, 'until morning.'

'I'm sorry, Jean.' He tucked a strand of hair out of the way, 'for not being here.'

'Tosh!' She hissed, 'you had to do what you had to do. You made sure we were cared for, and what you and Matthew have done was necessary. We'll all be the safer for it.'

'Jean...' he tried to say he should protect her first.

'Shut up, Lucien, my darling.' she kissed him, 'you can make it up to me later.'

'If you insist,' he grinned.

'Oh, I do.' She giggled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over dinner they told the assembled what had transpired at the court in Melbourne. How the defendants had persisted in their belief that what they were doing was acceptable, and above the law. They told how all would serve quite long jail terms and would then be released but not allowed to have contact with each other. They all knew that there was always a chance that they would try to get at those who had been instrumental in their downfall and Lucien had suggested each was sent well out of reach of Victoria, at least.

Alice said there were punishments she would like to exact on Munro, after his treatment of her over the Orton case, and Lucien said he would hold her coat.

'I'll remember not to upset you, then.' Matthew smiled, slipping his hand under the table and stroking her thigh. She turned and looked at him,

'You'd have to go a long way to upset me that much.' The look said he was nowhere near the threshold!

Plates were scraped and wine and water drunk as the meal continued. Lucien said he would like to take Jean away for a couple of nights, to make up for not being at home, so would Matthew mind getting a locum in for police surgeon duties.

Alice insisted she would stand in for him, she'd had an easy week on that front.

Sam and Charlie volunteered to wash up leaving the others to have an after dinner drink.

Jean, Alice and Mattie told Lucien and Matthew how they had worked during the week. Jean was honest about the sleep she had struggled to get, as she sat on her husband's knee and leant against him.

Sam looked around and decided her was now surplus to requirements, but in a good way.

'Right, well,' he stood up, 'glad to hear that everything went well, I'm going to head off to bed, early start in the morning.'

Jean stood up, so did Lucien,

'Thank you, Sam.' Jean smiled, 'for being here and putting up with a dreadfully emotional woman and a baby. Also, for the gossip in town.'

'Gossip, Jean?' Lucien turned.

'I went shopping with Sam today,' she took her husband's hand and smiled, 'of course you were out of town, I was with a young handsome stranger...need I say more?'

'Ok, well,' he turned to Sam, 'thank you Sam, for keeping them safe, please come and see us again, but as a guest, part of the family.'

'I'd love to,' Sam shook Lucien's hand, 'I'd like to see how my little friend grows.'

Mattie went up shortly after, swiftly followed by Charlie. He caught her coming out of the bathroom.

'Mattie,' he held her arm, 'I hope you didn't mind me calling you.'

'Oh Charlie,' she smiled, 'of course not.'

They stood looking at each other and then he bent down to kiss her cheek. She reached up and caressed his cheek with her hand. He backed off a little and looked at her. He could drown in those eyes, he thought. Mattie turned her head and kissed him softly on the lips, knowing he was afraid he would spoil their friendship. Charlie reached over and pulled her close, right up against him and deepened the connection until, breathless she broke the kiss.

'Um,' Charlie mumbled, 'I'd er better...' he nodded in the direction of the bathroom.

'Good night, Charlie,' She kissed his cheek, 'welcome home.'

She went into her bedroom and over to the bed. As she turned the covers down she saw on the pillow something shiny. She reached over and picked up a silver locket on a chain. Nothing over ambitious as a gift, but she knew what he meant by it. She picked it up and wiped away a tear with the sleeve of her robe and smiled. She heard him leave the bathroom and go into his room. Waiting a few moments, enough time for him to put his pyjamas on, she tiptoed out of her room and into his, without knocking.

'Mattie,' He sat up and put his book down, 'is something wrong?'

She dangled the locket from her fingers and smiled.

'Thank you, it's beautiful.' She approached the bed, 'budge up.' She dropped her robe on the floor and lifted the covers, wriggling in beside him. 'I've got rather used to sleeping with Jean, to help her, but I don't think she needs me tonight.'

'Oh, right.' He was a little surprised and wondered if she was expecting him to make love to her. Not that he minded, in fact... She snuggled against him and put her arms round him,

'Night, Charlie.' She sighed.

He smiled and held her close, falling asleep quickly with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Come on, Dr Harvey,' Matthew stood up, 'I'll walk you home, unless you're stopping over.'

'Thank you, Inspector,' she accepted the hand he offered, 'I'm going home tonight.'

'Thank you, Alice,' Lucien smiled, as Jean slipped off his knee and he stood up, 'again, for looking after Jean.'

'She's a much better patient than me,' Alice smiled, 'or, I suspect, you.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice slipped her hand into the crook of Matthew's as they walked down the drive, comfortable with her companion.

'So, were you ok?' he asked, 'living in a house with a baby and other women?'

'What are you implying, Matthew?' She turned to him.

'Well, you are used to being on your own at home.' He took her hand in his and they continued to walk to her house, 'I just thought you might find it hard to take.'

'Actually,' she squeezed his hand, 'when I took my things home it was too quiet in my house, so I ended up putting the radio on. It seemed so odd, the silence.' They turned into her drive and she let go of his hand to get her keys out of her bag. 'I think I left it on. Nightcap?'

'Er, yes, please.' He waited while she unlocked the door and stepped inside.

She turned and closed the door, turning the key. Matthew helped her out of her coat and bent to kiss her neck. She rolled her head appreciating the light touch of his lips and hummed. Sensing that what she meant by a nightcap wasn't her usual offering he put his arms round her and nudged aside her dark curls, nibbling her ear lobes and down inside the collar of her dress. She turned round and put her arms round his neck pulling him down to her lips, which parted and he slipped his tongue over hers. He tasted a hint of apple from the dessert and sherry she had drunk after the meal, but it was all Alice. She could taste his whisky and this time as the kiss deepened she didn't stop him running his hand over her bottom, but if he was going to do that... She moved her hands down his uniform jacket and undid the buttons, pushing the garment off his shoulders and to the floor then moved to his tie and his shirt. Matthew's hands fiddled with the button on the waistband of her skirt and pushed it down until it landed round her feet. He started to push her backwards towards her bedroom, glad they had come to her bungalow and not his house. She stepped out of her shoes and the ring of her skirt and as they staggered towards the room he undid the buttons of her blouse and pushed it off. She pushed his singlet over his head and ground herself against his obvious arousal. His hands were under her slip, between her legs and her breathing was quick, gasping as she finally managed to get his trousers down. He pushed open the door of the bedroom and pushed her onto the bed. Somehow the rest of their clothes were left on the floor as he found her ready for him and he entered her. A frantic coupling, a desperate need, leading to a rushed release for both of them and a groan of satisfaction from Alice.

'Alice,' Matthew gasped, 'god, you're wonderful.'

She batted his shoulder and looked into his eyes, 'you're not so bad yourself' as he rolled off her and lay looking at her, stroking her, seeing her nipples rise. He leant over to kiss the parts he hadn't had chance to touch yet, his tongue elicited little shivers of excitement and he knew that pretty soon they would be able to join again, but this time he hoped a little more slowly, more sensual.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean and Lucien watched the last of their houseguests leave and she leant on his arm.

'Tired?' He whispered, kissing the top of her head before locking the door.

'Maybe.' She smiled.

'I think I'll have a quick shower,' he winked, 'shan't be long.'

'I'll be through in a minute,' she leant up and kissed his cheek, 'I'm so glad you're home.'

Jean washed the few glasses left and headed for their bedroom. Before she entered it she looked in on Amelia, sleeping sweetly in the cot. She closed the bedroom door and looked at the bed, and smiled. She undressed completely and slipped her robe on then went into their bathroom. She could see the silhouette of her husband behind the shower curtain and, slipping her robe off and hanging it on the back of the door, she slipped in behind him and started to stroke his shoulders. He stiffened, momentarily, then recognised the touch of his wife and smiled. She reached round for the soap and gently massaged his shoulders, then his back then his buttocks and the backs of his legs, not caring that her hair was getting wet and would be a mess in the morning. He felt her stand up and turned.

'Your turn.' He murmured and he took the soap and did to her what she had done to him. When he had finished her back he reached over and started to soap over her shoulders down over her breath, pulling her against him so she could feel his hardness against her lower back. He moved his hand down right to her sweet spot and she gasped. 'You shouldn't start something...'

'Care to finish it?' She whispered and turned round inviting him to kiss her. Never one to turn down such an invitation he obliged then turned the shower off and lifted her out of the shower. She clung on with her legs round him as he wrapped a large towel round her and carried her into the bedroom where he gently lowered her onto the bed. He moved over her and started to tease her before taking her round the world and back again, loving the groans and sighs of satisfaction as she released more than once, finally lying exhausted and curled against him.

'Oh Lucien,' she sighed. 'I do love you.'

'I love you too,' he kissed her lips softly, and reached over to the bedside cabinet. 'Here is the key to my heart.' He held up the necklace he had bought in Melbourne.

'Lucien,' she took it, 'it's beautiful, oh darling, thank you.' She lifted her head off the pillow and kissed him, a kiss that promised more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So that's William Munro dealt with. Wonder what else will happen in Ballarat. Can't wait for the new season, it will bear no resemblance to my ramblings but it will be nice to see which way the official writers take them.

Thank you for all the lovely reviews, so glad you like my waffle.


	19. Chapter 19

A little chapter where Lucien keeps his promise to take Jean to the cabin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien stirred to the sound of Amelia gurgling in the nursery, next door. He smiled, he'd missed that. He stretched and slipped out of bed and took his robe off the back of the door, before heading to the bathroom. As the baby was gurgling he reckoned he had a minute before she began to demand her milk in earnest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the kitchen as he waited for the kettle to boil he wondered if there was anything Jean had to do before they headed to the cabin. Of course they had to see Sam off first, perhaps they could drop him at the station on the way. His reverie was broken by the sound of Amelia getting into her stride then the murmurings of Jean picking her up and soothing her.

He picked up the tea tray and took it to their room where she was playing with the baby. Her hair had dried overnight and for the first time he realised it was naturally curly. Could he encourage her to leave it like that, or would she still insist on styling it?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'You can leave Amelia with me.' Mattie smiled, 'have some time to yourselves.'

'That's very sweet of you, Mattie,' Jean sipped her tea, 'but she'll be fine in the cabin. You can spend time with your friends.'

'Jean,' she insisted, 'you and Lucien need some time together, and there'll come a time when you have ...'

Jean flashed her a look before she inadvertently let the whole household know about the baby she was carrying.

'...to spend all your time chasing her around. Honestly, she'll be fine with me.'

Jean did have to admit it would be nice to be with Lucien and not have to worry about Amelia rolling around the cabin, or being interrupted mid ... She blushed at her thoughts.

'Well, if you're sure?' Jean half smiled.

'We are.' Charlie had suggested it to Mattie before she had gone down to breakfast. He had a couple of days off, too, so it wasn't as if she would be in the house on her own with the baby.

'Alright, thank you.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean packed the cool box with all they would need at the cabin. Without Amelia's milk she could get a little more in and Lucien said he could probably catch a fish or two in the river. Well, she'd believe that when she saw it! Without the baby they could also see how they could extend the cabin, properly.

Lucien put the linen box and cool box in the car. Jean was packing a small suitcase, but she didn't need to put much in, based on their previous visits, just a change of clothes. No nightwear or robe, she tried not to smile at her very wicked thoughts, why waste time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They dropped Sam off at the station, thanking him again for his help and repeating the invitation to stay whenever he wanted to come and see his brother.

'I'll do that.' He smiled, 'I'm glad everything turned out ok, and it was really good to meet you at last, even if the circumstances could have been better.'

They watched him walk into the station then Lucien pulled away and they headed off to the cabin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They didn't speak on the journey but Lucien's hand strayed over to Jean's thigh and he slipped it under the fabric of her skirt and slip as far as he could without losing control of the car and himself! She gave him a wicked smile. She couldn't remember how much wood they had left in the cabin, hoping that all they would have to do was fill the water cans and make the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien unlocked the door while Jean took the things out of the car. There was plenty of wood so Lucien left her to light the stove and make the bed while he filled the cans.

He stood in the doorway and watched her put things away. She turned as he kicked the door shut, and smiled. His sleeves were rolled up showing his strong forearms, his shirt open at the neck, about as casual as the doctor got when it came to his clothes. Well, as far as she was concerned nothing was going to stay on long, she ran her tongue across her teeth seductively. He strode over to the table and put the cans down then grabbed her and kissed her almost roughly. She nipped at his bottom lip and ground her hips against him. A week without Lucien in her bed was almost as bad as over ten years as a widow, even if they had made love the previous night, she needed him, now!

Clothes were ripped off, he hadn't bothered with a singlet that morning, saving one layer for her to remove, while he undid the zip on her dress and lifted it over her head with her slip.

She unzipped his trousers, pushed them down and he stepped out of them pushing her back to the bed, undoing her bra as he did so. She could barely breathe, more than ready for him, almost over the edge, already. The last inhibiting garments removed, their lovemaking was raw, desperate and neither held anything back, no one could hear them in the trees as Jean screamed his name at the moment of release, holding him down with her ankles as he called her name over and over again.

'God, I missed you.' He gasped as he rolled off her and lay staring up at a small spider weaving a web in the roof trusses.

'You'd never know.' She sighed and stretched, turning over to look at him.

'Oh really,' he grinned and reached over to tickle her, lightly running his fingers over her stomach, very slightly rounded from the child growing inside her.

The cabin rang with her laughter and squeals as she tried to get off the bed. He reached out to grab her arm but she slipped out of his grasped and ran, completely naked, into the living part of the hut, followed by her equally naked husband. She dodged him as he reached out,

'Can't catch me!' She held the end of the couch looking at him at the opposite end. He moved round the back of the couch, she to the front but she had misjudged his speed and agility as he leapt over onto the couch proper and pulled her down on top of him.

'Gotcha!'

She shrieked, 'Lucien!' and threw back her head with laughter.

They made love again, this time slowly, almost reverently, on the rug in front of the stove.

'You know,' She leant up on her elbow and looked down at his satisfied, almost smug, face, 'it's no surprise I'm pregnant, is it?'

'S'pose not.' He reached for her and pulled her so her head was on his chest, his strong steady heartbeat lulling her to sleep.

He smiled as her breathing became shallow. It wasn't very comfortable on the floor and it wasn't going to be easy getting up and taking her to the bed without waking her, but he'd give it his best shot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean woke to the smell of sausages frying. She didn't remember getting into bed, so she could only assume her husband had carried her there to let her sleep. She smiled, really they acted like oversexed teenagers, not that she was ever an oversexed teenager her mother wouldn't have allowed it, and should start to behave.

The smell made her stomach growl and looking at her watch, the only thing she still wore, she could see why, it was well past what was normally lunchtime. She slipped out of bed and went to the rudimentary bathroom, where she found Lucien had poured boiling water into the bowl and left it to cool. She used the toilet and had a quick wash. The only clothes in the bedroom area were her knickers, the rest having been shed near or around the couch. She blushed and wrapped the sheet round her before going to see what culinary delights Lucien had come up with.

He was standing at the table skilfully working a new camping stove, he wore his shorts and his shirt.

'Hello, sleepyhead,' he turned, 'hungry?'

'Famished,' she went to see what he was doing. 'This fresh air really gives me an appetite.' There were sausages and tomatoes in the frying pan and bread cut and buttered ready to make into sandwiches.

'Oh, is that what does it?' He grinned at her. 'Tea's made.' He nodded towards the pot and mugs sitting on the side. She poured them both a drink and took hers to the couch.

They sat munching on their sandwiches, Lucien kissing away a dribble of butter on her chin which made her giggle. He looked at her, her hair was a mess of disorganised curls, her makeup was gone and her eyes were shining. Underneath the sheet he knew were marks and probably a few bruises from when he had taken her roughly when they arrived. He took her plate off her and put it on the floor then gathered her into his arms and let her nestle against his chest, taking in that unique scent of Jean fresh from loving that a quick wash couldn't disguise. He rubbed his cheek against the top of her head and heard her sigh happily.

'Thank you, Lucien.' She whispered, 'for this, for...' What she wanted to say 'for loving me', but suddenly felt embarrassed.

He knew what she meant.

'You are everything to me,' he kissed her head softly, 'I love you so much, Jean.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien locked the cabin door and took her hand. A walk in the fresh air was just what the doctor ordered, she thought, and not something they usually did. He showed her where he used to fish with his father. He had suggested he catch one, or maybe two for supper, if she was ok with gutting fresh fish, if not, he could do it.

'And if you can't catch one?' She raised an eyebrow.

'Oh you doubt me?' He teased, before crouching down at the edge of the stream and telling her to be quiet. He knelt on one knee and slipped his hand into the water without a ripple. A slow smile spread over his features and suddenly a fish was flying through the air to land at her feet. She jumped back with a squeak. He did the same again and another brown trout landed at her feed. Lucien grabbed a branch and dispatched the fish and picked them up by the gill flaps.

'Supper I think.'

'I'll never doubt your fishing skills again.' She linked arms with him and smiled, 'but you can clean them.'

'As you wish.' He grinned, glad she could cope with seeing her dinner caught.

She stopped just a little away from the cabin and tipped her head to one side. She had not really taken much notice of the outside as their visits were fleeting and usually for indoor activities. But as they were wondering if they could make a half decent holiday home stroke weekend retreat perhaps she had better consider it.

'Something wrong?' He stepped back so he was next to her again.

'No, I just wondered how we are going extend.'

'Oh.' He hadn't really thought about it, not properly anyway, 'well, this is the best side to extend from, don't you think?'

'Mmm...' still thinking. 'Just really enough space for another bedroom for the children.'

'Yes, I suppose so.'

'Who actually build it?'

'Dad and some mates.' He grinned, 'I think we're going to need someone who knows what they're doing, because I sure as hell don't.'

'Why am I not surprised?' She laughed and squeezed his arm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fish, once cleaned and swiftly fried in butter was delicious, there was no doubt about it. Jean had brought some fruit which served as dessert and more tea to drink.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They sat on the verandah, leaning against the wall, as the sun set, watching the stripes of light through the trees.

'Wonder what Mattie and Charlie are doing.' Lucien mused.

'From the looks between the two last night, I'd rather not think about it.' Jean smiled.

'Really?'

'Really.'

'Oh,' he grinned, 'no wonder she didn't mind having Amelia, a subterfuge, put us off the scent.'

'Lucien!' She batted his arm. 'She knows I wouldn't fall for that, Amelia sleeps through!'

'So...'

'None of my business.'

'Really?'

'Really.' She smiled, 'after the secrets they kept for us...' she raised her eyebrows.

'I suppose so.' But she could see he wasn't really sure if they should be condoning such activity.

'Lucien,' She turned and took his hands, 'Mattie and Charlie are not stupid. In fact she asked me if I was being careful, so I'm pretty certain that if they are intimate then they will be a darn sight more careful than we were. Even though we weren't caught out, we could have been, as is now evident, we were lucky, I know and I'd rather they felt they were able to be themselves in our house than have to go to a grubby hotel somewhere.'

'It's just,' he sighed, 'Mattie is like a daughter to me, you know that, I don't want her hurt.'

'I think that's the last thing Charlie will do.' She leant forward and kissed him. 'Now, it's getting a little cool out here...'

'Oh,' he wasn't with her, 'Oh,' now he was, 'best go inside and warm up, then.'

He stood up and held out his hand to her, pulling her up sharply so she ended up in his arms, her feet off the floor. She threw back her head and laughed, linking her hands behind his head. He adjusted his hold on her so she had her legs round his waist and one of his arms under her bottom.

'Right, inside!' He declared, masterfully, 'I have need of you!'

'Do you indeed?' she grinned at him, she could already feel his arousal.

'Indeed I do.' He opened the door and kicked it shut once inside. She looked at him, this was their last night and she had a feeling sleep wasn't on his to do list. She leaned in to kiss him and let him carry her to the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had made love until the sun began to rise. She didn't think there was part of her body he hadn't kissed or tasted. He still managed to find things to do to her that even in her wildest dreams she had not imagined. How he kept going she had no idea, but she was glad he did, being loved by Lucien Blake was the most exciting thing nobody else would ever have. She had even learnt to conquer her initial reticence and touch him where her first husband wouldn't let her.

She stretched and sighed. Lucien was snoring gently at her side, it was almost musical she thought. She rolled away from him and picked up his shirt, the nearest item of clothing she could wear and went to heat up the kettle. She hummed to herself as she made tea and filled the kettle for washing.

Lucien stirred because the bed beside him was cold. He vaguely heard singing and smiled.

'Woman! Where's my tea?' He demanded with a laugh in his voice.

'It'll be over your head if you're not careful!' she called back, grinning.

She went into the bedroom with the two mugs of tea.

'Awh, Jean!' He remonstrated, 'what have I told you about wearing my shirt?'

'Oh, I am sorry,' she put the tea down on the floor and shed the offending garment. The tea was going to go cold, again!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This time Lucien made the tea while Jean washed. Realistically, she thought, she ought to make Lucien do the tea on their last morning, that way they would get away earlier, there again...

She drank her tea while her husband washed, then stripped the bed and started to pack the clothes.

'Need any help?' Lucien rubbed his hair with the towel leaving it sticking up in all directions. Jean giggled at him,

'You better comb your hair, if anyone sees you...'

'I'll say you dragged me through a hedge, backwards,' he grinned, 'believable?'

Jean threw a pillow case at him, which he caught efficiently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie stretched and sighed. Jean and Lucien were due back some time around lunchtime. She smiled at the memory of the previous night, a precious memory.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had got Amelia to bed, washed up from their dinner and settled on the couch with a drink. Charlie had put his arm round her shoulders and sighed. He'd been surprised when she had got into bed with him the night they had returned from Melbourne, claiming she was used to sleeping with Jean, and the way she had cuddled up and gone to sleep as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

She wriggled her shoulders against him and leant her head on his chest.

'You ok?' He asked quietly.

'Mmm..' she hummed, 'it's easier now Amelia is a bit older.'

'Will she sleep through?' He noticed her perfume, did she usually wear perfume? It was clean smelling, not sweet or cloying, fresh.

'Should do.' She leant forward to put her glass on the table. 'at least until sunrise.'

'Oh,' he smiled to himself. 'good.'

'Why would that be?' She teased, still not looking at him.

'Well,' he shifted a little, 'if she's going to sleep through, then I can do this.' He tipped her face up with his forefinger and lightly kissed her lips.

'Ooh,' she breathed, 'I like that.'

'What about this?'

He kissed her a little more firmly, teasing her lips with his tongue, while moving his hands up her side and into her hair. She melted. She had had boyfriends before, she was no innocent but what Charlie did to her, with such simple touches had her tingling all over. She really didn't know he had it in him.

'Or this?'

He nuzzled into her neck and slipped his hand over her breast tightening his hold slightly. She hitched.

'Charlie,' she managed to gasp out.

'Sh...' he moved down to her collar bone and nibbled gently as she went limp in his arms.

She wanted to tell him 'not there' and somehow he knew as he lifted her up and carried her up the stairs. She was powerless to resist and didn't really want to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie was surprised Charlie had prepared for the evening, suspecting he had raided Lucien's stock of condoms he kept in the surgery. At least he had prepared. Mattie decided to ask Lucien to fit her for a diaphragm, even though she would have to admit to him she was being intimate with someone. She didn't have to specify who. She could go to the hospital and see the nurse there but she didn't fancy the kind of talk that would get about.

He was a generous and gentle lover, much more than she expected a young man to be. More what a man of the doctor's experience would be like, she thought, lucky Jean!

Hm...Jean. Had she abused her trust, or had Jean known it might happen? After all she had seen her hand on Charlie's thigh and, perhaps a little smile.

Oh well, nothing they could do about it now. She slipped out of bed and put her robe on.

'Hmmph.' Charlie snuffled and turned to where she had been tucked under him, it was a small bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie was just putting some laundry on the line and Charlie was reading the paper when the doctor and his wife returned home. Amelia was sitting in the pram playing with a rattle. Jean smiled as she looked out of the sunroom. She greeted the young nurse and asked if Amelia had behaved herself before picking the baby up and kissing her.

'She was fine.' Mattie kept on pegging out nappies, suddenly embarrassed. 'Slept right through.'

'Good.' Jean settled Amelia back down, 'I'm going to have a bath, the bathroom at the cabin is a bit...basic.'

'Ok.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back to normal, Jean thought, as she lay in the bath, letting the warm water soak her tired muscles and bruises. She also thought back to Mattie avoiding eye contact, should she suggest they move into her old bedroom, the bed was bigger, a small double, not a single. No, that would mean she was encouraging them to be intimate outside marriage, and she knew what it was like to suffer the gossip about that, and true or not, she didn't want the young couple to have to go through it. She'd leave things as they were.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three days later they were truly back to normal as Lucien was asked to autopsy a young boy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next chapter is a subject I have wondered whether or not I should get into. It has been prompted by a short serial on the radio here. A dark subject.


	20. Chapter 20

Warning: This case deals with child abuse and links to the stories of the enforced immigration of children to Australia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien and Alice stood looking at the small body on the table. A boy, about eight years old. Still as he was found, dirty face, unkempt hair, old, hand knitted jumper with holes at the elbows and frayed edges, shorts, patched and obviously made from a pair of long trousers. No socks and shoes with holes in the soles and string for laces. He looked to be asleep, an angel with a dirty face.

Very gently, as if they were trying not to wake him, they undressed him. Under his jumper was a shirt, torn and with some buttons missing. The rest of his clothes were removed and examined and they were left with a slightly undernourished child with healed and healing scars on his back, delivered by someone with a thin flexible stick, and bruising that indicated he had been subjected to horrible abuse.

Lucien balled his hands into fists, Alice paled and turned her back, using the edge of the sink to hold her upright. She may be Amelia's godmother, but she wasn't the maternal type, but this, this made her feel sick and brought back dreadful memories of her own childhood, that she never spoke of.

They both took some minutes before they could continue and when they did so it was with undeniable tenderness. There was no apparent cause of death, his injuries, though severe and life changing were not fatal. Lucien opened the boy's mouth and shone his small torch inside.

'Tweezers, please,' he held out his hand, a gesture that usually got an acerbic remark about not being his slave, but this time she just silently passed him the instrument. He reached in and retrieved the object that had caught his attention, a feather. He held it up to the light and sighed.

'From a pillow.' It was a simple statement, but the only answer.

'Poor little bugger.' Lucien murmured.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cleaned as gently as if they were bathing Amelia, wrapped in a clean sheet and placed in the morgue drawer, the child was now a murder case to be solved. They both signed the autopsy report and took it up to Matthew.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew looked up as Lucien approached his desk. He looked grey, behind him Alice looked close to tears. He knew it was a child that they had examined, what could be so bad that they looked like they needed a large whisky? Lucien handed him the report, he didn't drop it on the desk and loudly declare his findings, he handed it to him,

'Find the bastard.' He almost snarled, turned on his heel and the two doctors left the office. Matthew watched them go and slowly opened the folder. Bill and Charlie could have sworn the boss went pale as he read down the sheet that stated the boy had been beaten, abused and finally suffocated with a feather pillow. They had no way of knowing who the boy was, no one had reported a missing child, he had been found by the side of the road by a man walking his dog early that morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drs Blake and Harvey sat looking out over Lake Wendouree, sharing his seldom used flask.

'Why?' Alice turned, now a little more composed but embarrassed at her emotional response to the case, 'why, Lucien?'

'Who?' Lucien took the last drop from the flask, 'who was he, where did he come from?'

'Where did they find him?'

'Out past Mount Helen,' Lucien stared ahead, 'Jean's pregnant.' He didn't know why he told her, just felt she should know.

'Is she?' Alice smiled, 'Congratulations.'

'Thank you.' Lucien leant forward, elbows in his knees, 'congratulations on your not so secret engagement to Matthew.'

'How did you know?' She looked down at her bare hands.

'You took your ring off when you put your lab coat on yesterday,' he turned and smiled, 'I noticed you slip it into your purse. The stones caught the light.'

'Thank you.' She sighed, 'thank you for not saying anything.'

'It's for you two to announce, not me,' he patted her hand, 'but can I tease him, in private, of course?'

'If you understand you have to take the consequences.' She smiled, 'you can tell Jean though, but not Mattie and Charlie.'

'Fairs fair, if you keep quiet about our baby.'

'Deal.'

Sharing good news seemed to help them focus on the case with less emotion, though they both knew they would find it difficult over the coming days.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew and Charlie went to look at the place the child had been found. It was not a heavily populated area, a couple of farms, nothing much. The body had been found in a ditch. If the man's dog hadn't decided to run off he would never have been found. He could have come from anywhere, but the farms would be the best place to start.

Both farms were large expanses of sheep and cattle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A young woman was hanging washing out at the first farm. She waved happily as the two officers got out of the car and greeted them with a smile.

'Good morning, officers,' she called, brightly, wiping her hands on her apron. She reminded Charlie of Jean, a younger version. 'What can I do for you?'

'Hello,' Matthew introduced them, 'we're investigating the death of a young lad, found out near here.'

'Oh dear.' Instantly her face fell, 'I'm Jane Bennett, by the way. We only took over the farm a couple of months ago, we've met the neighbours once, grumpy sod, and we have no children. There's just me and my husband, Craig.'

'Do you mind if we have a look round, as we're here?' Matthew asked, pleasantly.

'Not at all.' She smiled a genuine 'good to have company smile', 'tell you what, I'll put the kettle on, Craig'll be back soon.'

Charlie and Matthew wandered in and out of the outhouses, sheds and lean-to's. The farm was fairly run down, but the young couple seemed to be starting to fix up the most important parts, the shearing shed for one. There was no sign of any other inhabitants,

'Bit lonely.' Charlie mused, turning over a few planks of wood.

'Speak to Jean about that.' Matthew stood staring our across the landscape, 'she knows about running a farm, out of the way.'

'Yeah.'

'Hello,' Matthew shielded his eyes from the sun, 'I'll take a guess that this is Craig.' A man on a horse came over. He dismounted and approached them, hand extended.

'Mornin',' he grinned, 'Craig Bennett.'

'Senior Sergeant Davies,' Charlie smiled, 'this is Superintendant Lawson, Ballarat Police.'

'What can I do for you fellas?' Craig seemed most amiable. 'Don't think I've been caught speeding on old Fred, here.' He laughed.

'Wish it was that simple...' Matthew was about to elaborate when Jane Bennett called that there was tea on the table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The kitchen was clean but basic, Jane obviously took pride in her housekeeping. The tea pot stood in the middle of the table with a jug of milk and four mugs, a plate of fruitcake, which looked homemade and four plates, that did not match the mugs.

Matthew told Craig why they were there as they drank the hot tea and ate, the rather good, fruitcake, that was, as they suspected, homemade.

Jane offered to cut some off for them to take home, Charlie thanked her, politely, but had to tell her that his landlady made a pretty decent fruit cake and he didn't want to upset Jean Blake.

'That wouldn't be anything to do with Dr Blake, would it?' Jane asked.

'Yes, why?'

'Well, we need a GP and someone suggested Dr Blake, and someone suggested he was a bit...'

'He's the police surgeon too, so occasionally an appointment might be rearranged,' Matthew grinned, 'but he's an excellent doctor.'

'Well, in that case...' she smiled. 'Sounds like the one for us.'

'I'm sorry to get back to the matter in hand, but are there any children at the other farm?' Matthew could quite happily sit there all day, eating cake and drinking tea.

'Gosh, well, I couldn't say for sure,' Jane looked at Craig, 'you're out there more than me, love.'

'Lot of shouting,' Craig thought for a while, 'religious stuff. I haven't seen any kids though, that doesn't mean to say there aren't any. When we went to introduce ourselves he was very rude 'cos we're not catholic.'

'What that's got to do with anything I don't know.' Jane huffed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Well, Davies,' Matthew sighed, as they pulled away and headed to the next farm, 'ready to prove yourself as a good catholic?'

'Give it my best shot, sir,' Charlie grinned, 'though it's been a while since I went to confession.'

'Got a lot to confess, Senior Sergeant?' Matthew grinned.

Charlie blushed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next farm was bigger, if the buildings were anything to go by, the fencing was solid and the gates almost forbidding.

Charlie got out and opened the gates to be greeted with a loud shout and the sound of a shotgun being discharged. He jumped and shouted,

'Hey! Put that down!' Neither he or Matthew were armed, they'd only gone to look at the site. The gun man kept advancing, menacingly, and Charlie thought his end had come.

'Police! Put the gun down!' Charlie repeated.

Matthew pulled the car up next to Charlie who got in, gratefully.

'Bloody hell, Boss.' He gasped as they watched the man continue towards them now aiming at the car. Matthew did a quick reverse through the gates.

He stopped the car and they waited.

The man stopped, still brandishing the gun, then moved forward to close the gates.

'Now what?' Charlie watched. Matthew opened the door, slowly.

'Boss!' Charlie hissed.

'We came here to talk, Davies,' Superintendant Lawson said, 'I intend to do just that.'

'Morning!' Matthew held up his hand in greeting, 'mind if I have a word?'

'What do you want?' The man growled.

'Investigating a death.' Matthew stayed by the car, the door between him and the gunman. 'Little lad.'

'Children are sinful!' He yelled, 'born of sin!'

'Er, yeah,' Matthew could see this wasn't going to be easy, 'but you see, I am wondering if there are any children around here, any children missing.'

The man waved his shotgun again discharging it into the ground in front of the superintendant, so Matthew decided discretion was the better part of valour and got back into the car, driving off rather more quickly than usual.

'Boss?' Charlie finally spoke, 'I know it seems stupid, but I think we need to look further at that guy and the farm. Those buildings were a bit too nice to house livestock and, did you notice, a cross set into the end of each block?'

'Actually, Davies, I'll believe you on the observation front, but I was more interested in living.' Matthew let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. He thought he might have to 'sin' with Alice later, just to prove he was still alive!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew and Charlie sat discussing the incident at the farm with the rest of the men and Lucien and Alice.

'Rather than go in mob handed,' Matthew reasoned with the rest of the team who wanted to go and tell this mad man how they felt about him threatening the boss. 'I want you to find out all you can about the farm, the people who live there, any complaints, anything at all. I'm going to see Father Emery.'

'Matthew?' Lucien was surprised, why Father Emery?

'The Bennett's said that they had not been welcomed because they are not Catholics,' his friend turned, 'I'm wondering if the priest knows them or of them.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Father Emery was horrified the Superintendant had been threatened by this man. He knew him, but only by reputation. A hard line religious man. He didn't attend mass, had his own priest, apparently. Father Emery had cause for concern but the Bishop has not seen fit to reply to any of his letters.

'So you have no idea what goes on there?' Matthew thought it was strange.

'Sorry, no.'

Matthew didn't know if he believed him or not.

'Father,' he sighed, 'a body was brought in early today, the body of a child, a boy aged about eight. He was found out by the farm. There is nothing else out there but those two farms. We've spoken to Mr and Mrs Bennett and eliminated them from our enquiries, but all I got from the other farm was threats.'

'Superintendant,' Father Emery inhaled deeply, 'I'll see what I can find out, but I'm not sure I'll get very far.'

'I would appreciate it, Father.' Matthew stood up and extended his hand, 'I don't like having dead children in the morgue.'

'No, I quite understand.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With no further information forthcoming they all decided to leave it for the day. Lucien was already at home, finishing surgery with Mattie when Charlie returned. Lucien had told his wife and the nurse what had happened and that both men were very shaken. When she heard to door open, Mattie went into the hall and waited for him to hang his cap on the peg. When he turned she walked, quite slowly up to him and looked into his blue eyes.

'Charlie?' She touched his arm, gently.

He looked almost through her then blinked the fog away before wrapping his arms round her and holding her so tight she could barely breathe. She kissed him softly and he deepened the kiss, crushing her lips.

'You ok?' She finally managed to ask.

'I am now.' He almost smiled and bent down to kiss her again.

'Charlie,' she whispered, 'do you want to talk about it?'

'I thought I was done for,' the moved through to the sun room, where they could be alone. They sat on the wicker seat and Mattie held his hands. 'I mean, I've been in a gun fight before, had a bullet nick me, but that shotgun,' he turned to her, 'Mattie, there'd have been nothing left.'

'Oh Charlie,' she wiped the single tear that rolled down his cheek.

'I've never been so bloody scared in my entire life.' They leant close together.

'You wouldn't be human if you weren't.' Mattie kissed his cheek, where the tear had rolled, 'and that's why you are such a good copper, and a good and kind man.'

'I am sure that the farm has something to do with our lad in the morgue,' Charlie straightened his back, 'and I'm blowed if I'm going to let him get away with it.'

Mattie smiled, 'That's my boy.' She nestled close to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean caught Lucien as he was about to wander through the sun room.

'Mattie and Charlie are in there.' She whispered.

'Oh.' He looked confused.

'Lucien Blake, you're hopeless.' She chided him, 'Charlie had the fright of his life today, leave Mattie to settle him down.'

'Er...yes.' He smiled, 'so if they're busy in there...'

'I need to get dinner finished, you can feed Amelia.' She shoved a bowl of pureed something at him and propelled him towards their daughter, sitting in her high chair at the table, not very patiently.

He stuck his bottom lip out but was instantly gladdened by the cheeky pat to his backside he got from his wife. Promise of later caresses, he hoped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew looked around his house. He'd gone home and had his dinner, alone. Alice and he lived separately, coming together for dinners and adult activities, but neither was sure if they wanted to live together before they married, which could be anytime within the century. On matters of the heart they were dreadfully indecisive.

'Bugger!' He grunted to himself and grabbed his car keys. This case was already threatening to overwhelm him and he knew Alice was just as saddened by it. After his brush with the mad man at the farm earlier, like Charlie he needed something to assure him he hadn't died.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice had had a glorious soak in the bath and was sitting trying to read with a whisky. She wondered if Matthew would be over, he'd looked as if there was a grey, thundery cloud over his head, after the trip out to the farm and she knew it had rattled him. Revolvers and pistols were bad enough, but a shotgun. She knew what devastation that could wreak on the human body.

She was just musing on the events of the day when there was a knock at the door. She instinctively knew it was her lover, and not for the first time wondered whether she should give him a key. She put her book down and went to let him in.

He shot through the door, grabbed her and pulled her into a strong embrace and passionate kiss.

'Good evening to you, too, Superintendant.' She finally greeted him, with a sultry smile.

Matthew picked her up and carried her to the bedroom depositing her on the bed none to gently, before trying to undo the buttons of his shirt with shaking hands. Alice knelt up and put her hands on his shoulders,

'Matthew,' she spoke gently, 'Matthew, slow down, it's alright.' She started to kiss him, and undo the buttons he was in danger of ripping off. She slowly pushed the shirt over his shoulders and off his arms, all the while soothing him with little kisses.

She felt him start to relax as she undressed him to his shorts then she scuttled up the bed so he could join her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She curled up next to him, pink and satisfied from their lovemaking that could have been a frantic, desperate coupling but she had turned it into a heady reaffirming of their love.

'I thought that was going to be then end.' He gulped. 'That I was going to die at the hands of a religious fanatic with a shotgun.'

'I can assure you, dear Superintendant,' she kissed his shoulder, the nearest bit of him to her lips, 'you are very much alive.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three women consoled their men that night, Mattie lay next to Charlie in his single bed. Her small warm body cuddled into him and the light kisses she bestowed on his chest, neck and lips reassured him that he too lived. He gave in to her loving and found his hands lifting her nightdress as his tongue tasted the sherry she had drunk. Her skin was soft, her nipples pert under his thumbs. She moved her hands down to his hardness,

'Mattie,' he gasped, 'I...'

'Shh...it's alright, I've dealt with that.' It had been the most difficult conversation she had ever had with Lucien, when she went to ask him to provide her with a diaphragm. She had been embarrassed but had answered his questions honestly and assured him she understood what she was doing. He'd agreed, and hadn't asked who the lucky man was, though he knew.

They made love slowly almost reverently, building to a release that left Charlie in no doubt that whatever happened he was loved by a rather remarkable young lady.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean climbed into their bed and leant over to kiss Lucien. He snaked his arm round her and pulled her down to him, deepening the kiss, twining his fingers of one hand through her hair and running the other hand up inside her pyjama top.

Jean smoothed her hands over his chest, the muscles ripped under her palms as she broke the kiss to smile at him.

'God, you're beautiful,' he whispered and rolled her over onto her back. She giggled as he undid her top and pushed it open to admire her breasts and stomach. She wriggled out of the sleeves as he moved down the bed and swiftly pulled her bottoms off.

'Lucien!' She laughed, as he kissed her belly, whispering to the baby in there, how he loved it, how he would keep it safe. Jean knew that after the day he'd had he needed to do this, and as he did so she shivered in anticipation. His fingers started to work her and he moved back up to kiss her open mouth and slide his tongue over hers.

She started to buck under him and pushed his pyjama bottoms over his arousal, grabbing his buttocks and pulling him towards her. She grunted her demand for him and he entered her rather more roughly than he usually did. She squeaked but held him as he set up a frantic rhythm until they released together and she couldn't help but cry out.

He rolled off her and pulled her to him, so she could rest her head on his chest soothed by his steady heartbeat.

'Jean,'

'Hmm?'

'I'll do my best.'

'What are you talking about?' She lifted her head to look at him, her brows knitted together.

'To keep you all safe.'

'I know you will,' she kissed his cheek, 'you always do.'

'I love you.'

'Love you too.' She drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Although I know where this story is going, I'm finding it a little difficult to put into words, so, please, bear with me.


	21. Chapter 21

Father Emery was unable to glean any information about the farm apart from a little note from the bishop that some children from abroad were being cared for in the area. These children, apparently, were orphans or in care in their country of birth, England, and were being given the chance of a new life in Australia.

Matthew processed this information, it wasn't something he knew of in his jurisdiction.

'Well,' Lucien sat opposite him in the office, 'I suppose the best place start is the orphanage at Mount Clear. But I'm surprised Sister Josephine didn't call for me to do any checks on new residents if they have been sent there.'

'I'll leave that one to you, then,' Matthew sighed, 'we are going to try the farm again, but we will be armed. There will be more than just me and Davies this time, and I am going to arrest him for discharging a weapon and threatening police officers.'

'You be careful, Matthew,' Lucien lowered his voice although it was only the two of them in the office, 'Alice will never forgive me if anything happens to you.'

'Ah... yes...ahem... right.' Superintendant Lawson had the good grace to blush a deep shade of red!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien decided to appear at the orphanage as their doctor, rather than alert them to his true purpose. As he drew up Sister Josephine came out of the front door like a ship in full sail.

'Doctor,' she huffed, 'we haven't sent for you.'

'No, sister,' he beamed at her, 'I heard that there were some orphans from England being looked after in the area, and wondered if you needed them to have their checks.'

'We have no English children here, doctor.' She clasped her hands over her habit. 'No new children at all.'

'Oh,' he scratched his head, 'that's strange. I mean, where else would they send them?'

'I have no idea,' she stared at him through her small, myopic eyes.

'Right, well,' he turned back to the car, 'I'd best be off then.'

'Hmm.' She pursed her lips.

Lucien had no reason to disbelieve her, and left, happy to discount the orphanage from any involvement in what he had seen on the mortuary table, not that he thought they would have, anyway.

He headed up to meet Matthew and the lads at the farm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew, Charlie, Bill and the rest of the shift checked their police issue revolvers and set out for the farm.

'Now, listen, and listen good,' Matthew said, 'this man is nuts. He brandished and discharged a shotgun at me and Davies. He declared that children are...what was it Davies?'

'Children are sinful, born of sin, were his words, boss.' Charlie gulped.

'Ri i i ght,' Bill mused, 'and how else are they supposed to be born?'

'Let's not get into a discussion about procreation, Hobart.' The Superintendant muttered, 'let's go and see what the hell's going on.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew stood at the gates and looked at the buildings in front of him. As Charlie had pointed out on the first visit, there were crucifixes set into the brickwork on the end walls. He saw the man approach again and swallowed, putting his hand on the handle of his revolver.

'Get lost!' He was told, as the shotgun was aimed at him, 'off my land!'

'I'm on the road, which is a public road.' Matthew informed him. 'Now, I intend to come in and look over this property and ask a few questions about missing children.'

'You have no right!' The man fired a shot to Matthew's left. Matthew refused to be cowed, outwardly, but inwardly he was a worried man.

'I have a warrant to search the property!' He'd had to call in a lot of favours to get the warrant but he hoped it would be worth it.

The man approached and grabbed the paper, all the while pointing the shotgun at Matthew. He read it, scrumpled it up and threw it on the ground, then for added measure ground his foot over it.

'Get lost!' He yelled, 'you have no right to enter this property!'

'You can't prevent us,' Matthew reasoned, That warrant gives us the right, under law.'

'We subscribe to God's law,' he spat out.

Matthew could see they were at an impasse, and daren't push it.

As he was musing on what to do, in spite of having plenty of armed back up, he didn't want a gun battle. Nobody else had come out of the buildings so he didn't know what the opposition was. It could be nothing, conversely, there could be dozens of armed men. He heard a car engine approach and turned to see Lucien's Holden coming towards him. So, it would seem that the orphanage at Mount Clear had yielded nothing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean, Mattie and Alice sat round the table at the Blake's house, trying to drink tea as if nothing was going on, and their men were having a beer in the pub.

Jean was the most god-fearing of the three women, but even she had doubted her faith lately. Alice had no belief, she was a scientist and Mattie wasn't bothered one way or another, but had been brought up in the Catholic faith. However, none could understand what was going on. The little boy that Alice and Lucien had autopsied had come from somewhere and the only place seemed to be the farm with the angry gunman. It saddened them all, even frightened them, that a human could do that to another human, a child.

Realising that neither was going to get anything done of any consequence that day they had decided to stay together and wait. Waiting with company was infinitely better than waiting alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien got out of his car and strolled nonchalantly towards Matthew. His service revolver was tucked in his trouser waistband.

'Superintendant!' He called, cheerfully, 'fancy meeting you here.' He clapped Matthew on the shoulder as if he'd been surprised to find him there.

'Doctor,' Matthew followed his lead, 'just shooting through?'

'Could be.' Lucien grinned, 'thought I'd stop and see what's going on.'

'Nosy, doc,' Matthew grinned, 'that's what you are,' hoping to get the gunman off guard by their casual banter.

'Well, can't let you have all the fun, Superintendant.' They were startled from their conversation by the sound of the shotgun and a shower of sand and soil flying up to one side. 'Bloody hell!' Lucien jumped.

Several officers drew their weapons and Matthew took the chance to charge through the gate. Two shots from the shotgun meant he had the time to get to the man before he had chance to re-load. He barrelled into the man, knocking him clean off his feet and throwing over onto his face. The shotgun flew out of reach, but Charlie, who had followed with no thought for his own safety, kicked it further away anyway. The two officers handcuffed him looping the chain through the gate so he would not be able to get away and got back into the car to drive up to the house and outbuildings. They followed Blake in his Holden and the rest of the cars up the long drive.

All had their weapons drawn and went in pairs or groups into each doorway,

'Police! Stand still! Raise your hands!' Shouts throughout the buildings. Matthew followed Lucien through a door, a plain cross carved on it. Inside it was like a church, but not as ornate as Sacred Heart. A plain altar stood at one end with choir stalls either side. There were some boys, maybe eight of them, young, aged probably between five and ten who had been intoning a psalm. They stopped as soon as the two men, wielding guns appeared, but didn't appear shocked, just, almost resigned. They couldn't see an adult, a choirmaster. Lucien lowered his gun and went over to them.

'Lads,' he spoke softly, 'is there anyone else here?'

Mostly, the boys just stood there, struck dumb by the sight of two men from outside charging in, but one, older than the others nodded to a curtain at the side of the altar.

Lucien tiptoed over to the curtain and listened,

'You'll be the best one,' a man's voice, eerie, whining, cajoling. He pulled the curtain aside to see a priest holding a child's hand, a small boy, no more than six, Lucien thought. He shuddered as he saw the priest pull the boy's hand towards him and launched himself at the pair, delivering a swift uppercut to the man of the cloth, sending him flying backwards, letting go of the child who Lucien scooped up in his arms and held tight.

'Son,' he whispered, soothingly, 'are you alright?'

The little lad looked at his rescuer with wide brown eyes,

'It's ok, son,' Lucien smiled gently, 'nobody is going to hurt you, I promise.'

The boy gulped, that was what they all said, but seeing tears in the doctor's eyes he actually believed him. He put his scrawny arms round Lucien's neck and started to sob, deep heart wrenching gasps for air. Lucien stroked the unruly dark curls on the child's head and whispered soothing words.

'Shh...' he managed to control the tears of anger and sorrow.

Matthew watched him then headed to the curtain. Seeing the priest on the floor rubbing his chin he immediately understood what Lucien had stopped and strode over to haul the man up and frog march him out of the building to find a copper with a pair of handcuffs, his being round the gate at the end of the drive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Doc,' Matthew pulled him to one side, 'we need to find all the children, take Davies and Ned, somehow we need to get them back to town.'

'Right,' Lucien nodded, his eyes were dark with fury but he knew his priority was the children. Matthew could deal with the adults. He looked at the other boys in the choir stalls, all still standing in stunned silence. Sister Josephine was going to have her hands full for a while before they could place the boys somewhere appropriate. He spoke to the boy who had indicated the curtain.

'What's your name, son?'

'Robbie.' He still eyed him warily, but the sound and subsequent sight of their tormentor being marched out by a policeman went someway to reassuring him.

'My name's Dr Lucien Blake,' Lucien smiled, 'we're here to help you. You _are_ safe now. Are there anymore of you?'

'Yeah,' Robbie murmured, 'in the school.'

'Show me.' Lucien stood back, 'the rest of you come too, I want you to stay with me until we get you to Sister Josephine.'

'Sister Josephine?'

'She runs the children's home. She may look a bit stern, severe, but I promise you, on my life, she will not hurt you.' Lucien would have to have a word with the nun, she could be a little too firm sometimes but, he was sure she would be so horrified at what these boys had been through she would do whatever he asked.

It was a rag tag trail of humanity that followed Robbie to the school building, where another six boys were being drilled in bible studies. The man who was leading the class had a thin cane which he laid across one child's back when he faltered at his reciting of a parable. As he raised his hand to strike a second time Charlie grabbed his wrist and pulled his arm behind his back,

'You're under arrest, assault, kidnapping.' The man gasped, so intent on his treatment of the boy he hadn't noticed the two officers and Blake enter. The boys turned slowly and their eyes widened. One of them ran over to Robbie and flung his arms round him.

'S'ok, Keith,' Robbie patted his shoulder, 'the cavalry's arrived.' He turned to Lucien, 'my baby brother.'

Lucien smiled, 'Right,' then called to the other boys, 'come on lads, time to go.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside Lucien looked at his little band, not dissimilar to the boy who had lain on the table, dirty, undernourished, huddled together. How was he to get fifteen small boys to Mount Clear? He could get maybe six of them in his car but the other nine... the police cars would be filled with the men they'd rounded up. He took them to the gate and looked about. In the distance he could see a man on a horse, coming towards them. He waved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Craig and Jane Bennett had heard the gun fire from their farm and had gone just far enough to be able to see a lot of policemen at the fence to the other farm. As the fuss had appeared to die down Craig had said he would ride over and see if there was anything he could do.

He leant down from the horse and spoke to Lucien,

'We have a truck,' he said, 'I can get the rest of the boys in there and follow you to wherever you want to take them.'

'Thank you, that would be wonderful.' Lucien was still carrying the little boy he had rescued from the clutches of the priest and he noticed that he was now completely relaxed. Lucien pulled him back from his shoulder and noticed that he'd cried himself to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sister Josephine came out of the front door, what did the doctor want this time?

'Sister Josephine,' Lucien opened the car doors and the six boys he's squeezed in climbed out, 'I'm afraid I'm going to fill your house with boys.'

She pulled him aside, 'Are these the boys you were looking for?'

'Yes,' Lucien looked at her, gone was the cheerful grin he usually employed, now he looked sad and almost tired, disappointed. 'They were being, well...used. They need some care, feeding, clothing... most of them have been beaten, some have been abused.'

She paled. She knew there were such goings on, she had always clung to the belief that it didn't happen in the church, refused to believe it, because that would diminish her faith in man, which was sorely tested sometimes.

'Bring them in doctor,' she sighed, 'let's get them a hot drink and perhaps some toast, to start with.'

'Thank you.' Lucien shook her hand. Robbie came up to him,

'Doctor, Sid's still asleep.' He nodded towards the car.

'Thank you, Robbie. This is Sister Josephine, take the rest of the boys and go with her, I'll bring Sid and join you in the refectory.' The truck with the rest of the boys had arrived and although the nun raised her eyebrows under her wimple she just nodded and took the scruffy group into the home. Lucien collected the sleeping child from the back seat of his car and carried him in. He passed him to another sister and then asked to use the telephone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Dr Blake's...oh hello, Lucien.' Jean answered the kitchen phone, she listened.

'Right, they're here, as it happens, we'll be right there.'

She turned to the nurse and pathologist,

'We're needed at the orphanage. Fifteen boys, Alice, Lucien needs you to help him examine them, Mattie, you are to assist.' She went to collect Amelia from the pram, 'come on miss, you'll have to come too.'

'So what's going on?' Mattie asked as Alice reversed out of the drive.

'Lucien didn't say, but he sounded angry.' Jean sat in the back, her arms wrapped round her daughter, a sinking feeling in her stomach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They sat in Sister Josephine's office drinking tea, exhausted.

Lucien and Alice had examined every boy, catalogued any injuries or signs of abuse, Mattie had taken names, ages, heights and weights, Jean had helped bathe and dress them as Amelia crawled around the room. The baby distracted the boys from thinking about their experiences and in some cases had them giggling at her crawling off with an item of clothing.

'So, Sister,' Lucien put his cup down, 'I know resources are tight but I have no idea what else to do.'

'Dr Blake,' she sat with her hands on the desk, fingertips to fingertips, 'I understand. I fail to understand how they ended up there. We would have been happy to take some of them, had we been asked.'

'We'll find out, Sister,' he sighed, 'Superintendant Lawson has the men at the station and will be interviewing each and every one of them, and at least one is to be charged with firing his shotgun at the Superintendant and Sergeant Davies.'

'Goodness!' She gasped, 'I hope they're alright.'

'Shaken, very shaken, but unharmed.'

She offered up a prayer and crossed herself.

'Meanwhile, I'll see what we can do about getting some extra food for you and anything you may need, please ask.'

'Thank you, doctor.' She almost smiled, 'I think we shall manage, but I will let you know. Is there anything you want me to look out for?'

'Well, if any become withdrawn or don't eat properly. You may get some bed-wetting, particularly from the younger ones, but they mustn't be punished for it. Also any violent behaviour, especially if someone crosses them. I'll come up once a week, and we'll try to find suitable homes for them.' Lucien ran his hand over his head. 'Can you think of anything else, Dr Harvey, nurse?'

'I think you've covered it all,' Alice nodded, 'but we still don't know the name of the little lad who died.'

'Perhaps Robbie will know.' Mattie suggested, 'he seems to be the leader.'

'Right, I'll go and speak to him.' Lucien stood up and left the office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'I suppose a pauper's grave for him, then.' Matthew sighed. He was tired, they still hadn't finished interviewing the men from the farm, it was hard work.

It transpired that the gunman, who still refused to give his name, because 'god knew who he was,' had offered to set up a seminary and take in these boys. The bishop had thought it a good idea, and in principle it was. A school where the boys would be taught, fed and clothed and encouraged to join the priesthood. In practice, it was a completely different story. The warped sense of propriety and religious fervour that had come with the offer had meant that the boys were force fed the scriptures, beaten for not learning fast enough, starved and abused for minor misdemeanours. So Matthew now had to sort out the charges, apportion blame and fill in enormous amounts of paperwork. What a bloody mess!

'Actually Alice and I, and Jean are thinking we could pay for him to have a proper burial,' Lucien sighed as he sat in the chair opposite his friend.

Matthew looked up, 'Add me into that.'

'Sure?'

'Yes, I hope that if that had been my child, so far away from home, somebody would do that for him.' He really must have a word with Alice, something ached deep inside him and had done since this whole thing started.

'Jean thought the plot next to mother.' Lucien said almost dreamily. 'She said she'd look after him.'

Matthew swallowed and blinked, 'Right,' he cleared his throat and went back to his paperwork, to hide the tears he didn't want to shed in the station.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The remaining men from the farm were left to stew overnight in the cells. Hobart was itching to get at them and much as Matthew wanted to let him he knew he couldn't, because having to arrest a copper for murder was not a good thing, even though he would be ridding the world of the depths of humanity, the scum of the earth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a week before all the evidence and paperwork was tied up ready to be sent to Melbourne and court. They had a trial date another week away which Matthew and Lucien would have to attend.

Lucien was quiet for much of the time at home, still seeing his patients but he spent a lot of time playing with Amelia and was having trouble sleeping. Jean understood, and when she awoke in the early hours to a cold side of the bed she knew he would be outside in the garden, looking at the stars, sometimes sitting, sometimes lying on the grass but the one thing she was grateful for was that he did not resort to drowning his sorrows. When they made love it was with a tenderness she had known was there before but was even more so now.

He undressed her, kissing each little part of her with soft touches of his lips, trailing his fingers down her skin as each tiny part appeared from beneath her dress, then her slip. She did similar things to him, feeling the muscles of his chest relax under her tongue as his arousal became evident. Her touches soothed and roused him in equal measure until, naked, he lay her on the bed and used his fingers to bring her close to the edge before entering her and taking her on a voyage to worlds hitherto unknown to man or beast. They would fall asleep wrapped in each other until he crept out and put on his robe before heading out to the garden. Jean knew it would take time, a lot of time before he felt able to stay in the bed for a whole night, but that was alright, she loved him and he loved her and together they would come through this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The little boy's funeral was attended by the Blake's, Matthew and Alice and Charlie and Mattie. His small coffin was laid in the ground next to Genevieve's grave and Lucien arranged for a small headstone to be added, stating his name was Brian Jackson, his age, eight years, and that he was loved by all that knew him. They did not ask any of the boys to attend feeling it would be too traumatic for them but if anyone wanted to see where he was buried they would take them.

Sister Josephine was surprisingly gentle with the boys, she alerted Dr Blake to any issues she had and he in turn was as good as his word when he said he would try to get her additional supplies of food and clothes. Word got round that some orphans who had been ill treated had been taken in at the orphanage and donations of clothes were dropped on the doorstep, or passed to Jean to be taken up when she passed, which she did, often. The green grocer and the butcher offered meat and vegetables, mainly left over stock from the end of the day, but it was all good food, just wouldn't keep to be sold the following day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days before their men were due to go to Melbourne to give evidence in the case, Jean Alice and Mattie sat in Alice's living room.

'Ladies,' Jean smiled, 'I don't know about Matthew or Charlie but Lucien is not able to sleep properly, at the moment. I am thinking of going to Melbourne with him, to stay until the case is over.'

Mattie looked at her. It was easy for Jean, she was married to the doctor, neither she nor Alice were married to their lovers.

'Matthew struggles too.' Alice sighed, 'he seems to be having nightmares, but he won't say what they're about.'

'How is Charlie sleeping?' Jean turned to the nurse who flushed a deep red. 'Mattie, I do know, you know.'

'He's not.' Mattie played with the locket around her neck. 'He dozes off and wakes almost immediately, almost as if he is afraid something will happen.'

'Where are they staying?' Alice turned her ring around and stared at it, 'Matthew hasn't said, and I don't want to ask him.'

'I am about to confirm their bookings at the Scott's Hotel.' Jean smiled, 'better than they would get if they had to go through police procedures. I thought a little comfort would be good for them.'

'Oh.'

'Separate rooms, doubles.' She added.

'Right.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I felt that some support from their partners or whatever you want to call the girls, would help Lucien, Matthew and Charlie get through the court case. Naughty I know.

Such a difficult chapter to write and I have wondered if I should have pursued this line, but once started...


	22. Chapter 22

**Warning: This chapter continues the theme of abuse and may disturb some readers**.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean re-thought the rooms she was reserving in Melbourne and decided, with Mattie and Alice's agreement that a twin room for Charlie and Matthew and the same for them, then, who slept where was up to them. Mattie, who had been embarrassed about being booked into a hotel with Charlie was rather relieved, Alice didn't give a damn, well not about her own reputation, nobody knew her in Melbourne, but Matthew would be there as a senior police officer and his reputation was important. Lucien informed his friends that Jean had booked rooms for them and left it to them to work out the rest.

Mattie and Alice were to travel separately, having to finish work before they could take the leave they had booked and anyway it would look suspicious if they all turned up together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'It's like a spy novel,' Mattie grinned at Alice as they settled into a compartment on the train, not even having taken the same route to the station with Alice.

'You've been listening to Lucien too much.' Alice laughed, 'secret assignations, the handing over of state secrets, tailing agents...'

'Oh, and you haven't?'

'I've read some Helen McInnes,' Alice told her, 'if I'm going to read a novel I want something other than the stuff that's usually aimed at women. I used to hide in the library when I was a child and read all the adventure books.'

'Somehow, I'm not surprised,' Mattie admitted, 'so why did you choose medicine?'

'Because I was good at science and it was bound to annoy my mother.' Alice admitted, 'and, I believe I'm good at it.'

'Well, Lucien holds you in high regard,' Mattie watched the pathologist blush slightly, 'and if I couldn't find him I would come to you.'

'Thank you, Mattie,' Alice sat back and started to stare out of the window, she wasn't used to having a travelling companion and idle conversation still came hard for her. Mattie recognised this and pulled a book out of her bag and started to read. Alice stole a surreptitious glance and saw she was reading 'Dr Zhivago', not something she had thought about reading herself. She closed her eyes, the rhythm of the train rocking her to sleep. Mattie looked up and smiled, her lips were slightly parted and she looked almost serene.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Melbourne! Me. !' The guard called sometime later, waking Alice from her doze for which she apologised, considering it rude when there was only the two of them in the compartment. Mattie said it was no matter, resisting the urge to comment that Matthew must be keeping her up at night! She didn't think Alice was the type to need a nap during the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Feeling vaguely like naughty school girls they registered at the hotel and went to 'their' room. It was well appointed and they could both see it would be easy enough to move the beds together should they so desire.

'Trouble is we'll have to shift them again, each morning.' Mattie mused, ruefully.

'Mm...' Alice nodded, 'so, do you want to stay in here with Charlie?'

'Dr Harvey, Alice...' Mattie looked at her, 'you don't seem at all bothered that Jean has arranged for us to sleep with our...' now how was she going to describe Matthew and Charlie.

''Other halves?' Alice suggested.

'Yes, well...'

'She hasn't.' Alice pointed out, 'she has booked twin rooms as an economical way of accommodating one married couple and two women and two men in a hotel. What we do is up to us. If we choose to room swap, it is no business of Jean's who sleeps with whom, but...'

'I know,' Mattie sat on the bed, 'I sometimes feel we are abusing her trust, even though she is well aware of that we are intimate.'

'She would prefer you to feel comfortable doing what you do at home, rather than resort to some seedy motel somewhere, sneaking about and feeling ashamed.' Alice had had this very conversation when she had found out that Mattie and Charlie were more than friends. 'There is always the chance that if you were seen and recognised as Minister O'Brien's daughter it could have serious repercussions for your father and your relationship with him. Not to mention what he might do to Charlie if he caught him.'

Mattie brightened at this, she herself had worried about somebody telling her father she was not the sweet innocent girl he hoped she was.

They left the decision for later and headed down to the lounge in search of someone they knew.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Dr Harvey.' Matthew smiled over the rim of his glass, 'fancy seeing you here, and Nurse O'Brien. Please, won't you join us?'

Alice bit the inside of her cheek and managed to keep her snigger to an amused smile.

'Superintendant, what a lovely surprise, isn't it Mattie?' She walked over to him and took his outstretched hand, 'we'd love to.'

Charlie stood up and pulled up a chair for Mattie, smiling at her, 'Nurse O'Brien.' He too took her hand.

'Sergeant.' She gripped his hand nervously.

'Dr Blake and his wife are just settling the baby then they'll be down.' Matthew smiled.

'Are they leaving Amelia alone?' Alice couldn't see how they could leave the baby in the room without one of them being there.

'Yes, the hotel have a system where the room phone is left off the hook and reception can listen in for any crying.' Charlie said, catching the eye of a waiter and ordering drinks for the ladies.

'Oh.' Alice accepted the sherry from the waiter. 'I suppose that would work.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean tidied her hair and wiped the tell tale traces of lipstick off her husband's face and neck. She giggled at the wicked thoughts she had had as they settled Amelia in the cot and how they had managed to at least address one or two needs before lifting the receiver off its cradle and going down to join their friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had an enjoyable dinner not discussing the case, the food was good, well cooked and tasty. They were not disturbed by Amelia, who generally slept through anyway.

'What do you ladies plan on doing tomorrow?' Lucien asked, worried that his wife at least would find wandering round Melbourne tiring.

'I'm sure we can think of something,' Jean smiled, 'Amelia needs some new clothes...'

'I don't know the city very well,' Alice said, 'perhaps you two can show me round.'

'I'm sure we can.' Mattie smiled and smothered a yawn.

'No staying power, youngsters.' Lucien winked.

'Sorry, busy day,' she smiled, 'if you don't mind I'll head up.'

She stood up and bade everyone goodnight and headed to the stairs, carelessly leaving her cardigan behind! The others continued to talk until Charlie decided he too would call it a day.

'I'll just take Nurse O'Brien's cardigan up,' He lifted the garment off the chair and said his goodnights.

Jean was the next to go, saying she should check on her daughter, she kissed Lucien's cheek and said goodnight to the others smiling to herself as she went up the stairs.

Lucien finished his drink and, realising, for once, that his presence was not required also made his excuses and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'And then there were two,' Alice sat back in the chair and twirled her glass.

'Mm...Indeed.' Matthew mused, 'are you staying long in Melbourne, doctor?'

'A few days,' she answered casually, 'I'm not really sure, it depends what it has to offer.'

'I'm sure there are many things you may wish to experience here.' He tried not to smirk. They enjoyed wordplay at home, teasing and suggestive, no reason why they couldn't continue here.

'Well, I'd better get a good night's rest,' she stood up, 'lovely to see you, Superintendant.'

Matthew stood up, 'May I escort you to your room, doctor?' He grinned and offered his arm.

'So kind.' They exited the lounge and headed up the stairs, stopping outside the room assigned to Matthew and Charlie. Alice looked across the landing and noticed the 'Do Not Disturb' sign hanging from the door knob of 'her' room. She smiled, that meant Mattie had swapped hers and Charlie's suitcases.

'It would appear my space has been taken.' She murmured.

'Well, I'm sure...' Matthew ran out of words as he opened his room door and pulled her inside, pushing the door shut, locking it and then taking her in his arms and crushing her lips with his. Their wordplay in the lounge had had him desperately trying to control his desire for Alice and as he slipped his hands between her legs he found her more than aroused.

Her hands were making short work of his tie and the buttons on his shirt, and she pushed that and his jacket off in one go. Matthew had removed his hands so they were opening the buttons on her shirtwaister dress and that fell to the floor. The rest of their clothes went the same way as they stumbled towards a bed, thoughts of pushing the two pieces of furniture together all gone.

Matthew pushed her back onto the bed and started to work his way down from her mouth with his tongue and his lips, sucking at her while using his hands to bring her almost to the edge then teasing her before entering her and thrusting until she cried out his name in her release, swiftly followed by his.

'Alice,' he gasped, as he felt his arms start to give way. She used her legs to flip him over still joined and she started her own rhythm slowly feeling him become more aroused, if that were at all possible, and as he stroked her breasts and teased her nipples she tightened again and saw stars before falling onto him, panting, satisfied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien closed the bedroom door quietly, not sure if Jean was already asleep. She was in the bed, her back to him, which could mean any number of things, she was asleep, she was angry with him for something, probably for not coming up with her, or she was teasing him. He still found she surprised him in so many ways. He undressed and put his suit over the chair by the window, then put on his pyjama trousers and robe before going to the bathroom to use the facilities, clean his teeth and have a quick wash.

Back in the bedroom she still hadn't moved, the covers pulled up over her shoulders. He sighed and hung his robe on the hook. He couldn't see her biting her lip to prevent the laughter breaking out, he sounded almost disappointed that she was asleep, except... He slid into the bed and leaned over to give her a gentle kiss on the cheek but as he did he touched her back...her bare back! He slowly ran one hand over her shoulder to her breasts and the other down her back and over her bum, his wife was completely naked!

She turned over,

'What kept you?' She smiled seductively, 'a girl could go off the boil waiting for you.'

'I do apologise,' he kissed her forehead, 'was there something you wanted?'

She slipped her hand down pushing his pyjamas off, he was just becoming aroused, 'Hm...' she mused, 'I hope you can rise to the task.'

'Well, if you insist.' He tried to look bored, but his body was telling another story.

Slow kisses and touches followed, shivers from her under his gentle stroking of her nipples, cupping her breasts, his hands sliding down over her slightly rounded belly, his tongue tasting her toothpaste, hers tasting the hint of whisky from earlier. They started to move against each other, he hard in her hand. Her breathing started to come in small pants as she moved to take him in, pushing him over onto his back and grinding against him until she arched and groaned in release and shuddered with aftershocks as he spilled into her and softly called her name.

She lay over him like a blanket of love. He loved her like this, sated from loving, her head nestling under his chin as she slept, blowing little breaths through the hairs on his chest. If he could bottle this feeling he would never tire of sipping the contents.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Breakfast was a more subdued affair that dinner the previous night. Jean was glad they had Amelia with them, she lightened the mood as she pushed her hands into the scrambled egg supplied by the hotel, them licked it off with a grin.

'Amelia,' Jean sighed, 'you are such a messy girl. Now let's wipe your hands and face.' Amelia resisted the flannel her mother had brought down from the room and blew raspberries into it as it passed her mouth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'We'll see you back here for dinner,' Lucien kissed Jean's cheek as the others made their farewells, 'take it easy, won't you.'

'I'll be fine, Lucien.' Jean squeezed his hand and watched him join the two police officers and head off towards the court.

'Well, ladies,' she turned to her two companions, 'shall we see what Melbourne has to offer this fine day?'

They turned in the opposite direction to the one the men had gone in and, Jean and Amelia in the pram, in the middle, strolled off in the direction of the market.

The day was warm with a light breeze, perfect for strolling round the city, and with Alice not as familiar as her two companions there was plenty to distract them from any thoughts of the court case.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It seemed an age before the jury was sworn in, Lucien paced up and down until Matthew told him to sit down or he'd handcuff him to a chair.

'Sorry, Lawson,' he apologised, 'the preliminaries take so damn long.'

'I know, but it has to be done right,' Matthew agreed, 'we need to get them, no mess no fuss. Keep your answers clear and honest. Don't get angry, no matter how hard it is.' He turned to Charlie, 'Keep your emotions in check, even though the bastard shot at us.'

'Boss.' Charlie nodded, noticing his palms were sweating.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien was called first. Prosecuting Council had warned them that he would be quite hard in his examination of the evidence, but it was only so that there was no doubt in the jury's collective minds about the seriousness of the case. His autopsy report on Brian was picked apart with a fine tooth comb. Because of the extent of the injuries there were photographs which had been shown to the judge and if the jury wanted they could also view them. Some did, and went pale as Lucien explained what each picture was and the significance of the bruising.

The defence asked if the bruises around the genital area could have been caused by a fall, or from a bicycle injury.

'Absolutely not.' Lucien argued back and explained the difference between such bruises.

There were times during his cross-examination that Lucien dug his fingernails into his palms in order to keep himself calm. When asked if he had seem such injuries before he was forced to admit that during his time in the Japanese POW camp it was usual to be presented, as one of the few medics imprisoned, with captives with similar injuries. A woman in the gallery fainted and proceedings were interrupted for a few minutes while she was helped out of the court. Lucien wondered why they thought it necessary to let the public into such a session.

He was dismissed after what seemed like an eternity and Matthew took his place on the witness stand. He was questioned about the first visit to the seminary, the reasons for going out there and what he had found.

He told, clearly and concisely, how he and Senior Sergeant Davies had gone to see if anyone knew of the little boy Dr Blake had performed his autopsy on. The first farm had yielded nothing of note, save that they had been to introduce themselves to their new neighbours and been seen off because they were not of the Catholic faith.

His account of the first meeting with Gerald Simkins, who it transpired styled himself 'Prophet' had been rather shocking.

Simkins had never given his name, not even in the interviews or under Bill Hobart's 'expert' interrogation, they had to get that information from another suspect.

There were gasps of surprise when he said that Simkins had fired his shotgun at the Superintendant's feet when he had tried to talk to him.

'You made another visit, Superintendant,' the Prosecutor noted, 'could you tell us what happened this time.'

Taking a deep breath, Matthew told them about the number of officers he had taken, how many were armed, how they were greeted, how he had managed to subdue Simkins and ultimately what they had found. He swallowed several times and was offered water, which he refused, water wouldn't help.

Defending Council asked about the warrant he had to search the seminary. Matthew again told what had happened and Prosecution showed the crumpled paper that Charlie had thoughtfully collected from the scene as they were putting everyone in the cars. He also called into question Lucien's apparent rescue of the boy known as Sid.

'I didn't see what happened behind the curtain,' he answered, honestly, 'I saw Dr Blake with the boy in his arms and the priest on the floor. The boy was sobbing and clinging to the doctor.' He knew they would have to call Blake back to answer these questions.

'And the priest?'

'...appeared to have fallen backwards,' Matthew knew damn well what had happened, 'you would have to ask Dr Blake about it.'

Matthew was dismissed and Lucien was called back into the court. Being reminded he was still under oath he was asked the same questions about the priest.

'One of the older boys indicated that the choirmaster was behind the curtain.'

'Can you tell the court, in your own words what you saw and what you did.' Prosecution asked, rather gently, having read Lucien's statement he wouldn't blame him if he faltered. Lucien addressed the gallery but stared beyond them.

'I saw a priest holding the hand of a little boy, aged about six years. He was pulling the boy towards him, telling him he would be the best. The boy was obviously very distressed.'

'What can you tell me about the priest.'

'The priest was aroused, sexually.' There was a cry from the gallery and whispers and gasped from around the court.

'What was he wearing?'

'A full collar shirt and cassock.'

'You could tell he was...'

'Oh yes.' Lucien stated quite firmly.

'So what did you do?'

'I stepped forward, thumped the priest, causing him to fall backwards, and took the little boy into my arms and told him he was safe.' Lucien wasn't proud of hitting the priest, but under the circumstances... Looking around the court there were nods of approval and even some grim smiles.

Defence asked one simple question,

'You saw fit to hit a man of the cloth?'

'...and under those circumstances I would do the same again.' Lucien said standing straight and upright, 'he was about to do something to a little boy that is against every law, god's and man's, and against any code of civilisation.'

There was a spontaneous round of applause, which shocked the doctor but had the judge calling for order, though he too was tempted to join in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a break for lunch Charlie was called to give evidence, the jury nodded approval of the young officer's conduct, defence asked what his reaction to being shot at was.

'I thought I'd had it.' Charlie answered simply, 'I really believed I was going to die.' He sure as hell wasn't going to say he had cried in his girlfriend's arms and was now struggling to sleep with that memory and the whole case in general.

He corroborated Matthew's evidence and, on balance thought he had probably got off lightly.

The other officers, that were only there for the day swiftly going through the questioning and coming out the other side greatly relieved that, for them it was over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean, Mattie and Alice found a small cafe for lunch that would accommodate Amelia. They had had a pleasant morning round the market, just browsing and had decided that a wander round an art gallery would see them through the afternoon.

Jean was keen to learn more about art so that when Lucien took her round such places she was not surprised at what she saw and had a little more understanding and knowledge than before. She thought she knew what she liked, some of the more modernistic work Picasso and Braque she found difficult to understand, but enjoyed the Australian artist Tom Roberts' work. There was some surrealism which, although she could appreciate the use of colour and line, was really odd to her. All in all, she decided, she perhaps had conservative taste.

Alice passed some comments about one or two sculptures not being anatomically correct in their proportions to which Mattie teased her and suggested she stop being so scientific in her analysis and just enjoy the forms for what they were.

'Oh I do,' she smiled, 'it's just that...' and she went a little pink.

Jean laughed and said that if they didn't mind she was going to head back to the hotel, she was feeling a little tired.

'Do you want me to have Amelia?' Mattie asked, putting her hand on the pram handle.

'No, it's alright,' Jean smiled, 'we can nap together.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien opened the bedroom door slowly. He'd found Mattie and Alice in the lounge and they had told him Jean had left them to come back to the hotel before they had because she was tired. He smiled to see her on her side asleep with Amelia on her back, fingers entangled in her mother's hair, sleeping beside her. She seemed to sense his presence and her eyes opened slowly. He sat on the bed and leant over to kiss them both, Amelia softly on the cheek and Jean a little more purposefully on the lips.

'Hello.' she smiled. 'What time is it?'

'Just after five.' He looked at his watch. 'Shall I order some tea, maybe some milk for madam.'

'Mm...yes please.' She sat up and made to get off the bed, 'I'm just going to the bathroom.'

She stroked his cheek as she passed him.

Lucien lifted the sleeping baby off the bed and placed her gently in the cot. Perhaps she'd sleep for a while longer, he'd like some intimacy with his wife, not full intimacy, just being together with a few kisses and cuddles.

Jean came back to the room just as the tea arrived. She watched Lucien pour, add the milk and sugar and hand her a cup. She wanted to wrap her arms round him and hold him and make it all go away, but the last part was impossible. She felt a trip to the cabin coming on. She touched his hand as he passed her the cup and smiled at him, softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls managed to lighten the mood at dinner. They talked about the market, how Amelia had behaved herself at lunch, apart from putting her hands in her fruit dessert.

'...but she always feels her food,' Lucien commented.

'I know.' Jean smiled, 'the boys did too, but then fingers _were_ made before knives and forks.'

'Indeed,' and Lucien picked up the slices of carrot on his plate with his fingers. Jean tapped his hand with her knife, 'you're an adult, Lucien, behave.'

Alice laughed and nearly choked on her chicken, so Matthew had to pat her back, but his pats were light and she shivered.

They talked about the gallery and Jean admitted her reservations about certain works.

'You like my mother's work though.' Lucien finished his food, his manners restored.

'Yes, but I can see what she painted, Agnes looked like Agnes in the portrait.' Jean agreed, 'some of the other work just looks like he missed his life drawing class.'

'Well art appreciation is subjective and very personal.' Lucien smiled, 'personally I'm not too keen on Kandinsky.'

She smiled at him and decided she'd better have a look at this artist before she made any judgement.

They repaired to their rooms as they saw fit, no longer pretending to be just friends, but not being openly involved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following day was the day the defendants would state their case. The girls again wandered round Melbourne, showing Alice the cathedral, and walking in the gardens. Again they stopped at a cafe for lunch, but nothing could stop them thinking about what their men were having to sit through.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew, Charlie and Lucien sat behind the council benches as Simkins gave his evidence, denying he did anything wrong, that he was following God's teachings. He said he was defending his property from sinful men (Matthew and Charlie) and they were teaching the boys that the ways of the flesh were sinful. He denied that the lessons were cruel, barbaric and against the churches values.

'Suffer little children,' Prosecuting Council recited, 'and forbid them not to come unto me: for such is the Kingdom of Heaven; Matthew, chapter nineteen, verse fourteen, I believe, is what is written. Instead you just made the little children suffer, didn't you?'

Lucien shifted in his seat, Matthew and Charlie, sat either side of him, grabbed his arms and held him in place.

Simkins refused to admit or even confirm what he had been doing was wrong, and eventually he was dismissed to be held in the cells.

The priest was next to be called. He looked suitably ashamed of what he had done, but Lucien didn't believe him for one minute. When asked what his feeling towards the boys had been he broke down and said he loved them, but not as God wanted him to. He was weak, he sobbed, unclean, his thoughts impure.

'He'll be in hell,' Matthew whispered, 'in prison. Nobody likes a child molester.'

The other six men who had been apprehended at the farm claimed they were only following orders but when the prosecutor asked if they worried that what they were doing was wrong, one said it seemed unusual.

'Unusual?' he was asked, 'Unusual. To beat boys for failing to learn their bible stories quickly, to subject them to such torment as the priest did, that is _unusual_?'

The man bent his head.

When the councils summed up their cases the defending barrister said that each was blinded by following a man of faith, or so they believed, and the man of faith, Simkins truly believed he was giving these boys a chance of a good godly life. The priest was, by his own admission, weak and would have to live with what he had done for the rest of his life, and his life within the church was forfeit. It was a weak defence, but it was all he had.

Prosecuting council, however, was having none of it. Simkins had set up the seminary when he heard of these children being transported from England for 'a better life'. He specifically chose boys, because he had desires of the flesh that were unnatural and against all laws. His idea that god knew him and loved him and would overlook his needs was grossly misplaced. As far as he, prosecuting council, was aware he stood by his quote from the book of Matthew and that if he still believed in god then he would answer to him in another life. But the questions would be long and hard to answer. He had preyed on the vulnerable and who knew what the long term effects his treatment would have on the children. Even now, one of the younger ones was suffering nightmares, and fears beyond his comprehension.

Lucien knew he was referring to Sid, who was withdrawn, had regressed to some infant behaviours and couldn't bear to be touched by anyone other than one of the boys he had been with at the farm, Dr Blake or Dr Harvey.

The jury were sent to another room to consider their verdict and Matthew and Charlie almost hauled Lucien out of his seat and back to the hotel. He was shaking with anger, dry eyed with fury. Matthew worried that he might lash out at Jean, who would only try to calm him.

'Boss.' Charlie pointed across the street. A gym. They dragged him over and asked if he could be let loose on a punch bag, to release some pent up anger. The man at the desk took one look at the smartly dressed but incredibly angry man and showed them to the changing room, where he could also borrow a pair of shorts so his trousers would be safe from his exertions. Matthew positioned him in front of the punch bag and stood back.

He must have lasted a full hour, if not more, before he slumped to the floor, sweat soaked and breathless.

They pushed him towards the shower and turned it on full waiting until he reappeared, handing him a towel they had 'borrowed' from a peg then waited for him to dress and smooth down his hair, which, when wet, was curly and uncontrolled. Jean loved it like this, but, as she said, it wasn't very professional.

'Thanks,' he clapped his friends on the shoulder, 'I needed that.'

'No worries,' Matthew grinned at him, 'didn't think Jean would want you back like that.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice lay in the bed she had been sharing with the superintendant. He was changing into his pyjama bottoms, the top being worn by her, and putting his uniform tidily on the chair. They had all been quiet at dinner, not wanting to discuss the case in a public place, but she felt he needed to talk.

He slid into the bed and pulled her almost on top of him, it being a single and they hadn't bothered to push the beds together, more fun in a single she had teased. He was grateful, all he needed was to feel her warmth as he told her some of the things that had come out in court, not least Lucien's frank disclosure about the priest and the profound effect it had on Sid.

'I knew that Lucien had seen something disturbing, but he never said how disturbing.' Matthew mumbled into her hair.

'But his statement...'

'Hobart was with him when he wrote it, I didn't get chance to do anything but scan down it late at night. I wasn't worried about what he put in it,' Matthew admitted his oversight, 'in spite of everything Blake is a professional, and it ate him up today. We came home via a gym and put him to work on a punch bag.'

'That bad?'

'That bad, and worse.' Matthew adjusted his hold on Alice as she snuggled down to lie on his chest, 'I'm worried about Sid. I'm worried about all of them, but particularly him.'

Alice was surprised at his admission, which reflected her own, 'I get called out when Lucien isn't available.' She said, simply. 'He has regular meltdowns, Sister Josephine can't send him to school and she can't do anything with him when he goes off.'

'...and you can?'

'Most times, yes.' Alice sighed, blowing cool air across his chest making him shiver, 'he just clings on until he's too exhausted to do anything but sleep.'

'How long do you stay?'

'As long as necessary,' she whispered, 'sometimes until he wakes, sometimes I just settle him in his bed and make sure he's ok, before I go.'

'Alice...'

'I know what you're going to suggest, and I don't know.' She had had the same thoughts, 'I'm not the maternal type, he's a sweet boy, but I would have to take leave until he settled, and I'm not sure I can cope without going out each day to see adults.'

'I could...'

'What if he doesn't take to you? Eh?' Alice lifted her head, 'you could have the same problems that everybody else has.'

'Perhaps if I come with you next time...'

'Let's get the case out of the way first.' She yawned and allowed her eyes to close.

'Right,' he hummed and kissed the top of her head, before succumbing to sleep, himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie and Mattie, more used to sleeping in a single bed together lay wrapped in each other's arms. He wouldn't tell her what Lucien had said about the priest, just that it was horrible and if he ever became a father he was likely to be over protective, and he wasn't going to send any son of his anywhere near a Catholic school.

'That's ok,' Mattie kissed his cheek, 'there are plenty of non faith schools around.'

He sighed, 'I love you Mattie,' he kissed her nose and closed his eyes, hoping he could get some sleep, he was exhausted, and Mattie knew it.

She smiled at his declaration, the first time he had said it, and she believed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean woke to a cold bed. She turned over to see Lucien's side empty. Sitting up she saw the curtains were slightly open and he was sitting by the cot watching Amelia sleep.

'I didn't hear her.' She whispered, padding over to him.

'Hm..?' He hadn't noticed she had woken, 'Oh, she didn't, I just...'

She sat on his knee and put her arms round him, 'It's ok, darling,' she murmured softly, 'I didn't expect anything else.' At home he would be out in the garden.

'You know me too well.' he tightened his hold on her and heaved a heavy sigh.

'Cabin?' She asked, 'when it's over.'

'I think so, yes.' He agreed, it was their place, away from the cares.

'Good, we need some wood chopping.' She reminded him of the time he had let her loose with an axe when she was angry with Christopher.

'Thank you, Jean.' He said simply.

'Come back to bed.' She slip off his knee and held out her hand, which he obediently took and followed her back to the warmth of the bed and her arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next chapter will deal with the end of the case and what happens to Sid. Again, this story is one I wonder if I should have written this way, but having started it, I intended to finish it. Thanks to all who continue to read it and I'll try to make any further chapters lighter, after all we have a baby on the way!


	23. Chapter 23

The next three chapters all take place over the same time period, twenty four hours from the end of the court case. The first chapter is how Matthew and Alice's life changes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was an air of some relief at breakfast now that the giving of evidence was over. They were all looking forward to going home and trying to resume normal life. Lucien had just poured another cup of tea when the head waiter approached the table.

'Superintendant Lawson?' He looked round the table.

Matthew lifted his head from the newspaper, 'Yes?'

'The court usher has just rung,' he kept his voice low, 'you and your colleagues at to be at the court for ten a.m.'

'Thank you.' He folded the paper and drained his tea cup. 'Well, looks like the jury are back.'

Alice reached over and squeezed his hand. 'Soon be over.' she smiled.

'Mm..' he murmured.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The public filled the court, papers were shuffled, Matthew and Charlie took their customary seats either side of Lucien behind the council. The defendants were brought forth from the cells, and a hush fell as they waited for the judge.

'All rise!' An usher called. The shuffling of feet accompanied the judge's entrance, he nodded to the usher and councils and sat down.

'Foreman of the jury, have you reached your verdict?'

'We have.'

'And is this the verdict of you all?'

'It is.'

They went through each defendant and each damning verdict. All were guilty.

The weight started to lift off shoulders and then the judge sat and looked around at the expectant faces. He thought it was like addressing a school hall.

He started on about how it was such a shame that grown men had to prey on youngsters in the way that these men had. It was saddening that it had been done in the name of God, it devalued faith and destroyed trust. In dispensing justice he started by giving the men who had followed orders sentences that ranged from five to fifteen years in prison. He held Simkins wholly responsible for the death of Brian Jackson, who should be out playing and climbing trees, instead of lying in the cold ground in a country that was supposed to take him in and nurture him. He looked down at the man who proclaimed himself 'Prophet' and sentenced him to life in prison, with no hope of parole. If there were proof he had actually dealt the killing blows to the child he would have no hesitation in passing the death sentence. He didn't add that the prison population would make him wish he had.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Only time would start to heal the hurt, and in the case of some of the boys it would never go away, it would always be there in the background.

'Dr Harvey,' Alice got to the phone as she entered her house on her return. 'Oh, hello Sister.'

She dropped her overnight bag and nodded to Matthew as he mimed a cuppa and went through to her kitchen.

'I'm sorry, as you know I've been in Melbourne,' She sighed, 'right, I'll be right there.' She put the phone down.

'Cancel tea, Matthew,' she called through, 'Sid is having a meltdown.'

'Shall I come too?' He raised his eyebrows. 'Then I can see what goes on.'

'Alright, but don't expect him to fall into your arms.' She picked up her medical bag and they headed out and up to the orphanage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'I'm sorry Dr Harvey,' Sister Josephine would have run her hands through her hair in frustration if she wasn't wearing a wimple, 'he's done this just about every day since we told him you had to go and do some important work. We didn't think he'd understand about court and the trial. We did say you'd be coming back, though.'

'Have you been able to calm him down at all?' Alice took her coat of and laid it over a chair, they were in the Sister's office but they could still hear the screams.

'We've had to let him wear himself out, but it takes longer each time.'

'Where is he?' Alice took a deep breath.

'In an empty room,' Sister Josephine opened the door, the noise got instantly louder, 'he can't hurt himself on any furniture.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sid was hurling himself at the door and the walls of the room. He had obviously banged his face as his nose was bleeding, his clothes were soiled and he had clearly vomited at some point. A younger nun was standing outside the door wringing her hands which hovered over the handle as if she was going to go in, but changed her mind.

Alice's shoulders dropped as she looked through the small window in the door. She handed her coat to Matthew and held out her hand, onto which Sister Josephine draped a blanket. She nodded to the young nun to open the door and as she did so Sid charged forward. She dropped to her knees and wrapped him in the blanket, tightly.

'Sid, shh...' she spoke clearly but in almost a whisper. 'It's alright, Dr Harvey's here.' She rocked him as he struggled, staring but not seeing.

'Shh... stop now.' Alice murmured, 'shh... no more, there's a good boy.' She looked up at the other adults, 'can I have a warm damp flannel please, would one of you run a bath, Superintendant there is some antiseptic in my bag. A half cup into the water please.' She turned back to the boy now just sobbing and hiccupping in distress against her shoulder. 'Come on, little man, let's get you bathed and a warm drink.'

Matthew helped her up and she adjusted her hold on the child.

'This is Superintendant Lawson, Sid.' She indicated Matthew standing quietly next to her, 'he's my special friend. He's a policeman and he is the one who helped Dr Blake bring you out of the church.'

Sid shifted his head so he could see Matthew out of the corner of one eye,

'Hello, Sid.' Matthew smiled softly, 'it's very nice to meet you.'

Sid sniffed but didn't turn away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For some reason Matthew wasn't surprised to see Alice's gentleness with the distraught child. She undressed him and wiped the bulk of the soiling off him before placing him in the path and trailing the warm water over him. The nuns had left her to it, knowing Sid was probably safest with her than with anyone else. The only sounds were the water, Sid's occasional sniffs and hiccups and Alice quietly singing. It took Matthew a while to realise it was her voice he could hear, a soft contralto, low and soothing as the tune floated round the room. He looked at the little, undernourished waif in the bath, bruises on so much of his skinny body from his violent contact with the walls. Sid just looked up at Alice, eyes wide, she never broke eye contact.

'... someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me. Where troubles melt like lemon drops...' she sang, now sponging his back. Matthew swallowed as she looked up and nodded towards the pile of towels. He could see tears in her eyes and saw the inevitable, at the same time he wanted to know why she connected with this child more than any of the others, he needed to know, sure that Sid reminded her of some past incident, perhaps in her childhood that she never spoke about.

He held the towel out and she lifted Sid into his arms, surprised the child didn't protest. Matthew wrapped the towel round him, noticing how light he was and wondering when he had last eaten a proper meal. From what had been happening he thought it was unlikely he had eaten since they had left for Melbourne. Alice took him and started to pat him dry while Matthew picked up a pair of pyjamas, nappy and waterproof pants, all left ready by Sister Josephine.

'Pass me the arnica, please.' She sat Sid on a chair still wrapped in the towel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the office Sister Josephine watched Alice help Sid drink the warm milk and sighed. They had neither the facilities nor the staff to cope with a child like him.

'Dr Harvey,' Sister Josephine addressed the doctor directly, 'we cannot keep him here, he needs to be with someone who can devote themselves solely to him, not a large group of children such as we have here.'

'What are you suggesting?' A tight knot had formed in Alice's stomach, 'he's not ready to be fostered.'

'No, I agree, and what I am suggesting is asking a lot of you.' The nun leant forward and placed her forearms on the desk.

'Sister,' Alice's eyes widened, 'I live in a one bedroom flat, it's just me. I don't have the room for a child and I work _and_ I'm single.'

'You are the only one he is comfortable with.' Sister pointed out, 'I don't know why, what he sees when you are here, but it's the only time he is calm.'

Matthew had been watching this exchange, knowing that Alice was torn between her life as she knew it and her feelings for this child. It was true she only had a one bedroom flat, and it was tidy and feminine, not a family home. It was why they spent a lot of time at his house, where he had lived all his life.

'Dr Harvey,' he murmured, 'may I have a word; alone.' He offered his hand to her but Sister Josephine stopped him,

'I'll wait outside.' She smiled, 'Sid is almost asleep, don't disturb him.' The peace and quiet was lovely.

The door closed behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Alice,' Matthew held her hand. 'There's room at my house, heaven knows we spend a lot of time there.'

'Are you asking me to live with you, Superintendant?' She tried to lighten the atmosphere.

'We're engaged.' He pointed out, 'we live together, part time. I know, talk, sideways looks, and I'm not going to rush you down the aisle, although I'm not sure Sister Josephine is going to be too impressed. I know it won't be easy, and Sid and I may not always get on, but at least he didn't hide from me when you introduced us.'

Alice sighed, what he said made perfect sense, and she wasn't bothered about the talk unless it hurt Matthew. People had whispered behind their hands about her all her life.

'Oh Matthew,' She tipped her face to kiss him softly on the lips. 'Are you sure?'

'Are you?' He reached over and pulled the blanket around the, now sleeping, boy.

'As sure as I'll ever be, I suppose.' She looked into his eyes and saw only a deep and profound love.

'So, we'll tell Sister Josephine that he can come with us,' he turned to the door, 'and to hell with gossip.' He whispered and winked as he opened the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sister Josephine watched Dr Harvey and Superintendant Lawson take Sid out of the orphanage. She would have to admit to the bishop, later, that she had handed a damaged child over to an unmarried pathologist and her close, male friend. At least that was what she would tell him, the rest was for her conscience. Sid could not remain there, he was frightening the other children, he would end up hurt, badly hurt, and then probably in an asylum. She was not a hard woman, it was just a hard life, and so many of these children were difficult to place in families.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew suggested that Sid have the room he had had as a boy.

'It has a bed, which just needs making up,' He steered the car into her drive as she had to pick up at least enough things for one night, 'I think there's even a box of toys I never got round to getting rid of.'

Sid was asleep on the back seat of the car so Alice quickly went to retrieve her overnight bag and a fresh set of clothes for the following day. There was lots to discuss and lots to sort out, but this would do for now. Sister Josephine had given her a change of clothes for Sid and a clean nappy for the following night. That was one of Alice's priorities, he shouldn't need them at the age of six, really. As she closed the door she thought that it wouldn't be long before she closed the door for the last time. Moving in with Matthew, eventually marrying him did not worry her, but they were going to be a family, it seemed, almost instantly, and that _did_ worry her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It seemed that Sid was not going to wake up anytime soon. Alice placed him on the couch while Matthew headed upstairs with her bag and Sid's things. He was going to make up the bed for starters then see where they went from there.

They would have to have something to eat, the light snack they had on the train home would not see them through to the morning but there wasn't much in the fridge or cupboards. Alice wondered if Matthew could be persuaded to go out, again, to the chip shop. She supposed she would have to learn to cook, she couldn't expect Matthew to do all of it. Even though having Sid in their lives had been an option, she felt it inevitable weeks ago, she didn't envisage it being so sudden.

'Bedroom's sorted,' Matthew appeared behind her and wrapped his arms round her. 'He should be alright in there.'

'Right,' she turned round and leaned her forehead against his chest. 'What are we doing, Matthew? I'm not a mother, but... oh hell.' She sniffed.

He tipped her face and wiped the tear with his thumb, 'We'll sort it.' He kissed her forehead. 'For now, food, then a drink and in between times we'll put Sid to bed and hope he sleeps through.' He kissed her again and headed to the fridge.

'Hm..nothing too exciting,' he mused, 'omelette?' He turned round with some eggs in his hand. She smiled her acceptance and watched him break and beat the eggs. He reached back into the fridge,

'Here,' he passed her a block of cheese, 'I'm sure you can handle a grater, doctor.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew had a deft hand with an omelette, it was soft and full of flavour and just enough for a light supper. They washed the dishes then took Sid up to bed still wrapped in the blanket. Matthew drew back the covers and she lay him down gently.

'Leave the blankets,' he whispered, 'they're warm.' He drew the cover over the sleeping child and watched Alice lightly ruffle his wavy hair.

'Sweet dreams, little man.' She whispered.

They left the door ajar and the light on outside his room and went back downstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they sat on the couch, his arm round her shoulders, he noticed she seemed tense and lost in thought. She hadn't touched her drink and after swirling the whisky round in the glass she finally put it down on the side table.

'Alice?' He rubbed her upper arm, comfortingly. You ok?'

'He reminds me of Paul.' She stared across the room at nothing in particular.

'Paul?'

'Paul was my friend, at school.' She smiled, 'we were the odd ones out. Usually reading together or peering into puddles to see if there was any life in there.'

'Kindred spirits.' Matthew thought of the times he and Lucien had gone gold prospecting.

'I suppose so.' She agreed, 'he wanted to be an archaeologist, but...'

Matthew waited for her to continue.

'...his parents didn't understand how bright he was.'

'Paul was the same from the day we started school. That's why we were close. His father used to rough him up when he showed any signs of independent thought. I got used to taking the bottle of arsenic from my house to our spot in the park.' Alice bit her lip. 'It got worse. I tried to get him to tell someone, a teacher, we had some good ones, but he wouldn't.'

'What happened?' Matthew asked gently.

'I don't know.' She turned and looked at him, 'he didn't come to senior school, I never saw him again after we finished primary school. I went to his house but his mother wouldn't talk to me and Mr Elliot told me I was a silly little girl and to go away.'

'Did you try to speak to anyone else? The police, your parents?'

'Always told the same thing, I was a silly little girl.' She turned and looked at him with tears in her eyes, 'he was my best friend, Matthew, and he disappeared. I don't want that for Sid, I want him to have the chances Paul didn't have.'

'He will.' Matthew kissed the side of her head. 'We might be a bit unconventional but that doesn't mean he won't get the chance to make something of his life. Now, my dear doctor. Time for a little stress relief.' He stood up and extended his hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew's idea of stress relief was to take Alice up into the bathroom and run a bath scented with rosemary bath crystals and then bathe her as she had bathed the little boy, working his hands over her back and shoulders, then climbing in with her and trickling water over her breasts before taking her in his arms and kissing her deeply and passionately. She moved her hands over his chest and down to his stomach, groaning with increasing desire.

His hands ran down her back and under her bottom, lifting her into a position more suited to his intentions. Alice could feel him hard between them and then he slid one had between her legs and started to move his fingers over the most sensitive spot.

'Yes,' she moaned, slipping her hand to position him better to enter her and let him lift her so he could take her, letting her grind against him until they released together and lay panting but still joined.

Matthew squeezed the now cooling water out of the sponge over her back, making her shiver.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dried and wearing his pyjama top she crawled under the covers waiting for him to join her.

'Don't you have any of your own nightwear?' He huffed with a grin, she looked incredibly sexy dressed like that and the sight of her lying there had him become aroused again, though he had said once he was too old for such behaviour.

'Forgot to pack any,' she purred, her eyes catching sight of an unmistakable bulge in his trousers. 'Would you like me to take it off?' She looked from under her eyelashes.

He got into the bed and turned to look at her, sliding his hands under the cover and down her thigh. She shivered with anticipation then gasped as she realised he had gone down under the covers and was now kissing her knees and working his way up her inner thigh, right to where his tongue did the most amazing things making her shudder and squeak with pure pleasure. He continued up her body, kissing her curls, her belly button , little nips and kisses that had her running her fingers through his hair and begging for more,

'Please, Matthew,' she moaned, 'oh god,' He was at her breasts, teasing her nipples to hard buds then to her lips as she felt his desire against the inside of her thigh and she wrapped her legs round his waist as he thrust deep into her with a rhythm and purpose that made the world become intensely bright. She bucked as she released and held him there until he too gave his all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sid slept through the night, a product of his exhaustion from days of screaming and throwing himself round a bare room and nightmares disturbing his sleep. Sister Josephine always told Dr Harvey that the only nights he slept were those where she had put him to bed or held him until he fell asleep. In fact he didn't wake until Matthew had made tea and taken a tray up to the bedroom where Alice lay dozing having been disturbed when he got out of bed.

'I think Sid may be awake.' He put the tray on the end of the bed, 'I'm sure I heard him whimper.'

'Are you alright if I bring him in?' She pulled the top back on, somehow it had ended up on the floor, 'as you've brought milk up for him.'

'Sure,' he smiled and watched her take his robe off the back of the door and head into the other room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Good morning, Sid,' She smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, 'how are you today?'

He looked at her with wide brown eyes but said nothing. He let her unwrap him from the blankets then lift him onto her lap.

'You are in Superintendant Lawson's house.' She explained to him, 'this was his bedroom when he was a little boy. We thought you might like to stay with him and me instead of with Sister Josephine.'

Sid looked up at her and put his head against her breast and tried to put his arms round her.

'I take it you like the idea.' She stroked his head, and smiled as she felt his arms tighten a little. 'Come on, the Superintendant has some milk in our bedroom for you. Let's go and have a drink.' She lifted him up musing on what they could let him call them, if he ever spoke in anything other than a scream. Mother and father was not for now, she thought, she supposed by their names would be easiest.

Sid sat on Alice's knee and watched Matthew over the rim of his cup, Matthew, for his part just greeted him pleasantly but didn't reach out to touch him or attempt to take him off his fiancée.

They finished their tea and waited for Sid to decide he'd had enough of his milk, when he did he held the cup out to Matthew then snuggled down against Alice again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Usually Matthew would dress in front of Alice but, after what the little boy had been through, he decided that perhaps the bathroom was the best place, for now. He returned, in uniform trousers, shirt and tie and looked at Alice lying against the pillows with the child clutching the edge of the robe. He wondered if Sid would stay with him while she showered and dressed, perhaps he could encourage him to have a look in the old toy box.

'Sid,' he sat on the side of the bed, 'Alice needs to get washed and dressed, would you like to see what's in the toy box in your room?'

Sid appeared to consider the offer then help out his arms to the Superintendant. Alice raised her eyebrows and smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice felt refreshed after her shower and dressed quickly in shirt and slacks, practical, she thought for the day. She would ring her apologies to the hospital but she had pressing family matters to deal with. One of which was what on earth was she going to do with Sid when she was working. If he went to school she could work round those hours, but he didn't, yet. When she did find a school it would have to be non-faith and as far away from a priest as was possible. She couldn't do that until he was officially placed with her, she knew that, and that wasn't going to be easy unless Sister Josephine was prepared to help them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Alice bathed Sid and helped him dress in the shirt and shorts Sister Josephine had supplied they ate breakfast together. Sid was obviously feeling the effects of his very restricted diet of the past few days and made short work of some eggs and toast and another glass of milk.

They discussed what they would have to do,

'Shopping,' Alice suggested, 'we need more milk and bread, and meat and veggies. I think I'll take Sid into town and get what I can, he'll need some more clothes as well.'

'Will you be alright?' Matthew wondered if a shopping trip with a small but uncommunicative child might be a step too far for the pathologist.

'Well, I know where you are if I need help.' She smiled. 'I'll nip back to the other house and pick up more of my things.'

'Alice,' Matthew took the plates to the sink, 'I hope this isn't moving too fast for you.'

'It is a bit of a whirlwind,' she agreed, 'but I don't see what else we can do about it. The other matter we will have to deal with as soon as we can is Family Welfare.' Her shoulders dropped, 'they aren't going to like it.'

'I'll see if Sister Josephine can write a reference or a letter stating the best interests of Sid, Blake will help, he's got some insight into mental trauma, albeit from the war,' he smiled, 'and if all that fails I'll let you give it to them with both barrels.'

'Matthew!' She laughed, 'what do you think I am?'

'Beautiful, caring, the best thing in my life for a long, long time, and I'm willing to bet the best thing that could happen to our little friend here.' He dried his hands and bent to kiss her, a little more deeply than she expected in front of a child. Sid watched them then climbed off his chair and onto Alice's knee to be held by both of them. He sighed, contentedly.

Alice made a list of everything they would need, she was not a natural shopper, usually preferring to grab something that would do for her immediate needs, but this time she would have to think more about meal planning, again not her forte, but meat, vegetables and fruit as well as milk and bread. She hoped Sid wouldn't be a fussy eater.

She parked the car and she and Sid headed to the butcher's first. She was aware that she was being stared at and whispered about. Sid stayed close to her side and held her hand tightly looking around for anyone who may want to hurt him. He stood obediently in the butchers only once tugging her hand and pointing to some sausages on the counter. Alice bought a pound, as well as bacon, a chicken and some mince. Satisfied with her purchases they headed to the grocers and bakers and with some, silent, suggestions from the little boy by her side filled the cupboards and fridge with a good variety of food.

'Let's leave this in the car, Sid, and go and see if we can get you some new clothes, eh?' Alice noticed Sid didn't react to the comment, 'Little man?' He turned his head, 'new clothes?' He looked down at the second hand shirt and shorts he wore, then nodded.

'Sid?' She tried again to get him to turn at the sound of his name, feeling as if she were training a dog, not speaking to a child. For some reason he would not acknowledge her when she used his given name. She crouched down and took both his hands in hers. 'It is your name, isn't it? That's what Robbie called you.' She realised they had been labouring under the assumption that his name was 'Sid', but only Robbie had referred to him as such.

'No like.' He looked down and Alice noticed he was ready to cry. She wasn't keen on the name either, but that was not her decision, though she thought maybe they could choose something he did like.

'Well then,' she wiped his face with her handkerchief, 'we'll call you something else, something you like.' His name would be forever linked with the horrors he had been through, perhaps a new name, a new family would be the fresh start he needed.

They found a children's outfitters and headed in where she chose enough shirts for a week, with changes, three pairs of shorts in blue, dark brown and black, socks, underwear, a couple of jumpers, a coat, more pyjamas and a dressing gown. As the shop owner was parcelling up her purchases she looked round the shelves to see if there was anything she had forgotten. She noticed some blankets and covers suitable for a child's bed and in the corner waterproof mattress covers. That might be a way to solve the night time issue, save the mattress at least. His nappy hadn't been particularly wet that morning, there was a chance he just needed reminding, she asked for one to be added to her order.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She had got all their purchases into the car and Sid was standing waiting to be lifted in when Father Emery strolled by. He had been informed by the bishop of the case and the outcome for both Simkins and the boys. It had deeply saddened him and he knew it had damaged his standing in Ballarat as a member of that church. He saw Dr Harvey and, as he knew she had been involved, stopped to speak to her and convey his sorrow. Sid saw him and screamed, clinging to Alice's trousers. She looked round and saw what had upset him. She instinctively swung him up and his legs wrapped round her waist, he buried his head in her shoulder and continued to wail.

'Shh...' Alice rubbed his back, 'it's alright, little man, sh...' She blinked as she felt a distinct warmth and wet on her side. 'Come on, sweetie, let's go home.'

'Home,' he sobbed, 'home, Liss.' It was his first attempt at her name and she smiled.

She nodded to the priest who was standing with his mouth open at the scene before him, 'Sorry, father.' She mouthed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew came home as soon as he could, Ned had been in the street when Sid had had his mini meltdown and informed the boss what he had seen. Alice and Sid were upstairs washing and changing, he had calmed down almost as soon as she had driven away from the stunned priest and was now giggling as she tickled him. There was a pile of clothes on the bathroom floor and Alice was wearing Matthew's robe while she dried the child off.

'Er..?' He scratched his head, it was nice to hear the boy laughing but why would they be washing in the middle of the day?

'Hello, Matthew,' She looked up and smiled, 'Our little man had a bit of a meltdown when he saw Father Emery in town. We both needed to change.'

'Oh, right.' He offered her his hand as she stood up. 'Ned said he saw a bit of a to do.'

'I wondered why you were home.' She swung Sid up onto her hip and headed to his bedroom. 'Right, young man, clean clothes, you choose.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time they had dressed and gone downstairs, Matthew had made some sandwiches for lunch and a pot of tea.

'Did you get everything?' Matthew asked as he watched Sid tuck into a cheese sandwich.

'I think so, he will be well clothed and I bought a cover for his mattress.' She sipped her tea, 'by the way, he doesn't like his name.'

'Oh, so I suppose he needs a new name, or at least a nickname.'

'I can't keep calling him 'little man' though he does respond to it.'

'How about Paul, after your friend?' Matthew watched her swallow and think.

'Well,' she turned to the boy sitting next to her, listening, 'what do you think, little man, would you like your name to be Paul?'

Sid looked at her and tipped his head to one side as if considering the idea. He pointed at his chest, 'Paul?'

'Paul,' Alice tickled him again, 'yes?'

'Paul.' He nodded with more enthusiasm than usual.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So the first twenty-four hours after the court case for Matthew and Alice and Sid/Paul.


	24. Chapter 24

Lucien and Jean's twenty four hours after the case.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien clenched his jaw in the taxi from the station. Jean had had time to tell Mattie and Charlie they would have the house to themselves for the next day, she and Lucien would be away, with Amelia overnight.

They barely stopped for a cup of tea before stocking the car with the linen for the cabin and Amelia's things and enough clothes for themselves. Amelia was rapidly out growing the makeshift cot they had for her but for now it would have to do. On the way through town they would stop to buy milk and bread, and enough privosions to see them through.

Jean opted to drive, Lucien was like a coiled spring and she didn't trust him to drive at a sensible speed or stop when someone else got in his way. Neither spoke on the drive, Amelia kept them occupied with her contented burbling in the back, she was so good in the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She pulled up outside the cabin and turned to look at him. He had kept a hard, granite like expression on his face all the way and didn't move now. She reached into the glove box to retrieve the door key and went to unlock the cabin.

She unloaded Amelia, the linen and cool box, then the small suitcase.

Putting the baby on the floor she lifted the axe from its hook and went out to him, still sitting in the car. She opened the door and stood aside, she waited, coughed and looked at him. An angry Lucien took some very careful treatment.

Slowly he raised his head and unfolded himself out of the car. Jean pushed his jacket off him and unbuttoned his waistcoat before pushing that off and undoing his tie. He managed to raise his eyebrows when she started to undo his shirt buttons,

'I'm not having this shirt ruined,' she tutted and pushed it off his shoulders leaving him standing in his trousers and singlet.

'There's the wood, don't come in until you are ready.' She kissed him, 'if it takes all night, my love.'

She turned and went into the cabin, closing the door and leaning against it. Only now would she allow the tears to fall for the children, for Lucien.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He put down the axe and started to pile the logs up against the wall under the window. There was little light, now, only the moonlight through the trees and a shaft of lamplight from the living area. By the time he had finished there was enough wood to last a couple of months, at least. He ran his hands through his hair and decided he was less than fresh so he headed to the stream and threw handfuls of ice cold water over his head, rubbing his face with his hands. He took off his singlet and soaked it in the crystal clear liquid and washed his torso, shivering.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All was quiet in the cabin. Amelia was fast asleep in her cot, the oil lamp was turned down to give a soft glow and, looking through to the bedroom Lucien saw Jean asleep in their bed. For the first time in days he smiled properly.

He turned to the table wondering if she had left him anything to eat, he had worked up a hunger and a thirst. There on the table was a plate under which was another plate with a ham, cheese and tomato sandwich and a bottle of beer next to it, not his usual tipple but better than a bottle of whisky. He sat on the couch and munched on the sandwich and sipped the beer straight from the bottle. He stretched his legs out in front of him and sighed. His wife was an amazing woman, he thought. She knew just what to do, leave him to work it out, physically, without trying to get him to talk until he was ready. He may never be ready to talk about this case to her, but if he was she would be there to listen without trying to placate him or justify the actions of those people who had brought such misery and pain to innocent children.

He washed the plate, taking care not to make any noise and decided he was ready to join his wife in bed.

Changing into fresh shorts and using the basic facilities, he went back into the bedroom and climbed carefully into the bed. Jean stirred and turned towards him. He kissed her forehead and took her in his arms, smiling as he realised she was using his shirt as a nightdress, and let her snuggle against his chest. She lifted her face and sleepily kissed his lips, humming with yearning.

'Lucien...' she sighed and stroked his side lazily.

Blake moved a wisp of hair off her cheek and pushed his fingers into her hair pulling her to him and pressing his lips to hers, feeling her lips part and he slipped his tongue over hers. The kisses became deeper, longer leaving them almost breathless, as if they were just discovering each other.

She started to dig her fingers into his side and push down to his backside, grabbing the tight flesh there. She felt him become aroused and ran her toes down his shin. He shivered and undid the buttons of his shirt opening it to find her breasts and hardened nipples. He pushed her onto her back and started to tease her with his tongue, his lips, nipping and sucking, circling with his tongue. Moving down her stomach and kissing her belly button, then leaving little marks round it. He kissed the roundness of her pregnancy, moved down to between her legs, hearing her gasp as he used his tongue to excite her, making her lift her hips slightly as her breath came in little huffs.

'Lucien,' she gulped, 'oh... oh..., mmm... now, please.' She was losing control, she wanted him inside her.

He started to move up her body again, using his fingers to keep her gasping, until he was at her mouth, and she could reach down to push his shorts off him and release his hardness. As he moved over her she guided him in and pulled him into a frantic rhythm to a head pounding release and she couldn't help but scream in blinding pleasure.

'Hello, Jean.' He grinned cheekily as he rolled to her side, not wanting to crush her.

'You're back then,' she gasped reaching over to his handsome face.

'Sorry, didn't mean to be away so long.' He pulled her close. 'I love you, Jean.'

'Love you too,' she yawned and cuddled close, letting her eyes close but still retaining a smile on her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia woke them earlier than they would have liked, she was the only one who had slept properly over the past weeks. Jean turned out of Lucien's arms and pulled the shirt on. She padded out of the bedroom and picked the baby up, kissing the burgeoning curls and shifting her to one hip. She had left the kettle full for the morning tea and to heat Amelia's bottle. She would have to disturb Lucien and have him take the baby while she attended to her needs before she did anything else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean put more wood in the stove and adjusted the position of the kettle. She noticed Lucien had eaten the sandwich she had left for him and drunk the beer. He'd tried so hard to keep himself together during the case and for the most part he'd managed it, but he'd seemed so far away, even when they had made love. It hadn't hurt, that he couldn't talk to her, because she knew he didn't want to upset or frighten her or take away her faith. But it wasn't him who took her faith, it was the men who had taken the boys who shook it. She still couldn't turn completely from the church, she had been brought up to believe in god, to love god as a just and merciful god, but maybe she needed to look at things a little more rationally.

She took the tea and milk through to Lucien and smiled at the sight of him blowing on Amelia's tummy and tickling her feet. Amelia was giggling and reaching for his ears or his hair, whichever came within reach.

'Well,' Jean sat on the end of the bed, 'someone's having fun.' She grinned.

'Here's mummy, Amelia,' he picked the baby up so Jean could sit down by him, 'and mummy has milk.' He took the bottle from Jean and settled back on the bed to do his fatherly duty. He found feeding the baby calming and she seemed to know this, watching him with her round blue eyes. He saw much of Jean in her, the intense gaze, deep, almost penetrating his soul. Jean did that sometimes, when he was puzzling over a medical issue and she would watch him.

Jean washed the baby and dressed her in a little blouse and a pair of dungarees, then went to wash and dress. Lucien wondered if she would ever wear trousers, for walking in the forest, perhaps, but Jean was Jean and she wore a shift dress, which disguised her slight bump, stockings and low heeled shoes.

Jean let Amelia play on the floor while she fried some bacon for hers and Lucien's breakfast. She scrambled some eggs for the three of them in the same pan.

Breakfast was a little messy, due to Amelia trying to eat with her hands, again, but this time Jean kept the plate out of reach and spooned the food into her gaping mouth.

'Like a baby bird,' Lucien laughed between mouthfuls of bacon and egg.

'More like a hotel laundry chute,' Jean took a brief moment to take a mouthful of her own food before returning to feeding her daughter.

'Jean..' he teased.

'Well... she barely swallows before her mouth is open again.' Jean put another spoonful in as Amelia bounced on her knee and reached for the spoon. 'Oh no you don't miss,' she scolded, 'I'd like to wear a dress for more than five minutes.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was ideal for a walk, fresh, not too warm but not too cold either. Jean put a spare bottle for Amelia in a bag together with a flask of tea and a few things the baby could eat if she got hungry, which was more than likely. They would take turns carrying her and Jean wondered if they should invest in a small pushchair to keep there. As she grew she would get too heavy to carry, and even when she was walking she wouldn't be able to walk as far as her parents, and when their own baby came along...

They found a shady spot under some trees and sat down, letting Amelia explore the grass with her hands, though not letting her put it in her mouth. Jean offered her a biscuit to placate her and she sat there, gumming it and spreading the mess around her face. Jean shook her head and smiled, then shifted to sit against her husband and he draped an arm round her shoulders.

'I'm sorry, Jean.' He murmured, staring ahead into the distance, 'I haven't been much fun to live with lately.'

'You don't have to apologise to me, darling,' she pulled his hand to her mouth and kissed it, 'I understand. I am always here, if you want to talk, when you want to talk.'

'Thank you.' He kissed the top of her head, 'but this case went beyond anything I thought Ballarat could throw at us.'

'They weren't Ballarat people, Lucien.' Jean shifted against him, 'I think they just used the first place they could find that would suit their needs. Out of a town, a place that was lonely, ripe for building into anything. They just chose to use it to satisfy their own warped needs.'

'Matthew is going to suggest the buildings are torn down and the fences removed.' He told her. 'Best idea, I think. Who would want to live in a place with such history?'

'Mm...' she agreed, 'best left as grazing, perhaps.'

They drank the tea from the flask and gave Amelia the milk before deciding they should wander back to the cabin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean prepared a light lunch for them, salad and cold meat she had bought the previous day, and heated up some vegetables she had cooked while Lucien was venting his fury on the wood for Amelia. She surprised him with her ability to cater for all their needs with the most basic of facilities but, again, he thought of the extension that would have to be done soon, or they would not be able to continue to use the place if they had Amelia with them. He thought that would be a shame, it had become almost essential for them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He washed and dried the dishes while she put Amelia down for a nap then joined her on the couch.

'I think I'll go and see the boys when we get back, talk to Robbie.' He addressed his words to the room in general, 'he seems to be the best one to pass on any news to the rest of them.'

'He seems a level headed young man.' Jean agreed, 'I suppose every group has to have a leader, someone to take charge.'

'I don't know if he suffered like the others, but as the oldest perhaps he was able to defend himself a little better.' Lucien thought about the boy, somehow more self assured than the others. Who knew how the life he had been forced to lead had affected him. 'I'm worried about Sid though.'

'The little one?' Jean asked thinking of the little information he had passed on to her, 'poor little lad. I wonder how he's coped without you or Alice around.'

'Not well, I should think.' Lucien turned to her, 'you should see Alice with him. I never thought I'd see Dr Harvey bond with a child so easily and so well. She cares deeply for him, and he seems calm in her company, yet she does nothing but clean him, dress his cuts and bruises, and put him to bed.'

'Perhaps it is just that.' Jean squeezed his hand, 'she isn't constantly hugging and kissing him, she treats him as a person, is kind and gentle but strong with him too.'

'Maybe.' He put his arm round her. 'Now, talking of kissing...' He tipped her face to his, 'how long do you think madam will sleep?'

'An hour, maybe two.' She responded between kisses. 'long enough.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean stroked her fingers through the hair on his chest, satisfied with his ministrations. They had left Amelia in the living room to sleep and spent the time touching and kissing. Slowly removing articles of clothing that impeded their progress over each other's bodies until they both lay naked on the bed. They gave themselves totally to each other, the rest of the world disappeared as they reached for the stars and finally came back down to earth breathing hard and gripping flesh in their releasing, Jean biting her lip so as not to scream and wake Amelia.

Lucien stroked little circles on her shoulder and sighed contentedly. He felt he relax as she succumbed to sleep, the only time she slept during the day now she had got over the tiredness from the early part of her pregnancy. When she awoke they would have to pack and head home to see what had happened while they were away in Melbourne, and he needed to see the boys, that was his priority.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia had woken them, better than any alarm clock, Lucien laughed. Jean washed first while Lucien gave the baby a drink, then they swapped over and between them the stripped the bed, packed the suitcase and tidied the cabin. They would be back the following week when they visited Ruby, but may leave Amelia with Mattie if she was available.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien drove them back to Ballarat, thanking Jean for having driven them out. He confessed he remembered nothing of the journey but Jean just said nothing surprising happened, which was true, and if he wanted her to drive again, that was perfectly fine.

The roads were relatively quiet and they made good time into town. Everything seemed so ordinary as they drove passed the familiar shops, tooted the horn at Bill Hobart strolling the streets and even waved good naturedly at Patrick Tyneman, stomping into the club. Jean laughed,

'Susan must have been making demands again,' she observed.

'...or he's been caught cheating, again.' Lucien responded with perhaps a more logical reason.

'Idiot.'

'Him or me?' Lucien grinned, knowing he deserved the label often enough.

'Him, this time.' She turned and smiled at him and then they were turning into the drive, to be greeted by a sour looking Nurse O'Brien who opened the door to see who had come up the drive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shorter chapter than Matthew and Alice's. The reason for Mattie's sour expression will be explained in hers and Charlie's chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

Mattie watched the whirlwind that was Jean Blake get everything ready for the trip to the cabin. Her heart ached for Lucien who stood holding the baby, just about all he was safe with. He had tried so hard to keep civil during the days at court, even cheerful, but everybody could see it ate him up more than Charlie and Matthew.

Charlie had put the kettle on but seeing that there was no milk turned it off again. He would wander down into town when the Blake's had gone and pick up anything else they would need. Perhaps Mattie would join him, some normal, boring activity was what they needed. He might be able to ramp up the excitement when they were alone.

They watched Jean back the Holden out of the drive and Mattie reached for Charlie's hand.

'Just us, for twenty four hours.' He smiled, the first proper smile since this whole dreadful affair had begun.

She noticed the twinkle in his eye,

'Just what are you thinking of Sergeant Charlie?' She smirked back.

'Well, let me see,' he tipped his head up and gazed at the sky, 'shopping first, I think, there's no milk. Then I suppose laundry and dinner then, well, who knows...' he winked.

'Something nice and ordinary,' she sighed, it sounded lovely. They went back into the house where Charlie changed out of his uniform into an open necked shirt and cream trousers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walked hand in hand into town, neither caring who saw them. Their friends knew they were dating, or at least very close, after all they shared the same lodgings.

'Back tomorrow, Davies?' Hobart stopped them outside the grocers.

'Yes, Bill.' Charlie nodded, 'back to burglaries, petty theft and the occasional murder. Strangely, it sounds good.'

'Yeah.' Bill had given evidence in court but didn't know the outcome. He raised an eyebrow in an unspoken question.

'Five to fifteen years for the followers, life with no parole for Simkins.' Charlie answered, 'the boys are safe.'

'Good,' Bill nodded, 'I'll let the rest know.'

'Thanks.'

Bill watched the young couple continue with their shopping and smiled. Davies was a good copper and O'Brien was a pretty lass, they made a nice couple.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie pulled the twin tub out for Mattie and she set it going while he put away the groceries and made the much needed cup of tea.

'You're getting quite domestic, Mattie.' He pulled her onto his lap as he sat at the kitchen table. 'Perhaps I should teach you to cook.'

'Only if you learn to wash and iron.' She teased and kissed his cheek.

'Deal.' He returned the kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The air of domesticity continued as Mattie finished their laundry and set it on the clothes horse in the sun room. Charlie pushed the washing machine away for her and then started on cooking dinner. They had bought some lamb chops in the butchers so he decided to grill them and they could have some mashed potatoes and peas. They'd eaten well in the hotel so something simple was more in their minds. Much as Charlie liked his desserts he wasn't much of a baker but Mattie remembered how to make a cobbler so it fell to her to try her hand at cooking that part of the meal. She used peaches this time and Charlie voted it the best peach cobbler he had ever tasted.

'Don't say that in front of Jean.' She playfully hit his arm, 'she makes a good cobbler, in fact it's her recipe.'

'So it would seem you can learn to cook.' He teased and dodged a punch as he took the plates to the sink.

'Cheek.' She huffed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Look at us,' she giggled later as they sat on the couch, 'we're turning into Lucien and Jean. You even drink his whisky.'

'Now that he doesn't drink so much he buys a better scotch. It used to be a bit on the rough side.' He looked at the light from the lamp sparking through the design on the crystal tumbler and the amber liquid.

'It was easier to drown in it, I suppose.' She murmured, remembering the dark days of Lucien drinking himself to oblivion, the days before he realised how much he loved his housekeeper and she him.

'Yeah.' He swallowed the last drop and put his glass down.

Mattie wriggled against his side and put her empty sherry glass down, this was so nice, sitting here, just she and her lover. Charlie pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head and sighed.

'You ok?' She twisted in his hold to look at him.

'Could be better,' he looked into her eyes.

'Oh, can I help?' She reached up and stroked his cheek.

'Perhaps.' He pulled her hand round and kissed the palm, then put his arms round her waist and pulled her into a hungry kiss, tasting remnants of the sweet peaches and sherry she had consumed, flooding her senses with heat and desire. She gave in to him, it wasn't difficult; and shivered as his hands moved up her side to level with her breasts, then her breath hitched as he passed his thumbs over the nipple area.

'Charlie,' she sighed, finding the buttons on the light cotton shirt easier to undo than the ones on his uniform. She felt his fingers pull the zip down on the back of her dress and slide inside to unclip her bra. She squeaked as she felt the band loosen. 'Upstairs.' She pulled her head back to look at him, dark devilment in his eyes.

'I'll just lock up.' He grinned and watched her skip up the stairs and heard her go into the bathroom to take care of things.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She met him outside his bedroom door.

'You know, there's no reason why we can't use Jean's old room.' She nodded across the landing, 'the bed's bigger.'

'Are you serious?' His eyes widened and arouse as he was this was quite a step.

'She nearly booked three double rooms in Melbourne, then decided that for appearances sake...'

'Really?' He scratched his head, 'bloody hell, she's one heck of a landlady.'

'No one must know.' She put her fingers to her lips as if the walls could hear. 'Up to now we've got away with it because we've been here for long enough for people to realise that they leave us alone and, apparently, trust us.'

'Mattie,' Charlie grinned, 'we could make all the gossip go away.'

'Charlie, I don't know.' She smiled, it had crossed her mind, 'we've been through a lot lately, it would be seen as an emotional reaction.'

'Mattie,' he took her hand, 'you know I love you, don't you?'

'Of course,' she squeezed his hand, 'and I love you.' She looked into his blue eyes, 'ask me in a week.'

'Right, and then..?'

'I'll know it's right, if you ask me again.' She pulled him towards Jean's old room, 'now, where were we?' She giggled as he put his hands on her shoulders and slipped her dress and bra down to the floor leaving her standing in her knickers only.

'Two can play at that game,' she finished undoing the buttons on his shirt and pushed it back off his shoulders and down his strong, muscular arm. She un-tucked his singlet and he bent forward so she could pull that off him as well. She spread her hands over his chest, broad and strong, toned from all the running he did even when he wasn't chasing some miscreant. Half a step forward was all it took for them to be touching, her hardened nipples pressing against his ribs and he bent to kissed her, at first gently then tasting her lips and her teeth. He pulled her hips to him, so she could feel how much he wanted her. She groaned and slid her hands to the fastening of his trousers and swiftly dealt with those.

Hands were all over their bodies and Charlie walked her backwards, toeing his socks off as he stepped out of his trousers and pushed her onto the bed. He crawled to join her and worked his way quickly up her legs to her hips, kissing, nipping trailing his fingers and finding her slick and more than ready as he slipped his hand inside her knickers. He pushed them down and she kicked them off bucking against his hand until she shuddered and gasped. He grinned at her wickedly then pushed his shorts off. She was amazed he had maintained control when she had lost hers. He rolled and pulled her onto him, she was pink and glistening but not yet finished as she guided him into her and set up the rhythm, teasing him with slow moves until he begged her and pushed up harder until she increased the pulse and he spilled inside her as she threw her head back in her second, noisier, release.

Finally satisfied, she fell onto him breathing as if she had just run round Lake Wendouree.

'Bloody hell, Sergeant Charlie,' she gasped, 'you're some man.'

'I aim to please.' He stroked her shoulder.

'Shall we just say, your aim is true.' She shuffled up to kiss his lips and then curled up against him sighing contentedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They slept deeply, wrapped in each other's arms, legs tangled, until the sun crept between the hastily drawn curtains. They had no reason to get up and made love again, this time a little less frantically but no less deeply.

Mattie stretched and smiled. If they did decide to marry, and she was sure they would, if he asked her at the end of the week, then she thought they would be permanently exhausted, but what a way to become so! She wondered where he had learned such techniques, she was no innocent but he had sure shown her a thing or two!

She went to the bathroom and tidied up, putting the diaphragm away, at least if they were married she wouldn't need to bother with it. There were a couple of times in Melbourne she had had to stop him before they went too far, and go and ready herself. At least last night it had been a natural break when he locked up. She pulled on her robe and went down to make tea. Jean had relaxed her rules about not eating in the bedrooms and now allowed tea to be drunk in bed the morning, as she and Lucien had taken to so doing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie bathed first, while Charlie stripped the bed and took the tray down. He set the washer going for her and washed the tea things. She appeared behind him, quicker than he expected, and wrapped her arms round him from behind.

'Bathroom's free.' She whispered.

'Thanks,' he turned and kissed her cheek, 'your turn to do breakfast.'

'Ok,' she opened the fridge, 'bacon, eggs...'

'...and tomato.' He added, 'please.'

'Toast?'

'Great.' He headed up the stairs and left her to it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie wiped his plate with a piece of toast and decided that if she could do a decent breakfast, which she had, and a first rate peach cobbler, then he could stand to do the roasts and stews. A reasonable division of labour, he thought.

'So, what are we going to do today?' He sat back on his chair.

'Finish the chores,' she sipped a second cup of tea, 'it's not fair to expect Jean to do everything when she gets back. I hope Lucien is better.'

'He always comes back from the cabin happy,' Charlie commented, 'wonder what they get up to there?'

Mattie spluttered into her tea, 'Charlie,' she hissed, as if they were being listened to, 'have a little imagination.'

He blushed, 'right, yes, ahem.'

She shook her head and smirked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a good day to dry laundry, Mattie reckoned they could have everything ironed and put away and the bed re-made by the time Jean and Lucien returned, if they kept to their usual timings.

Charlie wielded the vacuum cleaner and Mattie whizzed round with a duster before they stopped for a quick sandwich for lunch. After which Mattie showed Charlie how to iron his own shirts, at least, saying if he could do that he could do sheets and pillowcases when necessary.

'Shall I go and make the bed?' Charlie asked as she carried on with her task.

'Hospital corners, remember,' she teased, 'Jean makes a tidy bed.'

'Ma'am.' He saluted and headed off upstairs as she threw an un-ironed blouse at him.

They felt rather proud of themselves when everything was done and they were having a break.

'Easy, when you have someone to work with,' Charlie noted.

'Hm,' she pursed her lips, 'but I'm never going to be a fan of housework, really. It's something that needs doing, has to be done, so I suppose you're right.'

'Well, as you have been such a good girl, perhaps a little reward is due,' he teased and reached across the table to take her hand and kiss it, looking up her arm to her face with an expression that said the reward would be more than a kiss to the hand. He pushed his chair away from the table and stood up, still holding her hand and leading her to the living room where he dragged her onto the couch and started to reward her properly.

His hand strayed under her skirt his cool fingers made her shiver and he grinned wickedly. She wasn't going to stop him he was driving her mad, it was ridiculous what he did to her and when he found the right place she found herself over the edge before she realised it.

'Charlie!' she shrieked, he hadn't even undressed her, just slipped his hand between her legs.

'Yes Mattie,' he hissed, 'want more?'

'Huh huh,' she put her hand over his arousal, oh, did _she_ want more? But...

He held up one hand with a little packet in it, he'd decided in Melbourne that sometimes waiting for her to take care of such matters took the edge off the spontaneity of the act.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were curled up giggling on the couch, completely naked when the phone rang.

'Damn!' Mattie stood up and kissed his cheek as she went to answer it. Charlie headed upstairs to clean up and get rid of the evidence while she dealt with what was probably one on the doc's patients.

'Dr Blake's surgery,' she did not sound as if she had just made wild passionate love on the couch and was stark naked when she answered the phone. Charlie heard the next word, 'Dad!' A pause, 'what?! When?!' Her voice dropped.

'I'll have to ask Jean,' she said, 'she and Lucien will be back tonight.' She listened to her father continue talking.

'I really don't know, they may have other plans, it's been a rough few weeks, for all of us.' She smiled as Charlie put the robe he had brought down, round her shoulders, then leant into him. 'Can't you stay at the Royal Cross? Jean has got the surgery and a baby to look after, we all pitch in now.' She listened then put the receiver down, firmly, on the cradle.

'Bugger!' She echoed Lucien's usual curse, and turned to Charlie, 'Mum and dad are coming to Ballarat. Jean said they were always welcome here and he wants to take her up on her offer.'

'How long do they want to stay?' Charlie knew what annoyed her, her father's assumption that nothing had changed, and, no night time activity for them while he was here.

'A few days.' Mattie sulked.

'Right...' Charlie put his arms round her, '...and the guest room is below our rooms and you can be quite noisy.' He winked.

'It's not just that, well that is a part of it,' she was about to tell Charlie Jean's news, 'Jean's pregnant. They want to keep it quiet, until she's further on, but it would be too much for her, she does so much already and dad just doesn't seem to think he isn't giving her much notice and he must know about the case. He just bulldozes in as usual. Oh!' She stamped her foot, and stormed off upstairs to clean up and dress. Charlie tried so hard not to laugh and went to pick up their discarded clothes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was still in a grump when she came back down, having cast a longing look to the bedroom they had used overnight, and stood in the kitchen watching Charlie prepare a dinner for them all.

She tipped her head, 'That's a car on the drive.' She headed to the front door, still angry at her father, scowling as she opened it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, three 'twenty four hour' stories for three couples. They will all come together again in the following chapter/s.


	26. Chapter 26

Jean could not help but notice the scowl on Mattie's face. She hoped that she and Charlie hadn't fallen out, she believed they were made for each other.

'Hello,' Lucien remarked, noticing the same, 'looks like trouble, has Charlie put his foot in it?'

'If he has I'll bury the rest of him,' Jean said, tersely. She got out of the car and went to the younger woman who threw her arms round her and buried her head in Jean's shoulder.

'Mattie,' she pulled back, 'whatever's the matter.'

'Dad.' she huffed, 'he and mum are coming to Ballarat and wanted to take you up on the offer you made ages ago.'

'Oh,' Jean instantly cottoned on, 'well, dear, it's a bit difficult. Lucien is so busy and we have less room than before, with Amelia taking one of the rooms.'

Lucien appeared at her shoulder with Amelia, just catching the end of the conversation.

'Problem?'

'Mattie's parents are coming to town and wondered if they could stay,' Jean took the baby, 'I did offer last time the minister was here.'

'Jean,' Lucien looked at her seriously, 'you do too much as it is, and in your current condition...' he turned to Mattie, 'I'm sure we could have them to dinner, but do you think they'd mind staying at the Royal?'

Lucien's reason had nothing to do with the bedroom antics of the young couple, he really didn't want Jean to have any more work to do than she already had. It didn't occur to him that Mattie wouldn't want them there because she was sleeping with Charlie, which Lucien and Jean, of course, knew nothing about!

'I'll suggest it.' Mattie brightened, 'oh, when I spoke to Charlie about this, because I was cross that dad seems to think two days notice is enough, I did mention about your baby.' She stood and looked apologetic.

'That's alright, Mattie,' Jean smiled, 'I don't mind him knowing, after all he does live here. Just, if you don't mind, don't tell your parents.'

'No way!' Mattie hugged her again and went to help Lucien unload the car while Jean took Amelia into the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martin O'Brien was surprised to find that they couldn't stay with the Blake's, but accepted an invitation to dine one evening. Mattie could sense his disappointment but assured him that it was only because the doctor and his wife had a lot of catching up to do after the case, and, again there was a baby to add to the mix these days, her mother would understand, maybe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien went through the post in the study while Jean set about sorting out the laundry and Amelia. There was little of note, some results for blood tests for Agnes Clasby, nothing that surprised him, a letter from Li, which he set aside to be read when he had dealt with the business post, and a request for him to give a lecture in forensic medicine at Melbourne University. He'd think about it.

Jean brought him some tea as he was reading Li's letter. He was leaning back in his chair with his feet on the desk, but hastily removed them when she went in.

'Sorry, love.' He waved the letter, 'from Li.'

'How is she?'

'Well,' he looked down for some snippet on news he could give her, 'the farm is doing well, good year.'

'I'm glad, it's not an easy living.' She observed, 'Alice wants to come and see you, if that's ok.'

'Of course, now?'

'Yes,' Jean turned to go, 'she sounded very un-Alice.'

'Oh, un-Alice eh?' He folded the letter up and put it back in the envelope. He kept all Li's letters in a box on top of the patient filing cabinet and stood up to put it there. 'Sounds interesting.'

'I'll give her a quick call back, she's at Matthew's.' She added with raised eyebrows.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Lawson!' Matthew answered the phone quickly stepping carefully over Paul who was pushing an old toy car along the hall floor. 'Oh, Jean. Thanks for ringing back.' He listened, 'good, we'll pop over.' He put the phone down and went to find Alice who was reading through all the paperwork for Paul. It was long and involved and did not look good for them.

'Alice,' he bent and kissed the top of her head, 'Blake's back, we can go over.'

She sighed, heavily, 'I hope he can make some sense of all this,' she passed her hand over the documents on the desk, 'they use a lot of clever language to say nothing.'

'I suspect it is there to make potential adoptive parents spend money trying to get a legal person to sort it out for them.' He watched her tidy the pile up and slip it back into the envelope. 'Shall I get Paul's coat?'

'...and his shoes,' Alice smiled, 'I'll just freshen up.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice explained to Paul in the car, that they were going to see Dr Blake, the man who had been in the church. She told him he was a friend, but not like Matthew, who, because he was just beginning to talk again, he had taken to calling 'Phew.' At first Matthew had had to turn away so the little boy didn't see him laugh, but he got used to it remarkably quickly, though he had a feeling that Alice's emerging sense of fun would make it interesting. They pulled up on the drive, next to the Holden.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean could not contain her surprise when she saw Matthew and Alice with a little boy between them, firmly gripping their hands.

'Alice,' she grinned, 'Matthew, er...is this Sid?'

'Actually he prefers Paul,' Alice swung him onto her hip, which made Jean's eyes widen even more.

'Ri i ight,' Jean stood to one side to let them through. 'Lucien is in the study.'

'Thank you,' Matthew grinned at her, it wasn't often he got the drop on Jean Blake. 'You'd better join us, if you can spare the time.'

Jean went a little pink, 'Are you implying I'm nosy Superintendent?'

'Curious, perhaps.' He kissed her cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien was as surprised as Jean if not more so at the sight in front of him. He stood up to greet them,

'Alice, Matthew and Sid, I believe.'

Sid stuck his bottom lip out.

'He prefers Paul.' Alice sat down in the seat indicated by Lucien and Matthew sat next to her.

'I see.' Lucien didn't, but it was all he could think of to say at the moment. He watched the child lean into Alice as he sat on her knee. He obviously recognised the doctor because he didn't go into free fall.

Alice started to explain what they had come back to, how the orphanage had phoned as soon as she had walked through the door.

Lucien's face fell when he heard how he was bouncing off the walls and screaming.

'You did the right thing, Alice,' he agreed, 'but I'm surprised Sister Josephine even considered letting him go to a single, working woman.'

'It was her idea, Lucien.' Alice, he noticed, had her arms protectively round the boy. 'I was quite taken aback, but Matthew made me see we could do it, and I wanted him safe.'

'We need your help, Blake.' Matthew stepped in, 'we know that the situation at the moment is not going to be acceptable to Family Welfare. At the moment, if we can at least foster him that will do, but we are sure that isn't going to be easy. Aside from Alice and I not being married, we live together as if we were, rightly or wrongly.'

'You know we are engaged, Lucien,' Alice continued, 'but we have not set a date, we weren't in any rush and both of us feel this is the wrong reason to marry in haste...'

'...repent at leisure.' Lucien finished the quote. 'I agree, but how do you think I can help?'

'When I was in town, shopping with Paul, he was perfectly well behaved, silent, which I wasn't concerned about, but he didn't run off or touch anything he shouldn't. We had just come out of the children's outfitters and were putting the last parcel in the car when Father Emery passed. He headed over to speak and Paul saw him. He went into full meltdown, screaming, clinging to me, wetting himself, Lucien, he was terrified.' Alice related the incident and Lucien noticed her eyes fill with tears. 'We were hoping that you could state a case for his mental wellbeing. I know it's a lot to ask, but you may be the one with the most understanding of his needs.'

'Have you asked Sister Josephine?' Jean looked at Alice, 'she placed him with you.'

'We plan to,' Matthew nodded, 'she looked so harassed when we went over and we haven't spoken to her since. We've done rather a lot since we came back, but he seems to be quite happy, at the moment. He still doesn't say much, but he calls Alice, 'Liss' and me 'Phew.' Matthew blushed at having a nickname given to his by a child.

Jean laughed, 'I like it,' she turned to Paul, 'clever boy.' Paul looked at her and almost smiled. She left them to continue talking about proving that Paul was in the best place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie was in the kitchen helping Charlie prepare dinner. She looked up when Jean entered.

'What's going on?' She asked quietly.

'Amelia needs dinner,' Jean tried to avoid the question, 'I'll see to it. Thank you for sorting out dinner, Charlie, I think we may have guests.'

'Plenty to go around, Jean,' he grinned, 'will the boy be joining us?'

'He will.' It was a certainty she thought.

'Right.' Mattie smiled. 'So..?'

'So nothing, Nurse O'Brien,' Jean teased, 'unless you want me to invite your parents to stay.'

'Of course,' Mattie gulped, 'silly question.'

'Indeed.' Jean winked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean waved them off after dinner. Lucien had agreed that he could set out a case for Paul remaining with them, using what Alice had told him about the boy's reaction to a priest and the state they had found him in when they had been called to the orphanage. He said he would call on Sister Josephine the following day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice was more than relieved when they got home. Paul was still awake but ready for bed and she took him upstairs and followed Jean's instructions of toileting him, telling him he was a good boy and that she loved him which, to her surprise she found she did, more than she originally thought, putting him to bed and sitting with him until he was about to fall asleep. Jean had said that, if she waited until he was asleep and he woke during the night, he would be scared, and that would be when the bed would need changing.

She joined Matthew for a drink and settled into his side on the couch. She was glad they had seen Lucien, it eased her mind, but she was worried about how their living arrangement would be perceived.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean shook her head as she closed the door and went to the living room. She was still smiling when she sat on the couch next to Lucien and picked up her lemonade.

'I know,' he read her mind, 'hard to believe, isn't it?'

'Pinch me, Lucien.' She grinned, 'let me know I'm not dreaming, and Alice is actually preparing to take on a child.'

'You're not dreaming,' he kissed her and put his arm over her shoulder, 'I'll find out why Paul has wormed his way into her heart.'

'She seems to be rather pragmatic about the whole thing, maybe that's it.' Jean suggested, 'Paul sees someone who cares, but isn't in any way asking for him to love her. She feeds him, clothes him and keeps him safe. All in twenty-four hours.'

'It's been longer than that.' Lucien put his glass down, 'Paul has always accepted Alice, probably because she doesn't cover him with kisses. The first time she dealt with him she was calm, gentle but completely practical. She told him that nobody was going to hurt him, would he mind very much if she could have a look at his bump on his knee and then perhaps he would like a drink. So matter of fact. I guess that's what he needed.'

'True,' Jean yawned, 'sorry. I think I'll call it a day. So much to do tomorrow, patients to catch up on, housework, shopping...'

'Take it easy.' Lucien scolded, 'Mattie and Charlie have already done a lot of the work, the O'Brien's aren't dining 'til the end of the week.'

'I know,' she smiled, 'but I need to clean the dining room, we so rarely use it.'

'Don't you dare move any furniture, I'll do that.' He looked concerned.

'Alright, Lucien,' she was becoming irritated,' I'm not a china doll.'

'Sorry, love.' He took her hand in his, 'I know, I'm being over protective, but will you let me help?'

'Yes, you can shift furniture, but if you're going to start wrapping me in cotton wool...'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie stood nervously outside the jeweller's, he had asked Mattie the previous night, properly, if she would consent to be the next Mrs Davies. She had agreed, not daring to tell him that she nearly gave in after the call from her father, but he would have rejected that, thinking she was doing it to spite her father. They had agreed to meet at the jewellers and buy a ring, then they were going to tell Lucien and Jean. They would tell her parents that night, at dinner; or rather she would wear her ring and they could make of it what they would.

'Sorry, Charlie,' she tiptoed up to kiss him, 'old Mrs Rathbone was being difficult.'

'I was beginning to wonder, ' he blushed.

'Never, Sergeant Charlie, I said yes, and I meant it.' She kissed his cheek again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'About bloody time!' Lucien kissed Mattie and shook Charlie's hand as he and Jean looked at Mattie's ring, three diamonds on a yellow gold band.

'Congratulations, both of you.' Jean smiled, 'I'm so happy for you both.'

'Just got to tell dad and mum now.' Mattie bit her lip.

'I'm sure they'll be very happy for you,' Jean squeezed her hand.

'Mum'll be planning a big wedding.' She muttered.

'It's your wedding, dear,' Jean looked at her, 'you have the day you want.'

'Quiet,' they said, together, 'Registry Office, neither of us are church goers on a regular basis.'

'As I said, Mattie, it's your day. It will be special whatever you do.'

'Thank you, Jean,' Mattie smiled, 'yours was lovely, so something like that.'

Jean kissed her cheek and got up to start dinner. 'We're eating in the dining room tonight, with your parents coming,' she opened the fridge and took out a piece of pork. 'Any help will be welcome.'

Lucien smiled, at last, he thought.

'Come on, Mattie,' Charlie grinned, let's get out of our uniforms and knuckle under.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was plenty of laughter and giggles as the dinner was prepared. Amelia was put in her high chair so she could see what was going on and happily gummed a stick of carrot on a tender spot.

Jean showed Mattie how to make pastry for an apple tart and then how to fill it with a layer of apple puree then slices of apples which she glazed with sieved apricot jam, when it was cooked.

'I'll make a baker out of you, yet, Nurse O'Brien,' she teased.

'She makes a pretty good cobbler,' Charlie finished podding the peas.

'Does she indeed,' Jean raised an eyebrow, 'so you didn't starve while we were away, then?'

'Nope!' They both grinned.

'Well, we'll keep that quiet, shall we?' Jean whispered.

'Please,' they both blushed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean hoped Amelia would sleep through the dinner, she was fed and bathed and tucked up, but as she had just started cutting teeth there was every chance she would wake. She checked that the teething rings were in the fridge ready and crossed her fingers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean checked her hair and makeup in the hall mirror as she went to answer the door.

'Minister, Mrs O'Brien,' She smiled in her greeting, 'how lovely to see you.' She stepped aside to allow them entry. Maureen O'Brien shook hands with her,

'So nice to meet you at last, Mrs Blake,' she smiled, 'Matilda talks about you constantly.'

'Oh, how sweet of her, I think.' Jean smiled. Maureen was very like Mattie in looks but taller, almost the height of her husband. Maureen's smile didn't reach her eyes, too many political functions, Jean thought. Martin shook her hand and said how nice it was to see her again, and congratulated her on her marriage to the doctor though he did admit he was a little late.

'Thank you, please come into the living room.' She took their coats and led them into where Lucien and Charlie were in a debate about whether or not a particular occupant of the cells should be let off with a caution or given a fine, for being monumentally drunk in the street and leering at Mrs Toohey.

'I think he deserves a medal,' Mattie chipped in.

Lucien laughed, he knew of the woman from Jean's sewing circle, she was a stern looking woman, her husband must have been a very brave man, he thought. 'Mattie...' he chided, '...there again.' They all laughed.

'Lucien,' Jean stood in the doorway, he looked towards her and smiled, easily the prettiest woman in the room, not that he was biased...

'Martin,' he strode over and held out his hand, 'good to see you again.' He turned to Maureen, 'and you must be Mattie's mother, easy to see where she gets her looks from.' He shook her hand, Jean rolled her eyes and Mattie just turned her back, Lucien was the ultimate flatterer. He turned, '...of course, Martin, you remember Sergeant Davies, Charlie.'

'Yes.' Martin looked at him, he did remember that Sergeant Davies had arrested his daughter, which led to Mattie's picture being all over the papers and he having to admit to her that he kept a watch on her. This had led to them becoming distant. Charlie extended his hand and said how nice it was to see him again, and to meet Mattie's mother. Again Maureen's smile didn't give any warmth. Mattie walked over and greeted her mother with a kiss to each cheek,

'Mum, you look well.' She murmured.

'Thank you dear.' Maureen replied, 'so do you.' Maureen had noticed Mattie had a bloom to her, one of happiness, could it have something to do with the officer, who, she couldn't deny was rather good looking. Mattie tiptoed up and kissed her father's cheek, 'dad.' 'Matilda.'

Jean watched a rather strained family, there was little motherly love from Maureen, Mattie said she was dragged around by her father and had therefore left much of Mattie's upbringing to the housekeeper. Jean found herself rather hoping Amelia would wake up, if only to break the tension.

Lucien offered sherry and whisky to the guests and Mattie offered to help Jean with the dinner.

'Thank you Mattie,' Jean headed into the kitchen, where they put vegetables into serving dishes and the roast pork on a plate ready for Lucien to carve.

'Are you alright?' She whispered as she tipped the gravy into the gravy boat.

'I'll be fine,' Mattie smiled, 'I have Charlie.'

'Good girl.'

'Jean,' Mattie stood holding a pile of plates, 'how _do_ I tell them, about me and Charlie. I know I should have warned them, but we only really decided last night, I made him wait to ask me, after the case. I needed him to be sure.'

Tell them over dinner.' Jean picked up the meat dish, 'Lucien and I will support you, you know that.'

'Thank you.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien managed to keep the conversation flowing until dessert. Maureen complimented Jean on the apple tart,

'Oh, that's not me,' Jean smiled, 'Mattie made that.'

'Mattie?' Martin looked at her, 'I didn't know you cooked.'

'Need to practice, dad.' She watched Charlie watch her, 'if I'm going to marry a dessert man.'

'Marry?' Martin took a gulp of wine.

'Yes,' Charlie took her hand, 'Mattie has agreed to be my wife. We would have told you sooner, but we only decided today.'

'Marvellous news, isn't it?' Lucien raised his glass.

Mattie could have kissed him.

'I didn't know you were courting, dear.' Maureen looked at her, Mattie liked to play practical jokes, was this one?

'Mother, how old fashioned,' Mattie smiled, 'these days it's known as 'dating'.'

'Whatever you call it,' her mother looked at her, 'you never said anything.'

'What did you want me to say.' Mattie sighed, 'that I'm dating, I'm in love, there's this guy I fancy..?'

'Well, something.' Martin muttered.

'If I'd said I liked a man you would have booked the cathedral, bought the dress and organised the reception.' Mattie kept a grip on Charlie's hand.

'Well, I can do that now.' Maureen sat more upright.

'Mother, I'll talk to you about that another time, or later.' Mattie's tone said the subject was closed.

Jean stood up to clear the plates,

'Need a hand, love?' Lucien offered.

'Thank you,' she nodded, then turned, a distinctive sound from the nursery had her put the pile of dishes down. 'Excuse me.' She left quickly with some relief. Maureen's lack of warmth to her daughter worried her. She expected hugs and kisses, warm words, but there was a distance that up until now she was only aware existed between Mattie and her father.

Amelia was gumming her fist in order to try and get some relief from the pain.

'Come on, sweetie,' Jean picked her up and put her against her shoulder, 'sore gums? Let's go and find a teether, eh?' She carried her through to the kitchen, murmuring soothing words and rubbing her back.

Maureen and Mattie were in the kitchen at the sink when Jean opened the fridge, for a cold ring. She ignored them, Amelia's needs were more important. She rocked from side to side as she comforted the baby,

'Hush now,' she nuzzled into the baby's neck, 'there, there.'

Amelia was beginning to relax and settle in Jean's arms, little hiccups replaced the screams of pain, and Jean started to murmur a lullaby.

Maureen turned round and watched her. She wanted to speak to Mrs Blake, about her daughter and this police officer she had got herself affianced to. She wasn't sure whether to be angry or not. Martin always said his daughter was wilful, Maureen said she took after him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean sat in the chair in the nursery, still soothing her daughter who was fighting sleep.

'She's lovely.' Maureen stood in the doorway.

'I think so, but them I'm biased.' Jean continued to stroke Amelia's face, tracing her finger down her button nose, watching the eyelids droop at each pass. Soon she would sleep, it nearly always worked.

'Teething?'

'Mm...' Jean kissed the baby's forehead.

'Matilda was bad too.' She offered as a kind of 'mothers together' moment.

'My boys kept me up most nights,' Jean's eyes never left Amelia, 'Christopher seemed able to sleep through.'

'Men, eh?'

Jean didn't answer, it was not for Mrs O'Brien to know that Lucien got up more than she did, because he could cope with broken nights.

'Jean,' Maureen took a step further into the room, 'Matilda and Charlie... how long?'

'How long what?' Jean stood up and lay Amelia back in the cot, 'they've been friends since Charlie came to live here. Cases have brought them closer, I suppose, he's always supported her, when things got tough. They help out in the house, quite often washing up together, to give me and Lucien a little time to ourselves.'

'Charlie, will he go through the ranks?'

'Maybe, I don't know, you would have to ask him.' Jean started to leave the room 'even if he doesn't he's a caring, strong, good man. She's a lucky girl.'

'It's just,' Maureen looked round to see if Mattie was near, 'Martin has always had hopes she would marry someone...' how to put this...

'From your social circle,' Jean supplied, well used to snobbery, 'not a lad from Collingwood who has made good. Charlie's father was a police officer, a well respected man, so is Charlie. Personally, I've always put happiness above the social mores.'

'Sorry.' Realising she had hit a nerve.

'Get to know him, Maureen.' Jean softened, 'I would be honoured to call him my son.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nobody was more relieved than Mattie when her parents left. She had managed to drag a 'congratulations' out of them after they had engaged Charlie in conversation about his career and law enforcement in general. He had been good natured, knowing he was being assessed, said promotion would always be welcome, but sometimes working at the grass roots level was more interesting than sitting behind a desk.

'Wont' it be difficult for you?' Martin had asked, 'having a wife with communist sympathies.' He referred to the time she had been out with some university friends who had such ideals.

'I do not have communist sympathies,' Mattie snapped, 'I have friends who may have those ideas, but we had a few drinks, they did not ram their politics down my throat, and I am well able enough to make up my own mind!'

Maureen touched her husband's arm, warning him not to start another row,

'Perhaps it's time we left, dear,' she moved to stand, 'I'm sure we will see Matilda and Charlie before we leave.'

Jean wasn't sure what she felt about Maureen O'Brien above she was a typical politician's wife, or what she imagined one would be like. It was clear from their short conversation that she didn't know her daughter very well, but then, she didn't think she knew Christopher very well either.

'Thank you for a lovely meal, Jean,' Maureen turned to her hostess, 'perhaps we could meet up this week, for tea?'

'Perhaps,' Jean smiled, 'but it's Mattie you need to see.' That earned her a glare from the nurse.

'I'll see you out,' Mattie said as Martin and Lucien shook hands and her father managed to do the same to Charlie, who nodded and said he was sure they would meet again before the wedding.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean wandered through the Botanical Gardens, two days after the dinner with Mattie's parents. Amelia was asleep in the pram, the two top teeth that had been disturbing her had finally broken through and she had been experimenting with them on various things, including fingers, not necessarily her own! Mattie had a full list and hadn't been able to make time to see her mother, although Jean insisted she did so.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Can't we just elope?' She had asked Jean the previous evening.

'Just talk to her, Mattie.' Jean put her arm round her, 'don't argue with her. You are her only child, she wants what she sees as the best for you.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean decided to sit down on her favourite bench and read for a while, the peace and quiet was lovely. She had to be back for surgery but she had time yet. She was deep in her book, 'My Cousin Rachel', and didn't notice the woman standing before her. She coughed.

'Hello, Jean.'

'Maureen!' Jean looked up and shielded her eyes from the sun, 'sorry, I don't get chance to just sit and read often. Please...' she indicated the bench.

Maureen sat for a while, looking in the pram at the sleeping child.

'How old is she?'

'Nearly seven months.' Jean put her book by Amelia's feet.

'I'm sorry if we made you feel uncomfortable the other night.' Maureen felt she should apologise, 'Matilda seems almost a stranger these days.'

'It happens, I have similar issues with my sons.' Jean sighed, not wishing to go into detail.

'She and Martin are so alike,' Maureen went on, 'he wanted her to marry a young politician, even had someone in mind. I did say that was never going to happen, Matilda is too independent for that. Charlie seems charming, I could see he loves her, very much.'

'He does, and she him.' Jean agreed.

'She said you've all had some difficult times lately, a case.'

'It was all over the papers. Suffice to say it involved children, the church and abuse.' Jean leant back against the bench. 'Really, Maureen, I'd rather not think about it, it affected everyone, Lucien, Charlie, Mattie, colleagues, friends.' She looked across the green, 'talking of which, here comes Paul.'

Paul was kicking a little blue ball to and from Alice as they walked towards them. Jean wished she had a cine camera, nobody was going to believe her at home that Dr Alice Harvey was playing football with a six year old! Alice waved when she saw Jean, it had been a long time since she had done this with her younger brother, the memories came flooding back. Escaping from the parental rows together. She was never going to subject Paul to that, if she and Matthew were going to argue, it was not going to be in front of the child.

'Hello Jean,' she smiled, a warm and sunny smile seldom seen on her face.

'Alice, well I never expected to see you today,' Jean smiled, 'and Paul, how are you?'

Paul held Alice's hand and smiled shyly, he remembered her from when he'd been taken to see Dr Blake.

'Alice, this is Mattie's mother, Maureen O'Brien.' Jean introduced the woman sitting next to her. 'Maureen, this is Dr Harvey, she is a pathologist and colleague of Lucien's.'

'Nice to meet you, Mrs O'Brien, this is Paul, he's a little shy.' Alice swung the child up, as he tried to hide behind her, 'it's ok, Paul dear.' He hid his face in the crook of her neck.

'Dr Harvey, I think Matilda has spoken about you.' Maureen smiled, 'hello Paul.' But Paul was not going to look round. Alice rubbed his back.

'Join us, Alice.' Jean patted the bench on the opposite side to Maureen, 'have you heard about Charlie and Mattie?'

'Don't tell me he's finally got round to proposing?' Alice raised her eyebrows, and smiled when Jean nodded. 'About time too.'

Jean laughed, 'Almost as bad as you and Matthew.'

'Now Jean,' Alice teased, 'I never thought I'd marry at all, much less a grumpy Superintendant of Police, and then to consider adopting a child...'

'Does he know what you think of him?' Jean looked shocked at her summing up of Matthew's character.

'He's accused me of being acidic, before now.' Alice adjusted Paul on her lap.

'What a charming pair you are.'

'Don't worry we have ways of apologising,' Alice grinned.

'Not in front of the children and Maureen.' Jean chided her.

Maureen coughed, such easy chatter between the two was something she never had with her friends. 'Is Paul not yours, then?'

'Not yet.' Alice wrapped her arms round the boy as if such comments always made her feel that someone was going to take him from her. Jean thought it was incredible to see this change in the pathologist. 'Matthew and I would like to adopt him, but we'll have to be married before they'll let us, so we're fostering him for now, at least that bit's sorted.'

'Really? Oh Alice, how did you manage to get it sorted so quickly?' Jean turned quickly.

'Sister Josephine,' Alice smiled, 'she told the bishop that the church adoption and fostering office should put aside any prejudices about us because Paul needed us, and Dr Blake said he was suffering from a kind of combat stress reaction which only a doctor and ex soldier had the experience and knowledge to deal with in one so young.'

'Gosh!' Jean gasped, 'she can be a bit of a force of nature, can Sister Josephine.'

'The prospect of him being put back into the orphanage doesn't bear thinking about, and she knows what he can be like when he has a meltdown.'

'A tantrum, you mean.' Maureen pursed her lips.

'Something totally different for Paul,' Alice huffed, 'and to that end I want him in a non faith school. Jean you know everything about Ballarat, where would you recommend?'

'Try Wendouree School.' Jean suggested, 'it's a bit progressive for my tastes but has a good reputation, and will probably take account of Paul's recent background. You need to arrange a meeting with the head, take Paul for a look around and then work out how to introduce him to the idea of being away from you during the day.'

'Thank you,' Alice smiled, but I'm afraid we'll have to go, I see Father Emery in the distance... Nice to have met you Mrs 'OBrien.' Alice put Paul on the floor, 'come on, little man, time to go home.' She took his hand and left, a little sharply for Maureen.

Jean watched them head off and shook her head.

'She's a little rude.' Maureen tutted.

'Paul will have a major panic and meltdown if he sees a priest.' Jean felt she had to explain, 'it was a priest that was about to do something disgusting to him.' She blushed, it was hard to say what she knew. 'Alice will do anything to protect that child.'

'I'm sorry, it's just...'

'As I said, it was in the papers.' Jean stood up, 'I must get back for Amelia's lunch and surgery. It was nice to see you, Maureen.'

'I wish I could catch Matilda, she seems to be avoiding me.'

Jean looked at her, Mattie really had to speak to her mother or it would all end in a huge row, and they both needed to know what the other wanted.

'Come up tomorrow,' Jean smiled, 'around half two. Mattie isn't working but Charlie is. You two need to talk, you can have the sun room and tea, and I'll keep out of the way, unless my pots get smashed.' She grinned.

'Thank you Jean, that's very kind of you.' Maureen saw a glimmer of hope, for a change.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean had said nothing to Mattie or Lucien, about Maureen popping over to see her daughter. She carried on as usual, cleaning, cooking and taking care of Amelia. There would be no surgery, all the patients had been seen for the week and Lucien was at the morgue. Without Alice he was working hard, though when Matthew took an afternoon off she did slip off for some much needed work therapy.

Mattie was playing with Amelia in the living room when her mother arrived. She scowled as Jean made a tray of tea and took it into the sunroom.

'Go and talk, Mattie,' She lifted the baby, 'and don't come out until you have come to an agreement. If you ignore it, it won't go away.' As Mattie huffed and headed to greet her mother, Jean touched her arm, 'it's your wedding, your day.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At first they engaged in small talk, how things were in Melbourne, how nice Ballarat was, how lovely the Blake's were.

'Charlie,' Maureen sighed, 'he loves you, doesn't he, and you love him?'

'Mum, he's just so...' Mattie stood up and looked over the garden, 'Charlie's always there when I need him. He's gentle and kind. A hard worker and a damn good copper. He respects my views, may not like them, but respects them, and I respect his.'

'Does he make you laugh?' Maureen asked, causing Mattie to turn suddenly.

'Laugh?' Mattie looked open mouthed, 'I suppose he does, yes, sometimes.'

'Good,' Maureen smiled, 'then it is a good match.'

'What?'

'Believe it or not, Matilda,' her mother stood and put her hands on her daughter's shoulders, 'I fell in love with your father because he made me laugh.'

'No?!' Mattie had never seen her father as a man who could make anyone laugh, 'really?'

'Yes, really.' She kissed Mattie's forehead, 'hard to believe, isn't it?'

'Impossible.' Mattie looked at her mother, now or never, she thought, 'mum, I don't want a big wedding. We would prefer the Registry Office, quiet, with our friends.' She looked at Maureen, trying to hide the disappointment, 'I know you want me to have a big white wedding, the cathedral, a reception with dignitaries befitting a government minister's daughter, but it's my day, and I don't want that. Neither of us go to church regularly and our faith, such as it was, has been dented somewhat lately.'

'Oh Matilda,' Maureen's eyes filled with tears, 'whatever you want will be fine by me. A big wedding is a little stressful, for the bride and her mother.' She smiled, 'I'll talk to your father, and you will have the day you want, when you want it.'

'Thanks, mum' Mattie slipped into her mother's embrace, 'and between you and me, I'm not wearing white.'

At first Maureen looked shocked, then realised her daughter was a grown woman and at least she wouldn't be going down the aisle with no idea of what was expected of her, as a wife.

'Cream, pale blue?' He eyes widened in the question.

'Pale blue, I think.' Mattie grinned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So two weddings to be sorted, and life will go on in Ballarat. Jean will have this baby, eventually!


	27. Chapter 27

With no ongoing cases Matthew had time to indulge in a little private detective work. While Alice settled Paul in at school, mornings only to start with and went back to work, he set about searching for Paul Elliot, using his contacts in Sydney, Alice's home city. It was a whim, she was still eaten up with losing her friend, and it had probably gone a long way to making her the person she was. It was easiest to do from the office where he could hide any paperwork or notes. The details he had were sketchy and he didn't want to alert Alice to what he was up to, so he relied on passing over her date of birth and schools she had attended and hoped. He did ask that nobody approach her family, it wasn't, he felt, necessary.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice and Lucien had few interesting autopsies to do until Paul had been settled in school for a month, and was now happy to go and spend the whole day. Alice was relieved that he seemed to be finding his feet and was more likely to chatter on the way home instead of sitting in silence. True, there had been some rocky days, especially when he had a Religious Education lesson, and she asked that he be allowed to leave such classes when he became upset. The headmaster had been most understanding and helpful and found him a little task to do when this happened.

A woman's body was brought into the morgue one morning. She had been found in the trees round Lake Wendouree, well dressed, no apparent injuries, handbag not ransacked but no identification.

Cleaned up, the mud and forest floor washed away, she was a pretty woman, somewhere in her mid thirties, they thought. Well nourished, neatly manicured nails, modern hair style. No wedding ring or indication she had ever worn one.

'It's a puzzle, Alice.' Lucien scratched his head. 'Well, I suppose we'd better see if we can work out how she died, preferably before your wedding.'

'Mm..' Alice mused, she and Matthew were due to make their relationship more acceptable to society, though it was perfectly acceptable to her. They could then legally adopt Paul, so she supposed that was what mattered.

'You ok?' He looked at her, obviously in her own little world for a moment.

'Hm? Yes, fine.' She blinked back to the real world, 'just thinking, we haven't actually told Paul we will be his parents, do you think he'll understand?'

'Well, he's a bright kid.' Lucien told her, 'he might find it a little confusing at first, but you could tell him it just means he's special, not everybody gets to choose their children.'

'Right, I'll bear that in mind.' She turned her attention to the case in hand and put Paul neatly into that part of her mind she always kept him in.

Lucien made the incision and peeled back the skin, he cracked the sternum and lifted out the rib cage to examine the heart and lungs. They weighed and examined each organ in detail but could find no evidence of illness or damage. It appeared that the heart had just stopped, but Lucien couldn't, or wouldn't, believe it. They finished checking all the internal organs and Lucien closed up the incision.

'I'll ask Matthew to put a photograph in the paper, to try and find out who she is, when I take the report up,' he smiled, 'now you'd better head off or you'll be late picking Paul up.'

He watched her leave and turned to look at the body. 'Well, miss, what have you been up to?' He took a syringe and drew some blood to be sent for testing, drugs, alcohol, disease, anything that would point to how she died.

He wiped the spot he had just drawn his sample from, then wiped it again, thinking he had left a mark. He put the cotton wool in a kidney dish and took up his magnifying glass. There appeared to be another puncture mark in the crease of the elbow. He checked the other arm, nothing. Lucien spent the next hour looking over the body with his magnifier until there was a knock on the door.

'Come,' he didn't look up.

'Blake?' Matthew stood in the doorway, 'what are you doing, I expected a report hours ago.'

'Hm..? Oh, Matthew.' He looked up and put the glass down. 'I found a puncture mark when I drew blood for testing. I was just looking to see if there were any more.' He stood up and rubbed his neck, which he realised was rather sore from bending over for so long.

'Are there?'

'No.' Lucien shook his head and covered the body, leaving the head showing for Matthew to take a photograph. 'I'll see if there are any drugs in her system, before I pass judgement.'

'So,' Matthew clicked the shutter on the camera, 'I suppose I'll have to wait for the report?'

'Afraid so.'

Matthew nodded that he had finished and he and Lucien pushed the body into the morgue fridge.

'Right, well I'd better get off, before Jean sends out a search party.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean was in the kitchen when Lucien arrived home. There was no denying, now, that she was pregnant, her dresses didn't hide the growing bump. He stood looking at her through the hatch, Amelia was in her high chair eating some pieces of fruit while she put the dinner back in the oven. The radio was on, just how he liked it when he came home, calm, domestic bliss. Jean sensed he was there and turned and smiled.

'Hello darling,' he came to join her and kissed her cheek, 'how was your day?'

'Nothing special.' Jean smiled and returned the kiss, 'Amelia and I went into town, round the market. You?'

'Dead woman, found in the trees by Lake Wendouree.' Lucien started to set the table, 'Charlie in tonight?'

'Yes.' Jean watched him, 'so how did she die?'

He put out water glasses and filled a jug. 'No ID, no injuries, but a puncture wound in the elbow, injection, possibly. I've sent a sample for testing.'

'Photo in the paper, then.' Jean drained the vegetables and put some aside to crush and cool for Amelia.

'Yes,' he sounded low.

'Lucien, you can't heal all the world's ills, you know.' She stopped what she was doing and went over to him, 'you can only do so much, and that is a lot. You'll sort it, you always do.'

Jean put her arms round him and kissed him, rather more deeply than she would when putting out the dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice put Paul to bed then went to help Matthew wash up.

'I hope this case is cleared up before our wedding, love.' Matthew mused as he tipped the water out, 'I want to take you to away for a few days.'

'What about Paul?' She looked at him,

'I realise he will have to come with us, he's not ready to be left, so it won't be a honeymoon as such, but we would be away from here.'

'Hmm...' She pursed her lips, 'not planning on seeking out my parents I hope?' He'd recently asked if she had informed them of her impending marriage.

'No, that would be a job for you,' Matthew put his arms round her waist and pulled her close, 'if you don't want to see them that's fine by me, but I do think you should let them know you have a family now.'

'Maybe,' she leant her forehead against his chest, 'Oh, Matthew,' she sighed, 'you've been so good never asking about them, even though I know you want to.'

'I know you have a brother, and your parents are still alive.' He ran his fingers down her spine, making her shiver, 'you obviously don't have a good relationship with them, but I won't pry. If you don't want to tell me that's ok.'

'I don't want to be the same as my mother was with Paul.' Alice led him to the couch in the living room. 'I want him to believe in himself, I want him to know I believe in him, not tell him he can't do something or have him follow a path I set out for him. My parents didn't choose university for me, or a career in medicine, I chose it, they would have been happy with me working in a factory, bringing in a wage then marrying and having a family and looking after them in their later years.'

'I can't see you in a factory,' Matthew handed her a whisky, 'you'd have murdered someone just to relieve the boredom.'

'They thought universities were places of wild, drink fuelled sex parties.' Alice smiled, 'mum was convinced I'd be home within the year, pregnant and unmarried.'

'She obviously didn't trust you.'

'No,' Alice suddenly laughed, 'she tried to talk to me about sex, but was so embarrassed I realised I knew more than she was prepared to tell me. Not that I had any practical experience at that time...'

'Parents, particularly those of our generation are not good are they?' Matthew grinned, 'my father was pretty useless, too. It makes you wonder how we came to be born in the first place.'

She laughed, 'Instinct?'

'Mm...' he looked thoughtful then smirked, 'my instinct is that there is a lovely woman sitting next to me...' He slipped his hand behind her back and pulled her close.

'Matthew, what am I going to do with you?' She let him run his tongue over her lips then parted them, tasting his whisky, and melted into his kiss, long and slow.

'I have a few ideas which would be better carried out in the bedroom.'

'I see.' She looked into his eyes, noticing his desire and held his gaze as he stood and offered her his hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She stood facing him in their bedroom, having checked that Paul was asleep first, she had smiled to see him curled up with his fingers in his mouth and the other arm round a teddy bear that had been found in the bottom of the toybox.

'So, Superintendant, your ideas..?'

'Well, I thought we could start here,' he kissed her and pushed her cardigan off, letting it fall to the floor, 'then perhaps...' he indicated his shirt, the tie having been removed when he got home. She smiled gently and undid the buttons, pushing that garment to the floor. He pulled her to him, and reached round to unzip her dress and unclip her bra at the same time; 'of course, that might lead to...'

Her hands slipped down his sides and across the waistband of his trousers, feeling his arousal...and after that all 'ideas' went out of their minds and they fell onto the bed, shedding clothes, touching, kissing, sucking then joining; rising, falling, bucking and releasing; gasping for air.

'Hm..' she sighed, 'I like your ideas, perhaps we should repeat the experience, again.' she whispered as he wrapped his arms round her and she cuddled down against him, closing her eyes, being a working mother was quite tiring sometimes. She loved Matthew more than she had loved anyone, but the bedroom was not everything to her, just being with him, the day to day workings of their relationship meant so much to her. He made fewer but more intense demands on her than her previous lovers, theirs was a partnership based on respect, desire, a depth of feeling she had never experience before, and even she struggled to describe it to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice dropped Paul off at school the following day, rather thankful she was due at work and didn't have time to answer any probing questions. She may be almost a mother but the chatter in the playground was a little too much for her to contemplate just yet. She watched him run into the playground and up to his teacher, then turn and wave. She waved back then hurried off to see what the test results were and if any bruises had developed. The photograph had appeared in the paper that morning but she hadn't had time to read the article with it. She hoped it would at least bring forward a name.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien was already looking at the body, the file of results in his hand, he looked up as Alice entered and exchanged her fawn raincoat for a lab coat.

'Morning,' he smiled.

'Good morning,' her tone more formal but with a hint of humour behind it, 'anything new?'

'No more bruises,' he stood up, 'got the blood screen results.'

'Interesting?'

'Well, not interesting as such.' He opened the file and showed her, 'an overdose, but I wouldn't say she was a habitual user.'

'Oh, why?' She read down the findings, morphine a lot of it.

'Only one puncture mark,' Lucien pointed out, 'a habitual user would have more than one.'

'None anywhere else on the body?' Alice scanned down the file, 'you think she was murdered don't you?'

'Or possibly trying something and it went wrong. We need the syringe that was used.' Lucien swapped his lab coat for his jacket. 'I'm going to see Matthew and see if he'll let me have Charlie to go to where she was found.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour later, Lucien and Charlie were conducting a fingertip search in the trees round Lake Wendouree. They started at the spot where the body had been found then ranged round in spirals, lightly scuffing over the leaves and natural leaf mould. Lucien stood up for a moment and stretched, he took half a step forward and heard something crack under his foot which he withdrew instantly.

'Charlie, here.' he called the sergeant over as he went down on one knee and started to carefully move the leaf litter about. There it was, cracked from Lucien's shoe, but still in one piece, a syringe and needle. He pulled a glove on and picked it up, holding it into the light for anything to show. Let's get this back and see if we can pull any fingerprints, at least see if hers are on it.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took some doing, to clean off the dirt but they managed in the end to get a partial print. It was not hers.

'Bugger,' Lucien hissed, 'now we're looking for a murderer.'

'Great,' grumbled Matthew. 'Well, people, get out there, find out who she is. Move!'

Everyone scattered, Lucien grinned, it was so close to Matthew and Alice's wedding and the formal adoption of Paul he could understand the man's frustration.

'Nothing from the paper, yet?' He asked, mildly. 'You at least usually get the time wasters.'

Matthew was about to make some sharp comment when Alice appeared,

'Morphine,' she held up her analysis report. 'High concentration, almost pure, lethal in small doses if you're not used to it, even if you are.'

'Even better.' Matthew couldn't raise a smile, not even for her.

'Right,' she looked at him, 'I'll go and pick up Paul. See you later, dear.' This last was emphasised.

'What, oh, yes, sorry.'

'Bloody hell, Matthew,' Lucien quipped, 'what _does_ she see in you?'

'Need to know, Dr Blake,' Alice called back, having heard the remark, 'need to know. And you don't.'

Lucien looked at her, a sense of humour, well, well well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paul had never been to where Phew worked, or Liss, but Alice didn't want to wait with the chatter she had heard while waiting for Paul to come out of school. She had asked those 'gossiping' to go and speak to the superintendant, but they all just looked at her as if she had grown a second head. She had huffed in annoyance and left with Paul as soon as he came out to her.

He looked round, wide eyed and open mouthed and hung onto Alice's hand as she headed for the office.

Matthew looked up in surprise when they appeared at his desk.

'Alice, Paul?' he pushed his chair back and let the little boy climb up on his lap.

'Matthew, the parents were discussing the picture in the paper.' She came straight to the point, 'they were all talking about how they knew her for walking around the lake. They kept their children away from her, but, Matthew, I don't understand, she was well dressed, she didn't look like a tramp or...'

'Perhaps she was just different enough to unnerve the general population.' Matthew mused, 'I'll take Paul to school in the morning, talk to some of them. But I also might remind them that withholding information is actually hindering an investigation.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien, mindful of the fact he had been rather miserable the previous evening had called by the florist's on the way home and bought Jean some flowers. He didn't do this often, she usually cut from the garden, but there was a rather lovely bunch of roses and baby's breath. The roses were a deep pink, almost the colour of his favourite lipstick for her; so he purchased them and headed home to his wife and daughter with more of a spring in his step, odd, when he considered they still had an unknown body in the morgue and no idea why she was there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Thank you for the flowers,' Jean kissed him for the umpteenth time that evening. Charlie and Mattie were out at the cinema, Amelia was asleep in her cot, it was just them.

'You deserve them, and more,' he returned the kiss, 'I'm sorry I was rather morose.'

'Lucien,' she sighed, 'you care. I love it that you care, but...you said I deserve more than flowers...' the invitation for explanation hung in the air.

'Did I?' He wrapped his arms round her. 'Well then...'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxIn the bedroom he continued kissing her, running his hands up and down her back until she lost the battle to stay upright. He felt her lean her whole weight against him and her breathing quicken. He grinned wickedly over her head and pulled the zip of her dress down.

He loved her pregnant body, love the feel of the new life moving inside her and as he slowly and sensitively undressed her he touched the bump and felt the little kicks. She lifted her head and smiled, feeling desire course through her as she pushed his shirt off him and leant forward to kiss his chest distracting him with the light breaths she blew through the light spattering of hair so she could undo and push his trousers down, and run her hand over his arousal. She hummed seductively, then smiled as she heard his breath hitch at her touch. He pulled her back towards the bed and sat down, lifting her onto his lap, facing him, astride him. She wore nothing now, Jean in all her glory, to him, glorious, sensuous.

She pouted, he still wore his shorts, and they were in her way. She reached round to the back of the waistband and pushed them under his bum, then lifted the front to free him. He smirked then slid his hand between her legs and began to work her to a near release then lifted her over him and let her guide him in, moving in a rhythm that was almost lazy, but she raised her arms above her head, moaned and gulped as the heady culmination of their love threatened to send her backwards off his lap. She called his name and he caught her, his hands on her waist as he filled her with his love. She didn't stop, placing her hands in his shoulders she kept going, releasing again and digging her nails into his skin. He thrust into her for a final time and then held her until she put her forehead on his and grinned, taking gasping breaths until she fell against him and they both giggled as the baby kicked against them.

They finally got under the covers and lay cuddled up together, his hands tracing over her belly. The baby was quite active when she wasn't, which meant it took her sometime to fall asleep these days, but lying like this with her husband and lover was just as good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean slept through the sunrise, it was rare, but did occasionally happen. Amelia didn't, so when she started to call Lucien went to her.

'Now miss,' He kissed her messy curls, 'shall we go and get mummy a cup of tea?'

He took her into the kitchen and sat her in her high chair. He poured milk into a pan and heated it enough for her to have in her cup. She picked it up, took a sip, looked at her daddy and sat it back down again with a loud tap and a 'Aaah!'

'You drink that while I make tea,' he smiled at her, she got more like Jean every day.

Amelia was happy to gurgle away in her chair while Lucien boiled the kettle and laid the tray. She was too big for him to carry as well as the tray but she was crawling so he hoped she would crawl after him when he took the tray through.

'Right, let's put your cup on the tray,' he did so and lifted her out, 'now you can crawl to mummy, ok?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean was awake, lying on her side facing the door. She laughed to see her husband carrying the tea tray with Amelia at his ankles, and pushed herself up against the pillows.

'Good morning,' Lucien grinned. Amelia crawled up to the bed and pulled on the covers, 'sleep well?'

'Better, thank you.' She nodded, 'can't think why?' She smirked.

'Me neither.' He put the tray on the dresser and poured their drinks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He left her with a longer kiss than the rushed ones that happened when he was in the middle of a case.

'See you later,' he gave Amelia a kiss to the forehead and headed out.

Jean watched him go, hoping they would have a breakthrough in the case, then turned back into the house,

'Come on, young lady,' she sighed, 'let's get you bathed and dressed, how you managed to get your breakfast in your ears is beyond me.'

As she bathed the child she made a mental shopping list. Groceries, of course, an outfit for Amelia to wear to Alice's wedding, she didn't have the time or energy to sew something this time, and she better start thinking about adding some baby layette things to the mix. She would need extra nappies, for a start. Baby Blake kicked as if agreeing with her.

She left Amelia to play on the floor in the living room and went to tidy the kitchen and throw the previous day's paper in the trash. She never got the chance to read it these days, Lucien would tell her if there was something she might be interested in, the rest of the news was word of mouth. If she wasn't careful she would get out of touch.

She was moving quickly around the house, with one eye on the baby, and as she swept the paper off the counter she flicked through the pages. The usual news, council meetings, planning decisions, hatch, match and dispatch; she was about to head through the sun room when a picture caught her eye and a headline, 'Do you know this woman?' Must be the body in the morgue, she thought. She opened it wider and gaped. Of course she knew her, from years ago, but still recognisable, Marnie Roberts. She'd left Ballarat about ten years ago, nobody knew why, though some of the gossips speculated.

'Come on, Amelia,' She scooped the child up, 'we need to go and see Uncle Matthew before doing the shopping.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was greeted with smiles in the station and 'Morning, Mrs Blake's', as she carried Amelia through to the main room.

'Jean,' Matthew had heard the hum and stood up to greet her. 'What can we do for you?'

'I know the woman in the morgue,' She sat in the chair, 'Marnie Roberts, she left Ballarat about ten years ago.'

'And you know her, how?'

'She was a patient of Thomas', not a frequent visitor, just the odd time.' Jean settled Amelia on her knee, 'I expect I could find her notes if you want them.'

'Any idea why she left?'

'No, but there was plenty of speculation,' she rolled her eyes and he knew what she meant. 'She wasn't married, that I do know, and I don't know if she was seeing anyone, though there was a rumour she had an affair with your predecessor.'

'Doug Ashby?'

'No, Doug was an Inspector at the time, no, it would be a Superintendant Carlton, didn't last long, caught in bed with a suspect!' She shook her head. 'By his wife.'

'Nobody has ever mentioned him,' Matthew sat back, Jean's information was never wrong.

'Why are you surprised? He brought the force into disrepute, sexual favours for getting let off.' Jean tutted.

Matthew smiled, 'I'll have the dynamic duo look into whether or not she had ever had children, that will put the rumour to rest. I took Paul to school today because Alice said there were a lot of mother's gossiping but refusing to come into the station to give over any information, so I politely informed them they were withholding evidence and that was a criminal offence.'

Jean laughed at the description of her husband and Matthew's fiancée, 'So they're lining up to gossip to you, now?'

'I'll say!' He joined in her laughter and walked her out, 'thanks for dropping by, Jean, it's really helpful.'

'My pleasure, Matthew,' she smiled as he kissed her cheek, 'I'll see you later, you're dining with us, tonight.'

'Looking forward to it, it will do Paul good to eat somewhere other than home.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Most of what information the mothers gave was hearsay, conjecture, and none of them had a name, so Jean's information was the best of the lot. Matthew decided it would be a good idea to see if they could find out what happened to Carlton. He thought he'd try Melbourne, perhaps they would know something, where he had gone, if he was still alive. First he needed to call the morgue and ask Lucien or Alice if Marnie Roberts had ever had a child.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Dr Harvey,' Alice answered the phone while Lucien finished closing up a body from the hospital. A massive heart attack had taken off a patient who had hitherto given no indication of heart trouble. From the autopsy he had lied about his symptoms to his GP so the angina wasn't picked up. 'We'll have a look, Superintendant, but I don't recall noticing any signs. I'll let you know.'

She turned to Lucien, 'Matthew wants to know if our mystery lady ever had a child. By the way, it's Marnie Roberts, according to Jean.'

'Oh, well, skeletal scarring on the pelvis will tell us that.' He pushed the body he had just finished with into the fridge and pulled Marnie Roberts out. 'Wonder how Jean knew her?' He mused.

'Probably someone who left the town and came back?' Alice considered, Jean was usually the first person he went to when he had a question about a resident.

'Mmm...' He murmured.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew grimaced, 'So no children,' he looked at the report Lucien handed him, 'all I have to go on now is ex-superintendant Carlton and his wife.'

'How will you find him?' Alice sat in the chair Lucien usually occupied, 'especially if he left under a cloud.'

'Just waiting to see if Melbourne can locate him.' He looked at the both of them, 'all we have is...'

'...died due to an overdose of morphine, administered by person or persons unknown.'

'The fingerprints are small for a man though a young man could give similar results, so my guess is a jealous woman, that could point to the wife, or another girlfriend, if, and only if, it is tied to Carlton.' Matthew sighed. 'Other than that, your guess is as good as mine.'

'I just don't understand why she let them do it.' Alice commented, 'there are no defensive injuries, it's as if she just lay down and let it happen. I know a lot of mothers were talking about keeping their children away from her because she wandered about, moaning and crying. It's a heck of a puzzle. There was no evidence of recent sexual activity, really, Matthew, doctor, I am at a loss.'

'She's right,' Lucien nodded, 'if I hadn't drawn blood I would never had noticed the injection site. I would have asked for drug testing, and probably put it down to an accidental overdose.'

'Wish you had,' Matthew muttered.

'No you don't,' Alice pursed her lips, 'you don't like unanswered questions, you know you don't.'

He grinned at her, she knew him well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over dinner that evening they discussed the case. Paul had a book to occupy him and he was quite happy to sit on Alice's knee.

'With that precision,' Jean put a piece of almond tart in front of Alice, 'perhaps it is a medical professional.' She passed the cream over. Lucien looked at her, she had something there.

'What did Carlton's wife do?' Matthew asked.

'No idea.' Jean shook her head, 'all I know is she caught him in bed with another woman who was suspected of some crime or other. It was some years ago, I'm not an encyclopaedia, you know.'

'Oh, really?' Lucien grinned, 'and here's me thinking you knew everything about Ballarat past and present.'

'That couch is uncomfortable to sleep on, Dr Blake.' She looked from under her brows at him.

'Yes, dear,' but he still smiled at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew carried a sleepy little boy out of the house, 'I'll get Charlie to ask around the hospital tomorrow, some of the older members of staff, nursing sisters. See if anyone remembers Mrs Carlton nursing there.'

'Good idea.' Jean and Lucien watched them put Paul in the car and head off home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie headed for the Matron in the hospital. He had asked Mattie who would be the best person to talk to and she had said that Matron had been there long enough.

'Quite a time ago, Sergeant,' Matron Betley smiled, pouring him a cuppa. 'A lot of nurses have come and gone, to marriage, other hospitals...'

'I know, and I'm sorry but,' he sipped the tea, 'we have Marnie Roberts body in the morgue and the only thing we can think of is that she, possibly, had an affair with Mr Carlton.'

'You think that his wife may have something to do with this?'

'She may not, but until we find her and ask her, then we don't know.' Charlie put his cup down, 'given the way Marnie was killed we think it was somebody with a good deal of medical skill.'

Satisfied that this was not a witch hunt for one of her former nurses Matron Betley admitted that Mrs Carlton had been a nurse at Ballarat Hospital before she married the then Senior Sergeant Carlton.

'She was a good nurse, very good,' Matron sighed, 'but she changed. Of course we saw her, a lot. Social events, the birth of their two children, then...Oh, really, Carlton was a complete idiot. He started to play around. Pat was tied up with the children, they were hard work and he didn't help, so she was always tired. I suppose if he wasn't getting his marital pleasures then he thought he could find it elsewhere. Pat was humiliated, but never more so than when his mistresses strutted around town. He rose through the ranks quickly and the women thought that being associated with a high ranking copper was a feather in their caps. I don't remember any of their names, nor did I recognised the picture in the paper. Pat, as far as I know, still lives in Redan, Darling Street. She said it was ironic, he never called her that. That is all I can tell you, officer.'

'Well, Matron,' Charlie stood up, 'thank you for your time. Now I will need to go and see if I can find Mrs Carlton.'

'I hope she didn't do it,' Matron stood and held out her hand, 'she was a lovely girl, a great nurse.'

Charlie smiled and left to pass on the information to the boss and then head out to Darling Street.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pat Carlton opened the door to a tall, handsome police officer. That took her back years, Phillip had been just such an officer when she first met him.

'Mrs Carlton?' Charlie smiled, and when she nodded, 'Sergeant Davies, Ballarat police. May I come in?'

She stood to the side and allowed him across the threshold.

'Mrs Carlton,' he looked at her, she must have been pretty once, her hair was now grey, tightly permed, her face lined with worry and she was rather thin. Her clothes had seen better days, but had been carefully repaired. 'We are looking into the murder of Marnie Roberts.' He waited for a reaction, but there was none, too tired to care, he thought. 'I believe you knew of her.'

'It wasn't her fault.' Pat sighed, 'Phillip straying. He could charm the birds out of the trees, and at least she didn't crow about it. I know what everybody thought, in Ballarat there are no secrets. She left when he was killed, in a bar room brawl, but he'd had to leave the police before then, he...'

'I know, about the 'favours' he did, Mrs Carlton,' at least he could save her having to talk about that.

'Adam, our eldest lad, he was wild, hard to control.' She ushered him into the living room, a tired place with shabby furniture, 'me and Phil couldn't do anything with him.'

'How old is Adam now?'

'Twenty seven.' She smiled, 'he got himself together after we sent him to a stricter school. He's studying pathology in Melbourne. He qualified as a doctor but wants to work with dead people. So he stayed at university.'

'Your other child?'

'Saul passed away, meningitis, when he was seven.' She looked down, 'I should offer you some tea,' she stood up and went to the kitchen, not waiting for his acceptance.

'I'm sorry,' Charlie followed her.

In the kitchen he watched her fill the kettle, her hands shook. As she prepared the tea he noticed this wasn't because the kettle was heavy, they shook constantly, there was no way she could have administered an injection so precisely.

'Mrs Carlton, have you seen Adam lately?' He touched her hands and took over making the tea.

'No, he rarely comes home.'

He sat for a while with her, drinking tea and letting her talk about the past. He learned no more but she seemed grateful for the company.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'So, it looks very much like Adam Carlton could be the murderer.' Matthew sighed, 'he'd have been seventeen when Roberts left, so probably well aware what was going on.'

'But Mrs Carlton didn't blame her.' Charlie reiterated, 'she said he could charm the birds from the trees.'

'See if Adam is at University, Davies,' Matthew stood up, there were calls he had to make to Sydney that had waited too long, 'if he is, you can go and interview him, if the local force will let you.'

'If they won't?'

'Go and observe while they do. I want this cleared up.'

'Boss.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Of course, Adam Carlton didn't know how good the pathology team in Ballarat were. He thought he could get away with it, not reckoning on the keen eye of the police surgeon on the wit and wisdom of his wife. He sat in Melbourne East police station answering questions about his latest visit to Ballarat. At first he had denied it but the more they talked about his father's dalliances the more tense he became, until he finally gave in. But he blamed his mother's illness, Parkinson's disease, on the women his father had been with, the last being Marnie Roberts. He had lured her back to Ballarat, after finding her working as a waitress in a small cafe near the university, with a story of his father having left her something in his will, and how he had searched for her since his death. He had arranged to meet her in the trees round the lake and made her feel good. Told her his father had really loved her, it had been easy. She was, in his words, 'loopy', too lost in her own world to realise he was playing her. He knew that she would wander and cry, because that is what she was known for, she would get a name for being odd, and then he could offer to give her something to help her nerves.

Rather than take him back to Ballarat, to be transferred back to Melbourne, Charlie suggested they keep the paperwork he had brought with him and have him made ready for trial. He would be the one to tell his mother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the few years that Pat Carlton lived after her son was hanged for the murder of Marnie Roberts, Charlie visited her every week, checking she had enough to eat, Mattie would go with him and make sure her health was as good as could be.

'Why, Charlie?' She asked once, towards the end of her life, while Mattie made her a meal and she played with their baby daughter, ' why do you do what you do, for me? Not that I don't like it but...'

'Because, if you were my mum, I would hope that someone would look out for her.' He smiled.

Pat Carlton died five years after Marnie Roberts, almost to the day. The only mourners were Charlie and Mattie. They arranged a headstone that simply gave her name and dates, and the inscription, 'Such sweet sorrow.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I promise a wedding and a surprise in the next chapter. Munchkins permitting.


	28. Chapter 28

Jean woke as the sun streamed through the curtains and smiled. Lucien had taken her through the stars the previous night, the covers were all over the place, just about covering their nakedness. She smiled and stretched, oh how she was loved, and loved. She should get some tea; but first a visit to the bathroom, baby Blake kicked her bladder to make more room, she winced and waited a moment before slipping out of the bed and padding quickly to the side room. Lucien had voiced his thoughts that the baby was quite big and he was worried her slight frame would struggle to deliver naturally. She did think she was bigger than she had been with either Christopher or Jack, either that or she had got her dates wrong, which was entirely possible as she had lost track, thinking it was her age. Still, today was not a day to worry about that, today was Alice and Matthew's wedding day and the day they would sign the papers to formally adopt Paul. Lucien was to be best man and they would both be witnesses. The only other people there would be Charlie and Mattie, they would follow the ceremony at the town hall with a quiet meal at the club and then Matthew was taking his wife and adopted son away for a few days. Where? Nobody knew, not even Alice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice turned to look at the other person in the bed, her soon to be husband. He'd been secretive of late, and now wouldn't tell her where they were going for a family holiday. Theirs would always be an unconventional marriage, it was already that as a partnership, and she rather liked it. They had determined that they would marry before Jean had the baby and they had left it rather late, the poor woman was now heading towards her eighth month, well that's what she said, allowing for getting her dates wrong.

They would arrived at the Registry Office at the Town Hall together, no hiding away, it would upset Paul and there was no real reason to hide what they were wearing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paul had not liked the flight to Sydney, he didn't like being confined and have to keep quiet. Alice had put a couple of books in her bag to read to him but after a while he became restless. They would finish their journey by train and Alice hoped they could find a compartment where they could be alone and he could move about more, and he could look out of the window.

'Why Woollongong, Matthew?' She sighed as they settled into the compartment and put a couple of toy cars on the floor for Paul to play with. People were still getting on the train but she hoped that anyone coming by would see an active youngster and keep going. 'What's so special there?'

'I thought it would be good to spend time on the coast, we wouldn't have to confine Paul to indoors and we could relax.' Matthew smiled.

It wasn't something Alice had done much of, walking on the beach or just wandering about in the fresh air. She had been raised in a city and spent most of her adult life indoors, unless she was acting police surgeon. She pushed the armrest up between them and nestled against him.

'As long as you don't expect me to make sandcastles,' she teased.

'Of course I do!' Matthew grinned and kissed the top of her head, 'and paddle in the sea.'

Alice harrumphed, but had a smile on her face. He had a way with him that made her smile and try new things, paddling in the sea may be one of those new things. She had only ever swum in a pool she may even surprise him and swim in the sea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew had booked them into a small family run hotel near the beach, with a connecting door between theirs and Paul's room. They unpacked, letting Paul help by putting his things in the dresser and his teddy on the bed with his pyjamas. He had his own way of putting things, very precise, very like Alice, Matthew noted.

They had time for a walk on the beach before dinner, which they hoped would tire Paul out. They strolled hand in hand watching the little boy run ahead then stop suddenly to pick up a shell and bring it back to them to show what he had found. Every time it was admired and he put it in his pockets, so by the time they decided to head back to the hotel he had amassed quite a collection.

'What's this, Liss?' He asked, 'and this one?'

'You know, Paul,' she smiled at him, 'shells are not my area, why don't we see if we can find a book tomorrow so you can identify them?'

'Ok.' He was happy with this idea and allowed her to put them on the dresser, with a note asking that they be left when the room was cleaned each day. She made a mental note to see if she could find a box to put them in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew smiled to himself as he woke. Alice lay curled on her side, her arm flung up to his shoulder, hiding her face that was buried in his side. The breeze of her breathing tickled but he tried not to laugh. Paul had been told that the same rules applied in a hotel as at home, and he was to knock and wait before he came into them. He had slept deeply and the newlyweds were able to do what newlyweds did. They had explored, tasted and kissed each other, made love, kissed again, sighed, groaned and made love again until, satisfied and exhausted, both had fallen asleep. He drew a lazy line up her naked back and over her shoulder making her shiver and stir.

'Mmph!' she huffed and reached down to pull the sheet over her. He had learned, shortly after they had started being intimate, that waking Alice was not a good idea. She liked to come around in her own time. He just couldn't resist it this morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Do you want to go and get a book about shells, today, Paul?' Alice asked as she buttered some more toast for him.

'Yes, please.' He somehow managed to get marmalade on the end of his nose, she wiped it off with a napkin, he grinned at her. He had really come out of his shell, especially since he had started school, where he had made some friends and even been invited to play with one of them after school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The book store was not too busy but there were no books for children of Paul's age about shells. Sensing his disappointment Alice headed for the natural history section and found one that had all the information he would need, they would just have to read it to him. It had plenty of photographs in it that would keep him amused, anyway.

Outside in the sunshine, Matthew suggested they stop for an ice, there was an ice cream parlour just along from the bookstore, Paul was very excited at the prospect, Alice didn't feed him a lot of sweets, he was allowed them only as a treat, so to have an ice cream for no reason was, to the little boy, heaven!

Matthew took him inside to choose while Alice sat at a table and watched the people pass by. A man in a wheelchair negotiated the shoppers and pulled up next to her.

'Excuse me,' he spoke softly but looking away from her, 'don't I know you?'

Alice looked shocked, she wasn't used to being approached by strangers who declared that they knew her, especially in a town she had never been to.

'Your husband said I'd find you here.' he turned to her and watched her mouth drop open.

'Paul?' She gasped, 'Paul, it can't be.'

'It is, hello Alice, how are you?'

'Er,'

'Well, Alice Harvey, stuck for words...' he grinned, 'sorry. Your husband, Matthew, said you had told him about losing touch. I wish I had been able to get word to you, but I couldn't get out of the hospital, and then I was kept in the house. Shame, you see, to have a crippled son.'

'What happened? I went to your house and your parents told me I was a silly girl and to go away. Nobody would help me find you. I thought you were dead,' tears started to fall, 'Oh Paul.'

'Found her then?' Matthew smiled and passed them both an ice. All his detecting had paid off, 'didn't know what to get you as a wedding present, so I thought, maybe...'

'Thank you, Matthew.' She sniffed and took the handkerchief he offered.

Paul reached over and shook his hand, 'thanks for this, Matthew, I had wondered what had happened to my partner in crime.'

'Little' Paul looked confused, Liss was crying and that didn't seem right. People only cry when they're unhappy. He went round to her and put his hand on her knee,

'Mum?' It was the first time he had called her that, though they had told him that they had chosen him to be their son, but it was up to him whether he called them mum and dad, mother and father or stuck to Liss and Phew. She lifted him up and put her arms round him,

'It's alright, Paul.' She kissed his cheek, 'this is Paul, who we named you after, I haven't seen him for lots of years. These are happy tears, really.'

'Oh.' He licked his ice cream.

'Perhaps, son,' Matthew held out his hand to the child, 'we could go for a walk and leave mum and Paul to tell their news.'

'Ok.' The little boy kissed her cheek and slipped off her knee.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice still couldn't believe what she was hearing. Paul had had a huge row with his parents at the beginning of the holiday and it had developed into a fist fight with his father. He'd gone backwards down the stairs and broken his back, leaving him reliant on a wheelchair for the rest of his life. This meant that physical work, something on the docks, that his father had determined his son should take as a job when he finally left school, was never going to be. So they had relented and he had gone to university to study history and now ran the local museum, having never gone back home after starting university. He'd made a good life for himself, even got married.

'I'm not totally useless below the waist,' he winked. 'Matthew tells me you didn't end up in a factory, either.'

'No, I qualified as a doctor, then a pathologist. I horrified my mother when I took a job in a hospital morgue as pathologist.' She smiled.

'Autopsies?'

'And the rest.' She pushed her empty ice tub out of the way, 'that's how I met Matthew. He's the superintendant at Ballarat police station, and my colleague's oldest friend.'

'So he said.' Paul waved at the shop owner, 'don't suppose we could have some tea, John?'

'No problem, Dr Paul.' John grinned, 'he's a regular here.' He told Alice.

'Matthew said you've only just married, but you have a child.' He raised his eyebrows.

'Paul is adopted,' she smiled, 'I've never found anyone I wanted to marry before Matthew, and we probably would have stayed living in sin if it wasn't for Paul.'

'Alice Harvey,' he laughed, 'you little devil.'

'I was never going to do things the same as everybody else. Most men I met along the way wanted me to stay at home and bear them lots of children. I'm not a good cook, children, well if it happens, but I've left it a bit late for that. Paul was abused by a priest and we just sort of ...' how to describe the way her little family had come together. '...we autopsied a little boy and the investigation led us to man who had set up a 'seminary' for boys who had come over from foster care in England. He, and the rest of them just wanted little boys for their unnatural desires. Lucien, my colleague, got to Paul just before the priest was about to do something unthinkable to him. Me and Paul got along because, I suppose, neither of us were looking for a family. I used to go and attend to his bruises if Lucien wasn't available, and then he kept...' She quickly finished the story of how Paul had become Paul and ultimately hers and Matthew's son.

'He's a lucky little boy, and I'm flattered you thought of naming him after me.' Paul smiled and sipped the tea John had brought.

'Actually, it was Matthew,' she admitted, reddening slightly, 'he didn't like being called 'Sid', so he suggested we try 'Paul', after I had told him about how we used to investigate puddles and such like when we were children. Now you know what happened to me, what about you?'

'Well, I got a degree in history and, because I was not going to be able to be an archaeologist, I came here when I saw an advert for a museum curator. It didn't sound much but it has turned into a great post. I do more than dust the exhibits, I'm allowed to arrange new displays on loan from other museums and galleries, give talks to children and even take some things into schools.' He grinned, 'that's how I met my wife. She's a teacher, we married twelve years ago and have a son, Daniel, who's ten. We feel very lucky.'

Alice could see from his face he was indeed happy and she took his hands and told him how glad she was that he had found a place to be fulfilled.

'Come and dine with us,' He squeezed her hand, 'Carol would love to meet you.'

'Oh, Paul,' she sat back, 'we couldn't. Such short notice.'

'Rubbish, tomorrow, six o'clock.' He took a napkin and wrote his address on it. 'Daniel can amuse Paul, Carol's a good cook.'

'Thank you for reminding me about my lack of skills in the kitchen.' She teased. 'Even my husband cooks better than I do.'

'I expect you have other skills.' He raised his eyebrows.

'Paul!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Thank you, Matthew.' Alice climbed into bed and cuddled up to him, 'for finding Paul.'

'I thought you'd feel happier if you knew what had happened to him. I just thought I had certain resources that I could use to find out.' He kissed her temple.

'What would you have done if you'd found out that my first fears were true?'

'I'd have found a way to tell you, to put the demons away.'

'Are you tired?' She wriggled against him.

'Not particularly, why?' He knew perfectly well what she was intimating.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the holiday was filled with beach walks, Alice did swim in the sea, Matthew was surprised to see she was a strong swimmer and they encouraged Paul to at least play in the water. They built sandcastles and generally behaved like children during the day.

The meal with Paul and Carol was entertaining, Carol was a good cook, as her husband had said. Daniel was a quiet and thoughtful child who was happy to show Little Paul his own collection of shells and tell him what some of them were. They all got on extremely well and when they left, Matthew extended an invitation to them to spend some time in Ballarat when they had some leave available.

'We'd love to,' Carol smiled, 'I'm so glad to have met you. Paul told me all about your little adventures as children, Alice, he often said he wondered what had happened to you. After what he told me about your family expecting you to work in a factory and have lots of children, I'm glad you found something more interesting, in line with your abilities. I do hate it when parents expect their children to just grow up to work, and not find an occupation that fulfils them. We still need factory workers, dockers, but we do need the scientists as well, and the police, oh, I could go on.'

'I understand.' Alice smiled, 'shall we get some soapboxes and stand on street corners telling the people the world is out there to be explored?'

'Now, that's something I could really enjoy doing.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived back in Ballarat Alice still reeling from the work Matthew had done to find Paul. They flight home was easier this time, Little Paul slept part of the way having been allowed to play on the beach before they boarded the plane. Now they were back to the usual run of things, as a proper family.

Lucien picked them up from the local airport and smiled.

'You look well.' He remarked, relieving Alice of her sleeping son and placed him gently on the back seat.

'Thank you.' Alice smiled, broadly, 'everything here alright?'

'I just about managed without you.'

She chose to ignore that, knowing he managed perfectly well on his own. 'How's Jean?'

'Fine, if a little tired.' Lucien pulled away from the car park, 'says she's too old for having babies.'

'Jean is not old.' Alice stated, matter-of-factly, 'and as for having babies, you do know what causes it, don't you?' She added wryly.

'No,' he laughed, 'do tell.'

If he hadn't been driving she'd have hit his arm, but he was, so she didn't, she just rolled her eyes and grinned.

He dropped them off, telling them Jean had put some cold meat and a salad in the fridge.

'That's very kind of her,' Matthew unloaded the car, 'but she didn't have to.'

'Well, you know Jean,' Lucien lifted Paul while Alice unlocked the door, 'there's milk, bread and breakfast things too.'

Alice smiled, but chose not to remark that she was perfectly capable of feeding her boys. It would save her rushing out first thing to buy what she needed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean was sitting with her feet up on the couch, Amelia napping next to her, when Alice swung by the following day to thank her for her kindness. She heaved herself up and called through that she'd be right there. She' definitely got her dates wrong, even Lucien agreed with that.

'Alice,' she grinned as she opened the door, 'how lovely to see you.'

Alice thought Jean looked tired but refrained from saying as much,

'I hope I'm not disturbing you.' Alice stepped in, 'for you,' she held out a bunch of flowers, 'just to say thank you for stocking the fridge for me.'

'They're beautiful,' Jean took the flowers, 'tea?'

'Lovely.' Alice closed the door behind her and followed Jean through to the kitchen when she ran water into the sink for the flowers; she'd get her husband to take a vase from the cupboard later; and filled the kettle.

'How are you, Jean?' Alice took the cups and saucers out for her.

'Oh, you know.' She sighed, 'tired, fat... but not long to go now.'

'True, about a month, yes?'

'That's right, well we think so. Lucien thinks it's a big baby and I might need help.' Jean grimaced. 'I'm hoping that, for once, he's wrong.'

'It would be unusual,' Alice took the pot off her, 'but stranger things have happened.'

Jean sat down and rubbed her side then over the bump.

'I think it's a boy.' She mused, 'a footballer, by the way he kicks.'

'Could be a girl, practicing her dancing.' Her friend suggested.

'I'd like a girl, after two boys,' Jean sipped her tea, 'but at the same time it would be nice for Lucien to have a son.'

'Does it matter?'

'No, as long as it's healthy.' Jean winced.

'Are you alright?'

'Yes.' She tried to smile, 'just uncomfortable.'

'Would you like me to stay, until Lucien gets back?' Alice was concerned. When they had left she had seemed fine but now it looked like she had had enough.

'I'm not very good company.' Jean sighed. 'But it would be nice, if you can.'

'Surgery this afternoon?'

'Yes.'

'Right,' Alice stood and took the cups to the sink, 'you have the day off, I don't have to pick Paul up until four, I'll let the patients in, you can put your feet up.'

'Then Lucien will think I can't cope.' Jean looked alarmed and tears filled her eyes.

'He is probably more than aware you are struggling, but you won't tell him and if he asks you, you probably bite his head off.' She smiled.

Jean didn't want to admit to Alice she was right, Lucien had suggested he get in a temp to fill in for her, or ask Mattie to do it when she wasn't on call. She poo-poohed the idea and told him she was perfectly capable of carrying on, hadn't she run a farm while she carried the boys? She sighed, 'thank you.'

Alice sent Jean to lie down on the couch with Amelia and sorted out lunch, a sandwich was usual, Amelia would be fine with cooked pieces of vegetable and bits of fruit, perhaps a biscuit and milk. She could manage that, and Lucien could probably help. She looked at the rota on the kitchen calendar and noted that Mattie was scheduled to be home from lunchtime onwards, so perhaps she could be persuaded to see to surgery. Alice was fine looking after Paul but she had no experience with babies, so she was more concerned about Amelia, particularly nappies. Paul had only needed them for a couple of nights and he was able to lie still on command, Amelia was likely to wriggle.

She heard the door open and Mattie's voice float down the hall. She greeted her with her finger on her lips to indicate someone was resting.

'Alice?' Mattie whispered, 'what's going on?'

'Jean is resting, she's exhausted,' Alice drew her into the kitchen. 'From what I can see she's either having Braxton Hicks or she's in early labour.'

'That makes it an early birth or she got her dates wrong.' Mattie looked through to the living room. She could see Jean move occasionally and hear her groan.

'Hospital or home birth?' Alice asked. Mattie went to pick Amelia up to stop her disturbing her mother.

'Jean? Kitchen between the washing up and preparing a pot of tea.' Mattie smiled, 'I don't know. I know the boys were born in hospital but I think she was 'persuaded'. Christopher didn't want to have them born at home.'

'Right,' Alice thought for a while, 'I think it might be a good idea if she was examined, now. Or we could wait for Lucien to come home.'

'He'll be home for surgery, two-ish,' Mattie jiggled the baby in her arms, 'so perhaps, if I change Amelia and settle her in her cot, I can assist.'

'Good.' Alice smiled, 'shall I prepare the surgery?'

'Yes.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Jean,' Mattie touched her shoulder, 'Jean, wake up please.'

'Hm..?' Jean turned her head, 'what? Mattie?'

'Alice and I are a little concerned,' Mattie helped her sit up, 'let's have a look at you, eh?'

'I'm ok.' Jean leant on her shoulder.

'I know, but let's make sure.' Mattie helped her up and into the surgery.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice was in the middle of examining Jean intimately when Lucien strode in, early for once, wondering where everyone was, given that Alice's car was in the drive. He heard voices coming from the surgery and rightly surmised that something was afoot!

'...dilated.' Alice was saying, 'a slow labour by the looks, Nurse O'Brien.'

'Ladies?' He stopped in the doorway. 'Jean? What..?' He was at her head in seconds.

'It would appear your child is in a hurry to enter this world.' She smiled weakly, 'must have got my dates wrong.'

'Oh darling, why didn't you say something?' He held her close and kissed her.

'I wasn't sure.' She winced. 'I thought it was just because I'm so tired.'

'So you finally admit it.' He shook his head, 'oh Jean, what am I going to do with you?'

'Dunno,' she started to cry.

'Let's get you to hospital, eh?'

'Not here?'

'No love.' He smiled at her, 'you know I'm not sure you can do this by yourself this time.'

'Amelia...' She suddenly realised the baby was nowhere in sight.

'I'll look after her,' Mattie touched her arm.

She watched them go, noticing when Jean paused for a contraction, too tired to really make much of it. Alice was going to drive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing at the steps to the hospital Jean gripped Lucien's hand and silently told herself to get a grip, literally and metaphysically. 'You've done this before, Jean, ' the words rang in her head, 'now get on with it. You don't want him to cut you.' That done she inhaled deeply and lifted her head, a determined set to her chin. Lucien saw out of the corner of his eye the fierce independence of his wife and smiled.

She brushed aside the offer of the wheelchair, relying on gravity to get things moving a little faster. It had worked before. It was hard work, lying on your back with your feet in the damned stirrups battling pain and the forces of gravity. So she walked, holding onto her husband's arm, with her head held high.

True it took longer than she hoped, and she had to put her foot down in order to be allowed to stand and sway holding onto Lucien, but she was more comfortable that way. The obstetrician came in and started to throw his weight about, even though Lucien said he trusted his wife to know what she was doing.

'I'm the medic here.' The consultant snapped.

'When you've pushed a football out of your nether regions then you can tell me what to do!' Jean snapped back, 'I've done this before and you have no bloody idea!'

Lucien's eyebrows shot up, Jean never swore, and certainly not in public. He tried not to laugh at the expression on the face of his colleague and suggested that perhaps, he might like to wait outside until he was called again. He stroked Jean's back and felt her cough as her waters broke, surprised she was not embarrassed. Mei Lin had whined and cried all through giving birth to Li, not Jean, even though he knew she was dead on her feet.

'Jean,' he whispered, glad the two midwives were waiting for instructions, in awe at the connection between the two, 'I should examine you now, see how far you are.'

'One moment, please,' she grunted and paused, 'right, I'm ready to push now.'

They helped her onto the bed, with Lucien sitting beside her, holding her hands and her gaze as she bore down to help the baby into the world. The midwife was ready to advise and instruct, telling her how well she was doing, which Jean ignored, she knew fine well how she was doing.

'One more push, the head is here,' the midwife encouraged.

'Next one, Mrs Blake, a good hard push.'

Jean put her chin on her chest and looked deep into Lucien's eyes, drowning in his love and grunted then gasped as the cry of her daughter split the air.

'Fine set of lungs.' The midwife smiled, 'well done, she's a bonny baby.'

Jean flopped back onto the cushions, still holding Lucien's hands.

'A girl,' Lucien leant forward and kissed her, 'thank you.'

'I thought you'd want a boy.' Jean whispered, not at all embarrassed at his attentions.

'No, I have no preference,' He kissed her hands, 'just as long as it was healthy and you were alright, I really don't mind at all.'

'Seven and a half pounds, Mrs Blake.' Her daughter was handed to her, 'has she a name.'

They looked at each other, they hadn't given it any thought.

'We'll think of something.' Jean grinned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie arrived after Lucien had called to say that Jean had given birth, safely, to a daughter. She brought Jean's case that she had packed only in the past few days and some flowers. Charlie was with her, carrying Amelia.

'Thank you, Mattie.' Jean smiled and held out her arms for her older daughter. Noticing the child was not dressed in her pyjamas, and had the remnants of some porridge in one ear she worked out she must have been in labour all night. Lucien confirmed it was indeed the day after.

'Was it a difficult time, Jean?' Mattie hadn't slept much, worried for her friend, she was quite sure it would be a caesarean.

'Well, not something I plan on repeating, but, as births go, it wasn't too bad.' Jean grinned. 'Three times is quite enough.'

Lucien laughed, 'Really, I was looking forward to hearing you tell a consultant that he had no idea what he was talking about, again.'

'You didn't?' Mattie gaped.

'I'm afraid so,' Jean blushed, 'I do believe it was something along the lines of 'no bloody idea', I'd better apologise.'

'Why?' Lucien agreed with her, 'I have no idea what you went through, I just know it hurt, and your description of 'pushing a football from one's nether regions' was priceless.'

'Well...' she pouted, 'he was so pompous.'

'Have you given her a name?' Mattie was now holding the newborn.

'We've just been discussing it and we have settled on Eleanor Jean.' Lucien announced.

'I didn't want the 'Jean', but he insisted.' The new mother grumbled, 'but she will be known as Nell.'

'For Nell Clasby?' Mattie hazarded a guess.

'Yes,' Jean smiled sadly, she still missed her, 'she always supported us when the gossip got going, much like Agnes does now.'

'I think it's lovely,' Charlie offered, 'names should have some memory attached. 'I'm named after my grandfather, who I never knew.'

Nell decided it was time she had some attention from her mother, in the shape of food so they left her to put the baby to her breast and said they'd call back later.

'Get some sleep, Lucien.' Jean called after them, 'you've had no more than me.'

He returned to the bed, and kissed her, 'I will.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So there we are, yet another baby Blake to add to the collection. Thank you for the lovely reviews and for continuing to read, even though season 5 is being seen by some.


	29. Chapter 29

Lucien entered Jean's room, fully expecting her to demand she be allowed home. He had insisted she stay in for a week, but she had asked, daily, to go home, she was not ill, she was bored and the food wasn't up to much. He didn't expect Mattie to be there but she was, and she was helping Jean to dress.

'Jean? Mattie?' He strode over to the bed. 'Where's Amelia?' If Mattie was there she would usually have brought the elder child with her, but there was no sign of her.

'Amelia is with Charlie,' Mattie handed Jean a handkerchief, she hadn't turned round. 'We need to get Jean and Nell home.'

Jean turned round, she had obviously been crying, but he had not detected any sign of the baby blues, just her annoyance at being in hospital. Just beyond her he could see the bassinet with his newborn daughter in it.

'Nell's not well, Lucien.' Jean sniffed. 'She's not feeding properly, and it just runs out of her. There's a bug in the nursery and they've only just told me.'

Immediately he went into full protective husband/father/doctor mode. He felt Nell's forehead, too warm, her blue eyes were bright with fever and her cheeks were very red.

'Mattie, can you get some bottles, she will need cooled boiled water with a tiny bit of sugar dissolved in it.' He turned to Jean, 'you will have to keep her away from Amelia, wash your hands thoroughly after changing her. It's more important to keep her hydrated than anything.'

Mattie left them saying she would see them at home, Jean finished dressing while Lucien wrapped his daughter in the hospital blanket and they hurried out, Dr Blake calling to sister that he would return later to talk to her but he was taking his wife and daughter home. Before the sister had opened her mouth to argue they were gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie had broken a few speed laws to get everything for Jean, bottles with cooling water were lined up on the side, to which she had added a little sugar and mindful of her science lessons as well as long discussions with Lucien and what was in a standard drip for rehydration she had taken a drip bag and put just a teaspoon into each bottle. Getting a line into a baby was bordering on impossible. She hoped she'd done right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keeping Amelia away from her mother for the next week proved to be nigh on impossible. So Jean would set aside time to be with her in the living room and Mattie would look after Nell. Jean also put her to bed at night so at least she slept through. Lucien had two worries, Nell, of course, and Jean, who was becoming more exhausted as the week wore on. She was still feeding Nell, Lucien could then see that she was beginning to recover. Slowly but surely, the number of nappies used reduced to an acceptable level, Nell's 'output', as he called it, became normal and her temperature returned to normal.

To prevent the infection getting round his patients, he had commandeered an office well away from the nursery in the hospital and he never wore the same clothes he wore at home to surgery.

The first thing he had done, after he had got Jean and Nell settled at home was to go back to the hospital and read the riot act to the nursing staff. It wasn't just his daughter who was suffering several other babies were in the same state. They had to be separated from the well children and treated with the same mixture Mattie had made up for Nell. Every nurse was to wear a fresh gown for each child, nobody, other than nursing staff was allowed in, babies needing feeding were taken to a side room where the mother could feed. He then needed to find out where the infection had originated, he had cultures done and Alice had found only one nurse who exhibited the same results. This nurse had not suffered from any ill effects but it turned out that her younger brother had come over from the family farm he worked on and his cultures also harboured the same micro organisms as Nell and the other babies.

By the end of the week the outbreak seemed to have been stopped, but they did lose three babies, all of whom were premature or very small at birth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'You wouldn't think we had come so close to losing her, would you?' Jean stood over the bassinet a week later, watching her sleeping, and now healthy, baby girl.

'We were lucky,' Lucien admitted, putting his arms round her and kissing her temple, 'there could have been a lot more losses.'

'What did the board say, about your recommendations?' Jean had watched him stomp around and rage at the unnecessary loss of such young babies. All it took, he said, was attention to detail. He recommended that a new gown be worn by each nurse for each baby, hand washing was to be rigorously enforced. No nurse with even a hint of a sniffle was to be allowed near a baby.

'The only one they are unsure about is that babies should stay with their mothers in a bassinet by the bed.' He sighed, 'the nursery will be kept for babies that are small, needing an incubator, or for when mother needs a break.'

'I like the sound of that one.' She snuggled into him, 'having to wait for your baby to be brought up to you, is awful, and if the baby is beside you, you can bond and feed when you need to.'

'Would you like to speak to the board?' He joked.

'If you think it will help,' she looked up at him, 'and I expect a few other mothers would be willing to stand with me.'

'I was joking, Jean.' He tightened his grip on her.

'I wasn't.'

So it was decided. Jean spoke to some other mothers whose babies had been struck down with the same bug and had survived, for which they thanked Dr Blake profusely. They sat down one afternoon, in the Blake's living room, with tea and biscuits, and discussed what they wanted to say. Jean was appointed spokeswoman, but the others said they would happily speak too.

Arranging a time when they all were sure the babies would not interrupt with demands for nourishment, Jean and four other mothers sat facing the Hospital board.

Jean stood to speak, Lucien said she would command more respect that way,

'Gentlemen,' she began, 'the recent outbreak of an infection that affected the babies in the hospital nursery has been devastating. Most of us were lucky and our babies made it through, but,' she looked round, 'three babies didn't. Three too many babies died because they were kept in close proximity to sick babies. I know my husband, Dr Blake, has recommended that certain hygiene regulations are put in place, which will do wonders but, when a woman gives birth the first thing she wants is to hold her baby and keep it close. Common practice is to remove the baby and take it to the nursery, saying mother has to rest. The baby is given formula until natural milk is available and the baby is brought to the mother on request or at regular intervals. Well, gentlemen, and we all know it is men who run the hospitals, and we know you think this is in our best interests, but, I'm afraid you are mistaken. Keeping the baby at the bedside in a bassinet is reassuring for both mother and child. After nine months of carrying a child, feeling it move for half of that time, to have it taken away is frightening. Questions arise, is it alright? being the most needful. We agree that it is nice, on occasion to have the baby settled in the nursery, for a couple of hours, to give mother the chance to wash, or nap, but, we want our babies beside us, they are ours, gentlemen, not the hospital's. Keeping them with us will reduce the spread of infections, allow routines to be set and set the bond which may shake over the years, but will never break. As I tell my older boys on occasion, I may not like what you do, but I will always love you.'

There was a silence as she sat down, still cradling the child she had thought she would lose through the spread of infection, and waited for a reaction.

'Mrs Blake,' the consultant she had insulted stood up, 'your arguments are emotional, but are also quite well thought out. However, the maternity team need to be able to keep a watchful eye on the babies in their care. How would you suggest that is addressed?'

'In the circumstance that has promoted this, a watchful eye didn't really work, did it?' Jean looked at him, 'my baby was seriously ill, she nearly died. All these mothers here had the same experience. Couldn't the team be on the wards, not just seeing to the babies but to the mothers as well. Dispensing advice, reassuring new mothers, engaging with parents, on the ward they could talk to two or three at the same time. Mothers could help each other. Second and third time mothers can help first time mothers. It would be so much more relaxed and supportive.'

The other mothers agreed with Jean and they spent more time talking about what the patients actually wanted, leaving with just a little hope that the board would at least think about the idea.

'If I have another baby,' Mrs Thomas mused, 'I think I'll have it at home.'

'That works,' Jean nodded, 'I was born at home, so were my boys.'

'Perhaps all this progress is actually going backwards,' Mrs Ellis suggested. 'Maybe we should leave things that work, alone, and try to change those that don't.'

'Maybe.'

The ladies parted and headed to their homes, while Jean headed to the station to see if Lucien was about.

He was talking to Matthew when she found him. They were discussing a case that had got them both perplexed, three men found dead in a barn out on the Daylesford Road.

'Jean,' Matthew stood as she came up to the desk. 'How are you?'

'I'm well, thank you, Matthew.' She smiled, 'but I need to get this one home,' she held out the baby, 'she's getting ready to complain about a late lunch.'

'Lucien says she has recovered.' Matthew moved round the desk to take a look at his soon to be god daughter. He stroked her hand and the little fist opened to wrap round his finger.

'She seems to have done.' Jean inhaled deeply.

'You?' He looked at her, Lucien had said he was worried she was overdoing it.

'I'm fine, Matthew, thank you.' She turned to her husband, 'Mattie will need to get off to work, Lucien. Nell needs feeding.'

'Of course,' he put his arm round her, 'come on, I'll take you home...' He hoped he could persuade her to take a nap, or at least lie down for a while. He could look after Amelia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien made tea while Jean went to the nursery to feed Nell. Mattie had made Amelia's lunch and he set about sitting her in the high chair and spoon feeding her the mashed vegetables. She usually had a nap after her lunch and he was going to propose that Jean put Nell in the bassinet and she curl up with Amelia on their bed for an hour or two. He would be around, he had no ongoing case at the morgue so he could busy himself about, maybe mow the lawn.

'What about the three in the barn?' Jean asked when he brought Amelia into the nursery.

'Autopsies are done, I am not needed just now,' He smiled, 'so, now that Nell is asleep...'

'Very well,' she sighed, he was right, of course.

He held Amelia while Jean undressed as far as her slip and lay on the bed. Amelia was more than happy to snuggle down with her mother and they were asleep almost before he lay the blanket over them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie and Bill had been sent over to the barn on the Daylesford Road to see what they could find.

The pile of bales that had hidden the bodies lay as they had been left. If it hadn't been for the farm dog running off they'd never have been found, well, not for some considerable time, anyway.

There was little blood on the floor, tying up with the injuries Alice and Lucien had found during the autopsies. Each man had been strangled, then stabbed after death, long enough to prevent huge blood loss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'You see, Charlie,' Lucien suggested at dinner that evening, 'they were stabbed in the chest while lying down so the blood did not leak out, so to speak, it pooled into the body.'

'But why?' Charlie couldn't understand why the second act had been committed, 'surely, once they were dead there was no point in stabbing as well.'

'No, I think it was designed to put us off...'

'...but it didn't, did it?'

Lucien smiled up at Jean, the nap had done her good.

'Well, did you think it would?'

'No, of course not.' She laughed, that musical laugh he loved.

'We are just waiting for some blood results, but even then, I don't know where that will leave us.'

'Doesn't that nurse,' Jean started to think about all that had happened recently, 'you know, the one who unwittingly brought the bug into the nursery, doesn't she come from a farm out that way?'

'She does,' Charlie agreed, 'but what does that have to do with it?'

'She may know them.' She looked up as Mattie came into the kitchen, her shift had run late after helping Jean out earlier in the day. 'Your dinner is keeping warm, Mattie.'

'Thanks, Jean,' she went to the sink and washed her hands before lifting the plate. 'Lucien, could you get to see Mrs Standish tomorrow?'

'Surely, why?' It wasn't often the nurse asked him to make a house call at dinner.

'Her little boy,' Mattie swallowed a mouthful of potato, 'he's been off colour, she's kept him off school, today. I did think of making a surgery appointment, but after what happened to Nell I didn't want to bring anything like that into the house.'

'Is he staying off school tomorrow?' Jean asked, grateful for the young woman's thoughtfulness.

'I said to, better to be sure than spread anything round school.' She nodded, 'this is lovely, Jean,' she waved her fork over the meal, 'just what I needed.'

'Quite right, Mattie.' Lucien grinned at her.

'By the way, Lucien,' Jean started to clear the plates, 'what have they decided about the maternity unit?'

'No change, dearest.' He pulled a face. 'They have only decided that a separate room will be set aside for sick babies, but they still won't have them at the bedside.'

'Right,' Mattie huffed, 'I'm having any babies at home, with you in attendance, Dr Blake.'

'Oh,' Charlie raised his eyebrows, 'we're having kids then?' He teased.

'Hoards of them,' she grinned back.

'Best get married and start then.' Charlie roared with laughter.

'You do seem to be dragging your heels,' Jean noted.

'Want us out?' Mattie scraped the last of her dinner off the plate.

'Not at all.' Jean squeezed her shoulder as she passed on her way to the sink.

'We have been looking for a house, or flat.' Charlie sighed, 'but, in our price range...'

'Alice offered us her flat, as it's empty.' Mattie smiled, 'but it's one bedroomed.'

'You can still get married,' Jean smiled, 'we don't mind married lodgers. You could have my old room as a bedroom and one of the others as a private sitting room until you do find somewhere of your own.'

'That's very generous of you,' Charlie smiled, 'we didn't want to ask.'

'Rot!' Lucien declared, 'go on. Get married, then what goes on upstairs, that we know nothing about, doesn't matter.'

Mattie flushed crimson, Charlie cleared his throat in embarrassment.

'Suppose it would be less embarrassing for you two, as well.' He murmured.

'Somehow, because you are not shouting about being engaged,' Jean smiled, 'it doesn't seem to be a problem for the gossips.'

'Phew! That's a change.' Mattie grinned.

'Could be because you don't wear your ring when you're on duty.' Charlie pointed out.

'...and you haven't put an announcement in the paper.' Jean supplied, 'but you must excuse me, somebody needs me.' Everybody could hear Nell demanding to be fed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the nursery as she sat with her daughter to her breast, Jean thought about having married lodgers. Upstairs was quite large, three bedrooms, and the family bathroom. They could give the whole top floor over to them if they reorganised downstairs and made over one of the studio side rooms into a bathroom. Heaven knows they'd thought about it often enough. Amelia and Nell could share a room for as long as they needed to and if they needed to split them up as they grew, well, there was another room attached to the studio that would make a small bedroom.

Lucien brought her a cup of tea through, it was just an excuse to watch her. She always looked so serene when she was feeding their daughter.

'Thank you.' She smiled up at him as he put the cup near her and sat on the arm of the chair.

'Everything ok?' He stroked his finger over the crown of Nell's head.

'Fine, I was just thinking.'

'About..?'

'Mattie and Charlie.' She reached over with her free hand for the cup, 'I didn't realise they were looking for a home of their own before marrying.'

'Me neither.' He looked into the distance.

'There are three rooms upstairs, and a bathroom.' She mused.

'A small flat?'

'If we make that small side room into a bathroom for us, yes.' She looked up at him, 'until such time as they feel they have to leave, or have, as Mattie said, hoards of children. Why not?'

'Why not indeed?' He bent over and kissed her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wedding preparations seemed to go faster than Mattie thought they could. Charlie obtained a marriage license in between investigating the case of the three bodies; which seemed to have stalled; and they set a date with the registrar.

Mattie informed her parents of the date and that there would be a small celebration at the Blake's afterwards. Maureen, mindful of the conversation she had had with her daughter, persuaded Martin to give his daughter away. He had huffed and puffed about it, but she said that they didn't have to announce it. Privately she let her friends know that her daughter was marrying quietly not wanting to ride on her father's coat tails.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'I'd like to give them something more than the use of upstairs.' Lucien said one night, as he lay in bed with his arms round his wife. 'A proper wedding present.'

'Mmm...' Jean snuggled into him, 'how about a honeymoon.'

'Pay for a trip, you mean?'

'Yes, and not Melbourne.' Jean agreed, she'd been quite happy with Melbourne, they would travel later, when the children were older, she hoped. He looked at her, 'Not the cabin!' Jean almost shrieked, 'Lucien..!'

'How much leave do you think they can have?' Lucien's mind was whirling.

'Probably not a lot.' Jean admitted, 'but maybe Sydney or Canberra.'

'Jean..?'

'I'll look into it.' She sighed and cuddled down, wishing he would let them be more intimate, but as she had given birth just over a month ago he was, for once, responsible.

'Jean,' after a few moments.

'Hmm?'

'Love you.'

'Love you too.' She allowed her eyes to close, a sweet smile on her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The case had not been solved when the day of the wedding came round. Matthew had said it didn't matter, they were to have their week away, there had been no more incidences anyway.

'We can't solve every murder, we do still have cases that have never been solved,' he'd said, 'go and have some time together, it will still be here when you get back.'

Charlie had stayed over at the Lawson's, though Paul though it strange that Sergeant Charlie was in the spare room.

'Mum,' he asked Alice that morning, 'why's Sergeant Charlie here?'

'He's going to marry Nurse Mattie today,' Alice put some cereal in front of him.

'Will Nurse Mattie come too?' He dipped his spoon into his breakfast.

'No, sweetie,' Alice smiled, 'the night before a man and a woman get married they are not supposed to see each other, just for luck.'

'Oh,' Paul thought the whole thing was far too complicated for him, Charlie and Mattie were always nice to him so he decided to just eat his breakfast and see what else the day would bring.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day brought sunshine and a light breeze. Jean fed Nell, saw to Amelia and Lucien's breakfast, then took a tray up to Mattie.

'Morning,' Mattie pushed herself up in the bed, 'Oh Jean, such a treat, thank you.'

'The only time I'm likely to wait on you, but..' Jean sat down on the edge of the bed, 'until my two girls are ready for this, I can indulge you and me.'

'Mum and dad,' Mattie spoke through a mouthful of toast, 'I'm so glad they came around, or at least dad. Mum said she would do whatever I wanted.'

'Well, they are due here just before you head down.' Jean smiled and reached out to push a stray curl off her cheek, 'your father has arranged a car, so don't be surprised.'

'I have to let him have his own way on something, I suppose.' Mattie smiled back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maureen O'Brien had persuaded her husband not to do anything that would embarrass their daughter. He bowed to her thoughts, and opted to use his own car to take Mattie to the Registry Office.

He softened when he saw his daughter, she looked lovely. Not a traditional wedding outfit, Mattie had chosen a mid calf length dress in sky blue satin overlaid with lace. It was fitted to the waist with a sweetheart neckline and sleeves to the wrist, the skirt was full with layers of net underneath. Jean had fashioned a hair decoration of flowers from the garden, white roses and cornflowers and their leaves held the sides of her hair away from her face, the same blooms were in her bouquet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean seemed to have disappeared, Mattie couldn't see her anywhere in amongst the people milling around the living and dining rooms. She had seen her when Lucien had toasted the bride and groom but then lost sight of her, her anchor in the storm of celebration and chatter. Mattie headed to the nursery, but she wasn't there, so she tried the bedroom. Jean was propped up on the bed, Nell in her arms. She must had slipped away to feed the baby, both were asleep. Nell was not suckling so Mattie picked her up and kissed her, placing her in the bassinet. Her little hands flexed and her lips smacked, but she didn't wake. Mattie turned her attention to Jean and smiled. Very, very gently she eased the pillow out so she was lying down, adjusted her clothing and lay a light blanket over her. Jean murmured in her sleep.

'Sweet dreams, dear Jean.' She whispered and left the room smiling.

Lucien noticed her leave the bedroom and caught her arm,

'Mattie?'

'I just wondered where Jean was.' She grinned up at him, 'she nodded off feeding Nell, I've settled them down.'

Lucien pushed the door open enough to see inside and smiled.

'Thank you.'

'You make sure she takes it easy while I'm away.' Mattie stared at him.

'Yes, Nurse Davies.' He pushed his hands into his pockets, 'I'll look after her, Mattie.'

'You see that you do,' Mattie muttered, 'although it won't be easy.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The newlyweds were taken to the station by taxi and afterwards their guests drifted away, leaving Lucien with Amelia to amuse and Maureen and Martin preparing to head off to the hotel. There had been no suggestion that they stay with the Blake's this time, with Jean having a new baby and that child having been unwell.

'We must say good bye to Jean,' Maureen turned to her husband, 'then leave them in peace.'

'Um, yes of course.'

'I'll go and see if she's finished with Nell,' Lucien picked Amelia up and headed to the bedroom. Jean had been asleep for a good couple of hours, she would not be happy at missing Charlie and Mattie leave, but Mattie wouldn't let him wake her.

He stood by the bed and leant over, ghosting his hand over her forehead. No matter how light his touch, she felt it and slowly opened her eyes.

'Um, oh,' she mused, 'did I fall asleep?'

'You did, a couple of hours ago.' He smiled at her, 'Mattie settled you both and told me you weren't to be disturbed.'

'Two hours!' She sat up, 'Lucien! The guests...'

'...are capable of helping themselves.' He put his hand on her arm, 'you must have needed the sleep.'

'But...'

'But nothing,' Lucien kissed her cheek, 'Mattie told me that if I don't look after you she will be dealing with me, and she can be quite scary when it comes to protecting you.'

Jean grinned, 'well, let me tidy my hair and I'll be right there. Who's left?' She slipped off the bed.

'Just her parents.' He watched her finger her curls back into place and apply a little lipstick. On her way out of the room she looked into the bassinet, Nell was sleeping, her little chest rising and falling under the blanket. Satisfied all was well she headed out of the room ready to face Mattie's parents and the tidying up.

'Thank you, Jean.' Maureen approached her, 'it was a lovely reception. It was nice to see she had so many friends here.'

'She has, she's a very popular nurse.' Jean smiled.

'We'll leave you in peace,' Maureen smiled, 'you have two lovely babies to look after. Perhaps we'll meet again, if you are in Melbourne please, do come and see us.'

'That's very kind of you,' Jean smiled, 'we shall do our best.'

They watched them leave and Jean leant against her husband, sighing.

'Just us for a week,' He put his arm round her shoulders. 'Let's have an easy week, just surgery, unless anything turns up at the station.'

'That sounds nice,' she looked up at him, 'but first I need to tidy up.'

'All done,' he grinned, 'Mattie and Charlie's friends said you had enough to do so they tidied away, and washed up.'

'Oh, goodness,' she raised her eyebrows. 'How nice of them.'

'The O'Brien's thought it was a bit strange, I could seen Maureen didn't quite know what to do.'

'So she did nothing.' Jean laughed, hoping they didn't feel too uncomfortable. 'That used to happen at home, when I was a girl. Everybody mucked in.'

'Quite right too.' They wandered back to the living room, 'I'll make some tea, shall I?' He passed Amelia over to her.

'Lovely.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, finally got Mattie married off, having suddenly realised that was the one wedding that hadn't happened! Now, I must find out about those men in the barn!


	30. Chapter 30

It was quiet, Jean didn't think it could ever be this quiet. Mattie and Charlie were away on their honeymoon, Lucien was at the morgue, still trying to work out why there were three dead men found in a barn, and there had been a few isolated cases of a similar bug to that that had nearly taken Nell from them. Those had been house calls for the doctor and all had been well. The affected children had been kept off school for a couple of days each time to reduce the spread of the infection. Jean didn't like the quiet, she turned the radio on and pulled out the ironing board. Nell and Amelia were napping, she had at least an hour, if not more, to get one of her chores out of the way.

She hummed along to the music, smoothing and folding the linen, hanging up Lucien's shirts ready to be taken to the bedroom. The last things she had to do were Nell's little nightgowns. She really must talk to her husband about a christening. Her thoughts were interrupted by the phone.

'Dr Blake's surgery,' she pulled the diary forward. 'he has a space at three, would that suit?'

She noted the time and name, pursing her lips, nurses from the hospital didn't usually come to see the doctor privately. She recognised the name as one on the maternity unit.

The shirts hung up, the rest of the laundry put away, Jean thought she'd have a cup of tea. She really should relish the quiet, she told herself. The new bathroom would be installed the following week and the noise would be awful. They had tried to get it done before the newlyweds came home but the plumber had not had time, so they would have to wait just a little longer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Well, Matthew,' Lucien rested his backside on the edge of the desk, as Alice was sitting in his chair. 'I am still at a complete loss. Nobody knows the men, nobody has come forward after the photos were printed, it's as if they had arrived in a puff of smoke. They were strangled then stabbed sometime later. There is nothing of note in their blood samples, all were generally healthy.'

'We can't spare any more manpower or time on this one, Blake,' Matthew pulled the files towards him, 'I'm going to release the bodies for burial in paupers' graves.'

'Yes, of course.' The doctor sighed and put his hands in his pockets. 'Well,' he pushed himself off the desk, 'best go and get ready for surgery.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He tiptoed up behind Jean and wrapped his arms round her. He only kidded himself she hadn't heard him, but she was happy to play the game. She leant into his hug and sighed as he nuzzled against her neck and nibbled her earlobe. She closed her eyes and tipped her head to allow him access to her throat and collarbone and hummed with satisfaction. The girls were still asleep, there was an hour before surgery, they could indulge in a little petting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She giggled and patted her hair back into place. He had suggested her six week check was due, then he would be able to advise her as to how well she was healing after Nell. After she had had the boys she had dreaded the six week examination. Her doctor had been less than gentle and left her too sore to let Christopher anywhere near her. Then when she had, she had caught again, almost immediately, there was barely a year between her two oldest children. She thought about that, as she opened the door to his patients. Perhaps they should take precautions for a while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The nurse from the maternity unit was the last patient of the day. Jean recognised her as one of the more sympathetic ones, less rigid that some of the others. As she passed in the hall way Jean noted the smell of soap and the slight dampness of her hair. She had obviously showered after her shift before coming over to see Dr Blake.

'Mrs Blake.' She smiled, 'how is Nell?'

'She's doing very well, thank you.' Jean thought it was rather sweet she remembered her name, 'she regained her birth weight and has added three pounds to it.'

'I'm so glad.' She appeared genuinely so.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien smiled at the nurse as she sat opposite him,

'What can I do for you, today?' He looked at the appointments schedule, 'Nurse Holmes.'

'It's not me, doctor.' She smiled, 'it's the babies. There seems to be sporadic cases of a similar bug going round to the one that Nell caught. We are segregating them immediately they show signs but it always seems to be there in the background.'

'Has anything been done, apart from separation?' He leant forward on his forearms, 'extra cleaning, for example?'

'All the cots have been sterilised, the linen too.' She detailed how no gown was used twice, the nursery had been cleaned, floors and walls, but still the babies fell ill. 'I don't understand it.'

'Nor do I.' Lucien stood up and started to pace the floor.

'Doctor,' she looked up, 'do you suppose it could be a deliberate act?'

'Have you lost any?' He hadn't seen any babies in the morgue lately.

'Not this time, no, but I can't help feeling we will.'

'The mothers, are they all well?' He asked, grasping at straws, he thought.

'Yes, fine.' Nurse Holmes nodded, 'they are now asking to go home almost immediately after giving birth, or demanding their babies are with them on the ward.'

'Does that happen?' He remembered it was something Jean had hoped would happen.

'Not officially, but there have been two mothers who refused to allow their babies back down to the nursery,' Nurse Holmes smiled, 'and why not.'

'Why not indeed,' Lucien grinned back. 'Nurse Holmes, I think perhaps, I should visit the ward, to see that my recommendations are being taken seriously.'

'Oh, yes, I suppose so.' She watched him, thinking over how to get the information he needed.

'I need your help. I want you to observe while you work. Tell me when there is an incident of this nature, and then tell me who is on duty at that time.' He sat in the chair next to her, 'can you do this?'

'Easily.' She felt that at last something would be done, 'I can get you the rotas, there is always a copy pinned on the notice board. I'll copy that down and pass it to you each week.'

'Good, we'll take it from there.' He stood up and they wandered down the hall, 'we'll get to the bottom of this, Nurse, I promise.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He found Jean in the nursery, feeding Nell while Amelia played at her feet. She looked up questioning him with her eyes.

'What did Nurse Holmes want?' She asked, 'was it about the maternity unit?'

'Yes, more instances of that infection, or one very like it. No fatalities thank goodness.' He lifted Amelia, who was trying to climb up his legs.

'Oh dear.' She held Nell a little tighter. 'What have you decided to do?'

'Work with her to find out a common factor, who's on duty when a baby falls ill, who isn't following the rules, she'll pass that information to me, and I'm going over to have a look round, y'know, just to check things are running smoothly.'

'Right,' she heaved a sigh and redressed, as Nell had finished.

'Jean?'

'Why, Lucien?' She turned and settled her daughter into the bassinet. 'When Nell was ill, that first week, I thought back to when I was nineteen, marrying Christopher because I was expecting his child. Then...' she sniffed, 'I lost it, mid-term, a girl I was told. It came back to me, what if this was God's way of telling me I was wrong, to leave the church. I love you, more than words can say, but, is this retribution?'

Jean had never mentioned the child she lost, she had married the father, had two boys she raised successfully and life had gone on, but...

He stood and looked at her, she had never told him of her loss. He had assumed that she had married innocently, learned the things she needed to know in the marriage bed, raised her boys and got on with life. He knelt before her,

'Jean, my sweet Jean.' He took her hands and pulled her to him, with Amelia, 'not even your God would do that. There must have been something that meant your baby was not viable, would live a life of pain or only half a life, if that. My darling, Nell is fine, maybe that means she is blessed, because we are, with her, with Amelia, with our love.' Tears were now streaming down his face to think his dearest wife had had to live with such a memory and no one to help her through it.

'I'm sorry, Lucien.' Jean lay against his chest, one arm round him, the other round Amelia, 'I know I am very lucky, with you and the girls, but if there is a reason for the other babies to have passed, then I want to know, then I will be sure that Nell is blessed, by whatever higher power there is.'

Lucien lay his cheek on her head and stroked her arm resolving to set her mind at rest. Even though the church had abandoned her, and by association, God, she had not abandoned God.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nurse Holmes left a copy of the week's rota in the morgue. She told Dr Lawson that it was to help Dr Blake find out why there were recurrent infections in the nursery and she would be willing to do anything to help him find out what was going on.

'Have you any ideas, nurse?' Alice put the paper where Lucien would see it later.

'At the moment, no.' Nurse Holmes mused, 'but it has to be a member of staff.'

'I'll come and take some swabs,' Alice knew this was close to Jean and Lucien's hearts, and, even though she didn't have a maternal bone in her body, the thought that Nell could have been on her mortuary table chilled her to the very marrow. 'Round the edges of the cots, trolleys, that sort of thing.'

'Could you?' Nurse Holmes eyes widened, 'I mean, what excuse have you got.'

'Hygiene regulations.' Alice collected a tray of swabs and followed her out of the morgue and up to the nursery.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There were at least a dozen babies in the cribs, wrapped in pink for girls and blue for boys. Alice thought it was rather 'twee'. She swabbed random cribs, noted which one; they were all numbered; the instrument trolleys, the bottle station and some of the bottles. While she was there, wondering how anyone could tell if they got the right baby, they all looked the same to her, like the English wartime Prime Minister, Winston Churchill, she thought, Jean's consultant blew in. That was the only way to describe it; he pushed the door open and strode in like a colossus, and went straight to one of the babies, probed, pulled the blanket off, lifted the gown to expose the umbilicus, left it and went straight on to another baby. As he started to do the same Alice spoke,

'Aren't you going to wash your hands?' A simple enough question that earned her a withering look. Alice, being Alice, took absolutely no notice of that, 'you could be transferring an infection.'

'Madam,' he looked down his nose at her, 'you are..?'

'Dr Lawson, pathologist.' She stated plainly.

He harrumphed, 'I, madam, am a consultant, I do not need a pathologist to tell me how to behave on my ward.'

'Oh, well, in that case,' she held his gaze and swiftly wiped a swab over his finger, 'just in case.' She set it in the tube, wrote on it and left calling, 'Thank you, sister!'

'Anytime, Dr Harvey.' Sister grinned, this consultant was so self important, and everybody applauded Mrs Blake's comments when she was in labour.

He stood, mouth agape as Alice left, and went back to his poking, prodding and waking the babies. Sister shook her head and looked at her nurses who took a baby each to sooth and settle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Down in the lab Alice prepared her petri dishes and set them, neatly labelled, to mature overnight. Having no bodies to dissect she thought she'd see if she could have sight of the records for the three babies that had passed and see if there was a link, family, consultant. Pompous ass, she thought. Perhaps Sister would be able to help, she had been happy for the pathologist to take the swabs. She phoned Lucien first, to tell him what she had done and what she had found in the nursery.

'Brilliant work, Alice! Saved me a job!' He laughed down the phone. 'I agree, Armstrong is a bit full of himself. He certainly isn't used to mothers in labour telling him he has no bloody idea like Jean did.'

'I believe she is a bit of a heroine down in maternity,' Alice mused, 'can't say I blame her, though. He looked at me as if I was something he had brought in on the sole of his shoe.'

'Well, go ahead and look at the records if sister will let you.' Lucien agreed, 'if you can then bring them over and we'll have a look together.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice and Lucien were still looking at the records she had brought from maternity. Sister had been more than willing to let her have as many as she wanted still amused at the way she had taken an swab of Armstrong's hand. Jean provided them with tea and cake as Alice had effectively given her husband the opportunity to spend some time with her and their children.

'Alice, you should go and pick up Paul,' Lucien smiled, 'unless...'

'Damn!' She stood up and checked her watch, 'another time I get the 'look'. Back later!' She almost ran out of the study.

'Dinner, Alice!' Jean called, 'I'll tell Matthew!'

'Thanks!' Alice waved as she left the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paul was waiting with the headmaster, but he wasn't the only one, two other children were also in the playground.

'Sorry, Paul' She accepted his hug, 'I was with Uncle Lucien.'

'S'ok mum.' He smiled, 'I had friends to play with.'

'So I see.' She smirked, not the only one to be late, after all.

'Busy time, doctor?' The headmaster smiled. He liked her, a no nonsense mother who didn't realise just how loving she was.

'Still trying to find out why babies are falling ill at the hospital.' She helped Paul put his coat on, it had been used as a goal post, again!

'So sad.' He nodded. 'These two are waiting for their father, they have a new sister at home.' He looked up, 'and here he comes.'

A harassed looking man ran into the playground, Sorry kids.' He grinned as he was almost floored by two whirlwinds wrapping their arms round his legs.

'Everything alright, Mr Sanderson?' The teacher asked.

'Fine, thanks,' the father disengaged himself from his children, 'babes growing well, now she's out of the hospital.'

'Dr Lawson, here, is looking into that, aren't you?' He looked between the two.

Alice wasn't going to pry, after all the man didn't know who she was or what she did at work. She was just going to remember the name and check the notes, but...

'I am, yes. Mrs Blake nearly lost her baby to the infection.' She admitted.

'Mum..' Paul tugged her hand, 'are we going to Aunty Jean's?'

'We are.' She smiled down at him, 'I need to talk to Uncle Lucien some more.'

'Ok.' He liked it at the Blake's, he like it at home too; actually he liked being with the people that had given him another chance at life.

'We weren't going to take any chances.' Mr Sanderson had heard about this odd mother from his wife, but she seemed an intelligent woman, 'as soon as Annie was born we tried to take her home but the doc wasn't having any of it.'

'May I ask the name of your consultant?'

'Yeah, snooty git, name of Armstrong.' He sneered, 'my wife wouldn't let the baby out of her sight until we were allowed to take her home after a week. Great nurses on that ward.'

'Right.' Alice turned to the headmaster, 'well, I'd better get Paul back.' She turned back to Mr Sanderson, 'I hope the baby continues to thrive. Mrs Blake tells me home is the best place to recover from childbirth.'

Mr Sanderson looked from Alice to Paul then decided not to comment, 'yeah, well the wife seems happier, so're the kids.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paul was quite happy to read to Amelia while his mother was in the study with Uncle Lucien. Jean gave him a glass of milk and a biscuit to tide him over until dinner. He had really grown since Alice and Matthew had taken him in, but she was under no illusion that his past could come back to haunt him over the years.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the study, Alice passed on the information she had gleaned from the other late arriving parent.

'Interesting.' he mused. Since that morning, when she had told him she had taken swabs in the nursery he had decided to let her run with the investigation. She seemed to be on top of things and was genuinely interested, while able to remain apart. He, on the other hand, took it personally, that someone's carelessness and high handed attitude could have killed three babies and endangered the lives of dozens of others, including his own daughter.

'The only other thing is the case of the nurse who carried the same microbes and her brother who came from the farm to see her.' Lucien reminded her.

'What if it didn't come _from_ the farm, but went _to_ the farm?' Alice sat back in the chair and thought. 'What if the nurse was, shall we say, close, to Armstrong and he passed the bug to her and she passed it to her brother?'

'Alice,' he grinned, 'you could have something there.'

'Well, we'll have to leave it 'til tomorrow, I'll see Nurse Holmes on the ward when I take the results of the swabs up. I did promise sister I would let her know.'

'Splendid,' he stood up, 'now I do believe I hear your husband in the living room, so,' he held out his hand, 'shall we?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Usually, if Paul was at the table they didn't discuss cases but Matthew had some news about the three dead bodies in the barn, and it was just by chance it had been solved.

'I sent Ned to tell the farmer we were closing the case, and he could use his barn again.' Matthew cut Paul's chicken up for him, 'as he was leaving he saw a car parked outside it so went to investigate.'

'Good for Ned,' Lucien grinned, 'you'll have to promote him one day.'

Matthew raised his eyebrows and hummed. 'Anyway, there was a hole in the wood that he could peer through. The car driver was lifting some boards and he pulled out a canvas bag. Ned watched him check the contents, jewellery, lots of it. He put two and two together and decided it had to be the proceeds of a robbery, possibly out of town, and arrested him.'

'Ned did?!' Jean wiped Amelia's mouth, 'well done, Ned.'

'Well done indeed.' Matthew took a mouthful of water, 'it turns out that the men were his gang. They'd fought, one strangled one, then he was strangled by another. Left with two dead mates they decided to take them away from where the original murders took place and leave them in the barn where they'd stashed some of their haul from another job. The stabbing was in the hope that a wild dog might smell the blood and...'

'Matthew..' Alice warned, nodding towards their son.

'Er...yes right.' He swallowed, 'well you get the picture. Anyway, head thief then fought with the last fella and... I suppose you can guess the rest. The idea was to leave it a while then go and retrieve his ill gotten gains and head off into the wide blue yonder.'

'This chap,' Lucien had listened but had questions, 'he must be..'

'Built like a brick sh... shed.' Matthew blushed this time, he was going to spend an awful lot of time apologising to Alice if he wasn't careful, judging by her tight lipped expression. 'Sorry,' he mouthed.

She arched an eyebrow.

'I was wondering.' Lucien sat back. 'Well, I'm glad that's sorted.'

'He's got a fair amount of scratches and bruises from his fighting, mind you.'

'Right.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice smiled at the results of her cultures. She felt a little wicked that her supposition was right. The only positive result was from Armstrong's hand. All the rest tested negative and she was sure sister would be thrilled to learn that she kept a lovely clean nursery. Now, how did the microbes get onto the nurse? As if she didn't know.

'Nurse Holmes,' she caught to girl outside the nursery, 'can I have a quick word?'

'Of course, doctor.' She took her to an empty side room, 'how can I help you?'

'Armstrong.' Alice stated, 'is he close to any of the nurses?' Straight to the point, she knew how the doctors viewed the nurses' residence.

'He's a bloody octopus,' Nurse Holmes whispered, 'sorry, but he is. He's been after Nurse Edwards lately. I've seen him coming out of her room on occasion.'

'She wouldn't be the one who has a farm worker for a brother, would she?'

'The only one who's cultures came back with a bug? Yeah, that's her.' She nodded, 'she was devastated. She loves the babies and would never do anything to hurt them. I've watched her closely, she's scrupulously clean.' Nurse Holmes looked at Alice and her eyes widened with understanding, 'it's not her, is it? Or her brother? Armstrong is transferring an infection from a umbilical stump to other babies, because, as you saw, he doesn't wash his hands. Bloody fool.'

'Exactly.' Alice nodded, an intelligent girl, 'so, have you had a baby with a smelly stump?'

'One or two, more than usual.' She admitted. 'But we only had the one when Mrs Blake was in, then it just went mad.'

'I'm going to speak to sister, tell her she has a lovely clean ward and what I have found. Then I'm going to talk to Dr Blake.' Alice smiled, 'it will have to go to the board, and he's the only one I know who will listen to me.'

'Don't worry,' Nurse Edwards grinned, 'when sister finds out, boy is she going to let them have it.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice asked to speak to sister in her office. She reiterated her findings and Nurse Edwards was right, she was furious.

'How dare he?' She hissed, 'how dare he come into my ward like god all bloody mighty, I do apologise doctor...'

'I'm married to a policeman, sister...' Alice smiled.

'Yes well, all the same.' Sister reddened, 'It shouldn't happen.'

'Well,' Alice stood up, 'I'll let you have my report by the end of the day.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mr Armstrong blustered and huffed in front of the board when the findings were presented, but he couldn't deny his attention to hygiene regulations was less than impressive.

'Mr Armstrong,' Lucien looked up, 'three babies died in the week my daughter was born, Nell was seriously ill along with quite a large number of other babies. As a parent I was appalled and very worried I may lose my daughter, as for my wife...' he shook his head, sadly. 'Other families suffered as much worry, probably more. This is not what hospitals should do, we should be a beacon of hope. Washing hands between patients is not difficult, not an onerous task. After all the work Lister and Pasteur did, among others, surely...' Lucien sighed.

The chairman of the hospital board stood up. His was a more serious task. Because three children had died and Armstrong had been instrumental in causing their deaths he would be dismissed from the hospital and Superintendant Lawson would be interviewing him and, in all likelihood charging him with causing the deaths of the three babies through unsafe practices.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'It's so sad,' Alice said later, after Matthew had taken her round the universe, 'the babies that died, Nell could easily have been one. I don't think I could have looked Jean in the eye if I had done an autopsy on her.'

Matthew kissed her, again. 'Thanks to you, it shouldn't happen again and a lot of mothers to be will be forever grateful to you.'

There was no answer, she had fallen asleep. He smiled. and pulled her close. He was proud of her, going that bit further than she had before. Jean had hugged her warmly when she found out the whole story and told her she was so happy to call her friend and godmother to Nell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope this chapter is acceptable. I hold my hand up to the fact that I had no idea why there were three dead men in that barn, which most of you will have guessed.


	31. Chapter 31

After her shaky start in life, Nell continued to thrive. Lucien soothed Jean when she worried she was such a small baby, that she may always be a little child, but that didn't mean she wasn't strong and healthy.

'After all, she's a lot of you and a little of me.' He kissed her gently.

'It's just that the boys gained weight faster, and although she regained her birth weight...' Jean settled the baby in her bassinet, 'she seems to have slowed up a little.'

'She's still making the mark, though,' he put his arm round his wife and stroked the sleeping baby's head. 'She feeds well, sleeps as long as I would expect her to, does what she should do; really Jean, you worry too much.'

'It's my job,' she smiled wanly, 'I'm her mother.'

'...and I'm her father, and a doctor, specifically her doctor.' He led her out of the nursery, 'now, they are both asleep, it's time for your sherry, my whisky and some 'us time', my dear wife.'

Jean giggled, her six week check had gone smoothly, he was gentle and they had resumed intimacy. She had confided in him her worry that she might catch again, as she had done with the boys, and much as she loved her children...

'I understand, darling,' he had smiled, 'we'll use protection for now, then I'll see about having the snip.'

Jean blushed, 'Really, you'd do that, for me?'

'Of course I would. I think our family is complete, unless...'

'No, you're right, and even if I did have another baby, at my age there is a risk of Down's Syndrome or miscarriage, and there is no guarantee it would be a boy. I was lucky with Nell, two children is just right.'

'Boy or girl wouldn't matter to me, just that you were both alright. So that's settled then.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie and Charlie settled into the flatlet on the upper floor of the house, joined them for meals and helped with the housework, but otherwise were hardly encroaching on the private time of the doctor and his wife.

Mattie helped with surgery on occasion to lift the load from Jean. Amelia was walking and into everything. Jean didn't want to shut her in the bedroom when there were patients about but the house was so open downstairs. She decided to put a gate in the doorway and try to persuade the rather stubborn little girl to have a nap during the afternoon. Sometimes she just gave up, left Mattie to deal with the patients and took both her girls out into the garden or for a walk to the Botanical Gardens in Ballarat. It was when she was on one of these walks, one day, she bumped into Father Emery.

'Mrs Blake,' he smiled, 'how are you?'

'Very well, thank you, father.' She smiled back, 'I'm glad I've seen you, I keep meaning to call, to arrange Nell's baptism.'

'Well, I'm free now, perhaps...' he waved her in front of him.

'If you don't mind a rather active toddler in your living room.' Jean reached down to grab Amelia's reins before she could make a run for it.

'I'm sure a glass of milk and a biscuit will keep her occupied for a while, if the mother doesn't mind.' He raised an eyebrow. Jean looked shocked, not thinking a priest would have any idea how to placate children.

'The mother doesn't mind at all.' Jean fell into step beside the priest and they headed up to his house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Good walk?' Mattie asked as she heaved the pram through the door. Amelia had finally given up her insistence on walking and was curled up, next to her sister, fast asleep.

'Mmm...' Jean agreed, 'we met Father Emery and organised Nell's baptism.'

'Oh, how was Amelia with that?'

'He gave her milk and a biscuit and now she's putty in his hands.' Jean laughed, 'the service will be the Sunday after next, in the afternoon. Sorry it's short notice but if we don't get on with it we'll be combining it with her wedding.'

Mattie lifted Amelia out of the pram and took her to her cot, to finish her nap, while Jean attended to Nell. She was brought tea by the young nurse, and they sat and talked about what kind of celebration would be had.

'Just a quiet one, I think.' Jean tipped her head to one side, 'the god parents, of course, and their spouses. Nurse Holmes, some of our close friends and family. I'm hoping to persuade Christopher, if he's available.

'Will you want him to go and see Ruby?' Mattie remembered the last visit hadn't gone too well.

''I won't force him to,' Jean sighed, 'but it's up to him. I don't think I'll even suggest it.'

'Probably for the best.' Mattie agreed, 'but what will he do? I mean, Ruby will never be a wife to him again, to divorce her would be harsh, so what is left for him?'

'I don't know, perhaps he should see his priest. Maybe, if he meets someone else he could get an annulment. I'm not sure how it works, I've never had to think about it before.' Jean decided to change the subject, she hadn't been to see Ruby recently, with Nell's illness, which she had not wanted to pass on to anybody and, of course, recovering from the birth. Lucien was due to go in a couple of days perhaps they should all go. 'Now, we need to see about dinner.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'You sure about this?' Lucien asked as they put the children in the car. 'Amelia is unlikely to sit still, and I don't know how Ruby will take to a small child possibly touching her art things.'

'Well, if it doesn't work, then I shall have to start leaving the girls at home, I won't take one without the other.' Jean smiled, she too thought it was probably going to be messy, if nothing else. 'But with a short break at the cabin...' Though there would be no chance of 'adult time'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After gazing out of the windows for a short while, Amelia dozed off in her seat. The drive continued and Jean remembered all the times they had driven there with Amelia as a baby and while Jean was pregnant, which intrigued Ruby.

They pulled up on the drive and smiled as Mrs Arthur came out to greet them.

'Doctor, Mrs Blake, how lovely to see you.' She smiled her broad, welcoming smile, 'how are you? Recovered I hope...of course you are. You look very well.'

'Lovely to see you again, Mrs Arthur.' Jean held out her hand as Lucien unstrapped Amelia; who had woken as soon as the car stopped; and lifted Nell out of the carry cot. He passed the baby to his wife and took hold of Amelia who was now wide awake and looking to see what kind of mischief she could get into. 'This is Nell,' she showed the sleeping baby, 'and Amelia, you may recognise.'

'Haven't you grown, Amelia?' Mrs Arthur spoke to the older child first, knowing what it was like to be overlooked in favour of a younger sibling. Amelia' eyes were like saucers, she barely remembered this lady, but she seemed nice. 'Are you being a good girl?'

Amelia nodded enthusiastically, and gripped her father's hand, tightly.

'And this is Nell. How sweet. The doctor told me she had been unwell, I trust she is fully recovered?'

'She is.' Jean smiled.

'Well come on in and I'll tell you how Ruby is doing.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was no change in Ruby's condition, she remained healthy and happy but her memories had not returned though she was able to retain everyday tasks and routine occurrences, such as Dr Blake's visits. As Jean had been unable to visit towards the end of her pregnancy and until Nell had recovered from her illness, Lucien had told her all that was happening in the hope she would remember when Jean resumed her visits.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby was sketching the view from her window when they went over to see her. The trees were starting to lose their leaves and there were birds taking off from the pond in the field beyond.

'Hello, Ruby.' Lucien stood next to her, 'how are you today?'

Ruby paused in her sketching and looked up, 'Dr Blake. I'm quite well, thank you.'

'I'm sorry to interrupt you,' he smiled, 'it's time for your check up and Jean has brought our baby and Amelia to see you.'

'Oh,' she turned round and looked at the others. 'Can I hold the baby?'

'After your check up and when you are sitting down.' Jean smiled, 'we'll meet you in the lounge, shall we?'

'Um, yes, alright.' She took Lucien's offered hand and meekly went out with him.

Mrs Arthur touched Jean's elbow, 'Perhaps Miss Amelia would like some milk and a biscuit, Mrs Blake, some tea for yourself?'

'Would you like that?' She looked down at Amelia who had watched her father take the other lady out. She nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia settled with a biscuit and a picture book, Mrs Arthur asked Jean about Nell, how old was she now?

'Three months.' Jean adjusted her hold. 'Time flies when you're so busy.'

'Indeed, and how has Amelia taken to being a big sister?'

'Quite well, we include her in everything to do with Nell. She's into everything now she's walking, surgeries can be interesting, if I can't get her down for a nap.'

Lucien reappeared with Ruby and smiled at the sight before him. He sat Ruby next to Jean so she could see the baby and watched as Jean allowed her to hold Nell.

'She's so sweet,' Ruby gazed at the sleeping child, 'does she sleep a lot?'

'Yes, they do when they are so young.' Jean smiled, wondering if she would remember Amelia at this age. 'She'll wake when she's hungry.'

'What will you give her?'

'Milk, just milk. She's too young for anything else.'

'Let me know if you need to warm it for her, Mrs Blake.' Mrs Arthur went to take the tea tray.

'I feed her myself, thank you, though.'

'So few do these days, it's nice to know.'

'She's so light,' Ruby whispered, not wanting to wake her, 'so tiny.'

'She'll grow.' Lucien quickly interrupted, as this was something Jean always worried about.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After feeding Nell, they headed over to the cabin for the rest of the day. As it was warm they had a picnic by the stream, keeping an eye on the over inquisitive Amelia who seemed to find 'interesting' things to show her parents at every turn. She had no fear of insects and picked up anything that moved to show her father. Lucien patiently told her the names and then suggested she put them back as that was where they lived.

'We really must extend the place,' Jean sighed as they packed up to go home, 'we have to find someone to make it big enough for the four of us.'

We have rather forgotten about that, haven't we, love?' Lucien kissed her forehead, 'I'll see if Matthew knows anyone who would be able to do it.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew knew a few builders,

'...but you need to see how much of the land you own.' He warned, 'the Land Registry will be able to tell you.'

'Right, never thought of that.' Lucien scratched his head. 'Just knew dad had the cabin. I'll do that first then see which builder can do what we want. Thanks, Matthew.'

'Pleasure.'

'You and Alice and Paul are welcome to use it, if you want to.' He offered, though he thought it would be too primitive for Alice.

'Ri i i ght,' Matthew muttered.

Lucien grinned at his friend's hesitation. 'Perhaps you could take Paul, and give Alice a day off.'

'Huh.' Matthew grunted and left him to go to the Land Registry. It would serve him right if Thomas had built the cabin without permission.

But Matthew was wrong, Lucien discovered there was plenty of land to extend the cabin, even fence off round the sides so the children would be safe to be left to play.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean doodled on the diary as she talked to one of the builders, her floor plan did not change much from the original. The front living/kitchen area remained the same, but she extended it to give them more space for two active young children. The bedroom stayed pretty much the same with the 'bathroom' next to it. Now she had an 'L' shaped building. She scribbled that out, she couldn't work out where to put the second bedroom. Perhaps... she drew again, at the same time agreeing to a meeting with the builder the following day. This time she made the front living/kitchen area much bigger, effectively separating the kitchen from the living room by putting a wall with a doorway cut into it across which also kept the wood burner in the kitchen. She also thought they should close off their bedroom, move the 'bathroom' to the rear of the cabin, create a hallway and put a small bedroom for the girls opposite their room. Beds built in an 'L' shape with sides they could take off when the girls no longer needed them, it would give them a square space to play in without waking their parents early. They could put a gate across the doorway. It was more of a rebuild than an extension. She signed off the call and sighed. Was it really worth it?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After consultation with the builder they said they would think about the options and contact him.

'I love going to the cabin, Lucien,' Jean sighed over her sherry, 'but it's awfully expensive for how much we use it.'

'I agree, especially given the restrictions placed on it, the bathroom, the waste water. Perhaps it would be better if we sold the land back to the park and thought about something else.'

'Perhaps something on the outskirts of a small town by a park or woodland area.' She wriggled closer and put her head on his shoulder. 'We could always rent it out for holidays.' A throw away remark, but...

'You know, Jean, that's not a bad idea.' Lucien put his glass down and turned to her, 'the income could pay towards any bills, like the rates, on it.'

'But if it's occupied when we go to see Ruby...'

'True, but it won't always be, especially out of holiday season. We wouldn't use it at Christmas, worth thinking about.' He kissed her head and squeezed her shoulders.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The park was more than willing to get the land back, and, after some negotiating Lucien got a fair price for it. The builder was disappointed, it had been a good project for him and would have earned him quite a bit of money, but at the same time, he had to admit to Mrs Blake that she was probably right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nell's baptism was upon them before they knew it. Jean had washed the gown again and prepared a buffet for the guests with Mattie's help, and set the dining room out to be welcoming. Amelia got under their feet wanting to help so Jean passed her to Lucien and told him to take the girls out for a short walk while she finished up. They would then have a light lunch, feed Nell and head to church.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien pushed the pram along the road in the direction of the Lawson home. Jean had told him when he was to be back at the house and he reasoned he couldn't go far so he would go and see Matthew and Alice, and maybe Paul would entertain Amelia.

'Getting under Jean's feet, are you?' Matthew laughed as he opened the door.

'Amelia is, she's trying to help Jean and Mattie with the buffet for the baptism.' Lucien pushed the pram into the porch and picked out his daughter. Amelia had been lifted up by Uncle Matthew as she had decided to make a run down the hall.

'Toddler alert!' Matthew called into the house then set the little girl down again. She knew just where to find Auntie Alice and Paul, in the living room playing a game, which usually involved some of Paul's shells.

'Mum,' Paul whispered, 'Amelia's a bit...'

'Let's put them away, then,' Alice picked up the shells, 'go and get a ball and take her out into the garden ' Amelia had broken a few of his shells the last time she had played with him. Alice had soothed him, saying they would go and get more on their next holiday, but she was a little bit young to understand. He had accepted this, knowing his parents had decided to take a short break at Woollongong again, he liked it there.

Nell slept in her father's arms while he and the Lawson's drank tea and talked about this and that.

'That's quite a good idea,' Alice noted when he told then they had sold the park land and were thinking about a small cottage somewhere. 'Then you'll have proper facilities.' Jean had told her how basic the bathroom was.

'We don't know where yet, but probably near a forest or park. Somewhere quiet.' Lucien smiled, 'she also suggested we rent it out for holidays, it would be better than leaving it empty for long periods of time.'

'Going into the property business is she?' Matthew smirked, 'trying to outdo Patrick.'

'God forbid,' Lucien laughed. He looked at his watch, 'best get back, Jean will want to wash Amelia before church, and she doesn't like it. She says she should have been a boy.'

'It stops her doing what she wants, playing, or getting into mischief.' Alice took the cups to the sink. Lucien had noticed quite a change in his colleague, she was much softer, had slipped easily into the role of working mother and housewife. She was still a damn good pathologist but with more... insight into the human condition, he supposed.

'Amelia!' Matthew called from the back door, 'daddy wants you!'

'No! Play!' She stamped her little foot and Matthew had a hard time not laughing at her.

'Another day. Come on now.' He held out his hand.

'No!' She stuck out her bottom lip. Paul picked up the ball and appeared by her side.

'C'mon 'melia.' He pushed her forward, gently, 'it's Nell's christening today, your mummy will want to get you ready for church.'

She sat down on the grass and wrapped her arms round her in a failed attempt to fold them. 'No!'

'Why do they learn that word first?' Alice sighed.

'Because we say it far too often, to stop them hurting themselves.' Lucien joined his friends at the door and looked at his elder daughter. So like Jean. 'The next one is 'why',' he stepped out to her and picked her up by the straps on her dungarees, carrying her kicking and screaming to the pram, where Nell lay, still sleeping, though not for much longer. The noise Amelia was make, Lucien noted, would wake the dead.

'As a scientist,' Alice laughed, 'I'd like to see that.'

Lucien plonked her in the end of the pram, thanked his friends for the tea and said he'd see them later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean heard them before they opened the door, both the girls were screaming, Nell from disturbed sleep and hunger, she recognised that, and Amelia from fury. She shook her head and went to meet them.

'Now then, madam, what is all that dreadful noise?' She drew her brows in as she looked at the older child.

'Want play,' Amelia hiccupped.

'Later, sweetheart,' Jean picked her out of the pram, 'Paul is coming to church and then he'll come here with Auntie Alice and Uncle Matthew.' She wiped her face, 'now come and have some lunch with Auntie Mattie while I feed Nell.'

Amelia obediently trotted down the hall to the kitchen and Jean took Nell off her husband and headed to the nursery.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia had calmed down and accepted her fate by the time Jean washed and changed her into a pretty dress and tied her curls up with a matching ribbon. She was assured she could have her dungarees back on when they got back. Jean had been criticised for dressing a little girl in 'boys' clothes, but she ignored them, dungarees were so much more practical when she was in the garden or toddling around the house. And anyway, she always had a pretty blouse on with them. Jean, herself, had adopted slacks for everyday wear, and Lucien had commented she could even make them look elegant.

'Flattery, doctor,' she had teased, 'will get you everywhere.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The baptism went as well as could be expected, Nell hollered when the holy water was dribbled over her head, Jean wondered why they didn't warm it a bit. Ok, so it was supposed to show the devil leaving the child, but...

Amelia wanted to explore the church and had to be restrained, in the nicest possible way, by Uncle Charlie.

'Your time will come,' Matthew whispered as he went to agree to being Nell's godfather, he grinned at the thought, especially as Mattie had declared her intention to have 'hoards' of children. They'd make good parents.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia was so much happier in her dungarees, running around the garden with Paul while the adults talked over food and drink. Nurse Holmes had been surprised and delighted to be invited to the baptism,

'It's because of you we still have her, and that so many other babies survived. We wanted to say thank you.' Jean told her.

'Well, you're most welcome, but I was only doing my job.' She blushed.

'And if ever you apply for another I will be more than happy to supply you with a glowing reference.' Lucien joined them, 'but I'd rather you stayed.'

'I don't plan on moving on, I like it here.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean sat with the paper on the kitchen table. The appointments had been cancelled due to Lucien being called to a crime scene, Amelia and Nell were having their nap, she had no housework to do, so what better time than to peruse the property pages in the paper. Ever since they had sold the cabin Jean had been looking, not seriously, it wasn't as if they were about to lose their home, but keeping an eye on the paper just in case something came up.

They had decided to look out towards Mount Clear, perhaps a little beyond, somewhere they could just be themselves. The only condescension would be a phone. With young children, Jean said it would be essential, though the only people who would have the number would be the Lawson and the Davies' families.

'Quick Sale!' That caught her eye, 'two bedroom bungalow, all usual facilities, Dunstown.'

She put a ring round it, the photograph was hazy but it appeared to be a small place, surrounded by trees and set back from the road. There were few other details, other than it needed a 'little attention', estate agent speak for 'run down', or 'in need of modernisation.' Still the price was good and it would leave them with something to do the place up to how they wanted it. She would see if Mattie would have the girls and suggest to Lucien that they go out and view it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Slow down, Lucien!' Jean laughed, 'we'll shoot straight past!'

'Sorry love,' he grinned, he had been like a child at Christmas when Jean had shown him the details for the bungalow, and was very eager to go and see it.

'It could be dreadful, you know.' She had warned him, 'you know how vague estate agents can be.'

'Even if it's little more than a shed, we can make it our own, Jean.' He'd looked at the further details she had picked up from the agent, 'you can choose whatever colours you want, furniture... ours Jean, not what dad left, or has been handed down.'

'I like our house,' she pouted, 'it's our home, warm and welcoming; or so I've been told. Look how Mattie and Charlie are still with us.'

'I know, darling, and you're right. You fill the place with love, and, even if I didn't show it when I came back to Ballarat, it was what brought me back after going to see Li, you and home.' He pulled her into a long slow kiss, to show just what he meant, which led to breakfast being made by Mattie that morning!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'There! Pull over.' She pointed to the right hand side of the road.

Sitting in the car at the end of the tree lined drive they could just see a small bungalow with a verandah, and a door and screen with a window each side.

'It's like a child's drawing.' Jean smiled. 'Look, there's the agent's car, drive up.'

'It needs more than a little attention,' Jean whispered to Lucien as they wandered through the run down building. Windows needed replacing, the kitchen and bathroom updating, it needed decorating throughout, but... it was structurally sound.

'Size-wise and layout, it's ideal.' He muttered in her ear, 'simple. The girls can have the bedroom at the back, us at the front.' The bathroom separated the two rooms on that side of the building, it was small but serviceable. On the opposite side was the living room with the kitchen behind it, looking out over the overgrown and neglected garden, which Lucien thought Jean would enjoy making it hers.

'We don't need anything else, really,' Jean agreed, 'but it will take some time to get it habitable. I wonder why it is so run down.'

They spoke to the agent who just said the owner wanted a quick sale as he was moving to Queensland. He rarely used the place, apparently it belonged to an aged relative and he just wanted shot of it.

'I'd like to bring my builder out, before we actually say yes.' Lucien stood with his hands in his pocket. 'It will hang on his quote for the alterations and repairs we want, but, as of this moment, I think we are very interested.' He looked at Jean, who nodded her agreement.

'I notice there is no telephone point, is there a line here?' She asked.

'There's a telegraph pole outside, at the back, I believe it can be linked up, but I can check for you.' The agent smiled.

'Thank you.' Jean gave him one of her most grateful smiles, but made a mental note to look into it herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'So,' Mattie and Charlie asked as they sat to dinner that night, 'what's it like?'

'The right size, but dreadfully run down.' Jean put the roast out, 'we're going to speak to the builder before we finalise the details. Part of our offer will depend on his quote for the repairs. There's plenty of garden room for the children, though that needs some attention, too.'

'We'll pitch in, won't we, Charlie?' Mattie grinned, 'I'm sure you can handle a paintbrush.'

They spent the rest of the meal dividing up the potential tasks to get the bungalow habitable, once the builder had done the structural work.

'And you, doc?' Charlie smirked, 'what can Mattie put you down for?'

'Child minding, I'm useless with a hammer, nails or a saw, unless it's a bone saw.' He laughed back at him. 'Jean's more use than me.'

'Oh, I'm sure we can find something for you, dear,' Jean smiled, 'perhaps tea boy...'

'Ri i i ght,' he held his hands up in surrender, 'let's buy the place first.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, a little bit domestic, with not much really happening. Hope it keeps you going until I next update, though this story has just about run it's course.


End file.
